Big Brother Japão
by Willy Dan
Summary: ÚLTIMA SEMANA Protagonistas de diversos animes ficam confinados em uma casa por 24 horas em busca do prêmio de 500 mil ienes. O programa é apresentado por Yunosuke Iha, personagem do autor.
1. Entrada

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO

Tudo começa com a apresentação de Yunosuke Iha (personagem criado pelo autor) anunciando a chegada da primeira edição do Reality-Show dos animes.

Yunosuke: Olá para você no Brasil e no Japão. Começamos com a primeira edição do Big Brother Japão. Serão 12 participantes sendo vigiados por 24 horas a cada dia. Mas regras à parte, cada um deles leu bem as instruções e deixa claro. Todos querem o prêmio de 500 mil ienes. O primeiro participante, além de virar mulher, sabe muito bem brigar como ninguém. Eu chamo Ranma Saotome de Ranma 1/2!

(Ranma entra)

Ranma: Obrigado pela oportunidade Yuno, se me permitir que eu o chame assim...

Yunosuke: Sem problema! Agora me diga para o quê veio?

Ranma: Quero esse prêmio para a Escola Saotome de Artes Marciais Estilo Vale Tudo. Apesar de eu ter uma noiva brucutu e pavio curto!

BASH! (Akane soca Ranma)

Akane: Eu ouvi isso Ranma!

Yunosuke: Melhor manter distância dela. E agora chamaremos a aluna do Instituto Nanyou que é considerada uma dos quatro melhores alunos bons de briga de lá. Além disso possui um belo corpo e... Um dragão em si quando perde uma luta. Vem aí... Sonsaku Hakufu de Ikkitousen!

(Sonsaku entra)

Sonsaku: Olá gente! Yuno é um prazer estar aqui. Muito melhor do que estar na escola batendo em outros caras!

Yunosuke: Principalmente porque você rasga as roupas e quase sempre desperta o dragão que você tem por dentro!

Sonsaku: Isso é verdade. Eu vim ao programa para vencer e ajudar as outras escolas, às quais unifiquei em minha última luta. E pelo menos não levar palmadas da minha mãe!

Yunosuke: Isso é bom, Sonsaku. O próximo participante, por incrível que pareça é um tipo de espadachim que odeia ser contrariado e ainda faz passos de hip-hop. Tirando a parte de ser considerado um cão de rua, é muito indisciplinado, mas sabe ler escrever depois de um dia treinando e ainda ganhou um jogo de beisebol levando uma tacada. Eu chamo Mugen de Samurai Champloo!

(Mugen entra)

Mugen: Depois eu te pego Jin!

Jin: Isso se você me encarar fora da casa e se auto-eliminar!

SLAP! SLAP! (Fuu dá tapas em Mugen e Jin)

Fuu: CHEGA! Esqueceram da promessa que me fizeram em não se matar e encontrar o Samurai Com Cheiro De Girassóis!

Yunosuke: Calma Fuu! Mugen, sei que seu negócio não é lutar por ninguém além de você mesmo, mas lá dentro é refeição grátis!

Mugen: Estou sabendo! Estou pouco me importando com essa grana. Quanto aos restaurantes, prefiro o método clássico: eu como e fujo de lá rapidinho!

Yunosuke: Que seja! (em tom de ironia) Fora isso agora é hora de convocar uma garota que definitivamente desconhece o amor que tem a um cara que é covardemente socado e corta os ares dessa maneira. Vinda diretamente da Pensão Hinata, Naru Narusegawa de Love Hina!

(Naru entra)

Naru: Vou descartar a parte de não sentir amor, mas acontece que aquele tarado do Keitaro me tocou de novo. Já que ele sabe usar o tato muito bem! (olhando com raiva)

Yunosuke: Calma Naru, calma! O que vai fazer se tiver em mãos os 500 mil ienes?

Naru: Ah Yuno, eu digo que vou usar para ingressar na Toudai e dar um jeito na pensão. Queria um onsen maior, tão grande que o Keitaro pode ter seu espaço em vez de visitar a gente caindo de algum lugar alto.

Kanako: Eu te pego quando você for eliminada Narusegawa!

Yunosuke: Melhor entrar Naru. E agora um cara que é tão desajeitado, mas mesmo assim conseguiu um amigo não-humano poderoso. Agora o que ele quer mesmo é vencer a guerra. Desta aqui, não a que ele está envolvido com um mamodos. Vem chegando para o BBJ, Kiyomaro Takamine, o Kiyo de Zatch Bell!

(Kiyo entra)

Kiyo: Seguinte Yuno, adorei o convite. Sem o Zatch e meus amigos eu não teria vindo. Mas garanto uma coisa, a grana vem comigo para uma viagem de férias.

Yunosuke: Isso se você vencer! Espero que conquiste.

Kiyo: Valeu!

Yunosuke: Boa sorte na casa! Agora vem chegando uma menina esperta que possui um diário que foi escrito pela mãe, mas ainda por cima... Se apagou depois que terminou a temporada de caçar fantasmas e adormecê-los. Hora de recebermos Satsuki Miyanoshita do Histórias de Fantasmas!

(Satsuki entra)

Satsuki: Yuno eu só vim porque pelo menos tento evitar uma certa olhada que o Hajime dá por baixo da minha saia!

Hajime: Não tenho culpa se a sua calcinha aparece e você mostra com o vento ou tropeça!

SLAP! (Satsuki dá tapa em Hajime)

Satsuki: HMPF!

Yunosuke: Temos uma causa de isso acontecer, mas como dizem: a justiça tarda, mas nunca falha. Comentários à parte hora de chamar um rapaz que tem uma noiva muito durona e cara de limão azedo. Apesar disso uma boa pessoa. Vem chegando Yoh Asakura de Shaman King!

(Yoh entra)

Yoh: Você só esqueceu da parte em que quero me tornar um rei dos shamans. E caso ninguém saiba é aquele que liga a este e o outro mundo! Vou ganhar para ajudar meus amigos.

Yunosuke: Isso é bom da sua parte Yoh e agora...

Anna: Não tenho cara de limão azedo, viu?

Yunosuke: Tudo bem, entendi tudo! Vinda do Café Miau, uma menina que tem cauda e orelhas de gato, além de ser uma estudante e líder das gatinhas, assim como as amigas, possui o DNA de um animal ameaçado de extinção: o gato selvagem da montanha. Chegando agora Zoey Hanson das Super Gatinhas!

(Zoey entra)

Zoey: Meu estilo, meu disfarce, meu poder na sua face!

Yunosuke: Já disse tudo, muito bem, o Café Miau não te dá nenhum salário bom, mas o que quer com a grana se ganhar?

Zoey: Olha Yuno, eu quero ganhar uma grana e conquistar o coração do Mark! Nossa! (apaixonada)

Yunosuke: Antes que caia de paixão por ele, melhor entrar na casa não acha? Agora vindo de um filme e é fã de um herói chamado Capitão Azul, um rapaz viciado em hambúrguer e muito obcecado em sua namorada. Hora de chamarmos Joe de Viewtiful Joe!

(Joe entra)

Joe: Se gozar com o meu tamanho, eu parto a sua cara usando minha segunda forma, viu?

Yunosuke: Ah sim, o Joe Porcaria!

Joe: É Viewtiful Joe! E te garanto uma coisa, quero pagar o resgate da Sylvia para que possamos estar juntos de novo!

Yunosuke: É! Vamos ver se o Arastoru e a Supu deixam. Agora uma menina colegial, dada como um dos reis da Ilha de Barou e, caso ninguém saiba, tem mais duas irmãs, ela é a do meio, e comanda um gigante de 18 metros que não fala, mas expressa emoções com olhos vindos do nada. Pode vir... Ushio Shimabara de Neo Ranga!

(Ushio entra)

Ushio: Só vim porque a Minami precisa de grana e vim de um método que não gasta combustível a ajuda da Yuupi e do Ranga.

Yunosuke: Isso é bom Ushio, uma estudante como você, além de fazer travessuras, sabe também a hora de agir. Espero boa sorte a você!

Ushio: Yuupi! Minami! Até a volta!

Minami: Volta com meus 500 mil!

Yuuhi: Queremos vê-la bem!

Yunosuke: Agora um cara que tem uma pistola prateada e é muito atrapalhado. Apesar de tudo é um herói da Cidade de Augusta, e, ao mesmo tempo, alvo de caçadores da recompensa de 60 bilhões de dólares duplos. Preparem-se para testemunhar a chegada de Vash o Estouro da Boiada de Trigun!

(Vash entra)

Vash: Esta terra é de amor e paz! De amor e paz! Yunosuke, vou tentar não mirar minha arma porque sabe que sou da paz, viu?

Yunosuke: Vash, só não abra uma grande cratera na lua, certo?

Vash: Ainda estou lembrando disso na minha luta com Legato Bluesummers, mas superei! Quero essa grana para Empresa Bernardelli das minhas amigas Meryl e Milly!

Milly: Vash! Boa sorte

Meryl: Essa grana é nossa!

Yunosuke: Agora uma jovem que, vinda do Poço Come-Ossos, mata muitas aulas, manda um youkai sentar com a cara no chão, tem um sexto sentido aguçado de detectar fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas e três amigas que não param de comentar sobre o "namorado violento e egoísta". Vem aí Kagome Higurashi de Inu-Yasha!

(Kagome entra)

Kagome: INU-YASHA... SENTA!

KAPOW! (Inu-Yasha bate a cara no chão)

Inu-Yasha: Eu não fiz nada!

Kagome: É para satisfazer os fãs sobre o que deixa nosso anime mais engraçado e melhor que clássicos bobos! Yuno, sobre a grana, eu quero para pagar um curso de reposição na escola.

Yunosuke: Sei! O avô vem com as mentiras de você ter reumatismo, estar gripada, ficar com esclerose múltipla... Mas entendo a jogada.

Kagome: Ainda bem! Vou vir com algo mais que fama e a grana!

Yunosuke: Entendi tudo mesmo. A vocês 12, façam o melhor de si estou desejando sorte. E lembrando que teremos a prova do líder e do anjo. Além do temível paredão. Estamos combinados?

Ranma: Na boa.

Sonsaku: Perfeito!

Mugen: Que seja!

Naru: Vamos nessa!

Kiyo: Legal!

Satsuki: WOO HOO!

Yoh: Hora do jogo!

Zoey: Isso!

Joe: Hora do jogo, baby!

Ushio: Vamos lá!

Vash: Está na hora!

Kagome: Correndo pela grana!

Yunosuke: Pois é, o jogo é simples. Só sai daí se alguém travar uma briga ou pedir auto-eliminação, fora por votos. Mas o jogo é válido, aberto a todos! Vamos ver como está na casa!

(corta para a casa)

Ranma: Aqui é melhor que estar com a enjoada da Akane!

Joe: Que vontade de comer hambúrguer!

Kiyo: Sem o Zatch, vamos ver se eu me viro mesmo!

Mugen: Só se eu deixar!

Zoey: Ah, deixem de briga! Vou fazer uma torta da boa que vocês vão cair e amar!

Sonsaku: EBA! Quero provar!

Ushio: Eu também!

Naru: Aqui o Keitaro não me toca e não bato nele! Que saudade de bater nele!

Kagome: Devia ser menos pavio-curto. Você explode muito fácil!

Vash: Alguém me faz um sanduba de salmão?

Satsuki: É fácil demais! Podia pedir uma coisa mais difícil!

Yoh: Um hambúrguer de salmão e não se fala mais nisso! Estou louco para comer!

Continua...


	2. 1a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO 2

Na primeira semana de confinamento os participantes já indicados (Ranma, Sonsaku, Mugen, Naru, Kiyo, Satsuki, Yoh, Zoey, Joe, Ushio, Vash, Kagome) entram na casa e conversam um pouco entre si. Mas a competição só estava começando.

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Ushio aparece nadando na piscina e conversa um pouco com Sonsaku e Naru.

Ushio: Nada como deixar de lado os problemas no Japão. Principalmente de encarar gente que ousa destruir um amigo gigante meu!

Naru: Pelo menos aqui, aquele tarado do Keitaro não vai entrar, fazem idéia que ele tem mania de tocar em mim, mas revido com um soco de fazê-lo ir para longe?

Sonsaku: Um soco como o meu você não dá! Com o impacto dá até para rasgar as roupas! Falando em destruir. Quem é esse seu amigo, Ushio?

Ushio: Ele se chama Neo Ranga, ele é o guardião dos mares da Ilha de Barou. Minhas irmãs e eu somos os reis de lá!

Naru: Não seria "rainhas" não?

Sonsaku: Falta saber dessa coisa e visitar a ilha. Mas também eu soube que as irmãs são guardiãs desse deus também. Além disso como também reencarno um deus-dragão, minha ocupação foi de unificar sete escolas. Tudo bem que são províncias no passado, mas garanto que foi muito bom lutar e principalmente conhecer bons amigos que lutam também.

Naru: Bom... Entendi também essa coisa, mas também notei outra coisa. Em comparar um golem e um dragão acho que entre os dois melhor que caia um empate. Senão vai dar briga.

Ushio: Muito engraçado (em tom de ironia) Pelo menos não sou eu que me preocupa com mais de uma mulher e ainda por cima fazendo um pobre homem de saco de pancadas!

No lado de dentro, Mugen e Yoh se entendem enquanto Kiyo faz o almoço.

Mugen: Você já viu uma coisa mais bizarra que um monte de zumbis caçando a um necromante que carrega um instrumento musical?

Yoh: O Fausto VIII é o único necromante que conheço, por quê? Você já viu um?

Mugen: Quando estive com o Jin e a Fuu, vi um cogumelo enorme na minha frente, depois disso entramos em uma espécie de escavação clandestina e, com isso vi um monte de zumbis que aparentavam ser humanos!

Kiyo: O meu amigo Zatch parece humano, mas pelo menos virou meu amigo!

Yoh: O que dizia, Mugen?

Mugen: Esse cogumelo gigante foi resultado de uma explosão de um asteróide colidindo com a Terra. Ninguém, nem eu, esperava o que seria uma coisa mais macabra que aquela!

Kiyo: Ninguém esperava que um cogumelo gigante ocuparia tanto espaço. Sorte que era só de uma nuvem. Mas olha só, fora isso, a coisa mais assustadora que vi são mamodos do mal. Principalmente que um cavalinho irritante só dizia a mesma coisa e me mordeu forte por várias vezes.

Yoh: Essa é boa, um pônei raivoso!

Kiyo: Não! Um mamodo em forma de cavalo.

Ranma aparece com Satsuki durante uma conversa com Kagome e Vash.

Kagome: O seu irmão dizia que a humanidade é como plantas?

Vash: Tirando isso, ele quase me destruiu com minha arma, mas se eu não estivesse com a cruz armada do meu amigo Wolfwood...

Kagome: Você teria morrido?

Vash: Acertou, mas olha só, ser um cara cuja cabeça vale 60 bilhões de dólares duplos não é fácil. É mais difícil caçar a paz, tentando não matar ninguém é claro!

(Satsuki e Ranma entram)

Satsuki: E aí, qual é o babado?

Kagome: Oi Satsuki, Ranma!

Ranma: Falando de quê aí?

Vash: Só nos conhecendo, mas olha essa nossa nova amiga disse que já encarou uma mulher estranha que controla cabelos negros e afiados, sabiam dessa? Mas não é só! Foi uma pena ter acabado com a verdadeira forma de... O que era mesmo Kagome?

Kagome: Um pente, a tal de Yura de Cabelos Invertidos era uma youkai que matava a todos cortando suas cabeças com os cabelos, mas quando destruí o crânio vermelho que selava sua alma e a verdadeira forma de um pente de cabelo, acabou bem... Pelo menos na Era Feudal! Fora isso, ainda enfrentei outras criaturas ao lado do Inu-Yasha, da Sango e do Mirok.

Ranma: Pelo menos não sou eu que suporta sempre o mesmo assunto daquela história de namorado ciumento e egoísta!

Satsuki: Isso é verdade, mas também é mais complicado ouvir um fantasma possuindo um gato de estimação!

Ranma: Nem me fala em gatos! Meu pai já me treinou para o Gato-Fu, mas eu morria de medo de gatos! Todos menos a Shampoo, ela vira um gato com água fria. Voltando ao assunto, meu pai analisou isso no meu treino e viu uma coisa.

Satsuki: O quê? Arranhões de gato?

Ranma: Pior que isso, quando um gato não sai da minha frente, eu começo a agir como um e ataco a qualquer um, mas se não fosse isso eu jamais teria voltado a ser homem tomando a pílula da fênix.

(Zoey chega)

Zoey: Estão falando de mim? Saibam que sou uma gata selvagem da montanha, mas não fica com medo não viu Ranma! Eu prefiro ser eu mesma do que virar uma mulher-gato, pelo menos você não sentiu medo de mim quando entrei. Sentiu?

Satsuki: Ele não sentiu não, mas já falei disso com ele e sabia que você é uma moça de mão cheia. Além de salvar o mundo e estudar, ainda trabalha. Que restaurante é aquele que não lhe dão um centavo de pagamento pelo trabalho? Você está sendo explorada ou o quê?

Zoey: Meu restaurante é um disfarce porque o Elliot e o Wesley me informam sobre um ataque do mal. Aí minhas colegas e eu resolvemos agir!

Mais tarde ao anoitecer... Sonsaku, que tomava banho, é surpreendida por alguns garotos e quem não gostou nada da cena é Naru. Esta a viu praticamente sem uma peça de roupa na banheira.

(Sonsaku tira as roupas e entra na banheira)

Joe: Nossa! (quase babando) AÍ PESSOAL, TODO MUNDO NA BANHEIRA, AGORA!

Zoey: Pessoal, a comida está pronta e...

Mugen: Sai da frente! A gente quer ver a Sonsaku nua na banheira!

Naru: O quê?! Não acredito! (se levanta e caminha até o lado de fora)

(rapazes correm e param na borda da banheira vendo o banho de Sonsaku)

Naru: Não acredito!

Yoh: Pode acreditar, essa menina tem grandes seios além de um corpanzil de primeira!

Naru: SONSAKU HAKUFU! VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA DE FICAR NUA NA FRENTE DOS CARAS E DAS CÂMERAS! VISTA-SE JÁ!

Sonsaku: Não tem nada a ver! Todo mundo me viu peladona no meu anime, além das roupas rasgadas e meu belo corpo!

Vash: Vai nessa Hakufu!

Naru: Já não basta ver o Keitaro me tocando, mas você já é demais!

Sonsaku: Você está com inveja só porque não tem um corpo forte de primeira. Com essa força venci alunos mais fortes e caras que abusaram de mim! Agora não me venha bancando a minha mãe! É bom também não falar de mim porque você também é surpreendida sem roupa entendeu! (silêncio) Quanto aos rapazes, é bom saírem senão querem levar uma surra!

Kiyo: Tudo bem! Estamos de saída!

Zoey: Ninguém merece! (debruçando na mesa)

Mugen: Olha só, gostosa. Que tal só você e eu no meu quarto quando eu liderar esta joça?

BASH! (Sonsaku bate em Mugen)

Sonsaku: Estou fora, imbecil!

Joe: Melhor cair fora se eu não quero virar pastel!

Após o jantar, alguns ficam acordados até mais tarde. Todos, menos Ushio, caíram na cama de cansaço.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Na academia, Sonsaku leva Ranma para treinar, nessa mesma hora, Ushio falava com a dupla.

Ushio: (prendendo o cabelo) Bom dia Hakufu! Bom dia Saotome!

Ranma: Oi Ushio! (socando um saco de areia) Olha, quero ver quando chegar a prova do líder, se eu conseguir vou ver quem eu vou tirar.

Sonsaku: Olha, se eu vencer... Minha dúvida está entre o Mugen e a Naru. Um deles vai sair. Não sei quem, mas pode ser também o Kiyo, o Vash a Kagome...

Ushio: Por quê?

Sonsaku: Ainda não sei, sinceramente. Mas tenho que estudar mais o inimigo antes de elimina-lo. (subindo na esteira)

Ranma: Olha, não sei porquê, mas você é a única com melões grandes e maduros na sua série?

Sonsaku: Tem eu, a Mou-Chan, a minha mãe e outras garotas. Vai dizer que sua "noiva" não tem e você caiu por mim por essa causa?

Ranma: Ih! Sem essa, já acostumei a ver mulheres nuas...

PAFF! (Ushio dá tapa em Ranma)

Ushio: Seu sem-vergonha!

Ranma: Calma, eu ia dizer que acostumei a ver mulheres nuas, porque não são vocês que viram mulher com água fria se fossem homens!

Ushio: É mesmo? Desculpa!

Joe: Oi pessoal! (entrando na academia) Vem cá, quando que a gente vai ver quem elimina quem?

Sonsaku: Eu é que sei?

Joe: É? Desculpe. Tirando isso acabei me empanturrando com as tortas da Zoey, e acho que ela merece ficar. Entre todos eu tiraria Mugen e Kiyo.

Já no almoço, Kiyo conversa com Vash. Eles e Kagome, além de Satsuki e outros competidores já têm seu alvo definido: Mugen.

Vash: Kiyomaro...

Kiyo: Pode me chamar de Kiyo.

Vash: Legal. Kiyo, você já pensou em quem votar no Domingo?

Kiyo: Estou de olho no Mugen, ele esnoba boa parte da comida, não ajuda em casa nem nada. Só come, dorme e fica treinando seus ataques com a espada dele.

Vash: Eu sou quase a mesma coisa dele, mas na minha terra natal, a Cidade de Augusta, eu faço isso e brinco com algumas crianças. Mas falando em espadas... É o maior perigo para quem não maneja um milhão de camadas de aço em uma lâmina. Isso equivale a 20 dobras de uma folha de papel.

Kagome: Tudo isso? Eu não sabia! A do Inu-Yasha é um canino de youkai cachorro!

Satsuki: E como conserta se ele perder uma luta?

Kagome: O Toutousai já fez isso! Arrancou um dente dele consertou!

Satsuki: Ele ficou sem um dente?

Kagome: Não! Ele recuperou depois de pouco tempo. Acontece que quando enfrentamos Kagura, a bruxa do vento, ele quebrou a Tessaiga com a ferida do vento refletida contra ele.

(Kiyo faz olhar desconfiado)

Kiyo: E como refletiram? Um espelho?

Kagome: É isso aí! A irmã dela, Kanna, apesar de ser pequena, carregava um espelho e fez a Tessaiga quebrar, e estou de prova!

Vash: O que uma pintora de rodapé como aquela apresentaria perigo?

Satsuki: Olha quem você chama de pintora de rodapé, Vash o Estouro da Boiada. Fica esperto porque sua cabeça vale mais que o prêmio daqui do BBJ!

Cai a chuva mais tarde e Naru aproveita para dormir. Porém partiria para o quebra-pau para cima de Mugen, que aproveitou para atacá-la aos amassos. O que não esperava além do soco é a discussão entre as meninas.

Naru: ZZZ! (dormindo)

Mugen: (pensando) Acho que é agora que dou um ataque nessa menina. Verei se ela é tão bonita quanto a Sonsaku!

POOF! (Mugen cai em cima de Naru)

Naru: MUGEN! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

Mugen: Nem comecei, bela!

Naru: Ora seu...

POW! (Naru dá soco em Mugen)

Satsuki: O que foi isso?

Naru: Nada de mais! Esse cara deve ser mais tarado que o Keitaro!

Sonsaku: Você é tão babaca! Tanto que um colega meu chegou a apertar meus seios na escola, mas porque ele sente prazer nisso! Nem assim reclamei! Agora é bom controlar o seu humor, ou acaba expulsa daqui!

Ushio: Já disse tudo, Hakufu!

Naru: Que foi?

Kagome: Olha, vamos dormir e esquecer o que aconteceu, tudo bem?

Zoey: É Naru, deixa de ser besta e começa a manter a calma! Você tem um pavio curtíssimo!

Kagome: Quer saber, eu vou dormir!

(todas, menos Kagome, saem para fazer um lanche da meia-noite)

Ushio: Zoey, você já teve esses problemas de relacionamento?

Zoey: Tirando as discussões com a Corina e o isolamento da Renée... Quase nenhuma, mas o que odeio mesmo é quando a Kiki começa a pentelhar quando não está trabalhando. Apesar dela ser minha amiga, ela está mais para uma macaca de picadeiro!

Naru: Ela trabalha em um circo?

Zoey: Por quê? Só porque ela é infundida a um mico-leão dourado? Minha filha, sou um gato selvagem da montanha, a Corina uma águia azul, a Renée um lobo cinzento e a Brigitte um boto negro. Todos animais ameaçados de extinção! Agora não venha dizer que você tem o temperamento de um touro de rodeio!

Naru: Sei! Desculpa, mas acostumei com o Keitaro. E estou com saudades das minhas amigas!

Ushio: Bom, eu, se comparado ao barraco de hoje, chego a um empurra-empurra com a Yuupi, mas pelo menos ela e a Minami se dão muito bem comigo. Porém somos órfãs!

Sonsaku: E quem era aquele menino que a gente viu no começo do programa?

Ushio: O mensageiro de nós três, Joey. Ele é da Ilha de Barou, mas vive com a gente.

Sonsaku: Comigo só vivem minha mãe e meu primo Koukhin! E, por incrível que pareça, vocês nem imaginam que na minha escola combati uma menina que carrega mais de 40 quilos nos braços e nas pernas. Mas ela só usa aqueles pesos para treinar.

Satsuki: Como ela se chama?

Sonsaku: É a minha amiga Ukitsu! Ela não é da minha escola, mas lutou comigo. Trocamos socos, rasgamos roupas uma da outra...

PAFF! (Naru dá um tapinha na cabeça da Sonsaku)

Naru: Por isso que odeio quando você aparece pelada e com pouca roupa em público. Você não tem vergonha?

Sonsaku: Todos acostumaram a isso! Vai dizer que seu namorado Keitaro não fez o mesmo?

Naru: Er... (silêncio) SEI LÁ O QUE QUER DIZER!

Satsuki: TSC! TSC! Ninguém merece.

QUARTA-FEIRA

Vash é o primeiro a acordar com Joe, ansiosos pelas provas do líder e do anjo.

Vash: Amanhã é o dia! E aí Joe, quem você pretende imunizar se for o anjo?

Joe: Sei lá. Ushio... Sonsaku... Ranma... Qualquer um vale!

Vash: Como assim "qualqer um vale"?

TCHIBUM! (Joe entra na piscina)

Joe: É que estou indeciso, me dei bem com você e os outros. Mas indicar alguém... O Mugen é minha escolha. Ou ele ou a Naru.

Vash: É, a Naru ninguém merece!

TCHIBUM! (Kagome entra na água)

Kagome: Desculpa aí! Mas eu devia ter avisado! Oi Vash!

Vash: Oi Kagome! Vem cá, o que tem feito de noite?

Kagome: A Naru, depois que bateu no Mugen, travou um bate-boca comigo e com as outras. Acho que ela está na minha mira.

Joe: Bom, só quero ver quando o dia chegar.

Kiyo conversa um pouco com Sonsaku, ambos se conhecem um pouco, além de saberem mais do que acontece em suas séries.

Kiyo: Só pode ser mentira! Uma menina que gosta de outra e de um rapaz!

Sonsaku: O nome dela é Ryofu, você nem imagina que ela ama a empregada e amiga Chinkyuu e meu colega Saji.

Kiyo: Sei! E de quem ela gosta mais?

Sonsaku: Dos dois, mas tem mais afinidade com a Chinkyuu. As duas são da mesma escola, lutam juntas, dormem juntas...

Kiyo: E estudam juntas?

Sonsaku: São da mesma escola, quer o quê?

(Kiyo sai para pegar água)

Kiyo: Está com sede?

Sonsaku: Não.

Kiyo: Olha, com tanta comilança que você guarda, me lembra o Zatch. Ele comeu um peixe grandão e devorou ele inteirinho!

Sonsaku: Nossa! (surpresa) É muita coisa para alguém tão pequenininho!

Kiyo: Pelo menos não podia ser pior que as lutas que tive com outros mamodos. Me cortou no coração derrotar outro que fica mal quando usa os poderes. Foi a dona dela que me pediu. Foi um dia fatídico aquele, você nem imagina a dor que guardo ainda por dentro.

Sonsaku: Pior é a dor que levo no meu bumbum, minha mãe me dá muitas palmadas quando brinco com a idade dela! Aquilo dói demais!

Mugen treina seus golpes em uma área livre de atingir aos outros participantes. Ranma acaba surpreendido, após virar menina levando um balde de água fria.

Mugen: (pensando) Se eu ganhar essa prova, poderei indicar no máximo a Naru como ela é muito agressiva e pavio-curto. Mas seu eu tivesse a Hakufu nos meus braços... Nossa! Já vi que ela é muito mais bonita e atraente que aquela bobona. Eu vou ganhar amanhã.

Ranma: Mugen, você...

SLASH! (Mugen corta a camisa de Ranma)

Ranma: Ótimo! (em tom de ironia)

Mugen: Quem é você, e o que fez com o Ranma?

Ranma: Sou eu. E não vem querer me pegar, porque sou um homem transformado em mulher!

Mugen: Te deram algo para você virar isso?

Ranma: Eu tenho isso desde que treinava com o meu pai em Jusenkyo. Ele virou panda e eu uma mulher porque caímos em fontes amaldiçoadas. Além disso tenho outros conhecidos que viram pato, gato e porco!

Mugen: Eu não sabia disso, mas vem cá... É verdade que você já foi pego por um homem nessa forma?

BASH! (Mugen leva soco de Ranma)

Ranma: Já não basta o Kuno e agora ele! Que coisa!

Não muito longe, Yoh e Ushio já chegam a estar algo mais além de se conhecerem melhor. Ambos nadam juntos na piscina.

Yoh: Ushio, você quer nadar também?

Ushio: Poxa Yoh, eu queria muito mas não estou com tempo sabe? Já fiz tanta coisa hoje!

Yoh: Você se matou de trabalhar com a Zoey e a Kagome lavando a louça, devia nadar um pouco comigo!

Ushio: Eu disse que não!

TCHIBUM! (Ushio é puxada para dentro da piscina por Yoh)

Yoh: Só uma pergunta, você já se apaixonou por alguém?

Ushio: Não, mas teve uma coisa que ganhei um dia depois de um duelo com o Joel.

Yoh: Quem é esse Joel? Um outro namorado?

Ushio: Claro que não! É só um conhecido meu, ele vive comigo e minhas irmãs. Mas voltando ao assunto, nas férias de verão que tivemos... Cara! Comi muita melancia, tanto que acabei pegando problemas estomacais por isso! (sentindo o estômago roncar) Nesse momento agora... É que estou morrendo de fome!

Yoh: Não sem antes se divertir um pouco!

(Ushio e Yoh trocam carícias agarrados um ao outro)

Naru, que está na sala com Satsuki e Zoey, fica com um pouco de medo se perder a liderança e ser indicada ao paredão.

Zoey: Naru! Satsuki! Podem me ajudar com uma coisa aqui?

Satsuki: E o que seria?

Zoey: Como que faço um suco de frutas?

Naru: A mesma coisa que em uma salada de frutas. Mistura tudo!

Zoey: Valeu! (providenciando o lanche para o resto do pessoal) Nossa! É meio que dureza trabalhar sozinha, mas acostumei com isso. Porém alguns de vocês sentem prazer em me ajudar!

Naru: Nem fale! Amanhã é o dia, se eu perder a liderança, já vi que a Sonsaku vai me indicar!

Satsuki: Fica assim não. Naru, pode ser que alguém indique outra pessoa. Sem ser outro alguém que tenha você como alvo.

Mais tarde, todos lancham, conversam um pouco e dormem logo mais. Kiyo e Sonsaku preferiram conversar um pouco mais sobre cada um.

QUINTA-FEIRA

(Kiyo acorda e vê que está com a cabeça nos seios da Sonsaku)

Kiyo: AHH! Que pouca vergonha a minha! Devia ter pego um travesseiro no quarto, mas parece que a Sonsaku dormiu aqui.

Sonsaku: (acordando) Bom dia, Kiyo! Nossa! Me sinto bem para hoje, vamos ver quem vai ser o líder, pode ser eu, pode ser você, pode ser qualquer um!

Kiyo: É verdade. Mas provas à parte, queria saber porque decidiu dormir comigo aqui!

Sonsaku: Sei lá, mas senti algo quando estava aqui no sofá! Eu sabia que não devia ter dormido com meu vestido!

Kiyo: E eu que pergunto, por um acaso você usa silicone nos seios?

Sonsaku: Pensa que gasto minha grana com besteiras? São grandes ao natural! Pode tocar se quiser!

(Kiyo fica vermelho)

Kiyo: Eu acho melhor não. Mas também, seu seios chacoalham demais quando você corre na esteira ou faz movimentos rápidos!

Sonsaku: Bom, eu vou malhar com o Joe e os outros. Até mais!

Já Zoey é acordada por Ranma. Definitivamente a causa de querer dormir até mais tarde se deve ao trabalho pesado.

Zoey: ZZZ! (dormindo)

Ranma: Zoey, está acordada! (silêncio) Zoey... Zoey...

Zoey: Mais uns minutinhos, mãe. Eu vou trabalhar ainda hoje!

Ranma: Caramba... (saindo para gritar bem alto) ACORDA ZOEY HANSON!

Zoey: AAAHHH! (espantada) Que idéia é essa de me acordar? Sabe que ontem trabalhei muito e ainda tive que agüentar a pressão feita pelos outros para cozinhar! Estão querendo me explorar, só porque sou de um restaurante chamado Café Miau? Que coisa!

Ranma: Parece que alguém acordou no lado errado da cama! Se troca que os outros vão se aprontar para a prova do líder!

Na academia, depois de uns treinos de Sonsaku, Ushio corre na esteira ao lado de Kagome e Yoh.

Kagome: Ushio, você por acaso precisou inventar mentiras para faltar aula em missão importante?

Ushio: Nunca, mas eu faltava quando necessário. Já cheguei a impedir Minami, minha irmã mais velha, a trabalhar em um clube adulto. Outra situação que precisei também ajudá-la a saber é quando agir certamente. Sabe, tem horas que quando o dinheiro que ela ganha não dá para alguma coisa que ela quer fica muito fria comigo e com a Yuupi. Olha que ela quase chegou a pegar dinheiro da empresa que trabalha, a companhia Star Hole.

Kagome: Comigo é diferente, qundo estou na Era Feudal, meu avô diz algo que estou doente de algo... E aí todos caem. Mas o chato é que acabo recebendo remédios horríveis!

Yoh: É o que chamo de nojeira. Pelo fato de você receber medicamentos com cheiro forte ou gosto amargo. Mas por fim não precisei me preocupar com isso. Eu matei aula algumas vezes pelo fato de me tornar o melhor entre os vários shamans. Os meus amigos Ryu, Anna, Manta e HoroHoro já sabem que estou aqui para mostrar igualdade.

Ushio: Ah, Yoh... (apaixonada)

Yoh: Claro, mostrando que sou bom como shaman e como pessoa.

Mais tarde... chega a Prova do Líder.

Yunosuke: Atenção participantes, na prova de hoje vocês devem encontrar um picolé que tenha escrito no palito "Parabéns! Você é o líder!" . É claro tomar cuidado se nesse mesmo palito, tiver escrito "Você perdeu" ou "Melhor sorte na próxima vez". Não pode quebrar o picolé, nem comer, ou qualquer outra coisa. Tem que tirar com a mão. Certo? Todos vocês podem fazer uma fila e começar a prova.

(todos formam fila)

Ordem da fila: Joe, Ushio, Sonsaku, Ranma, Mugen, Kiyo, Yoh, Kagome, Vash, Satsuki, Naru e Zoey. Entre todos, só Mugen desistiu depois de tirar o primeiro palito, Naru e Sonsaku preferiram seguir até uma das estudantes tirar a sorte. Resultado: vitória e liderança de Sonsaku.

Sonsaku: WOOHOO! GANHEI!

Ushio: Parabéns Hakufu!

Mugen: Que droga!

Naru: Por que você levou a melhor?

Sonsaku: Confiei na sorte, mas acho que você vai ter sua chance na próxima.

Naru: Eu acho bom mesmo!

Yoh: Só falta o anjo e depois... Espera, e os picolés?

Yunosuke: Todos seus!

Kiyo: Valeu mesmo!

Yunosuke: Até o dia da Prova do Anjo, e detalhe: Quem tirar o anjo tem direito a um pedido no confessionário!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Naru entra no confessionário e teme que Sonsaku lhe indique, a menos que alguém que tenha muita afinidade contigo tire o anjo e a imunize.

Naru: Não que eu tenha inveja as Sonsaku só porque ela tem peitos maiores que os meus ou que é boa de briga. Meu temor sobre ela é de me indicar para o paredão. Possivelmente se alguém como Kagome, Zoey ou Ushio me imunizar, estarei livre. Fora isso quem deve acabar competindo comigo, caso eu seja indicada, é o Mugen.

No amanhecer, Yoh encontra Ushio no banho. Esta usava um biquíni por baixo do chuveiro.

Yoh: Ushio, você por acaso já esteve com alguém, fora as irmãs e o mensageiro?

Ushio: Não. Não tenho encontrado ninguém para namoro ou coisa do tipo.

Yoh: Sei. Eu quase estive assim com a Anna, mas você nem imagina que quando estou com frio na espinha, mãos suadas e coração disparando... Me sinto atraído por ela.

Ushio: Não sei você, mas parece que sinto a mesma coisa quando me vejo com o Kiyo ou você. (saindo do chuveiro) Mas me responde uma coisa, tem vontade de ganhar a prova do anjo?

Yoh: Não muito.

No lado de fora na piscina, Kiyo aparece com Ranma (transformado em mulher) enquanto que Satsuki aproveita para se banhar também.

Kiyo: Ranma, não sabia que virava mulher.

Ranma: Ah! Isso é uma longa história, não sou o único amaldiçoado no meu anime.

Satsuki: Por quê? Tem mais alguém? (entrando na piscina)

Ranma: Vou explicar, meu pai e eu estávamos treinando em Jusenkyo, logo ele caiu na fonte do panda afogado, e eu na fonte da garota afogada.

Kiyo: Tem outras fontes nesse ligar?

Ranma: Muitas, Kiyo. O Ryoga vira um porco preto, ou P-Chan como diz a Akane. A Shampoo vira uma gatinha e o Mousse um pato. Somos os únicos amaldiçoados nesse anime.

Satsuki: Mas e quanto àqueles irmãos doidos, os Kunos?

PLASH! (Ranma joga água em Satsuki)

Ranma: Nem me fala neles!

Zoey adormece no sofá da sala depois de tanto trabalho. Quem a encontra para conversar é Naru.

Naru: Não acredito! A Sonsaku só porque virou líder, ainda por cima dormiu só de calcinha na casa!

Zoey: ZZZ!

Naru: Pena que quando ela for eliminada... GRRR! Ela vai ver só o que é bom, entendeu Zoey? Zoey, está acordada?

Zoey: Não perturba.

Naru: PFFT! (sai do sofá e grita no ouvido da Zoey) ACORDA ZOEY!

Zoey: AHH! O que foi? Eu estava dormindo na boa e você me acorda com essa gritaria, fala sério! Mas que coisa, não posso nem dormir em paz depois de trabalhar!

Joe conversa com Mugen no quarto sobre a eliminação e a liderança de Sonsaku.

Mugen: Joe, você já se viu com um pé na forca?

Joe: Nunca, mas garanto que quando eu liderar, eu juro que vou tirar alguém que não seja você!

Mugen: Vou ficar com raiva se for indicado por você. Mas como não deve acontecer, acho que a boba da Hakufu está comigo na mira!

Joe: Ela está mais para a Naru, porque são colegiais. Uma da Toudai e pavio-curto, a outra de Nanyou é boba e não perde uma refeição. Aliás nunca gostou de perder!

Mugen: Fiquei sabendo que teve gente que apertou aqueles melões maduros dela por umas vezes.

Joe: Eu não faria o mesmo com a Sylvia, porque definitivamente não é bom. Quero esse prêmio e reconquistá-la para mim!

Kagome aparece cozinhando com a ajuda de Vash na cozinha.

Kagome: Vash, tem algo que você sabe fazer sozinho? Cozinhando é claro!

Vash: Uma torrada com ovo frito, é uma delícia!

Kagome: O que mais?

Vash: Acho que só isso, porque moro sozinho e sou andarilho.

Kagome: Eu também não sei cozinhar, mas pelo menos levo comida comigo quando desço o Poço Come-Ossos e vou para a Era Feudal, sabe?

Vash: É? Mas tem uma coisa, pelo menos eu prefiro aprender a cozinhar, talvez aprenda com você e a Zoey.

Sonsaku e Joe lancham juntos, definitivamente a estudante comeu mais que o fã do Capitão Azul!

Joe: desde que chegamos, você demostra persistência e uma fome de leão.

Sonsaku: Pior que perder uma luta é perder o almoço, sabe?

Joe: Olha Sonsaku, eu sofria demais quando a Sylvia não estava comigo, tudo culpa daquela organização do mal, sabe? Você nem imagina a dor que eu vinha sofrendo com aquilo.

Sonsaku: Vpcê nem imagina que dor seria pior que essa.

Joe: Qual dor?

Sonsaku: Quando minha mãe me bate. Quando brinco com a idade dela, isso me acontece.

Joe: Nem imagino quando você indicar alguém para a eliminação.

Sonsaku: Já tenho meus motivos para indicar alguém!

SÁBADO

Zoey no confessionário, fora a primeira a acordar e diz que seu relacionamento entre outros participantes só não é bom com Naru.

Zoey: Não tenho nada contra a Naru, mas tem horas que ela me vê como uma adversária, e acha que a Sonsaku não devia ser indicada líder. Se alguém que possui um bom relacionamento com ela imuniza-la... Não sei nem o que dizer. Porém jogo é jogo. Já quanto a mim, sobre meu trabalho aqui, é melhor que o Café Miau, porém não dão um centavo o que é muito bom. Principalmente porque trabalham para você.

Sonsaku malha na academia, Ushio nada na piscina e Ranma chega com Mugen e Vash todos querendo falar sobre a Prova do Anjo.

Ranma: Você acha que será imunizado se o anjo for eu?

Mugen: Sei lá, tenta qualquer coisa, o que não vale aqui é eu votar em mim mesmo. Vou ficar satisfeito se for eliminado.

Vash: Espero que um de vocês continue, porque entre nós... Acho que só deve sair quem for o mais indicado por relacionamento em baixa ou coisa do tipo.

Mugen: Desde que não seja eu!

Ushio: OLHA A BOMBA!

TCHIBUM! (Ushio pula como uma bomba na piscina jogando água nos rapazes, principalmente fazendo Ranma virar mulher)

Ranma: Sabia que iria acontecer!

Mugen: Não sabia que virava mulher, mas...

SLASH! (Mugen corta a camisa de Ranma)

Mugen: Não resisto por uma beldade como você!

BASH! (Mugen leva chute de Ranma)

Ranma: Não vem que não tem!

Vash: Fora isso Ranma, pelo menos o seu lado feminino daria mais do que beleza, se não fosse um homem também!

Ushio: Sabe que concordo com você, Vash? Até que o Ranma fica bem de mulher.

Sonsaku: Já teve pretendentes assim?

Ranma: Pega leve! Quase sempre quando estou assim, o Kuno vem e começa a me cantar com a história de "Doce Menina do Rabo-de-Cavalo", ninguém merece!

Sonsaku: Sorte que não sou assim.

Ushio: Desconsiderando o que você tem na frente...

Vash: Falando nos seus balões meteorológicos... Por que eles sacodem tanto quando você treina?

Sonsaku: Por favor né?

SLAP! (Sonsaku dá tapa em Vash)

Sonsaku: HMPF!

Vash: Eu só perguntei!

Yoh, junto com Zoey e Kagome, só pensam em tentar imunizar Naru e eliminar Mugen.

Kagome: Acha que a Naru merece sair por quê?

Zoey: Bom... Eu acho que ela não está se dando bem com todos, tem muita inveja da Sonsaku porque queria ser a líder, mas isso com certeza não é bom nem para uma, nem para outra. Porque Hakufu tem a obrigação de indicar alguém porque é líder do jogo. Já quanto ao anjo depende de nós.

Yoh: Olha não tenho nada contra a Naru e nem fui com a cara dela. Mas eu garanto uma coisa, se eu tirar o anjo e imunizar a Ushio, ela estará livre. Porém se alguém confiável à Naru imunizá-la, deve com certeza tirar o Mugen. Mas estou na dúvida, Naru ou Ushio, isso vou decidir com vocês no dia da eliminação.

Kagome: Até concordo Yoh, porém espero que a Ushio não te induza em, sei lá, te pedir para ganhar o anjo.

Zoey: Se empatar entre ela e o Mugen, a Sonsaku dá o Voto de Minerva.

Yoh: Só estou desconfiado do Mugen subornar alguém nessa prova para ter a imunização de qualquer um como Ranma ou Vash. Bom... Veremos como será, não é? Bom, só vou ajudar a Naru, com a condição de que não votem na Ushio se ela for imune. Tudo bem?

Naru, sozinha com Satsuki, quase não fala muito sobre a votação. O que queria na verdade era esquecer.

Satsuki: Oi Naru. Ainda pensando se vai ser eliminada?

Naru: Não estou nem com cabeça para votação. Sinto saudades da Pensa Hinata, da Shinobu, da Motoko, da Kitsune, da Kaolla, da Sarah e do...

Satsuki: Do Keitaro?

Naru: Não! (quase suando e com a cara vermelha) Sinto saudades do... Do... Do... Do onsen que eu e as meninas ficamos. Banhando e conversando. Aquilo é muito bom.

Satsuki: Queria poder dizer o mesmo, mas sou apenas uma menina trabalhadora. Além de estudar, tenho que cuidar da casa.

Naru: Por quê? Pais separados?

Satsuki: Sou órfã de mãe. Eu a perdi na infância, mas a conheci quando jovem. Em uma de minhas aventuras adormecendo fantasmas, consegui vê-la com o meu pai. Eles ainda jovens. Mas recebi um recado de uma fantasma enfermeira sobre o que a levou à morte. Ela estava enferma e não resistiu. Nem imagino o quanto sinto saudades dela!

Chega a prova do anjo. Todos fazem um jogo da memória, quem sortear mais caras iguais ganha o anjo. Em ordem crescente, os azarados foram Joe, Ranma, Ushio e Vash. Mugen só consegue um rosto. Sonsaku sorteia dois, empatada com Kagome, Naru, Kiyo e Zoey. A vencedora da prova foi Satsuki com cinco pares.

Kiyo: Legal Satsuki, você venceu. E olha só, antes de tudo, o Yuno disse que o anjo tem o direito a um desejo. É só ir ao confessionário e pedir o que quiser como uma festa ou outra coisa.

Satsuki: Vou fazer isso já!

Sonsaku: Espero que não venha chumbo grosso para os outros...

À noite, Satsuki pede uma festa ao estilo colegial, os únicos que caíram de ressaca foram Mugen e Sonsaku. Motivo? Beberam sake demais.

Mugen: Nossa! Me sinto como se tivesse tomado todas!

Sonsaku: Você nem é o único! Vai dormir?

Mugen: Aqui... Está bom.

Sonsaku: Vou com você!

(Mugen e Sonsaku desmaiam no chão pela ressaca)

Kiyo: Pessoal, parece que temos dois dorminhocos aqui!

Joe: Pelo cheiro de álcool, devem ter bebido demais!

Kiyo: Não sei com a mãe da Hakufu permite que ela beba sake se nem é maior de idade, deve ser muito irresponsável!

Naru: E aí, perdi algo?

Joe: Tirando o desmaio deles... Nada.

Naru: Olha, ainda bem que não bebo muito, essa coisa devia ser banida de uma vez! Que coisa!

DOMINGO

Sonsaku, que estava com o seu vestido roxo e branco, não esperava que as duas alças estivessem caídas para um olhar curioso de Mugen.

Mugen: Tenho só uma pergunta, Hakufu. Esse peito é de silicone?

Sonsaku: (vermelha) Não... É natural mesmo, mas tem horas que balançam demais!

Mugen: Posso pegar!

Sonsaku: OPA!

SPACK! (Sonsaku dá um chute em Mugen)

Sonsaku: Quando o assunto é pegar, nem vem. Ninguém pegou nesta beleza não... Tirando o Saji quando nos conhecemos na escola. Não sei como um cara como aquele tem a pouca vergonha de pegar nos seios das garotas! Já deve ter feito isso na Ryomou também porque a ama!

Mugen: Fiquei sabendo disso, mas olha que uma agente do xogunato quase me atraiu assim e me bateu com um vaso na cabeça. Usando o velho truque de uma mulher nua nas minhas costas, ela aproveita a minha distração e me bate. Ainda bem que acabou e espero que nos reencontramos de novo!

Ranma, inconformado com a derrota, não vê problema em estar na companhia de Kagome na banheira de água quente.

Kagome: Oi Ranma! (entrando na banheira) Estou te vendo meio abatido o que foi?

Ranma: Olha, eu confesso que perdi, mas seria pior se a Akane me vencesse. Lembro de um dia em que ela comeu algo e ficou mais forte que eu. Olha ainda bem que você é dócil com seus amigos da Era Feudal.

Kagome: Exceto quando o safado do Mirok pega na minha poupança ou na Sango no mesmo lugar. Além do mais, você não fez isso fez?

Ranma: Teve um dia que vou te contar, Kagome. Você nem imagina que eu caí depois de uma confusão na Academia Tendo e apertei um dos melões da Akane. Apesar de maduros... Ela me deu um tapa.

Kagome: Para você ver o que é bom pensar antes de pegar!

Ranma: Ela me bate e deixa marcas que podem ficar até semanas.

Vash, no confessionário, deixa claro que se tivesse vencido a prova do anjo ou empatado com alguém se vencesse, teria a chance de imunizar Ranma ou Mugen.

Vash: Às vezes fico me perguntado se, era pegadinha ou sério. Se viesse uma carta escrito "Pegadinha, vence quem fez menos pares!" aí eu saberia que venceria quem não tivesse feito par. O Joe, o Ranma e a Ushio nem sabiam disso como eu. Já o Mugen, como ele fez, pelo menos um par, teria vencido. Ou um de nós três teria vencido.

Já Ushio quando pensava em tomar banho, levou Yoh junto. Porém é pega de surpresa por Naru e Kagome.

Yoh: Ushio, vem cá.

Ushio: Sei... (entrando com Ranma) Será que está bom?

Yoh: Vai banhar agora?

Ushio: Não sem você.

Em um pequeno descuido após beijos e troca de carícias, Ushio deixa cair o sutiã de banho do seu biquíni quando surpreendida pelas garotas.

Naru: Essa não! Ushio, você seguiu a mesma coisa da Sonsaku?

Ushio: Não vem que não tem! Não tenho essa mesma mania dela!

Yoh: Por que não nos deixa em paz?

Naru: Tudo bem... (em tom irônico)

Na cozinha, Satsuki preferiu cozinhar para dar uma folga a Zoey, junto com Vash.

Vash: Olha só, a comida sai ou não sai?

Satsuki: Não sou de ferro, Vash o Estouro Da Boiada! Está quase pronto.

Zoey: Nossa, pelo menos alguém além de mim sabe cozinhar. Só não trabalha em um restaurante!

Satsuki: Nem fale! Pelo menos só cozinho para três pessoas, mas um batalhão inteiro já é um desafio. Sente falta do Café Miau?

Zoey: Um pouco, mas não saio sem algo como um prêmio, sendo ele de consolação ou não.

Vash: Até eu estou sabendo...

Depois de pronto, todos almoçam. Joe e Kiyo foram os únicos que não almoçaram por falta de fome, mas falavam sobre temer que Satsuki imunize Naru.

Joe: Com a Satsuki como anjo, acho que ela vai imunizar a Naru, o que acha?

Kiyo: Se ela me indica, ou alguém me indica... Isso não será bom quando o assunto é votar.

Joe: Sente-se satisfeito em estar aqui?

Kiyo: Um pouco, mas espero sair daqui na boa. Um dia, se eu for eliminado, deve ser lá para frente. Não agora.

Joe: É, falei com a Kagome, se ela tivesse tirado o anjo, ela não daria para a Naru, mas para outra pessoa.

Kiyo: Quem sabe na próxima.

Mais tarde na noite do paredão...

Yunosuke: Oi pessoal!

Todos: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke; Bom... Tenho a dizer que nós vamos ter convidados a cada noite de eliminação, pelo menos matarão saudade... Ushio, você está tendo um clima com o Yoh, certo?

Ushio: Mais do que isso, eu estou adorando ele, mas não quero deixar a Anna enciumada. Sei que está comprometido, mas sei lá... Precisava de um ombro amigo.

Yoh: Além disso estamos nos dando muito bem.

Yunosuke: Hakufu, você deu porrada no Mugen que todos viram. Mas por quê?

Sonsaku: Acostumei, mas isso foi outra coisa. Sou famosa na escola por bater, na minha série por ser mais bonita... Mas ser abusada só porque tenho seios maiores, não é razão para alguém me atacar.

Mugen: Por que não deixou né?

Yunosuke: Calma aí! Kiyo, você e o Zatch estão satisfeitos separados?

Kiyo: Com as lutas entre mamodos fora de circulação por um tempo, dá para agüentar.

Yunosuke: Conversas à parte hora de indicar...

(Yunosuke pega ficha)

Yunosuke: O anjo é...

Satsuki: Sou eu.

Yunosuke: Satsuki Miyanoshita. Quem você indica?

Satsuki: Minha escolha foi muito especial e assim como eu, tem uma coisa em comum, bater em pervertidos. Escolhi imunizar a Naru.

Naru: Valeu! (pondo o colar do anjo)

Yunosuke: Então ninguém deve votar na Sonsaku e na Naru, certo? Sonsaku, você que é a líder, qual a sua indicação?

Sonsaku: Devido a problemas causados entre nós e muitos desentendimentos, escolhi votar no Mugen porque ele não se dá bem com ninguém nem nada.

Yunosuke: Mugen está indicado, mas agora vamos à votação, direto da Ilha de Barou, Ushio... Você começa...

(Ushio entra no confessionário)

Ushio: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: Muito bem, em quem você vota e por quê?

Ushio: Com a imunização da Naru eu voto na Satsuki porque ambas estão muito apegadas uma à outra e com certeza sei que elas também não vão muito com a minha cara nem com a Kagome. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo. E agora uma estudante que sempre mata aula. Kagome!

(Kagome entrando no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Kagome, desculpa pelo "sempre" viu? Agora qual o seu voto?

Kagome: Como tive a oportunidade de tentar ter o anjo quase deu, mas vou na próxima. Mas agora o meu voto vai para a Ushio porque é muito convencida de si própria. (saindo)

Yunosuke: MM-HMM! OK! E agora um espadachim cão de rua, Mugen.

(Mugen entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Quem você vota?

Mugen: Com a Sonsaku fora da jogada, assim como a Naru, a Ushio também não é grande coisa, mas é porque não tenho me dado bem com ela e nem nos falamos. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Falou pouco, hein? Certo. Chamando agora o pistoleiro que tem uma recompensa mais valiosa que o prêmio final. Vash!

(Vash entra no confessionário)

Vash: Grande Yuno, tudo bem?

Yunosuke: Muito bem sim. Agora quem você indica que não deve continuar?

Vash: Ah, deixa eu ver... Meu voto é para o Ranma, porque deve sentir falta da namorada, assim como o Joe. E por isso acho que ele deve sair. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Saotome fora, certo. Ranma, sua vez.

(Ranma entra no confessionário)

Ranma: Estou de mulher, mas sou homem, viu?

Yunosuke: Para gosto do Kuno e ódio da Kodachi. Agora qual o seu voto?

Ranma: Depois da indicação do Mugen, eu escolho a Ushio por relacionamento fraco. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Mais um para a irmã Shimabara do meio. E o abençoado do anjo? Naru, vai lá!

(Naru entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Qual a sua indicação contra continuação e por quê?

Naru: A Kagome nunca gostou de mim e acho que ela deve sair porque nunca me aceitou, e não acha que sou bem vinda aqui. (saindo)

Yunosuke: HMM! Certo. Que venha agora Kiyo.

(Kiyo entra no confessinário)

Kiyo: Fala aí, Yuno!

Yunosuke: Muito bem, quem você vota?

Kiyo: Por incrível que pareça, quem não deve continuar é a Ushio. Ela é muito forte para continuar. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Mais um para Ushio. Yoh, sua vez.

(Yoh entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Qual a sua escolha?

Yoh: Uma pessoa que odiei ter conhecido foi o Mugen, mas em matéria de voto, minha escolha é o Ranma. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo. Satsuki hora da sabatina.

(Satsuki entra no confessionário)

Satsuki: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: Oi Satsuki, agora em quem você vota?

Satsuki: A Kagome não deve continuar porque é muito desconfiada e por isso voto nela. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Mais um para a Kagome. Joe, o Capitão Azul o chama para o voto.

(Joe entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Qual a sua indicação contra continuação?

Joe: Minha escolha é para o Yoh, porque alguém como um shaman é fácil de aceitar, mas desconfio só de uma coisa: Que ele com certeza arma alguma para continuar. (saindo)

Yunosuke: O primeiro para o Yoh. Zoey, gatinha tem que votar também.

(Zoey entra no confessionário)

Zoey: Nunca pensei que faria isso.

Yunosuke: Mas é a regra. Em quem você vota?

Zoey: Yuno, quem eu indico é o Ranma, porque não nos falamos e nem ele chegou a provar minha comida, mas vinha dizendo coisas como tentar ajudar. O que recusei.

Yunosuke: Muito bem, foram votados 4 participantes, mas quem desafia Mugen no paredão é a Ushio. Todos vocês vão se despedir de um deles e é claro, talvez um dos dois deve continuar por mais tempo, certo Mugen? Certo Ushio?

Ushio: Na boa.

Mugen: Que saco... (em tom de ironia)

Yunosuke: Até a próxima, pessoal!

Continua...


	3. 2a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO 3

Após a liderança de Sonsaku e a imunização de Satsuki sobre Naru, os primeiros indicados ao paredão são Mugen e Ushio, um deles pode permanecer por mais uma semana na casa, pelo prêmio de 500 mil ienes.

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Ushio aparece no quarto de Sonsaku, ambas falam sobre as indicações.

Sonsaku: Pensei que não viesse! Poxa, eu precisava de uma ajuda com a limpeza aqui!

Ushio: Vai dizer que você é preguiçosa? E eu que não tenho pai nem mãe para me mandar, acabo recebendo ordens da minha irmã mais velha.

Sonsaku: Fiz a maior bagunça aqui, fiquei satisfeita com a liderança, mas me esquecia do quarto... (fazendo cara de inocente)

Ushio: Estou sabendo, mas não consigo superar a eliminação da cabeça. A Minami só me disse para entrar aqui pela grana, mas se eu ficar com um prêmio menor que 500 mil, está muito bom.

Sonsaku: Olha, só indiquei o Mugen porque ele é muito pervertido, mas você foi o caso da equipe toda, votaram em você porque é relacionamento ou coisa do tipo, sabe? Mas se eu tivesse cedido a liderança a você, nem sei o que diria. Agora Ushio, me diz uma coisa, se você fosse líder, me indicaria?

Ushio: Indicaria a Naru, isso se o anjo tivesse sido o Ranma, ou o Mugen, ou o Vash.

Na banheira, Kagome conversa com Kiyo.

Kagome: Olha, não sei porquê, mas acho que me arrependi de ter indicado a Ushio, sei que ela também não confia na Naru como eu, mas ela tem suas razões.

Kiyo: Acha mesmo? Que eu saiba, preferia ver o Vash no lugar dela. Mas muitas vezes, penso que ninguém como ela teria entrado por alguma razão boba.

Kagome: Pelo que eu soube, ambos os indicados têm uma pedreira nas costas. Ushio por causa da irmã mais velha e o Mugen pela garota que encontrou. Mas acho que a ambição deles é a mesma, o que deseja mais algo além da grana, acho que deve ser o eliminado.

Kiyo: É, nem sempre se ganha todas. Porém, o que eu penso é o seguinte, fora ela e as outras colegiais... Você é uma dos mais sinceros que tem e veio apenas para novas amizades. Estou certo?

Kagome: Mais do que isso.

Kiyo: Entendo.

Na academia, Ranma começa a malhar enquanto fala com Joe. Ambos mostram que Mugen merecia mesmo ficar.

Joe: Oi Ranma. Olha só, queria saber se você acha que o Mugen merece mesmo ficar?

Ranma: Pelo que eu soube, preferi ficar quieto na minha sobre isso. Mas não, o Mugen precisaria não sair. Já que veio para um teste de superação. Tentar pelo menos esquecer garotas bonitas. No caso, meu lado feminino, Hakufu, Ushio e Naru. Tirando Satsuki, Zoey e você, elas são as únicas como alvo fácil daquele espadachim. Deve ser pior que a história do cogumelo que ele me falou.

Joe: Ah sim! O lance do asteróide. Por isso que acostumei a lutar com o Junior. Bom, isso depois que eu o arranjei como parceiro quando a Sylvia foi raptada. Vim aqui apenas para participar e me divertir. Mas se eu tivesse sido o anjo, pediria uma noite de jogos e filmes. Seria bom, não acha?

Ranma: Muito bom mesmo! Mas eu pediria um jantar chinês ou algo como um dojo para treino. Agora pelo que eu soube, há um tempo, o Yuno disse que uma das provas pode nos fornecer um prêmio bom, ou imunidade ao próximo paredão. Isso depois da eliminação e a destituição da Sonsaku.

Joe: Mas e se ela for líder de novo?

Ranma: Sei lá! Mas garantimos uma coisa, o Mugen merece ficar para resistir à tentação. Mas tem uma coisa, aqui restaurante pago não tem.

Vash e Mugen ficam na sala, um deles esperando que a comida, feita por Yoh esteja pronta.

Mugen: ESSE FORRA-BUCHO SAI OU NÃO SAI!

Yoh: Está quase pronto!

Vash: Pois é, quem diria que a Zoey pediu ajuda de todos. Você só é o único que não cozinharia aqui!

Mugen: Meu negócio não é na panela, pistoleiro! Já disse que não aprendi mais nada além de ler desde que me puxaram para aquela jornada!

Vash: Até eu fiquei curioso, mas por fim... Só quero ver se a comida do Yoh é tão boa quanto as outras.

Yoh: A pizza da Hakufu ficou muito salgada, o croquete de polvo do Ranma ficou molenga e sem contar que a torta da Satsuki ficou doce demais. Só quero ver o resultado da salada de ovos que fiz para o almoço!

Mais tarde após o almoço, Zoey e Satsuki deixam claro uma à outra que se a Naru fosse líder teriam indicado Sonsaku, mas o arrependimento em indicar Ushio não fora nada difícil de confessar.

Zoey: Olha, pareci meio preconceituosa indicando a Ushio por esse primeiro paredão... Não acha Satsuki?

Satsuki: Meu arrependimento em indicá-la só não foi mais forte que a dor de cabeça que sofri um dia desses antes de entrar na casa.

Naru: Mais uma olhada do Hajime?

Satsuki: Muito engraçado... (em tom de ironia) Minha outra dor de cabeça foi justamente quando eu estava na escola e, quando fiquei apertada para ir ao banheiro, ele me fez uma piada bancando um fantasma que sempre dizia "papel vermelho, ou papel azul?" mas quando notei que na verdade era o próprio Hajime Aoyama brincando na rádio da escola, vi que com certeza ele queria me pregar uma peça!

Naru: Que história é essa?

Satsuki: Esse fantasma que citei, se escolher vermelho, ele tira todo o seu sangue, mas se escolher azul, você acaba estrangulada sem respirar até ficar azul...

Zoey: Funciona citar outra cor?

Satsuki: Tentaram amarelo, mas nem isso adiantou, o fantasma te puxaria assim mesmo. Lembrando da indicação eu me senti assim.

Zoey: Você não foi a única.

Naru: Me senti com o peso nas costas até ser imunizada por você, Miyanoshita. Mas se eu tivesse ganho a liderança, faria a Hakufu escafeder daqui! Ela fez coisa pior que uma bagunça no quarto do líder, dormiu sem rouba embaixo do cobertor, fez festa do sake e muito mais... Nem eu acredito que a estudante mais forte do colégio dela acabaria com a inteligência de alguém que não sabe nada. Apesar disso ela é boa pessoa.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Naru e Ushio trocam palavras na hora de mergulhar na piscina. A estudante, assim como a guardiã de Ranga, não fariam nada além de se falarem sem olharem uma para a outra.

(Ushio acorda, e começa o dia nadando na piscina já encontrando Naru)

Naru: Olha quem chegou, a menina travessa e guardiã de um robô gigante.

Ushio: Robô gigante, não! Golem! Se fosse um robô não seria orgânico. Mas pelo menos faz um monte de coisas como levar minha irmã mais nova para a escola. Já eu prefiro o método convencional, pegar um ônibus.

Naru: Eu corro a pé para a escola. Já o bobo do Keitaro prefere que eu bata nele, mas isso economiza muito o tempo dele. Somos os únicos a quase um passo de cursar na Toudai, não acha?

Ushio: Acho que você está caidona por esse tal de Keitaro. Desde que ele te viu nua no onsen da pensão ele e você parecem ter um grande atrativo e...

Naru: ESPERA Aí! (calando a boca de Ushio) Quem te contou como nos conhecemos?

Ushio: A Kagome e você estavam conversando enquanto eu ficava na banheira com o Yoh. Peguei o papo pela metade, mas só isso bastou.

Naru: Não acredito, eu devia ter ficado calada!

Ushio: Devia mesmo!

Kagome fazia o café da manhã com Sonsaku, elas encontrariam Ranma depois de um treinamento forçado na academia.

Kagome: Nossa! Tem um tempo que eu não via alguém comer mais que uma tigela de arroz. Mas você, eu não sabia que tinha um estômago sem fundo.

Sonsaku: Não é sem fundo, só fico morta de fome depois que começo a ver um prato feito na minha frente. O maior saco é que entrei nesse programa porque minha mãe quer que eu mostre o quanto sou valiosa fora das lutas. Lembro até que fiz a faxina depois de matar aula por uma causa grave!

Kagome: Ficou com úlcera no estômago?

Sonsaku: O Toutaku, da Escola Rakuyo, me encontrou na piscina do clube, ele parecia uma boa pessoa, mas me colocou uma marca em forma de serpente no meu ombro. Ele era o único que podia tirar. Só consegui isso depois que a Mou-Chan e eu lutamos com ele. Mas eu não esperava que a Ryofu me derrubasse tão fácil mesmo que o Deus-Dragão tenha despertado em mim!

Kagome: Deve ter sido horrível ficar com aquela tatuagem. Ela ia comer seu coração ou infectá-lo para matar você?

Ranma: (entrando na casa) Nossa! Que puxação de ferro mais pesada que eu tive!

Sonsaku: Voltando ao assunto, o meu coração ia ser infectado por aquilo.

Ranma: Vocês duas! Quando que vai sair esse café? Estou tão morto que a Shimabara e a Narusegawa, além de mim acordamos cedo demais! (pegando um copo de água) Só espero que eu não fique com...

SPLASH! (Sonsaku pega o copo de Ranma e o faz virar mulher)

Ranma: Droga! E eu que acabei de me refrescar no banho matinal, pego outro por uma menina turbinada e boba!

Sonsaku: EU NÃO SOU BOBA, RANMA SAOTOME!

Kagome: Eu muito menos, e olha que nem fui ofendida. Mas resolvi assim mesmo!

Zoey encontra com Mugen no quarto. A gatinha dormia, mas não esperava que o espadachim lhe colocasse em seu colo.

Zoey: Nossa, que canseira! Aquela ducha, apesar de ter esfriado um pouco a minha cabeça, só me deixaria mais cansada. Que sono! (cai na cama e dorme) ZZZ!

(Mugen apenas aparece e dorme com Zoey)

(silêncio)

Mugen: Nossa! Nem eu esperava a gatinha dormindo comigo! Quando está na segunda forma, ela fica muito bonita e sensual, fora aquelas orelhas e o rabo de gato!

Zoey: O quê?! Sai de mim, babaca!

SLAP! (tapa de Zoey em Mugen)

Mugen: Não é nem a primeira vez se considerar Hakufu e Narusegawa!

Zoey: Já vai tarde mané! Ora essa!

Vash e Kiyo falam com Yoh sobre seu relacionamento com Ushio.

Yoh: Só não votei nela porque, ela gosta de mim. Mas com essa indicação, nem eu sei o que diria. Sabe?

Kiyo: Estou sabendo. Ushio Shimabara não é brincadeira. Muito menos quando está com um shaman como você.

Vash. HMM! Mas falando sério, alguém aqui além você, teve alguma pretendente fora dessa casa?

Kiyo: A Suzy é só minha amiga, assim como uns colegas meus.

Yoh: A Anna é minha namorada, mas a Ushio é só uma amiga aqui.

Vash: Eu tive meus relacionamentos com Milly e Meryl, uma delas não admite, mas gosta de mim.

Satsuki e Joe, mais tarde ficariam até mais tarde falando sobre suas vidas.

Joe: O meu pai, Jet, trabalha em um cinema ao lado do pai da Sylvia, o Capitão Azul.

Satsuki: Eu não sabia que era um super-herói o seu ídolo. Além de uma pessoa comum.

Joe: pode acreditar, mas é o seguinte. Eu adorei a minha segunda vida desde o dia em que a minha namorada foi raptada, mas você nem imagina o que me aconteceu no decorrer do tempo. Eu parei em uma ilha deserta, e enfrentei os membros da Jadow, Bruce, Charles e Davidson. Depois que eles ingressaram na Gedow, não parei também. É divertido lutar contra aqueles caras.

Satsuki: Acha divertido mesmo? Eu soube através de um de seus aliados que você também vicia fácil em um hambúrguer.

Joe: Já caí em uma armadilha relativa a isso. Eu achava que ia comer hambúrguer, mas na verdade fui preso em um gigante. Mas isso foi no dia em que encontrei um trio de garotas chamado Os Anjos de Charlie. Pior que isso foi quando um robô pegou minhas roupas, incluindo o Relógio V. Quando me transformei deu um curto-circuito no relógio e eu acabava voltando no tempo e falando muito rápido.

Satsuki: Falando em rapidez, meu irmão Keiichiro participou de uma gincana e viu um fantasma velocista. Ele achava que era um garoto normal, mas ele se sacrificou jogando-se contra a foice voadora que cortava as pernas de outros velocistas que queriam ser mais rápidos. Ainda bem que meu irmão conseguiu superar.

Na noite da eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal.

Todos: Oi Yuno.

Yunosuke: Vimos que tem um casalzinho aí! Ushio, como está viver com o Yoh?

Ushio: Yuno, a questão não é namoro nem nada, mas é o seguinte: o Yoh e eu temos uma coisa em comum, ele e eu sabemos de coisa que nem o próprio homem viria de perto.

Yoh: Ela é um dos reis de Barou e eu um shaman. Mas só gosto dela por uma causa, ela é muito bonita e mais do que uma amiga.

Yunosuke: Entendi. Aqui tenho os convidados, Jin e Fuu de Samurai Champloo em um lado. No outro temos Yuuhi e Minami de Neo Ranga.

Fuu: Mugen! Você vai conseguir ficar!

Jin: Sai daí para eu acabar com a sua raça!

Yunosuke: Ninguém merece. Mugen, acha que vai conseguir ficar?

Mugen: Se eu não fico, a gente se vira em nossa viagem.

Yunosuke: Certo, certo, certo. Mais do que provável.

Yuuhi: Ushio, queremos você até o final!

Minami: Não volte para casa sem grana! Segundo ou terceiro lugar está bom, mas se conseguir o primeiro, melhora!

Yunosuke: Ushio, tem certeza que não quer deixar a casa?

Ushio: Vou dar o meu máximo.

Yunosuke: Voltaremos daqui a pouco com mais conversa entre vocês emparedados. E depois a informação sobre a eliminação.

(corta para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Muito bem, começando primeiro com as irmãs. Yuuhi, você é popular na sua escola, mas... Por que tem gente que teme você?

Yuuhi: Yunosuke, eu digo só uma coisa, não é questão de ser temida. Eu é que, apesar de ser a irmã caçula, sou um pouco manipuladora e por isso até os professores sentem calafrios.

Yunosuke: E por isso alguns colegas te dão presentes caros, fora a popularidade. Mas qual a sensação de estar com o Ranga quando vai estudar?

Yuuhi: Muito boa. Não temos carro e sinto o ar livre de evitar engarrafamentos e atrasos.

Yunosuke: Minami, você é como uma mãe para a Ushio e para a Yuuhi. Em casa, vocês são chamadas por apelidos?

Minami: Ninguém além da Yuuhi, nós a chamamos de "Yuupi".

Yunosuke: Agora uma pergunta, quantos trabalhos você possui?

Minami: Sou entregadora de jornais, empregada doméstica nas horas vagas e trabalho na companhia Star Hole. Uma instituição que incentiva jovens a ficarem famosos.

Yunosuke: Interessante. Trocando a Ilha de Barou pela Era Edo. Fuu, você já tem uma companhia dos rapazes quando a jornada começou. Qual foi a pior situação sua?

Fuu: Um cara que pintava quadros me chamava de "Bela olhando para trás" e olha que o Jin encontrou o verdadeiro culpado por isso.

Jin: Um velho jogava shogi, para distrair os outros para um tráfico ilegal de mulheres.

Yunosuke: Para os desinformados, shogi é o xadrez japonês. As regras são quase as mesmas. Mas quando se conheceram, foi bom partirem juntos?

Fuu: Nem vem! Quando nos conhecemos, ele e o Jin travaram uma luta e eu tive que ajudar a salvá-los de serem executados.

Jin: Ele e eu somos adversários por tempos. Mas sobre a execução, a Fuu nos livrou, distraindo os executores, usando duas bombas que carregava não sei aonde.

Yunosuke: Ela carregava dentro do quimono, mas agora direto para a eliminação.

(corta para casa)

Yunosuke: Ushio... Mugen...

Mugen: Que é?

Ushio: Pode falar.

Yunosuke: Hora de falar sério. Tudo bem? Uma pessoa demonstra coragem de uma maneira sábia, e outra de uma maneira tola. Como na antiguidade, o sábio fazia uma casa de pedras e o tolo de areia fofa. Fora isso muitas coisas foram analisadas nos dois lados. Parece que os dois se mostraram de uma maneira oposta à que foi citada. E tenho que dizer que... Quem foi eliminado do BBJ com 52 por cento dos votos é o Mugen.

Mugen: Bom pessoal, eu estou saindo, foi bom passar o tempo com as gatinhas, apesar dos tapas e tudo mais!

Ushio: Já vai tarde, nem acredito!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Por uma pequena vantagem, mas a Ushio é bem forte, hein?

Mugen: Pois é, saí e vou continuar a minha jornada solitária!

Fuu: Solitária não, você e o Jin vão me ajudar a encontrar o Samurai dos Girassóis!

Jin: E ainda me deve uma luta!

QUARTA-FEIRA

A saída de Mugen não atingiu a todos, porém não deixou de ser assunto do dia entre alguns moradores da casa do BBJ. De manhã, Joe comenta no confessionário que, mesmo com a saída de Mugen, ele, Ranma e Vash continuarão a aliança.

Joe: É a mesma coisa que eu com o Junior e a Sylvia, o Ranma, junto comigo e o Vash, veremos quem deve ser eliminado. Se houver traição não vejo problema. Se houver, só lamento. Mas também o Mugen não chega a ser boa gente por uma causa, ele gosta muito de fazer idiotices como partir nas garotas, mas percebi que foi mais que certo ele ter saído e errado quando o assunto são seus atos. Não quis votar na Ushio porque ela é mais generosa e tudo mais.

No quarto das garotas, adormecida, Sonsaku acorda com um banho de água fria dado por Zoey e Satsuki.

Sonsaku: Eu vou vencer... Ninguém me fará despertar o dragão!

Satsuki: Acha que vai ser bom?

Zoey: Tenho a minha palavra de que ela vai acordar e nos ajudar com o café!

PLASH! (Sonsaku leva banho)

Sonsaku: COF! COF! Que idéia foi essa?

Zoey: Você caiu na ressaca, é? A festa nem aconteceu e você dorme que nem uma pedra!

Satsuki: Anda, o pessoal está morrendo de fome!

Sonsaku: Olha que meu negócio não é prendas domésticas!

Zoey: Qual é!

RACK! (Zoey tira a roupa de dormir de Sonsaku)

Sonsaku: Pára com isso!

Satsuki: então se veste logo e nos ajuda!

Zoey: Comida nenhuma vai até você se não ajudar hoje!

Sonsaku: Vocês estão piores que a minha mãe!

Na banheira, Vash conversa com Kagome que estava fora dela.

Kagome: Quantas cicatrizes!

Vash: É o que acontece quando você está atrás de paz no mundo. Todos ficam atrás da sua cabeça pelo dinheiro.

Kagome: Pois é. Me disseram que seu amigo Wolfwood é um padre, isso é verdade?

Vash: Ele é um padre disfarçado. Seu alter-ego é de um pistoleiro como eu. A cruz dele carrega mais do que um canhão e uma metralhadora.

Kagome: O quê por exemplo?

Vash: Muito peso!

Ranma, ao lado de Kiyo, preparam o café da manhã. Ambos ainda conversam sobre a possibilidade de eliminação de Naru.

Kiyo: A Naru é muito estressada! Você nem imagina o quanto ela me deu pancadas quando estava sonâmbula.

Ranma: O que foi?

Kiyo: Ela pensou que eu era o Keitaro, e depois começou a me bater.

Ranma: A Akane é a mesma coisa, quando a gente trava uma briga ou discute, ela me deixa um soco que pode deixar uma marca de uma semana.

Kiyo: Vou te contar, se ela não tomar jeito, eu a indico.

Ranma: Meu voto é o mesmo para o Joe, quando o assunto é reencontrar a namorada. Mas olha só, se não o conhecesse, eu ainda escolheria a Ushio.

Ushio, por sua vez, além de ter a companhia de Yoh e Joe, diz que, se conseguir algo mais além do prêmio final, estará satisfeita.

Yoh: Oi ruivinha!

Ushio: Ah! É você.

Yoh: Eu estava pensando, quando sair daqui, vai estar melhor?

Ushio: Fora a parte da grana. Vou carregar pelo menos a amizade que temos.

Joe: Oi pessoal! Eu perdi algo?

Yoh: Não, você só está entrando.

Joe: Olha, se eu conseguisse os 500 mil, compraria tudinho do Capitão Azul, além de uns hambúrgueres para mim!

Ushio: Vai engordar! Hambúrguer é bom, mas não pode comer todo dia não!

Joe: Isso é verdade, mas você nem imagina a queda que tenho. E te garanto que em uma corrida de carros, um monstro com cara de semáforo e os monstros bobos que enfrento me fizeram perder três hambúrgueres no mesmo dia! Você nem imagina o quanto foi ruim!

Ushio: Quem são os monstros que você citou?

Yoh: Eu só lembro que você falou que eram um rinoceronte, um tubarão e um morcego. Quais os nomes?

Joe: Na ordem, Davidson, Bruce e Charles. Apesar de idiotas e maus, não são uma grande ameaça não!

Naru, no confessionário, diz que se tivesse sido líder indicaria Sonsaku.

Naru: Não tenho nada contra a Sonsaku, mas ela também devia tomar vergonha. Quase todo dia dormindo só de calcinha, bebendo muito sake, toma banho na banheira sem roupa ignorando as câmeras... E muito mais. Não sei porquê. Ou isso é porque faz, ou porque gosta. Eu, se tivesse sido líder, indicaria ela na boa. Não tenho dúvida que ela sairia depois de ser indicada. A prova do líder está chegando, se eu não conseguir... Ninguém consegue.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Na parte da tarde, quando ninguém está se divertindo ou coisa do tipo, Kiyo fala com Ushio se ganhar a prova do líder. Fora isso indicariam Vash por causa dele sentir falta de Meryl e Milly.

Kiyo: Se vencer a prova do líder, vai indicar quem?

Ushio: Eu estava pensando em alguém, tirando a Naru.

Kiyo: O Vash, por exemplo?

Ushio: Não porque ele é bobo nem nada, mas acho que ele seria mais necessário na terra dele. Eu soube que as amigas dele, querem uma ajuda em deter criminosos.

Kiyo: Ele deteve o próprio irmão e outros perigosos, é... Acho que estou com você. Vash me disse que sente saudades de casa e quer mesmo sair de cabeça erguida!

Ushio: Então combinamos, se um de nós liderar ou não, votamos no Vash.

Vash, junto de Zoey e Sonsaku, pergunta se ele seria o único a sentir saudades de casa.

Vash: Vocês nem imaginam que sinto muita falta de casa. Só espero sair mesmo!

Zoey: Olha, você pode pedir para sair se desistir. Mas acho melhor esperar, quem sabe você não espera até Domingo e a gente vê o que faz.

Sonsaku: Tirando ele, sinto um pouco de saudades de casa e dos meus amigos. Mas por fim estou me adaptando muito bem aqui. Fora das lutas e de confusões. Principalmente de ter roupas rasgadas quase todo dia. Zoey, o que devem ter feito na sua casa ou no restaurante?

Zoey: Minha casa... Está normal, mas no restaurante é outra história. Ele está fechado temporariamente pela minha ingressão aqui e pelo que percebo, se eu sair não vejo problema nenhum. Por fim não pode ser pior quando o assunto é ser indicado por segundas intenções.

Vash: Até eu entendo esse negócio. Nem imaginam que confiscaram a minha arma porque é perigosa. Depois que derrotei o Knives, peguei a arma dele. Mas ao ingressar nesta casa tive que vir desarmado! Que coisa, não acham? Até porque deve ter sido justo.

Sonsaku: Foi mais que justo, só não pegaram a espada do Mugen porque ele não deixou. Pelo que eu soube ele deu uns golpes baseados no hip-hop.

Joe e Yoh, nadando na piscina, puxam Ranma para dentro e se divertir. O que aparentaria ser engraçado... Foi mais para uma piada sem a menor graça.

(Yoh entra na piscina e Joe tira o Relógio V para nadar também)

Yoh: Ainda não me falou do seu relógio. Você disse que pode se transformar com ele?

Joe: Isso mesmo, você nem imagina que já cheguei a sentir um defeito usando nele. Não sou máquina, mas quando me transformei em Viewtiful Joe, acabei correndo muito rápido e encontrei comigo mesmo. Ainda bem, porque quando foi o Junior isso não aconteceu. Porque é só ele se vestir como o Capitão Azul, mas sem capacete. Porém ele usava armadilhas de vaca como arma.

Yoh: O Ranma está chegando!

TACK! SPLASH! (Ranma é puxado para a piscina e vira garota)

Ranma: Qual é a grande idéia, hein? Esqueceram que estou amaldiçoado por isso?

Joe: Nem um pouco, mas você fica bonito de mulher, um corpinho sarado, um rosto liso...

Ranma: Está me cantando é? Já vi que o Kuno não é o único, mas só tem alguém que me amaria mesmo que eu seja homem ou mulher.

Yoh: A chinesinha chamada Sabonete?

Ranma: É Shampoo, seu bobo! Além disso, tirando ela e a Kodachi, a Ukyo também ousa casar comigo. Mas esta não é amaldiçoada, só lembrou que meu pai a indicaria como noiva. Mas era sempre a mesma coisa na viagem, quando a gente está morto de fome, ele foge depois de comer quando todo mundo dorme.

Joe: Mas vem cá, o que vai fazer?

Yoh: Vai sair e mostrar seu corpo para nós?

Ranma: EU VOU ACABAR COM AS SUAS RAÇAS!

Ranma puxa uma briga com Joe e Yoh, mas depois se entenderiam. Porém, fora das outras situações, Kagome deixa claro a Naru e Satsuki que, se ganhar a prova do líder ou do anjo, terá uma grande chance de garantir mais uma semana para uma das duas.

Naru: Quer dizer que vai ajudar a uma de nós?

Kagome: Tenho uma chance se for líder, tirando a Sonsaku e a Ushio... Pelo menos uma de vocês deve continuar.

Satsuki: Eu não vejo problema nenhum em sair. Porque se for eu, vai ser muito bom porque meu irmão e meu pai precisam de alguém que cuide bem da casa. Caso não lembrem, sou órfã de mãe. Porém acho que o Keiichiro e os meus amigos devem estar cuidando muito bem de lá.

Naru: Na pensão, nem eu sei como as garotas devem estar se sentindo com a minha ausência. Tirando o Keitaro, acho que devem estar muito entediadas sem a minha presença. Ninguém para conversar ou ajudar nos estudos. Mas se tem uma coisa que sei é que a Motoko e a Kaolla devem estar batendo muito nele. Já que sou eu que o manda para o espaço com um soco só.

Kagome: É muito melhor que outros concorrentes que usam outras coisas para bater como brinquedos recheados com coisas duras.

Satsuki: Ninguém merece... Ninguém merece mesmo! Esse negócio de usar brinquedos para bater não está certo.

De noite...

Yunosuke: Oi pessoal.

Todos: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: A prova de hoje é a seguinte, tem um alvo, várias bolinhas de gude e cinco alvos como liderança, prêmios surpresa, um vale de 5000 e imunidade ao paredão. Quem tiver sorte ganha, mas se alguém acabar pegando azar e não conseguindo nada... Só lamento.

Sonsaku: Por mim tudo bem em ceder a liderança.

Naru: Mal posso esperar para ficar mais uma semana!

Joe: Quero uma coisa para pagar o resgate da Sylvia.

Yunosuke: A todos boa sorte, vamos ver no que vai dar.

Na prova do líder, acontece uma espécie de Tiro Ao Alvo usando bolinhas de gude. Kiyo ganha a liderança de Sonsaku. Além disso, ela, Kagome, Ranma, e Zoey ganham prêmios surpresa. Naru consegue imunidade ao paredão. Joe consegue um vale de 5000 ienes. Os azarados foram Vash, Yoh, Ushio e Satsuki.

Kiyo: WOO HOO! Sou líder! Finalmente!

Naru: E eu que consegui imunidade ao paredão! Estava demorando para isso!

Sonsaku: Aproveita, viu? Mas voltarei a esse posto em breve.

Kagome: Consegui uma visita surpresa para conferir as séries live-action!

Joe: Melhor que tudo isso, tenho o resgate da Sylvia todo pago.

Zoey: Não só isso, vou ver meus amigos de novo!

Ranma: Posso não ter conseguido a grana, mas acho que todos na Academia Tendo, exceto o Happosai, vão gostar de saber que consegui uma coisa para eles, um mês garantido de refeições grátis! Desde que não seja no Restaurante Gato. A Shampoo e o Mousse iriam acabar comigo!

Não muito longe...

Vash: É... Pelo menos uma chance para eu sair.

Ushio: E outra para eu ser indicada, de novo! (com raiva)

Satsuki: Má perdedora, que coisa! Não te ensinaram a jogar limpo não?

Ushio: Não me enche!

Yoh: TSC! TSC! Ela vai acalmar, só está chateada.

Satsuki: Ela devia entender que também perdi, mas não é razão para eu me chatear!

Vash: Nem adianta acalmá-la agora. Deve estar uma fera agora.

Yoh: Nem eu sabia desse lado dela. Pelo que lembro, acho que é assim como a Ushio se sente quando o Ranga está ameaçado, sente muita raiva!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Zoey: Sossegou, Ushio?

Ushio: Mais ou menos, mas fiquei chateada demais quando perdi a liderança. Se eu for indicada, temo que sairia de novo. Além disso a Minami acabaria me matando e a Yuuhi... Nem eu sei o que falaria.

Zoey: Eu sentiria a mesma coisa. Você nem imaginaria que eu sofreria as pentelhações da Kiki. Quanto a Corina, Renée, Brigitte e os meninos, não quero nem comentar. Já sofri situações piores que não ser a líder nessa competição. Por exemplo, o Dren me perseguia para me matar. Mas aí...

Ushio: Você saiu viva? (com cara emburrada)

Zoey: É, mas acabei saindo só de pijama. Eu estava de cama, mas isso não devia ter me acontecido! Já sofreu coisas piores?

Ushio: Nenhuma a mais além de ser condenada à morte na ilha de onde o Ranga veio. Fui aproveitar as férias de verão lá, mas não esperava que isso acontecesse! Mas tem uma coisa, fora a recreação e tudo mais, eu só vi que uma das minhas irmãs nadou sem usar um traje de banho.

Zoey: Foi a sua irmã mais nova?

Ushio: Passou perto. Foi a mais velha.

Joe, Ranma e Kiyo não pensam em outra coisa senão a surpresa que o vencedor da prova do anjo pode conquistar.

Joe: Se e conquistar o anjo... Eu pediria uma noite só de filmes! Com direito a cachorro-quente, pipoca, refrigerante e pizza!

Ranma: Eu pediria, uma festa ao estilo oriental. Contanto que a Shampoo e a Ukyo não sejam as cozinheiras, nem o Happosai invadir para atacar as meninas ou sofrer os ataques de Ryoga e Mousse.

Kiyo: Bom... Se eu tivesse perdido a liderança, pediria uma visitinha do Zatch. Pode ser bom, a menos que o Ponygon morda minha mão de novo.

Ranma: Quem é Ponygon?

Kiyo: Um mamodo cavalo que veio para minha casa e, além de ser amigo do Zatch, só soube me atacar e desentender comigo!

Joe: Que burro bravo, hein? Ele está mais para burro que cavalo se eu o conhecer!

Kiyo: Porque não foi você a vítima de muitos coices dianteiros, socos e mordidas. Mas se a Tia e o Zatch não tivessem me convencido do contrário...

Ranma: Quem é essa Tia? Ela visita você?

Joe: Parece que ela perdeu seu sobrinho favorito e acabou se esquecendo dele!

Kiyo: Não é "tia" de parente. Tenho uma amiga cantora que tem um mamodo chamado Tia. Ela é minha amiga e é claro já me ajudou em uma luta. Aliás, eu a ajudei.

Na piscina, Satsuki e Yoh conversam um pouco e analisaram o comportamento de Ushio após a derrota.

Yoh: Não acredito que a Ushio fez um escândalo daqueles! Mas é o que acontece quando ninguém enfrentou de cara uma derrota!

Satsuki: É, mas vi uma coisa. Não acho que ela seja indicada pela segunda vez.

PLASH! (Satsuki joga em si um balde de água)

Yoh: Pode até ser verdade, e muito mais. Porém não tenho certeza de que um dia ela acabe como líder e indique a um de nós.

Satsuki: Eu nem teria coragem de indicar as colegiais daqui. Com exceção da Sonsaku. Uma menina como aquela, além de relaxada é muito mais que uma boba!

Yoh: Até concordo com você.

Satsuki: Na minha mira só a Sonsaku.

Sonsaku entra no confessionário e diz que entre as colegiais, tirando Naru, diz que Satsuki também não vai com a sua cara.

Sonsaku: A Ushio é gente boa. A Kagome adora conversar comigo. Mas além da Naru, notei que Satsuki também não gosta do meu tipo de pessoa que sou aqui dentro. E cheguei à conclusão. Se ela sair quando for indicada junto com o Vash, vai melhorar um pouco, porque um é necessário para manter a paz em sua terra e a outra em cuidar da família já que é a mais responsável da casa. Para mim, não tem problema algum.

Vash, Kagome e Naru se entendem um pouco. Querem Sonsaku fora da casa, se ela for indicada.

Vash: Fora eu, que peço para ser indicado, quem vocês pediriam para ser excluída daqui?

Naru: Dou meu veredicto à Hakufu. Ainda não confio no tipo de pessoa que ela é. Quando está treinando, nem usa um sutiã por baixo daquela camisa.

Kagome: Mas também já viu o tamanho dos seios dela? Não são nem comparados aos seus que são quase do mesmo tamanho!

Naru: Quem tem melões maiores que os meus são a Mutsumi e a Kitsune.

Vash: Estou sabendo, e se pegar, você bate.

POW! (Naru soca Vash)

Naru: Acertou!

Kagome: Mas ainda penso o seguinte: Se a Sonsaku deve ser indicada, há uma chance de acontecer o contrário.

Vash: Será mesmo? Porque acho que ela tem uns amigos mais que confiáveis.

Kagome: Tirando eu que gosto dela, mas não confio em seu tipo de pessoa...

SÁBADO

A prova do anjo começa bem cedo com um tiro ao alvo. Cada participante deve acertar um participante indicado e falar o seu nome. Quase todos acertaram mais que um, porém o sorteado foi Ranma por acertar mais.

Ushio: Grande prova, quase que ninguém me acerta! Ou eu não acerto ninguém!

Yoh: Ah Ushio, pelo menos a sua pele está salva.

Ranma: Garanto uma coisa, vai ter festa hoje! Mas, é claro que meus amigos daqui, e não os de fora, vão ter um banquete oriental!

Vash: Estava demorando!

Sonsaku: Vou me encher de comida hoje!

Zoey: Pelo menos terei trabalho poupado!

Satsuki: Mais que isso, a gente vai comer para valer!

Joe: Vou fazer um hambúrguer oriental nessa festa!

Kiyo: Como líder, digo que é boca livre!

Kagome: EBA!

Naru: VIVA!

Mais tarde, já preparando-se para a festa que será pedida por Ranma, Ushio e Kagome falam um pouco a cada uma sobre suas vidas escolares.

Kagome: Você prefere o jeito convencional que usar o golem para ir à escola.

Ushio: A Yuupi é quem usa ele mais vezes enquanto que a Minami e eu vamos a pé para trabalho e escola.

Kagome: Estou sabendo... Mas vem cá, já te fizeram perguntas sobre um namorado ciumento, egoísta e agressivo?

Ushio: Não pode ser pior que o desenho em que um garoto acaba em uma escola com animais como colegas e arranja um chimpanzé como melhor amigo.

Kagome: Isso é um "não" pelo que percebi. Mas minhas amigas me fazem essa mesma pergunta, quase todo dia!

Ushio: Quando não quiser ouvir mais, é só tentar escapar, sabe? Hoje à noite vou usar minha roupa tribal! Ganhei ela na Ilha de Barou! Mas tenho que me pintar também...

Kiyo, no quarto do líder, conversa com Zoey e Sonsaku sobre as próximas indicações.

Zoey: Vou falando uma coisa, como você, Naru e o próximo indicado do Ranma são imunes à indicação, eu vou indicar a Satsuki.

Sonsaku: Sou mais ainda indicar... o Vash, ele está pedindo para sair.

Kiyo: Nem vem, eu já pensei nisso. Pensem vocês sobre a próxima indicação!

Zoey: Que tal... Joe?

Kiyo: O negócio dele é filmes e hambúrguer. Seria uma boa, ele já embolsou 5000 ienes.

Sonsaku: Kiyo, vou tomar um banho aqui, pode?

Kiyo: Desde que não saia nua na minha frente. Mas pode.

Zoey: Até eu vou me banhar aqui! Mas depois dela, não pense nada suspeito. Ouviu, Kiyo?

Kiyo: eu não sou surdo, e ouvi claramente.

Vash e Yoh falam das indicações possíveis que podem acontecer entre eles.

Yoh: Se o Kiyo me indicar, nem eu sei como a Ushio vai reagir. Mas olha que prefiro manter distância de qualquer coisa suspeita!

Vash: Saquei, mas olha só, se eu sair, estarei grato e bem mais que isso.

Yoh: Até eu concordo, mas também será o de menos uma decepção entre nós!

Vash: Yoh, a Ushio se acalmou depois do incidente?

Yoh: Já esfriou mas não consegue esquecer o problema. Se ela sair, as irmãs ficam muito chateadas, mas com orgulho da participação dela. Porém eu já falei com ela, tivemos nosso romance, já nadamos juntos com o pessoal... Coisa e tal... Mas um de nós vai sair com certeza.

Vash: Até eu me sinto sozinho sem meus amigos, nem ninguém da minha terra natal. Mas aqui é mais que diferente e pelo menos acontece uma diversãozinha entre nós. O Ranma e o Joe até demonstraram que são muito amigos. Fora o Mugen, eu não era muito com a cara dele, mas mostrou ser amigo também.

Naru, Ranma, Joe e Satsuki apenas se antecipam em uma das refeições. Depois de terem feito tudo apenas comem e esperam os outros.

Naru: Olha, sobre a imunização que eu tive ao paredão, foi pura sorte. Nem eu esperava que aquilo acontecesse!

Satsuki: Você acha, olha que tirando a parte de um de nós ser ruim de mira, haviam poupado o Ranma na prova.

Joe: Mas garanto uma coisa, sabe? Quando estávamos sabendo da prova, nem eu imaginava que seria assim: Cada participante dizia o nome do adversário escolhido e atingia ele para eliminá-lo de uma vez. Agra se fosse outro tiro ao alvo, seria mais ou menos quem atingisse mais.

Ranma: Vou ser sincero Joe, na sua segunda forma você consegue tudo, mas na Hora H você deu uma negativa pior que o inesperado. Mas vamos ver na festa.

Naru: Você pediu que tipo de festa?

Ranma: Vão saber quando estiver tudo pronto. Nem precisei da visita de outras pessoas!

Satsuki: Esperamos que seja boa, nunca fui à uma festa antes. Aliás, no meu anime a única festa foi a da competição de atletismo!

Joe: Ser perseguido por um garoto com uma foice voadora é pior que você ficar em uma ilha enfrentando inimigos bobos e não ter quase nada o que fazer além de lutar!

PLAFT! (Naru bate uma almofada em Joe)

Naru: HEHEHEHE! Gostou?

Joe: Eu senti, queria brincar é?

Satsuki: Eu estou dentro!

Ranma: Vamos lá!

Os quatro fazem a guerra de almofadas durar até a hora da festa. Ranma pediu mesmo uma ao estilo oriental. Debaixo dos mantos orientais, Yoh já estava com a sua roupa da competição de shamans e Ushio aparecia vestida ao estilo tribal. Mas ambos tiveram seus malefícios. Um procurava a camisa no mesmo tempo estimado em que a outra pintava seu corpo.

DOMINGO

Zoey foi a primeira a acordar cedo e joga um balde de água fria em Yoh e Ushio.

Zoey: (espreguiçando) Nem eu acredito que o pessoal dormiu muito tarde hoje! Caramba, o que devo fazer nessas horas de tédio? (Vendo Yoh e Ushio dormindo no sofá) Já sei o que fazer!

PSSSHHHH! PLASH! (Zoey enche um balde com água e o joga em ambos os participantes)

Yoh: AAAHHH! Que idéia foi essa! Vai manchar o sofá com a tinta no corpo da Ushio!

Ushio: Droga! Sem falar que estou de branco! Que coisa!

Zoey: Qual é, alguém de vocês devia estar de pé para chamar os outros para acordar e tomar café!

Ushio: Deixa eu tomar um banho e me trocar, porque por sua culpa eu estou assim, molhada, manchada de tinta, apesar dela estar seca, e mostrando quase tudo porque este uniforme tribal é branco.

Yoh: Ninguém merece isso!

Um tempo depois Ranma, Sonsaku e Kiyo conversam na piscina.

Ranma: Sai de baixo!

Sonsaku: OLHA A BOMBA!

TCHIBUM! (Ranma e Sonsaku entram na piscina e jogam água em Kiyo)

Kiyo: Eu nem tinha me vestido e isso acontece!

Ranma: Calma, garoto preguiçoso e estudiante! Queríamos saber qual o segredo de você tirar notas boas sem prestar atenção nas aulas!

Kiyo: Meu pai é professor universitário na Inglaterra e ele me ensinava um pouco de tudo. Mas nessa época eu nem tinha amigos porque não queria.

Sonsaku: Até conhecer o Zatch, não é?

Kiyo: Isso mesmo, e pensava que amigos foram feitos para decepcionar uns aos outros e muito mais!

Ranma: Já comigo não é fácil escolher qual das três noivas quer ficar contigo. No meu caso, tirando a Akane, que foi escolhida pelo meu pai, a Ukyo não esqueceu do dia em que o velho deu um bolo nela com a desculpa de estar faminto na viagem e sair quando todos dormem. Já a Shampoo, depois que consegui essa maldição, lutou comigo por causa de um banquete que meu pai e eu devoramos depois do treino. Com a derrota, ela, segundo a tradição das amazonas, teria que casar comigo. E aí treinou em Jusenkyo e caiu em uma fonte.

Sonsaku: Comigo, meu caso foi outro. A Mou-Chan só passou a ser minha guarda-costas nas lutas, mas a partir do Torneio Interescolar de Lutas. Mas fora isso, ainda somos amigas, nos entendemos muito bem... Mas é claro que em nossa escola, se comparada às outras, só tem uma coisa em comum com uma delas: Tem um aluno pervertido.

Ranma: Era o Saji na sua e o Toutaku na outra, como você disse. Certo?

Sonsaku: É. Acertou, eles sentem muito prazer se divertindo com as garotas.

No almoço, Vash, Kagome e Naru comentam sobre a liderança de Kiyo.

Kagome: Quando ele se tornou líder está bom ou ruim para nós? Queria saber isso!

Vash: Para mim está bom, apesar de não sermos aliados.

Naru: Por mim está tudo bem. E não é por causa da imunidade que consegui! Mas sim porque ele, além de ser colegial como eu, também é estudioso. Porém ele é preguiçoso e muito mais.

Kagome: Conversei com ele um dia desses, não sabia que ele era o responsável da casa com a saída de seu pai.

Naru: Mais do que isso. O Kiyo, se comparado a Ushio, Zoey e Sonsaku, que também estudam, nunca tirou uma nota vermelha sequer! Se quiserem podem perguntar à Rainha da Ilha, à Mulher-Gato e à Estudante Turbinada e Arruaceira. Não estou mentindo.

Vash: Pode até ser, mas se me permitirem... (recolhendo a louça) Eu fiquei de fazer uma das prendas domésticas hoje!

Kagome: Ah sim, Vash. Pode levar.

Vash: Valeu Kagome. Naru, por favor. (saindo)

(garotas se levantam para o quarto e se vestem para se divertir na piscina)

Naru: Alguma vez, Kagome, já fez algo fora entrar na Era Feudal?

Kagome: Um monte delas, fora matar aulas e ir ao shopping.

Joe malha na academia e encontra Satsuki. Esta queria conversar um pouco com ele.

Joe: Há quanto tempo não malho! Nossa!

Satsuki: Joe. Já lutou com alguém que não seja seu inimigo?

Joe: Meu amigo Junior, um monstro da Gedow, que assumia a forma de uma televisão, fez a gente lutar entre si. Mas também fez a Sylvia ficar na pior. Fez ela namorar a um dos três monstros depois que ela errou uma pergunta. Fiquei espantado ao saber que ela ia namorar um tubarão.

Satsuki: Sobre esses três monstros pode me falar um pouco deles?

Joe: (subindo na esteira) O Bruce é muito burro, o Charles é modesto e o Davidson um encrenqueiro. Desde que trabalhavam para a Jadow, não paro de lutar com eles. É muito fácil derrubar um trio como aquele. Depois de ingressarem na Gedow foi a mesma coisa. Mas não adianta! Um herói não descansa!

Satsuki: Falando em não descansar, lembro que um fantasma de Beethoven, me perseguia tocando a mesma música. Morria quem escutasse mais ou menos quatro vezes. Ele já escreveu em um muro a frase "Mais Uma Vez". Ele sempre diz isso quando aquele recital da morte termina. Mas se a minha mãe não tivesse me salvado...

Joe: Que eu soube, sua mãe estava morta. Ela não podia fazer nada!

Satsuki: Não Joe, ela estava morta sim, mas como minha amiga Momoko tinha sensibilidade espiritual foi possuída pela minha mãe e nos ajudou a derrotar o fantasma de Beethoven.

De noite, mais uma noite de indicações ao paredão.

Yunosuke: Oi pessoal!

Todos: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: Eu soube que temos uma colegial que estava de tinta no corpo. Ushio, aquela tinta que você usou é o quê?

Ushio: O pessoal da Ilha de Barou não quer que eu conte, é segredo meu e das minhas irmãs.

Yunosuke: Certo. Ranma, a sua festa bombou de noite ou você ainda temia visita de seus amigos?

Ranma: O Happosai iria atacar as mulheres, Ryoga e Mousse lutar comigo, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo e Kodachi disputariam o meu coração e o Kuno acabaria com a minha raça como homem e me pediria em namoro como mulher, como eu estou hoje. Fora isso, meus pais comeriam tudo, além da Nabiki pegar a grana toda enquanto a Kasumi cozinha para o pessoal.

Yunosuke: Certo. Hora das indicações. Naru, você está imune, certo?

Naru: Certo.

Yunosuke: Ranma, você que é o anjo, quem é o seu abençoado?

Ranma: Eu indico o Joe, porque, além de sermos muito chegados, quer ir mais longe e garantir que a Sylvia esteja salva. (dando o colar a Joe)

Yunosuke: Relembrando: Kiyo, Naru e Joe não podem ser votados. Kiyo, quem você escolhe para sair?

Kiyo: Minha indicação depois de umas conversas e tudo mais... Estou sendo solidário com o Vash, que quer sair. Então o meu voto é para ele.

Yunosuke: Vash indicado, certo. Hora da votação. Kagome, começamos com você.

(Kagome entra no confessionário)

Kagome: Grande Yuno! Tudo bem?

Yunosuke: Tudo ótimo. Agora quem você vota e por quê?

Kagome: Meu voto seria para uma garota como Sonsaku, Ushio ou Naru, mas eu estou indicando a Ushio porque, depois do escândalo que fez na Prova do Líder, acho que o lugar dela não é aqui. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Isso é verdade, mas veremos depois. Voto já computado. Ranma, vê se o Ryoga está no confessionário?

(Ranma entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Ranma, quem você mandaria de volta da China?

Ranma: O meu voto vai para o Yoh. A gente não se falou muito nem nada, mas é só isso. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Entendido. Ushio, hora do voto. Fora isso, você estava bonita de roupa tribal.

Ushio: Você me deixa sem jeito Yuno!

(Ushio entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Ushio Shimabara, o Ranga quer saber qual o seu voto para exclusão da Ilha.

Ushio: Com a imunização da Naru e muito mais... Estou indicando a Sonsaku, porque é forte até demais para chegar ao final. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Entendido. Joe, os monstros da Jadow e da Gedow estão no confessionário. Enfrente-os.

(Joe entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Quem você indica?

Joe: Yuno, minha indicação é a Hakufu. A gente não se envolveu muito, mas gosto dela. Só votei nela porque estava sem escolha. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Mais um para a Sonsaku. Zoey, hora do voto.

(Zoey entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Em quem você vota, Zoey?

Zoey: Bom, fora a parte de eu estar vestida de gatinha, não quero fazer ninguém babar. Mas meu voto é para a Ushio. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Outro para a irmã Shimabara. Sonsaku, sua vez.

(Sonsaku entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Qual o voto, Senhor dos Senhores das Lutas?

Sonsaku: Indico o Yoh, porque ele é muito forte para continuar. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Mais do que provável. Vash, bang-bang no confessionário e só você para resolver.

(Vash entra no confessionário)

Vash: Vai ter muita comida amanhã.

Yunsouke: Em quem você vota e por quê, Vash?

Vash: O Yoh é gente boa, mas não quero vê-lo causar algum problema de relacionamento conosco. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Outro para o noivo da Anna. Naru, sua vez.

(Naru entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Naru Narusegawa, qual o seu voto?

Naru: Mais uma vez, eu estou indicando a Ushio. O incidente na Prova do Líder quase a faz engolir todos nós. (saindo)

Yunosuke: MM-HMM! Yoh, vê se o Amidamaru está no confessionário.

(Yoh entra no confessionário)

Yoh: O Amidamaru está com outros fantasmas como Bason e Lagartixa.

Yunosuke: Brincadeiras à parte, quem você vota?

Yoh: Meu voto é para o Ranma, deve estar com saudades de casa, lutar com os conhecidos adversários e herdar a escola de nome grande do pai dele. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Perfeito. E para finalizar, Satsuki.

(Satsuki entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Qual o seu voto, em nome de seus amigos?

Satsuki: Indico o Ranma, ele é meio preguiçoso e quando malha ou se diverte quase não quer ajudar. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem... Houve um empate duplo de um lado e de outro. Empatados com dois votos, Sonsaku e Ranma, mas o que conta são as indicações da maioria. Nesse caso, empate de três votos entre Yoh e Ushio. Hora do Voto de Minerva. Kiyo, quem você indica para enfrentar o Vash?

Kiyo: Yoh!

Yunosuke: Está decidido, Yoh Asakura e Vash o Estouro da Boiada no paredão.

Yoh: Tudo bem.

Vash: Certo.

Yunosuke: Bem pessoal, Até a próxima. E Ushio, vamos ver se você escapa ou não da próxima.

Ushio: Tudo bem.

Yunosuke: Tchau! E até mais.

Continua...


	4. 3a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO 4

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Mais uma semana e de paredão e por muito pouco Ushio acaba enfrentando o seu segundo. Fora isso, aparece no confessionário falando sobre as indicações que sofreu.

Ushio: O que tento dizer é o seguinte: Muitas vezes me comentam por uma causa sabe? "Ushio isso, Ushio aquilo..." Não dou nem a mínima! Se querem me tirar, que tirem. Me sinto perseguida por alguma causa que não seja envolvimento ou a minha pessoa. O Mugen saiu porque é um idiota, por muito pouco fui indicada pela segunda vez. O Kiyo só me salvou porque sabia que eu não teria que passar de novo. Quando eu for líder, vou me vingar de quem pensou nessa coisa de me eliminar.

Na academia, Joe, Ranma e Sonsaku não pensaram nem no assunto da eliminação. Inconformados com as indicações de Vash e Yoh, preferiram falar do envolvimento com outros participantes.

Sonsaku: Hora de puxar o ferro! Pelo menos manter a forma!

Joe: Vem cá, o que você faz com os outros quando está falando com os outros?

Sonsaku: Os que são muito gente boa são a Ushio, a Zoey, a Kagome e o Kiyo. E para vocês?

Ranma: Desde a saída do Mugen, fico com você, Shimabara e Takamine. Além do Vash.

Joe: Eu... Só o Ranma e o Vash.

(Sonsaku faz abdominais)

Sonsaku: Saquei. Mas agora tem uma coisa. O que eu vi em vocês, e nos outros que citamos é que, olha só, maior parte nem quer ser eliminado, mas é a regra do jogo. Só não votei no Vash porque não falo muito com ele, mas o meu temor é ser indicada pela Naru ou pela Ushio. Uma nem vai com a minha cara e a outra nem pensa em sair daqui de mãos vazias.

Ranma: Depois de indicada a ruivinha nem quer falar no assunto, mas não consegue esquecer. Quase que ela passou pelo segundo paredão. Se ela for o terceiro líder, acabou para você, ou para outro. Mas sabemos que ela se dá bem com você Hakufu.

Joe: Não só isso, não disse uma só palavra com as outras em boa parte.

Vash e Ushio comentam sobre o dia anterior. O que aconteceria se ela fosse indicada no lugar de Yoh.

Vash: Você já chegou a pensar no que aconteceria se fosse indicada no lugar do Yoh?

Ushio: Mais ou menos, me disseram que se eu tivesse sido indicada acabaria a um pé da forca e sairia de vez. Mas pretendo mesmo é continuar. Todos sabem o quanto a Minami quer a grana, não importando o valor, mas também porque é mais velha, sustenta a mim e a Yuupi com três empregos e por isso não é nada fácil!

Vash: Você me lembra no dia em que quando eu era criança, meu irmão Knives. No dia em que ele matou nossos pais, eu não pensava em outras coisas, além das palavras de minha mãe.

Ushio: Como ela se chamava?

Vash: Rem Saverem. Eu a amava muito por vários motivos sobre termos os mesmos ideais... Entre eles, buscar a paz, sem a necessidade de matar alguém. Mas te falo uma coisa Shimabara. Existem horas que até um pistoleiro fica em maus lençóis. Por exemplo fiquei todo aloprado depois do meu primeiro encontro com as garotas da minha terra e derrotei uns caras sem munição da minha pistola.

PLASH! (Ushio pega um copo d'água)

Ushio: Depois dessa conversa eu estou me sentindo melhor!

Vash: Eu também. É bom falar com alguém bonita, justa, brincalhona...

Já depois de um mergulho, Kagome e Zoey nadam com Satsuki.

Satsuki: Oi pessoal!

PLASH! (Kagome jorra água em Satsuki)

Kagome: Não vi você aí, desculpe!

Satsuki: Acontece... Na boa.

Zoey: Com um pouco de medo da Ushio ser líder e indicar você?

Satsuki: Não. Mas também não costumo me envolver muito com ela, além disso ela está mostrando um outro lado de pessoa que é. Fora a parte de gostar de ser travessa e muito mais... Só porque é guardiã daquele gole que ela chama de Ranga, só pensa logo em uma coisa ou outra, além da vontade de liderar.

Kagome: Isso é verdade, mas olha só, falei com ela um dia desse e vi que ela não é lá tão má. Só ficou um pouco desconcentrada e por isso perdeu a cabeça.

Zoey: Mas também tem uma coisa, o Kiyo nos avisou que além da Ushio, a Sonsaku, que já liderou, também está ameaçada de sair. Mas também está demonstrando uma personalidade forte que poderia ser prejudicial a qualquer um que ela não goste e talvez, esse mesmo alguém, está mesmo com um pé na cova.

Naru, Yoh e Kiyo, que preferiram almoçar mais tarde que o resto do pessoal, não falam em outra coisa, além da perseguição que participantes como Ushio e Sonsaku sofrem.

Yoh: A Ushio até que é gente boa, mas também não estou nada de acordo com a burrada que devem ter feito contra ela.

Naru: Jogo é jogo, mas essa perseguição ser ia relativa aos relacionamentos, por exemplo, ela e a Hakufu não falam muito comigo, mas meu comportamento é a questão levantada sobre isso. Só estou livre dessa por causa da imunidade que consegui.

Kiyo: Lembro também que o Joe não está só querendo ficar para vencer, ele já estava imune pelo Ranma, agora essa coisa de acontecer perseguição não está certa, A Ushio e a Sonsaku são pessoas normais, não devem ser nem um pouco perseguidas por nós ou qualquer outro, mas também indiquei o Vash porque ele sente falta de casa.

Yoh: Se eu sair, nem vejo problema algum, só basta eu reencontrar alguns de meus amigos e pronto! Principalmente a minha noiva.

(Naru engasga)

Naru: Você está jovem demais para casar, Yoh Asakura!

Yoh: É a regra da competição de um rei shaman, se eu vencer o torneio, eu acabo noivo da Anna. Mas, apesar de não envolver dinheiro nem nada, eu tenho a sensação de que nem preciso de grana para vencer na outra competição. Não nesta, mas a diferença é muito grande,

Kiyo: A verdade dói e não é pouco...

TERÇA-FEIRA

De madrugada, sem um pouco de sono, Kiyo chama Ushio para dormir com ele, além disso conversar.

Kiyo: Shimabara.

Ushio: Ah, é você!

Kiyo: Vem comigo.

(ambos vão ao quarto do líder)

Ushio: Olha Kiyo, agradeço por me chamar para cá e muito mais, mas é o seguinte: Eu só estive pensando no tipo de jogo que estão fazendo. É verdade que quase me indicaram pela segunda vez, mas se tivesse me indicado... Eu ficaria um pouco chateada.

Kiyo: Ushio, eu nunca te indicaria já que a sua causa é mais do que séria. Sei que sua irmã precisa de grana, mas lá em Barou o que falam sobre isso?

Ushio: Nem eu sei, mas não se apegam a bens materiais lá. Só estou dizendo que, como pessoa, é mais que necessário, mas como guardiã de um deus, não me preocuparia com isso a menos que exista uma razão mais forte. Agora o pessoal de lá só votou em mim porque não quer me ver.

Kiyo: Se for líder, quem você levaria ao paredão?

Ushio: A Naru.

No fim da manhã e início da tarde, Joe e Ranma já deixam claro: o principal alvo de Ushio seria mais alguém além de Naru.

Joe: Mais um pouco... Quase lá...

PLASH! (Ranma virando mulher)

Ranma: POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

Joe: Era uma pegadinha!

Ranma: Tudo bem, mas olha só chequei uma coisa, fora a Naru, acho que a Shimabara tem mais um alvo.

Joe: Não é a Kagome, nem Zoey, nem Sonsaku... Sobrou ela?

Ranma: Está é de olho na Satsuki, mas se isso ficar bem claro ela vai ser eliminada.

Joe: Será mesmo? Pelo que vi é o seguinte, pelos relacionamentos da ruiva... A Naru não vai muito com a cara dela porque já viu que é estourada, mas quanto à Satsuki o relacionamento é muito fraco!

Ranma: Verdade seja dita, uma coisa que ninguém espera delas duas é se enfrentarem no próximo paredão, isso vai depender não só das três, mas de nós também!

Yoh, por sua vez leva um banho de Naru, Kagome e Sonsaku.

Yoh: ZZZ! (adormecido)

Sonsaku: Não acho que seja uma boa idéia!

Naru: Calma! Isso vai ser bom, a gente vai acordar o cara com um banho!

Kagome: A gente segura ele, e se ele acordar, faça-o dormir de novo, certo Hakufu?

(garotas pegam Yoh até a piscina)

PLASH! (Yoh é jogado)

Yoh: Que idéia foi essa?

Garotas: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yoh: Eu estava dormindo bem, mas o que fiz para merecer?

Sonsaku: Nada, mas também se vai sair, aproveite pelo menos uma diversão!

Naru: Copiou?

Kagome: Mas relaxa! Quer sair com a cabeça erguida, pelo menos saia se divertindo!

Yoh: Entendido!

Zoey e Satsuki por sua vez, não imaginam que o perigo do paredão não seria a liderança de qualquer um, mas sim que há uma possibilidade de serem vistas a um pé da forca.

Vash: Meninas, eu vou descansar um pouco. O que vão fazer?

Satsuki: A gente vai ficar aqui!

Zoey: É, aproveite bem a cama!

Vash: Boa noite. (saindo)

(Vash entra no quarto)

Zoey: Miyanoshita, você por um acaso, já se viu a um pé da forca?

Satsuki: Me vi a um pé da forca sim. Quando a Momoko acabou possuída por uma mulher já morta em um trilho de trem, tive que salva-la de ser atropelada. Mas a verdadeira causa o Hajime e o Reo me falaram. Foi a seguinte: Há muito tempo, uma mulher havia sido morta por um acidente de um taxista que parou no ponto. Quando ele a levou dentro de seu carro para uma ambulância, ele esqueceu o anel dela lá dentro.

Zoey: Agora sei como me sinto quando sofro os ataques do Dren. Ele e o Cavaleiro Azul disputam meu coração quando estou como gatinha, mas ele é só do Mark.

Satsuki: Me fala um pouco mais desse Cavaleiro Azul.

Zoey: Ele tem a aparência do Elliot, meu chefe do Café Miau, mas é da mesma raça do Sardon, os siliconeóides. Por alguma razão ele decidiu se rebelar contra eles, mas pretendo descobrir o porquê. Porém nos conhecemos quando eu e as outras meninas lutávamos em um estacionamento. Eu estava cansada e sem energia. A Kiki acha que o Elliot e o Cavaleiro Azul são a mesma pessoa. Já eu estou desconfiada disso.

Na noite de eliminação...

(tela liga mostrando Yunosuke)

Todos: E AÍ YUNO!

Yunosuke: Muito bem. Vash, Yoh, eu vou sendo direto, um de vocês pode sair com a cabeça erguida mesmo sem se importar com o dinheiro, certo?

Vash: Entendido.

Yoh: Na boa.

Yunosuke: Dona Ushio, dá para eu saber por que o Kiyo te convidou para dormir?

Ushio: Não foi nada de mais, só dormi com ele, mas não foi para uma certa coisa não! Viu? Não é o que pensa...

Yunosuke: Estava brincando, sei que não é aquilo, mas está de boa, não é?

Kiyo: De boa mesmo.

Yunosuke: Daqui a pouco virei com a informação temos alguns de seus amigos aqui e é claro, um de vocês pode garantir mais uma semana aqui.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: De um lado aqui Manta Oyamada, Ryu da Espada de Madeira e Anna Kyoyama. Do outro temos Meryl Stryfe, Milly Thompson e Nicholas Wolfwood. Começando pelo lado shaman, Anna, quando você viu o Yoh com a Ushio, sentiu algum ciúme ou coisa do tipo?

Anna: Não me importo e pouco ligo para essas coisas. Não vejo problema nenhum do Yoh continuar. Se ele quiser sair, pode até ser uma possibilidade de continuar a se dedicar ao título de rei shaman.

Manta: Sabemos que o Yoh vai superar a eliminação, ou pode até continuar. Só depende da determinação dele.

Yunosuke: Ryu... Você é o único dos conhecidos do Yoh que tem uma pequena referência com Elvis Presley. Você nunca foi cortado das filmagens da cintura para baixo, mas já foi coveiro no passado?

Ryu: Não mesmo! Eu era um arruaceiro motorizado e nunca esquecerei do dia em que Amidamaru incorporou no Patrão Yoh e cortou o meu topete! Porém já resolvemos nossas diferenças e sou um shaman como ele também, o Lagartixa é o meu fantasma. Fora a parte de Manta ter sensibilidade espiritual e a Anna ser uma médium.

Yunosuke: Tomara que a Anna não deixe o Yoh carregando peso com o cronômetro zerado e negando treino contínuo.

Anna: Ei! Que história é essa?

Yunosuke: Desculpe... Meryl, você e a Milly têm uma queda pelo Wolfwood e pelo Vash?

Meryl: Quem te perguntou isso? Eu... Eu... (corada) Não tenho nada com Vash o Estouro da Boiada!

Milly: E eu tão pouco com o Wolfwood, mas eles são gente boa! Nenhuma de nós sente algo por eles!

Yunosuke: Me engana que eu gosto! (ironizando) Wolfwood, você se passa por padre para ganhar dinheiro, certo? E me diga sobre o torneio de tiro que você e o Vash terminaram empatados, é verdade que simularam um matando o outro como em um filme de Bang Bang?

Wolfwood: A causa verdadeira é que, como somos bons de tiro, decidimos não acertar um no outro, isso fez todo mundo achar que a gente se matou!

Yunosuke: Agora compreendo! Mas por fim, hora de ver quem ficará mais uma semana na casa do BBJ! Certo?

Ryu: Certíssimo!

Manta: MM-HMM!

Anna: Que seja!

Milly: Tudo bem.

Meryl: Na boa.

Wolfwood: Por mim tudo bem!

(corte para a casa)

Yunosuke: Yoh, Vash. Como em um filme antigo, o protagonista recusa ou aceita a recompensa e vai embora. Tem horas que a cabeça desse mesmo cara valeria algo como um prêmio. Mas é claro que deixa-se claro uma coisa, como diz o ditado: Mais vale um pássaro na mão que dois voando. Agora, o que tenho a dizer que Vash o Estouro da Boiada deixa a casa com 69 por cento dos votos.

Vash: Eu sabia!

Yoh: Vai para casa, hein? Espero que seja feliz lá, mantendo a paz.

Vash: Serei mais que isso! Aí pessoal, até um dia!

Todos: Tchau Vash!

(corte para estúdio)

Meryl: Vash, você vai conosco!

Milly: Isso mesmo! Ficamos felizes pelo seu retorno!

Wolfwood: Se você aceitar um plano meu, os 60 bilhões de dólares duplos serão nossos!

Yunosuke: Bom, o jogo continua...

QUARTA-FEIRA

Kiyo aparece no banheiro, mas não esperava que Naru lhe desse um soco. Isso fez com que Sonsaku, Ushio e Joe quase percebessem o temperamento explosivo da jovem.

Kiyo: Hora de acordar, pessoal! UAAH! Nossa! Tenho que parar de beber refrigerante antes de dormir! (entrando no banheiro)

Naru: Nossa! Estava demorando para eu tomar um banho e... (olhando Kiyo) SEU DEVASSO!

POW! (Naru desce um soco em Kiyo)

Sonsaku: O que foi isso?

Ushio: Vamos ver!

Joe: Parece que veio do banheiro!

(Kiyo é encontrado arregaçado na parede do banheiro)

Joe: Naru, o que você fez com ele?

Naru: OUTRO?! DESTA VEZ NÃO!

POW! (Naru dá um soco em Joe)

Ushio: Isso responde a nossa pergunta, o que foi que houve?

Naru: O Kiyo invadiu o banheiro e me viu tomando banho!

Sonsaku: Não será que você deixou a porta aberta?

Naru: É mesmo? Desculpe!

Joe: Me sinto como se o Monarca Negro tivesse me nocauteado!

Kiyo: No meu caso, como se uma batalha mamodo acontecesse sem fim, e com o Zeno atacando a mim e ao Zatch ao mesmo tempo.

Sonsaku: Ninguém merece, uma moça como aquela bater nos colegas por deixar a porta aberta e se fazer de vítima!

Ushio: Isso é bem pior do que se imagina!

Ranma, na academia, conversa com Yoh. Um perguntando sobre a noiva do outro.

Yoh: Ranma, eu soube que você tem quatro noivas, como foi o caso da Kodachi. A Ukyo, a Shampoo e a Akane eu sei, mas e sobre ela?

Ranma: É o seguinte Yoh. Ela se auto-convocou. Não tive nada a ver com aquela ginasta marcial. Mas é o seguinte: tenho um bom relacionamento com elas, mas isso não quer dizer que eu menospreze todas, tirando a Akane. Significa apenas um peso bem grande para mim, sustentar quatro noivas ao mesmo tempo que disputam meu coração.

Yoh: Sobre a Anna, no meu caso, não é fácil. A situação é bem pior. Ela exige muito de mim, sem nenhum esforço. Apesar de eu obedecer, ela demonstraria algo que não revela nem nada. Porém é a mesma coisa que o Ren sentiria pela Jun. Mas não tenho certeza se seria a mesma coisa.

Ranma: Até parece... Pelo menos não podia ser pior que resistir a golpes que podem levar dias para passar.

Yoh: Até eu entendo sobre isso, mas ordens é o que não faltam para eu seguir.

Ranma: Te falo uma coisa: Um dia, você vai ser seu próprio treinador. Sem a necessidade da sua noiva! Se rejeito ela, meu pai diria algo como "RANMA! Não diga uma coisa dessas! A Escola Saotome de Artes Marciais Estilo Vale-Tudo depende de você herdar com sua noiva!"

Zoey, Satsuki e Kagome decidem uma coisa: tentar fazer o máximo em eliminar qualquer uma das garotas restantes.

Kagome: Olha só, a Ushio é peixe pequeno. O que faremos com as outras?

Zoey: A Sonsaku não é grande coisa, mas Naru também... Com o soco que ela deu no Kiyo hoje, parece que é saudades da Pensão Hinata. Mas garanto que ela, daqui não continuará!

Satsuki: Se a Sonsaku voltar a ser líder ou a Ushio fazê-lo, lascou para a Naru. Todas nós sabemos que isso não tem cara boa. Já se foram dois caras e agora uma garota tem que arrastar o pé daqui!

Kagome: Mas se eu liderar, posso poupar uma e fazer as outras se darem mal. E quanto a vocês. O que pensam?

Satsuki: Penso em uma coisa: Sai uma delas e a outra tenta não ficar na pior. Quanto a terceira, deixo de lado.

Zoey: Façamos o seguinte, uma aliança. Se o Mugen, o Vash e o Ranma puderam, nós também podemos!

(garotas se dão as mãos)

QUINTA-FEIRA

Ninguém esperava um desmaio de Sonsaku na parte da tarde após o almoço. A causa: bebedeira de sake.

(Sonsaku anda cambaleante até a piscina, tira as roupas e cai na água)

Naru: Outra vez não! Hakufu, aprendeu que não deve andar nua nessa casa!

Kiyo: Espera! O caso dela assim deve ser muito grave!

Ranma: Vou ver se ainda consigo tirá-la da água!

TCHIBUM! (Ranma mergulha e, mesmo virando mulher de novo, tira Sonsaku da piscina)

Kiyo: Que roupa de banho você usa em caso de virar mulher de repente?

Ranma: Só uma regata laranja e uma bermuda azul. É roupa neutra, para esses casos, não posso ficar de biquíni ou sunga!

Naru: Menos papo e mais ação. Vamos tirar a esponja daí!

(Sonsaku é levada para o quarto das garotas)

Naru: E aí Sonsaku. O que te levou a ficar pelada na água. Esqueceu a roupa de banho?

Sonsaku: Acostumei a nadar assim, e até mesmo em um onsen. Mas direto ao assunto: Eu me imaginava na minha casa de noite e aí eu fiz o que você viu! Não tive culpa nenhuma!

Naru: Diga isso para seu vício de sake. Quem mais bebe álcool na sua casa, ou no seu anime?

Sonsaku: Só eu, minha mãe e a Mou-Chan!

Joe, Yoh e Ushio, inconformados com a situação de Sonsaku, apenas chegaram à uma conclusão: Se querem mesmo manter uma aliança ninguém deve trair ninguém quando liderar após a prova.

Yoh: Viram hoje? Hakufu caiu de madura na água e pelada.

Ushio: Isso nem é novidade para quem se sente assim e não usa nada além de lenços brancos e tinta no corpo.

Joe: No seu caso, Shimabara, é que você tem uma ligação com um deus da ilha. Já a Sonsaku é que ela bebeu demais. Mas também quem manda ela viciar no álcool. Por isso que sou mais meus hambúrgueres!

Yoh: Vai sonhando! Você nos disse que comeu um 4 fatias de queijo!

Ushio: E, fora isso que o Yoh falou, um hambúrguer gorduroso demais se compõe também de 5 carnes, 2 fatias de bacon e maionese no capricho. É mole um negócio desses?

Joe: Sei lá, mas se eu comer um desses, faltaria também alface, tomate, cebola...

Ushio: (balançando a cabeça negativamente) Ninguém merece! Joe, você não pensa em outra coisa além de comer?

(silêncio)

Ushio: JÁ VI QUE VOCÊ É UM IGNORANTE JOE PORCARIA!

Joe: Que é isso? Joe Porcaria não!

Yoh: QUIETOS! Olha só, fizemos um acordo: Se um de nós vencer a prova do líder, não devemos trair um ao outro. Mas olha só: outra aliança está formada. A Kagome com a Satsuki e a Zoey. Nossa pretensão é tirar a Naru, depois faremos isso com a Satsuki e a Zoey. Combinado?

Joe: O que não faço por um hambúrguer hoje. Tudo bem.

Ushio: estou dentro. Aliás eu cansei de ver a cara da Naru hoje!

Ao anoitecer, Kagome diz a Zoey e Satsuki que Joe está de volta à ativa, e mesmo sem Ranma, Mugen e Vash, vai continuar uma aliança.

Satsuki: Quando você vai à escola, encontra outra bem velha?

Zoey: Nenhuma. Por quê?

Satsuki: A minha é perto de uma escola abandonada, e foi lá onde encontrei um fantasma chamado Amanojaku. Ele tomou posse do meu gato, Kaaya, porque não o adormeci em outro lugar e principalmente porque a canforeira onde ele dormia foi cortada. Só saiu quando lutamos contra outro fantasma maligno, o Ohma.

Zoey: Vou te contar uma coisa, não há nada mais estranho que encontrar a marca de um animal infundido em si. Tenho uma marca na perna, a Corina nas costas, Brigitte no peito, Renée na barriga e Kiki no braço. E olha que, se fosse uma tatuagem removível, eu não conviveria com isso.

Kagome: Zoey! Satsuki! O Joe vai continuar uma aliança, e olha que ele conseguiu!

Satsuki: Vimos que o shaman e a rainha da ilha está com ele! A coisa ficou preta para a Naru e para nós. A gente defende ela, nós vamos nos opor.

Kagome: Conferi que o Joe só deixou o Ranma, depois da eliminação do Mugen e do Vash porque, sabe como é, não é? Eles sozinhos são minoria, e então pegou alguém em quem mais confia! Nenhum de nós vai deixar a Naru ser eliminada. Certo?

Zoey: Na boa.

Satsuki: Vamos nessa!

Kagome: Então está feito, se um de nós vencer o líder ou o anjo. Acabou para eles.

Chegando o momento da prova do líder.

Yunosuke: Bem vindos de volta, sobreviventes. Há uma coisa que quero saber e não quer calar essa pergunta. Sonsaku, desde quando você herdou da sua mãe esse vício por sake?

Sonsaku: Toda cerimônia de sake é a mesma coisa, no cair da noite festejamos muito... E minha mãe, como de costume, tira o quimono para se sentir mais à vontade.

Yunosuke: É, uma mãe papa-anjo também que, sempre que tiver a idade mal interpretada, dá palmadas em você. E eu soube que você caiu na piscina toda bêbada. Graças ao Ranma você saiu de lá!

Ranma: Só não precisei fazer boca-a-boca!

Yunosuke: Kiyo... Hoje você pode herdar por mais tempo a liderança ou perde-la, entendido?

Kiyo: Eu sei o jogo, e olha que na festa de sábado, vamos ver o que vai ter. Queria algo que agrade a todos!

Yunosuke: Vai ter. Mas agora, conversas à parte, a prova de hoje é de resistência. Vocês ficarão sentados em uma espécie de jaula. Quem ficar lá por mais tempo, sem dormir, vence. Não podem abrir a jaula de repente, se o fizerem é eliminação automática. Podem ir.

(todos saem da casa)

Yunosuke: Ordem de jaula, Número 1?

Sonsaku: Hakufu!

Yunosuke: Número 2?

Kiyo: Kiyo!

Yunosuke: Número 3?

Ushio: Rainha Ushio!

Yunosuke: Número 4?

Satsuki: Eu! Satsuki!

Yunosuke: Número 5?

Kagome: Kagome Higurashi!

Yunosuke: Número 6?

Joe: Viewtiful Joe!

Yunosuke: Número 7?

Naru: Naru!

Yunosuke: Número 8?

Ranma: Ranma Saotome da Escola de Artes Mariciais Estilo Vale-Tudo!

Yunosuke: Número 9?

Yoh: Yoh Asakura!

Yunosuke: E Número 10?

Zoey: Zoey Gatinha!

Yunosuke: A prova começa assim que todos estiverem na jaula, podem entrar... (todos entram) Podem conversar, mas não podem abrir a jaula nem dormir. Mas se tiverem uma razão para desistir, saiam logo da jaula. Combinado? A partir de agora, começou.

Com a prova em andamento, ninguém demonstrava cansaço na prova, mas aos poucos, a ordem de eliminação foi: Naru, Kiyo, Sonsaku, Ranma, Joe, Zoey, Satsuki e Kagome. A prova ficou mais equilibrada com Ushio e Yoh sobrando. O shaman desistiu de uma vez deixando a rainha de Barou vencer o desafio.

Yoh: Vou sair, estou cansado demais!

Ushio: Nossa!

(silêncio)

Ushio: (vibrando de vitória) AAAAHHHH! EU NÃO ACREDITO! LÍDER FINALMENTE!

Yoh: Aproveite bem.

Ushio, além de pular na piscina com Yoh, não esperava que a liderança caísse em seu colo. Com a desistência do shaman, a rainha de Barou teria uma chance para eliminar Naru.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Zoey, Kagome e Satsuki, o grupo de oposição à eliminação de Naru, mesmo temendo a indicação de Ushio, tem como dever tentar vencer a prova do anjo de Sábado. Caso contrário, as chances de eliminação serão muitas em uma só.

Satsuki: Pois é, a Ushio venceu, mas ainda temos uma chance.

Zoey: Nem me fale, aquele grito que ela deu quase me fez cair da cama!

Kagome: Desconsiderando a trilha de tinta vermelha que deixou até o banheiro, agora precisamos tentar eliminar a um dos amiguinhos dela. Ou Joe, ou Yoh. O Ranma não sei se ele vai ingressar, porque se o fizer acabou. Lembrando que ele tinha o Mugen e o Vash, e agora está sozinho.

(Zoey sai da cama)

Zoey: Agora olha só, a gente tem que tentar algo que não faça a nossa amiga acabar na pior, porque se acontecer...

Kagome: Isso é verdade.

Satsuki: Olha, eu vou sair porque tem gente precisando de ajuda com a comida, e o almoço não se faz sozinho.

Sonsaku e Kiyo conversam sobre uma coisa: Querem que Ranma seja aliado deles. Se possível tentarão fazer o máximo para se manterem firmes. A equipe não se envolveria na eliminação de Naru, mas também a teriam ingressado.

Kiyo: Hakufu... O que acha do Ranma ser nosso aliado?

Sonsaku: Que grupo seria esse?

Kiyo: Não se envolveria na eliminação da Naru, mas pelo menos é um em que nós vamos lutar para nos mantermos na luta. Sei que um de nós pode continuar, mas vamos tentar.

Naru: E aí gente. Estão falando do quê?

Ranma: Estamos curiosos em saber!

Sonsaku: Kiyo e eu estamos falando se querem ingressar na nossa equipe. Ela não teria nada a ver com eliminação, mas sim de nos manter firmes e fortes no BBJ e, talvez, conseguir atingir o final e ganhar os 500 mil.

Naru: Sério? Eu estou dentro então!

Ranma: Contem comigo, mesmo sendo homem ou mulher. Quero continuar bem na casa!

Ushio, Joe e Yoh, de madrugada, ficam até tarde malhando na academia, mas mesmo assim não escondem a ansiedade de conseguirem o anjo e, talvez, eliminarem Naru de uma vez.

Yoh: Olha Ushio, na prova de Quinta eu saí porque quis desistir. Mas não vou ser bonzinho com você na prova de Sábado!

Ushio: O que importa é que Naru Narusegawa está em nossas mãos, e se conseguirmos, terão uma chance de imunizar um ao outro, pode ser que o Joe te imunize ou vice-versa.

Joe: Ushio, Ushio! Vê se não comemora antes da hora! Porque ainda há uma chance para a equipe Anti-Naru Eliminada pode conseguir.

Ushio: Estou pouco me importando com elas. Mas, olha só, se eu fiz algo além da conta quando festejei a liderança, eu peço desculpas.

Joe: Qual é! Você, além de ter pulado na piscina ainda manchou o corpo e aquela sua roupinha tribal. Mas, sem ofensa, se tivesse sido pega pela Naru, acho que você teria morrido de vergonha!

Yoh: A Sonsaku, diferente de você, pelo menos não vê problemas em se banhar como veio ao mundo. Mas você, acho que acostumou na ilha porque você só usaria aquela roupa e nada mais. Até o fez sem aquelas tatuagens. Mas fora isso, daremos o máximo para te ajudar em eliminar a Naru.

SÁBADO

No fim da manhã, Ushio recebe Kagome e Sonsaku no quarto do líder. Praticamente desconfiada dos atos que podem levar Naru a garantir mais uma semana na casa, não pensa em outra coisa além de divertir com os outros.

TOC! TOC! TOC! (Kagome batendo a porta)

Ushio: Entra!

(Kagome e Sonsaku entram)

Sonsaku: Minha rainha, o que você tem feito no segundo dia como líder?

Kagome: É. Fala para nós!

Ushio: Bom... Eu aproveitei bem os benefícios da liderança mas pelo menos larguei um pouco para me divertir com o pessoal. Joguei cartas com o Kiyo, lanchei com o Joe. Agora, quem for o vencedor do anjo de hoje, eu não tenho a menor idéia de um possível candidato. Porém a chance é bem grande de uma de vocês conseguir.

Sonsaku: Vem cá, tem sake aqui?

Ushio: Só refrigerante, suco, água... Mas aqui nada de álcool. Você acabou com os vidros todos!

Kagome: Bebedeira sem fim a sua...

Sonsaku: A culpa não é minha se gosto, entendeu?

Zoey, que nada na piscina com Ranma, teme a eliminação. Mas não esconde o ódio sobre Ushio pela liderança.

Zoey: Éramos cinco depois que você saiu. Mas o que me incomoda é saber que a Shimabara vai indicar a Narusegawa. O que você faria se continuasse na prova naquele dia?

Ranma: Eu saí depois da Hakufu porque estava cansado.

Zoey: O problema que me levou a sair é que meu pingente caiu no gramado. Quando pus meu braço para fora, fui declarada eliminada. Mas se tivesse deixado seríamos só Ushio, Yoh e eu.

Ranma: O grupo ao qual faço parte é daqueles que querem se manter na equipe. Não tenho nada a ver com a eliminação da Naru.

Zoey: Que insensível você, Ranma Saotome!

Ranma: Não tive culpa se a menina da cabeça vermelha e olhos lilás venceu.

Joe, aproveitando da solidão na academia, malha um pouco. Porém recebe como visitantes Kiyo e Naru, inconformados com a liderança que perderam.

Kiyo: Oi Joe! Puxando ferro?

Joe: O que faze aqui, ex-líder e alvo de eliminação?

Naru: HMPF!

Joe: Já vi que ela não quer falar de Domingo! Kiyo, como foi liderar por uma semana?

Kiyo: A eliminação do Vash foi um peso que eu carregava, mas também acolher a ruivinha quando ela temia eliminação não foi difícil. O difícil mesmo foi ter que apreciar os benefícios do mundo lá fora sozinho do que ter quase ninguém para aproveitar, sabe?

Naru: Olha Takamine, se ganhar o anjo, vai me imunizar?

Joe: É Kiyo, fala para ela!

Kiyo: Sobre essa decisão, só depende de mim, não de vocês!

Naru: Deve estar assim por alguma causa, falta saber o que é.

Na cozinha, enquanto recolhiam a louça suja, Yoh e Satsuki nem pensam sobre a prova.

Satsuki: Yoh, se ganhar o anjo, pretende imunizar quem?

Yoh: Isso é segredo, mas nem estou com cabeça para isso!

Satsuki: Muito menos eu.

Yoh: Te falo uma coisa, nada poderia ser pior que ficar preso naquilo como um animal selvagem e ainda por cima como se fosse um daqueles desenhos clássicos bobos e ultrapassados como de cães agredindo gatos que correm atrás de canários e ratos. Ninguém merece...

Satsuki: Só de ter ouvido os gritos da sua amiguinha quase caí da cama. Mas o que ela fez além de se jogar na água?

Yoh: Tirou as faixas e nadou comigo, não a culpo de pegar a mania da Sonsaku de nadar nua na água!

Satsuki: Sei...

Yoh: Você nem imagina que quando nos abraçamos ela deixou manchas de tinta.

Na prova do anjo, cada participante teria que escolher bolas em preto e branco. Branco para bonificação e preto para eliminação, quem ganhou mais bolas pretas foi Joe mas quem teve mais bolas brancas foi Kiyo. Depois disso, pediu uma visita de Zatch. Ele e Ponygon aprontariam demais.

Zatch: KIYO!

Kiyo: Oi Zatch!

Ponygon: MERU MERU ME!

Ranma: Quem mandou esse bicho entrar?

Zatch: Eu vim a pedido do Kiyo!

Ranma: O outro bicho, seu tampinha!

Ponygon: MERU MERU ME! (se irritando)

Ushio: Que coisa é essa, um burro?

Sonsaku: Tão pequeno!

(Ponygon lambe aos outros participantes)

Zatch: Kiyo, a casa está tão vazia sem você!

Kiyo: Fora as corridas que você sofre da Naomi, e brincar com o Ponygon, o que mais você... (sem querer pisa na cauda do Ponygon)

Ponygon: MERU! MERU! MERU! MERU! MERU! MERU! (mordendo Kiyo)

Yoh: Segura!

Ushio: Esse bicho quase comeu minha faixa!

Ranma: Esse burro é invocado demais!

Zatch: Deixa ele em paz! O Ponygon é meu amigo!

Kiyo: Você ainda tem o Volcan 300!

(Ranma, Ushio e Yoh imobilizam Ponygon)

Zoey: O que esse cavalinho fez a você?

Kiyo: Fora as mordidas...

Ponygon: (com as patas amarradas e gritando para sair) MERU MERU ME! MERU MERU ME! MERU MERU ME! MERU MERU ME!

Ushio: Que "MERU MERU ME!" coisa nenhuma! Você mordeu nosso amigo, seu potro manco!

Joe: O que ele faria com o Kiyo, além de morder?

Zatch: Brincar comigo! Ah sim, e sou Zatch Bell, melhor amigo do Kiyo.

Kiyo: Zatch estes são meus amigos. Joe, Ranma, Zoey, Naru, Sonsaku, Ushio, Yoh, Kagome e Satsuki.

Todos: OI ZATCH!

Zatch: Oi gente. Antes que eu vá embora, só quis conhecer a casa! Mas valeu assim mesmo e espero que o Kiyo vença e traga a grana!

Na festa gótica, a diversão foi ilimitada. Mas é claro que além de muita conversa e diversão...

Kiyo: Ainda estou sentindo aquelas mordidas, porque ele não atacou vocês?

Ushio: Diga isso para a minha roupa tribal! Aquele potro manco quase a engoliu inteira me deixando sem roupa!

Joe: Ushio, Ushio, Ushio! (balançando a cabeça negativamente) Aquela coisinha ainda me prejudicou porque... COMEU TODOS OS MEUS HAMBÚRGUERES!

Sonsaku: Onde tem um banheiro? (andando grogue)

Zoey: Pelo menos não foi lá uma perda total, aqui tem hambúrgueres à beça.

Ranma: Te falo uma coisa, não pode ser pior que os ataques que a Shampoo me fazia quando me odiava como mulher!

Zoey: Como foi isso?

Ranma: Depois que meu pai e eu saímos de Jusenkyo a gente foi forrar o estômago. Comemos a premiação da luta de amazonas chinesas. Eu tive que derrotar a Shampoo por causa da comida. Como conseqüência ela seria minha noiva, apesar de tudo. Mas passou a parar de me odiar por uma causa: durante o treino ela também caiu em uma fonte amaldiçoada.

Kiyo: É o que eu chamo de frescura. Isso me lembra quando a Suzy me viu com uma amiga chamada Shion e ela ficou com ciúmes. Tanto que ela desenhou a minha cara em uma tangerina e a dela em uma maçã demonstrando querer acabar comigo!

(Sonsaku cai no pátio)

Yoh: Sonsaku!

Kagome: Bebeu além da conta!

Kiyo: Sonsaku, levanta!

Sonsaku: Me dá mais uns minutinhos, mamãe! (adormecida)

Ushio: Fala sério que isso aconteceu!

DOMINGO

Kiyo, que ganhou o anjo diz a Sonsaku que pretende imunizá-la na hora do paredão.

Kiyo: Já acordou, Sonsaku Hakufu grogue?

Sonsaku: Descartando o "groque"! Estou bem. O que perdi na festa?

Kiyo: Nada! Mas não vou te deixar ir embora cedo daqui. Será imunizada por mim!

Sonsaku: Concordo, e vou ter o prazer de retribuir o favor se eu ganhar na próxima

Kiyo: Valeu mesmo! Quando você me viu com o Ponygon, te lembrou alguma batalha?

Sonsaku: Só quando fui derrotada pela Kanwu. Aquela garota nunca foi derrotada, mas jogou a toalha depois que a Ukitsu apareceu e interviu. Eu só fui derrotada pelo Kakouton depois de assistir ao massacre da Mou-Chan.

Ushio, que estava na cozinha com Kagome, e descobre um pouco sobre o grupo feito por ela, Zoey e Satsuki.

Kagome: Ushio, agora que você é líder, pensa em fazer o quê?

Ushio: Só indicar o participante com o pior comportamento ou pior relacionamento que eu tive. Pode me falar daquela sua panelinha?

Kagome: O nome não posso revelar porque senão você descobre quem que nós queremos ainda na casa. Mas eu vou falar que a Satsuki e a Zoey formaram esse grupo comigo para proteger essa pessoa, já que ela está ameaçada de sair da casa.

Ushio: Sei disso, respeitando a identidade dessa pessoa, você sabe se é uma colegial como você?

Kagome: É, mas não posso dizer se sou eu, Zoey, Satsuki, Naru ou Sonsaku.

Ushio. Saquei.

Naru comenta no confessionário sobre estar inconformada com a liderança de Ushio, mas não esconde o temor da indicação da rainha de Barou.

Naru: Sei que a Ushio é gente boa, mas querer me excluir seria uma vingança da indicação que ela sofreu quando encarou o Mugen no primeiro paredão. Agora não me incomoda o fato de ser líder. Um dia desses falei com ela sobre o fato de nós chegarmos à final e talvez dividir ao meio o prêmio final. Se ela dividir comigo ou eu estiver entre os três melhores... Para mim será muito bom.

Joe nota que Zoey sente falta do Café Miau. Entristecida a garota tenta superar, assim como o cara superou a ausência de Sylvia.

Joe: Zoey, está aí?

Zoey: Estou... (cabisbaixa)

Joe: Está triste por quê? É porque teme que a Naru saia?

Zoey: Não! Mas é que bateu uma falta de trabalhar no Café Miau e dos meus amigos, da minha família...

Joe: Até eu me senti assim sem a Sylvia. Mas superei, você também pode fazê-lo!

Zoey: Tem certeza?

Joe: Tenho.

Ranma e Naru quase deixam escapar, na piscina, sobre os grupos formados.

Ranma: Olha só quem chegou!

Naru: Sai dessa!

PLASH! (Naru entra na piscina)

Naru: Sei que é um homem, mas só está de mulher por causa da água! Não pense em apertar meus seios ou tirar meu biquíni, senão leva um soco como o Keitaro está acostumado a levar.

Ranma: Do mesmo jeito que um grupinho merece por proteger...

Naru: Proteger o quê?

Ranma: As peles deles!

Naru: Espero que esse grupo não pense em me indicar porque tem outro que é a favor da minha...

Ranma: Sua o quê?

Naru: Minha confiança de que não vou indicar alguém que me proteja, ou seja contra mim.

Enquanto acontece muita conversa jogada fora, Satsuki recebe a ajuda de Yoh na hora de lavar a louça.

Yoh: Precisa de ajuda?

Satsuki: Aproveitando que está aqui... Sim!

Yoh: Bom, você teve feito muito a faxina. Deixa que eu faço!

Satsuki: Muito obrigada, Asakura! (tirando o avental)

Yoh: Alguém que cuida da casa sem uma mãe devia ter um descanso enquanto alguém age.

Satsuki: Só você mesmo para nunca perder a calma!

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: Boa noite!

Yunosuke: Sonsaku, você tomou além da conta, isso já te aconteceu quantas vezes?

Sonsaku: Só uma, depois da minha ingressão no Instituto Nanyou. O Koukhin e minha mãe festejamos com muito sake.

Yunosuke: Olha, vi que ela tira o quimono para esse banquete. É para festejar ou mania de andar nua na casa?

Sonsaku: É mais para o banquete.

Yunosuke: Kiyo, a visita do Zatch foi boa?

Kiyo: Tirando as mordidas que ele distribuiu, a Ushio, o Yoh e o Ranma conseguiram pará-lo.

Ushio: Acontece que não foi você que quase teve que correr com um braço só!

Yunosuke: Cenas hilárias à parte, hora de falar sério. Kiyo, você que ganhou o anjo, vai dar para quem?

Kiyo: Depois de muita conversa e tudo mais, eu vou dar o anjo para a Sonsaku porque, assim como eu, quer chegar até o final. (dando o colar a Sonsaku)

Yunosuke: Tornando a repetir para quem se desinformou quem não pode ser votado são Ushio Shimabara e Sonsaku Hakufu. Agora a indicação da líder. Ushio, pode dar uma voltinha para vermos você com esse uniforme?

Ushio: Claro! (dando uma volta) Agora papo sério, minha indicação é para a Naru. O temperamento agressivo, só de socar homens e fazê-los cortarem os céus me levou a isso.

Yunosuke: MM-HMM! Então Naru vai para o paredão. E agora os votos. Satsuki, você começa.

(Satsuki entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Satsuki, em quem você vota?

Satsuki: Vou votar na Zoey porque ela sente muita falta de casa, e espero que ela se sinta melhor com a saída dela. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Primeiro para a gatinha selvagem das montanhas. Sonsaku, o que acha de uma refeição grátis?

Sonsaku: Estou dentro!

(Sonsaku entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Que você derrotaria sem o dragão despertar?

Sonsaku: Tiro o Ranma, porque como mulher, ele nem chega aos meus pés. Mas como homem não acho que esteja demonstrando interesse na corrida dos 500 mil. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Kiyo, hora da aula de indicação ao paredão.

(Kiyo entra no confessionário)

Kiyo: Sou preguiçoso. Mas tiro notas boas sem precisar prestar atenção na aula, e olha que antes eu não tinha amigos por ser muito estudioso, ou quase isso.

Yunosuke: Até eu sabia. Agora em quem você vota e por quê?

Kiyo: Na Zoey, porque ela ajuda muito bem aqui na casa, mas acho que a saudade do lar acaba afetando isso e a deixou muito triste hoje. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Ótimo. Naru, o Keitaro acabou atacando uma garota. Vê se ele está lá no confessionário.

(Naru entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Sentindo calafrios?

Naru: Mais do que a irmã da Ushio pode dar.

Yunosuke: Agora a sua indicação. Quem sai?

Naru: Vou tirar o Kiyo porque ele é muito metido a popular. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Joe, à cabine da Six Machine.

(Joe entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Em nome da justiça, quem sai do mundo dos filmes?

Joe: Eu vou indicar a Zoey. Eu acho que, mesmo a acalmando, não sei se ela vai superar. E então meu voto vai para ela por falta dos amigos que conhece. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Zoey, alguém saiu sem pagar no Café Miau.

(Zoey entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Zoey, se acalma e diga o seu voto.

Zoey: (enxugando os olhos) Vou indicar o Ranma, porque a gente não se fala muito. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Ranma, o Happosai quer você de sutiã, se esconda!

(Ranma entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Isso é brincadeira, mas tudo bem.

Ranma: OK!

Yunosuke: Seu voto?

Ranma: A Zoey deve sair porque o trabalho dela deve ser mais importante que estar aqui! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Mais outro para a garçonete da lanchonete-base secreta. Yoh, sua vez.

(Yoh entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: A Anna quer saber quem você tiraria se fosse outro shaman.

Yoh: Tiro a Zoey, por afinidade fraca. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Para finalizar... Kagome.

(Kagome entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Se existisse um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas, quem você tiraria com o Inu-Yasha?

Kagome: Tiro o Kiyo, ele pode ser inteligente, mas acho que não merece continuar. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo. Bom, três foram eleitos, mas houve uma decisão quase unânime. Quem enfrenta a Naru é a Zoey.

Zoey: Entendido.

Naru: Mal posso esperar para rever os outros!

Yunosuke: Uma de vocês pode se sentir melhor matando saudades de casa ou continuar na corrida. Até mais.

Continua...


	5. 4a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO 5

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Assombrada pelo fantasma da eliminação, Naru puxa papo com Zoey sobre uma delas sair. A gatinha do grupo de garotas com DNA de animais em extinção mal consegue se manter calma, mesmo saindo ou ficando.

Naru: Tudo bem, Hanson?

Zoey: Mais ou menos, nem eu acreditei que teria que enfrentar você. Foram todos contra mim?

Naru: Só soube que três, entre eles, era eu que não votamos em você.

Zoey: Nem eu sei porquê, mas me senti ameaçada! Nem consigo me manter bem, mas saindo ou ficando... Espero estar melhor.

Naru: Relaxa, tudo bem?

Zoey: Estou me sentindo melhor com você.

Ushio, Ranma e Joe falam da indicação de Zoey ao paredão, se um dos garotos tivesse sido líder, teriam indicado Satsuki e deixaria o resto para votar em Naru.

Joe: A Naru até entendo que não mereça ficar, mas não esperava que a Zoey estivesse mal.

Ushio: Não me arrependi de indicar a Narusegawa, mas sobre a Hanson... Não tenho certeza. Eu não teria coragem de indicá-la. Mas veremos como será amanhã. Temo que a Naru fique porque aí posso acabar indicada pela segunda vez.

Ranma: Bom Ushio, a gente livrou a sua cara. Está pasando da hora de retribuir o favor quando você perder a liderança para um de nós!

Ushio: Até concordo, mas não estou fazendo joguinho nenhum com vocês, nem nada.

Joe: Pelo menos está dizendo a verdade. O que importa mesmo é que uma das garotas saia. Se for a Naru, a gente decide se nosso grupo continua ou não, mas se a Zoey sair. A gente não vai parar nosso grupo até que a Naru saia. Mas o que estou dizendo é que você, Ushio, já fez a sua parte. Agora um de nós deve fazer a nossa!

Ushio: Concordo.

Joe: Bom, é o seguinte. Não vamos trair um ao outro, vamos tentar excluir a Naru já que ela tem um temperamento explosivo demais... É muito cheia de si... Sabem?

Ranma: Concordo também. Bom, entre nós está isso. Não vamos nos trair.

Yoh, Sonsaku e Kiyo, inconformados com as indicações de Zoey, não escondem que a amiga não esperava disputar com uma das melhores parceiras que conheceu.

Kiyo: Estou achando que a Zoey só se entristeceu ao saber que foi indicada porque a Naru é uma das que gostam dela, tirando Kagome e Satsuki. Enquanto isso o outro grupo ali, no caso, Joe, Ranma e Ushio está se preparando para quando uma delas sair. Se a Naru for o alvo, não sei se eles prosseguem com essa equipe ou se param, mas se a Zoey sair é bem possível que vão continuar com a garota da Pensão hinata como alvo.

Sonsaku: Poso até ser amiga da Ushio e dos outros, mas essa coisa é inadmissível. Até eu me arrependeria de ter votado na Zoey, éramos 9 fora a líder. 5 de nós escolheu ela porque está com saudades de casa e pelo que percebi, não se adaptou bem aqui.

Yoh: Mas olha, o problema da Zoey foi o seguinte: ela não queria enfrentar a Naru, mas o problema foi que se a segunda indicada fosse uma das outras duas, aí não estaria perturbada.

Sonsaku: Entendi. Está dizendo que, se a Zoey enfrentasse a Satsuki ou a Kagome, já que não fala muito com elas, ela estaria melhor?

Yoh: Mais do que isso.

Kiyo: Até eu entendi, mas há uma possibilidade da Zoey ficar. Mas isso ninguém esperava. Muito menos eu.

Kagome e Satsuki já tiram dúvida de que a tática do trio formado por Ushio, Joe e Ranma quer eliminar Naru.

Kagome: Analisei uma coisa, Satsuki, e notei uma coisa. A Ushio e mais dois caras querem mesmo tirar a Naru, pode um negócio desses?

Satsuki: Nem eu pensei nisso, mas olha só. É justamente porque a Naru é pavio-curto e agressiva. Eles querem tirá-la pelo fato dela ter agredido o Kiyo e o Mugen. Além disso sabemos que ela dá um soco no gerente da pensão só porque a surpreende sem roupa ou toca em uma das partes do corpo dela. Isso não tem cabimento algum.

Kagome: Não mesmo! Nossa amiga merece ficar, mas nenhuma de nós esperava que ela enfrentasse a Zoey. Se votamos nela é porque sabemos que ela sente falta de casa e muito mais.

Satsuki: Ninguém como a Zoey sentiria tanto o peso da eliminação, mesmo ciente de seguir as regras. Mas acho que, mesmo ela tendo amigos e muito mais, tem algo mais que ela sente falta além da amizade mais próxima. No caso a que ela já conhece.

Kagome: Até aí concordo com você. Nem eu mesma esperava isso.

Satsuki: Se fosse uma de nós enfrentando a Zoey, não viríamos problema nenhum.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Sentindo-se mal adaptada na casa, Satuki pede exclusão no confessionário, depois de ser a primeira a acordar.

Satsuki: Apesar de eu ter feito amigos, não me considero bem adaptada aqui. A falta que sinto dos meus amigos e da minha família, veio como um peso bem grande nas minhas costas. Por isso... (baixando a cabeça) Estou pedindo a minha exclusão.

Após a saída de Satsuki, Zoey fala com as amigas e diz que aparentava ser um auto-sacrifício. Mas na verdade a aluna que fazia fantasmas dormirem não se adaptou bem depois de 3 semanas.

Naru: É o seguinte, não sei como acontecerá no paredão, é possível de haver um substituto ou uma de nós sair ainda hoje.

Kagome: Não sei se isso vai acontecer, mas primeiramente, o Yuno deve ter nos dito sobre isso ou não. Mas agora vamos ver como será porque pode haver um substituto.

Zoey: Vamos ver, porque, apesar de eu não ter gostado da idéia da Satsuki. Deve haver uma razão e acho que foi porque ela não gostou nada de ficar longe do pessoal.

Naru: De onde tirou essa idéia?

Zoey: Não sei se foi por minha causa ou coisa do tipo. Mas depois a gente vê quando sair na noite da eliminação.

Kagome: Só assim esperamos se ninguém, ou uma de vocês, deixe a casa.

Ushio, na piscina conversa com Yoh. Diz que a saída de Satsuki foi mais para tática pessoal do que medo de encarar a perda de uma das amigas.

Yoh: Soube de hoje? A Satsuki deixou a casa por conta própria!

Ushio: Até eu vi. (saindo da bóia para cair na água) Miyanoshita devia ter estado mais com medo de perder uma amiga do que sentir falta da família dela. Como lembro que era órfã de mãe, estou achando que definitivamente teríamos uma razão para a Naru não ser exlcuída.

Yoh: Quem você acha que poderia ser o substituto dela? O que espero mesmo é o seguinte: Se for um de nossos amigos dos animes que protagonizamos, já era! Porque na minha opinião, seria humilhação pura alguém conhecido aparecer.

Ushio: Tomara que não seja a Anna, no seu caso. Mas no meu, não pode ser Minami, nem Yuuhi, nem Joel!

Yoh: Quem é Joel?

Ushio: Meu primo e mensageiro da ilha.

Joe, Ranma, Kiyo e Sonsaku, que almoçaram antes dos outros, também pensaram quase a mesma coisa com a saída de Satsuki. As opiniões não envolvem saudades de casa.

Kiyo: Com a saída da Satsuki, não acho que ela tenha saído por falta de casa. Deve ser porque está perdendo matéria da escola.

Joe: Nem eu sei, mas é bem possível que aconteça outra coisa, sabe?

Sonsaku: Como o quê, por exemplo?

Joe: É possível que a Satsuki tenha saído porque nem se adaptou bem à casa do BBJ.

Ranma: É, há uma possibilidade disso acontecer. E muito grande mesmo!

Sonsaku: A saída dela não pode ter sido por alguma causa pessoal?

Kiyo: Talvez, não é? De casa eu sei que ela pode não ter sentido falta.

Ranma: Pode ser porque não suporta ficar sem comunicação nem nada.

Noite de eliminação.

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Temos ainda convidados de ambos os animes, começando pela Zoey. Que a vimos tristinha e tudo mais.

Corina: Oi Zoey!

Kiki: Saindo ou ficando, você é nossa amiga ainda!

Brigitte: Zoey, você é nossa líder e muito corajosa.

Renée: Erga essa sua cabeça para quando estiver conosco!

Zoey: Obrigado, amigas!

Wesley: Esqueceu da gente?

Elliot: É o seguinte, Zoey: a causa de você entrar é demostrar sua força de vontade. Sabemos que ficará.

Mark: Entendeu!

Zoey: MARK! (com olhos em forma de coração e apaixonada)

Yunosuke: Naru, já você a razão é outra de ficar.

Motoko: Oi Naru, o Keitaro veio aqui voando porque olhou por baixo da minha saia e caiu em cima de mim quando tropeçou na escada!

Kaolla: Esse pervertido merecia uns chutes!

Sarah: E umas pedradas!

Naru: Oi amigas! Acho que vocês estão fazendo o meu serviço muito bem!

Shinobu: É, mas a pensão está sem graça com sua ausência!

Kitsune: Se sair com a grana, traga para a pensão! E, se sobrar, quero para as corridas de cavalos e umas cervejas!

Naru: Tudo bem, eu trago!

Keitaro: Socorro, Naru!

Mutsumi: Oi Naru!

Yunosuke: Daqui a pouco voltaremos com mais conversa, mas seriamente. Certo?

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Antes que comecemos o bate-papo, Mutsumi, me empresta a Tama?

Mutsumi: Pode pegar.

Tama: Mew!

Yunosuke: Deixa eu ver se essas agressoras do Keitaro param de uma vez!

(Yunosuke coloca a Tama no quimono da Motoko)

Motoko: AAAHHHH! TEM UM MOSNTRO DENTRO DE MIM! TIRA ELE DE MIM! TIRA! TIRA!

Kanako: É o que merece por bater no Keitaro ainda hoje antes de chegarmos!

Kitsune: (tirando a Tama) Era só a Tama!

Kaolla: Vai ter sopa de tartaruga hoje!

Yunosuke: Não vai não. Antes quero falar com o Keitaro porque vocês bateram demais nele.

Shinobu: Yunosuke, só a Kitsune, a Kanako e eu que não batemos!

Yunosuke: Eu sei, Shinobu. Keitaro, se a Naru sair, vai matar saudades dos socos dela?

Keitaro: Nem pensar, eu faço uma besteira sem querer, e aí recebo agressões.

Kuro: (pulando no colo de Yunosuke) Sabia que a Naru é uma monstra?

Kanako: Eu, quando fui gerente da Pensão Hinata, fiz muita coisa como limite de tempo para uso do onsen, e muito mais!

Kitsune: Como acusar a Naru de coisas que ela não fez? Apertar meus seios ou tirar os brinquedos da Sarah, "limpar" o quarto da Kaolla, acariciar as pernas da Motoko e fazer a Shinobu usar roupas íntimas adultas?

Sarah: É mesmo, esqueceu disso, por acaso?

Yunosuke: Ninguém merece! Corta o microfone das meninas! Melhor ir direto para o lado das gatinhas!

Mutsumi: Yuno, acho você um gatinho!

Yunosuke: Valeu! E quanto a vocês? Zoey merece ficar ou sair?

Brigitte: É nossa amiga, sabemos que ficará.

Corina: É mesmo, nossa primeira gatinha a ingressar no Café Miau!

Renée: Já está até mais famosa que eu!

Kiki: Mas é muito amiga!

Yunosuke: Já entendi tudo!

Elliot: Até nós sabemos disso e a Zoey, como líder e amiga delas, vai continuar.

Wesley: Sem problema algum!

Mark: Ela é muito mais que amiga.

Yunosuke: Vou para a casa e anunciar uma coisa, para ambas.

(corte para a casa)

Yunosuke: Antes de tudo, queria dizer a Naru Narusegawa e Zoey Hanson que, houve um problema entre amigas... As da Pensão Hinata e não do Café Miau, fora as bobagens que a Kiki cometeu antes de começar a entrevista, digo uma coisa: Quando acontece um auto-sacrifício, é impossível esquecer de lado o que você mais cobiça para ajudar o mais necessitado. Quase sempre é impossível mesmo! Mas tenho a dizer uma coisa: hoje mais cedo a Satsuki pediu sua eliminação da casa porque não gostou de ficar longe do pai, do irmão e dos amigos. Por isso, nenhuma de vocês será eliminada. Mas ainda não acabou.

Naru: O que pode ser, Yuno?

Yunosuke: Uma boa notícia. Vem uma nova participante para ocupar o vazio deixado pela Satsuki.

Zoey: Tem má notícia?

Yunosuke: Não é para vocês, é para a Ushio, porque uma das irmãs vai estar aí!

Ushio: Não me conta! Não quero nem saber!

Yunosuke: Tudo bem, mas quando entrar... Vai ver. Até mais.

(todos saem da casa para receber a nova hóspede)

Todos: (cantando) Gomo de mexerica, não saia daí! Gomo de mexerica, não saia daí! Pois se você sair, vai ser uma doideira! Pois se você sair, vai ser uma doideira!

Ushio: Não acredito! (quase espantada)

Yuuhi: Não vai dar boas vindas à irmãzinha caçula, líder da casa?

Yoh: Ih! Foi a sua irmã! Ainda bem que não foi a mais velha!

Ushio: Ela dá para agüentar, mas a Minami...

Kiyo: Diz aí, como se chama e por que veio?

Yuuhi: Sou Yuuhi Shimabara, irmã da Ushio. E só vim porque, entre todos os eleitos, era uma das possíveis candidatas a substituição.

Naru: Interessante, olha a gente vai mostrar a casa ainda hoje, mesmo que nem tenhamos toque de recolher!

Sonsaku: EBA! Uma nova amiga na casa!

Yuuhi: Não vou me acostumar, será só até... Quando eu acabar eliminada.

QUARTA-FEIRA

O primeiro dia de Yuuhi na casa é bem mais tranqüilo e aos poucos vai conhecendo os amigos. Principalmente passar um tempo com a irmã (Ushio).

Ranma: (entrando na banheira) Yuuhi, você gostou daqui?

Yuuhi: Eu adorei. Apesar de não ter nenhuma comunicação com o mundo lá fora.

Ranma: Só no quarto do líder, a Ushio, a Sonsaku e o Kiyo aproveitaram muito.

Yuuhi: Falando na Ushio, dormi com ela porque, apesar da gente ter que morar sem pai nem mãe, me sinto como se estivesse com um dos dois.

Ranma: E eu que vivo com meu pai em um dojo ao lado da minha futura noiva?

Yuuhi: Estou vendo que alguém vai casar! (em tom de ironia)

Zoey, no confessionário, explica que com ou sem Satsuki na casa, ainda espera estar entre os finalistas.

Zoey: Meu alívio não se resultou de um sacrifício. Pela primeira vez, como o Yunosuke disse, acontece um abandono na casa. A Satsuki não se adaptou bem à casa e aí decidiu sair porque queria. Eu não a culpo, mas se ela não tivesse saído e acontecesse um empate na votação, aconteceria a mesma coisa. Mesmo assim, ainda vejo esperança de eu ou a Naru estar entre os finalistas.

Ushio, recebe Kiyo e Sonsaku no quarto do líder e espera uma coisa da prova do líder: que seja mais complicado, porque acha que tudo foi muito fácil.

Kiyo: Shimabara! Podemos entrar!

Ushio: Fiquem à vontade.

Sonsaku: Nossa! Só na vida boa, hein? Só até amanhã.

Kiyo: Você e eu passamos pela mesma coisa, Sonsaku! Não faz essa piada sem graça.

Ushio: Até eu entendo as regras do jogo e o que ela queria dizer. Sei que minha semana de reinado está acabando, mas aproveitei bem. E aposto que a Yuuhi, se conseguir vencer, acharia muito bom também. O que espero é que a prova dessa semana seja mais difícil que as anteriores, porque foi tudo muito fácil.

Sonsaku: É o seguinte: Vamos ver como será quando a prova chegar. Aí, deve ser difícil ou de sorte essa prova. O que espero mesmo também é que o próximo líder saiba em quem está votando. Não sei se você perseguia a Naru, mas a gente pensava a mesma coisa dela, só não sossega porque é pavio-curto.

Joe e Yoh já falam com Zoey. Um dia depois de assombrada pela eliminação, diz que aproveitava bem os dias passados na casa, mas não conseguia esconder o temor de enfrentar uma amiga como Naru.

Zoey: Ficar mais um tempo até que deu para agüentar, mas não sabia que aquilo ia acontecer, sabe?

Yoh: Nenhum de nós sabia. A Satsuki devia estar com saudades de casa e por isso pediu saída.

Joe: Olha Zoey, até eu me sentiria na pior se estivesse no seu lugar, sabe?

Zoey: É, mas acontece que você, as indicações são remotas.

Joe: Isso é verdade, porque a possibilidade de eu sair cedo é pouca.

Yoh: Já comigo, por muito pouco saí, mas se o Vash não fosse indicado pela maioria... Eu acabaria arrastando o pé daqui.

Kagome e Naru já pensam na prova do líder. Se nenhum sono, ambas ficam acordadas à noite.

Kagome: Sem sono também?

Naru: Pois é, não paro de pensar no que aconteceria se eu acabasse saindo e a Satsuki não tivesse pedido exclusão.

Kagome: Já me senti excluída pelo Inu-Yasha. Depois de uma luta com o Sesshou-Maru, ele me abraçou e pegou os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

Naru: Em matéria de exclusão, quase fui expulsa da pensão que moro, porque tinha um clone meu que fez um monte de desgraças por lá. Mas tirando isso estou pensando em ganhar a prova do líder amanhã. Já foram, Hakufu, Takamine e Shimabara. Quem será o próximo?

Kagome: Tem que tomar cuidado, porque ainda há uma possibilidade de um deles liderar de novo e talvez indicar a uma de nós. Já meu problema não é perseguição, mas sim que vejo o quanto, além de você e da Zoey, os outros nem chegam a falar comigo nem nada.

Naru: Saquei a jogada.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Ushio e Yuuhi se banham na piscina e, aproveitando a aproximação de Sonsaku, teriam algo mais que diversão.

Yuuhi: Aqui é tão bom quanto a ilha de Barou, mas o chato é que aqui é fechado. Lá é bem aberto.

Ushio: Pois é, mas acontece que, pelo menos, lá você tem direito a boca livre e não precisa se preocupar com outras coisas.

Sonsaku: Yuuhi, Ushio... Vamos para a piscina. (agarrando as irmãs)

TCHIBUM! (Meninas caem na piscina)

Ushio: Por muito pouco acabo jogando fora as refeições que tive!

Sonsaku: Deixa de ser boba, Ushio! Eu queria companhia para me divertir! Sabe, o Kiyo está com os outros e quando o convidei, ele dispensou. Ninguém queria.

Yuuhi: É, nós vamos nos divertir com você. Mas da próxima vez, pergunta antes se esperamos 30 minutos depois da digestão!

Ushio: Poxa, Yuuhi!

Yuuhi: Acontece que não foi você, que, além do almoço, ainda comeu umas frutas!

Sonsaku: Eu ainda tive que devorar três pratos de arroz com frango!

Kiyo conversava com Kagome, Zoey e Naru sobre o sufoco passado dois dias antes.

Kiyo: Então por que a Satsuki pediu mesmo a desistência?

Naru: Ela não se adaptou bem à casa. Mas olha só, o lado bom é que nem eu, ou a Zoey, foi eliminada.

Zoey: Eu até entendo que iria ser eliminada, porém aquilo não seria desculpa para eu evitar uma nova indicação.

Kiyo: Deixa de ser pessimista Zoey! Se diverte um pouco, ou chama um de nós para cozinhar...

Zoey: Ah é! Olha só, eu vou preparar um bolo que vai fazer vocês deitarem e rolar!

Kagome: Qual seria o nome desse bolo?

Zoey: Nega Maluca. É de chocolate e molinho. E olha que a cobertura ainda deixa gotas nos dedos!

Kagome: Queremos ver isso hoje!

Kiyo: Pelo menos aqui o Zatch não ataca os atuns de nadadeira amarela. Esse peixe é o favorito dele! E sempre que vê um, já engole como se fosse pequeno!

Naru: O Zatch, quando nos visitou achei que era grande, mas é tão pequenininho! Mas, se comparado ao Ponygon...

Kagome: Pelo menos o Ponygon, diferente do Zatch, não morde um amigo. Sorte a nossa da "turminha" da Ushio tê-lo imobilizado.

Naru: Ah sim, as mordidas!

Joe, Ranma e Yoh, antes do lanche, ficaram malhando na academia.

(rapazes iniciam séries de exercício)

Ranma: Hora de malhar! Como dizem por aí, "exercício todo dia, traz saúde e alegria".

Yoh: Exercício!

Joe: Hambúrguer!

Yoh: Exercício!

Joe: Hambúrguer!

Ranma: Têm quue ficar repetindo isso a cada série de malhação por acaso?

Joe: Eu me lembro quando o Junior e eu treinávamos, e aí repetíamos essas palavras durante a sessão. Pelo que eu soube através de um de seus amiguinhos, a Hakufu treina bastante, mas em circunstância alguma deixa a comissão de frente protegida. Sabe como é, não é?

Yoh: Nem me fale, apesar de grandes ao natural, balançam demais fazendo a gente deixar sair sangue pelo nariz! O Kiyo disse que, além dele, o Mugen sentiu o mesmo na primeira semana!

Noite da prova do líder.

Yunosuke: Boa noite sobreviventes!

Todos: Oi!

Yunosuke: Yuuhi, como está aí na casa do BBJ, gostou ou ainda prefere a ilha ou a casa lá em Tokyo?

Yuuhi: Yuno, não vou acostumar com esta casa, mas sempre vivi na cidade. Já na ilha a história é outra.

Yunosuke: Ushio...

Ushio: Há controvérsias, porque quando chegamos na Ilha de Barou, fomos sentenciadas à morte porque o Ranga acabou com um inimigo que aparentava ser um deus para outros aldeões.

Yunosuke: Ainda bem que vocês e a Minami saíram com vida. Sonsaku, você está com a sua roupa de treino, certo? Você moderou também nos movimentos? Porque eu soube que você andou chacoalhando muito os seus seios fartos!

Sonsaku: Yuno, isso foi decisão do meu desenhista, não vou culpá-lo. Quem é fã meu, da Mou-Chan, da U-Chan e das outras meninas, incluindo minha mãe, já estava babando desde que conheceram meu anime.

Yunosuke: Aviso para o Ranma: A outra U-Chan que a Hakufu, citou é a Ukitsu Kankichi e não a Ukyo Kuonji.

Ranma: Entendido, até porque conheço a minha amiga pelo nome.

Yunosuke: Agora vão lá para fora porque a prova é a seguinte: Vocês vão para um tabuleiro e, em um certo momento, vão saindo um por um. Quem sobrar ganha.

No início, a prova começa com todos e aos poucos um por um vai sendo eliminado. Na ordem a eliminação foi: Yoh, Joe, Zoey, Kagome, Yuuhi, Ranma, Sonsaku, Kiyo e Ushio, a vencedora foi Naru.

Naru: GANHEI! GANHEI!

Yunosuke: Tenha um bom reinado, Naru. E Ushio, passe o colar para ela, tudo bem?

Ushio: Sem problema!

Yunosuke: Até a próxima... Tchau!

(tela desligando)

Kiyo: Bom Naru, você fez por merecer, mas foi sorte.

Naru: Valeu! E Ushio, sei que não gosta de mim, nem nada, mas tenta se acalmar.

Ushio: Tudo bem. Mas ainda vai chegar a sua eliminação!

Yuuhi: Liga não, pelo menos ela não é esquentada como você!

(Ushio e Yuuhi se jogam na piscina, uma imobilizando a outra)

Sonsaku: Devemos separá-las?

Zoey: São de família, deixe que elas se resolvam!

Yoh: Ushio, deixa a Yuuhi em paz!

Joe: É. Vamos comer logo!

Yuuhi: Eu a deixei sem falar e... (sentindo Ushio morder sua mão) AAAHHH!

Ushio: Viu só?

Kagome: Fala sério!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Sendo a primeira acordar, muito cedo, Naru se ajeita para tomar seu café da manhã com Kiyo, outro a acordar cedo demais.

Kiyo: Aí Naru, quem você pensa em indicar no Domingo?

Naru: A Ushio já me fez sentir na pele o que é ser indicado mas, se ela, Yuuhi ou Sonsaku pegar o anjo, uma das minhas amigas está na pior. Mas se uma delas pegar, já melhorou muito.

Kiyo: (se servindo com Naru) Então se Kagome ou Zoey pegar o anjo, já melhora. Mas se eu, por exemplo pegar, suas chances de continuar com aliados é remota. As irmãs Shimabara nem se fala...

Naru: Uma recentemente perdeu o reinado e a outra, mesmo estando há pouco tempo na casa, já mostrou que é bem forte.

Kiyo: Nem me lembre, um dia desses a Yuuhi estava com a última tacinha de sorvete que era minha.

Naru: Er... Desculpa em não falar, mas não resisti e comi quando estávamos lanchando um dia antes do líder.

Joe e Yoh já começam puxando papo com Yuuhi quando todos estão na piscina.

PLASH! (Joe e Yoh jogam água em Yuuhi)

Yuuhi: Qual é a grande idéia?

Joe: Desculpa, mas acontece que você também tem um comportamento que vou te contar.

Yuuhi: Sou a mais popular da minha escola sim, e olha que, apesar de receber presentes muito caros, muitos professores sentem calafrios quando me vêem.

Yoh: A Anna é quase a mesma coisa que você, mas ela, pelo menos é bem mais rígida.

Yuuhi: Rigidez é uma coisa que nenhuma das minhas irmãs tem quando lutamos com o Ranga contra o Grupo de Segurança de Tokyo.

Joe: O que eles fazem? Tentam destruir o seu amigo gigante?

Yuuhi: Exatamente!

Yoh: É, já vi que você também...

Ushio e Sonsaku conversam na banheira e encontram Zoey.

Sonsaku: Não sei como você teve coragem de pular na água com roupas brancas quando liderava.

Ushio: É bom não falar nada. Até você mergulha sem roupas na água. Me contaram que, quando você soube que ingressou no Torneio Interescolar, você pulou no lago só de calcinha.

Sonsaku: Uns caras rasgaram a minha roupa na luta.

Zoey: E aí, Rainha da Cocada e Lady Marmelada! Tudo bem?

Ushio: Oi gatinha. Vem cá, já pagou algum mico na sua vida, tirando a parte de ter saído de pijama quando estava doente?

Zoey: Alguns deles no trabalho e outros na escola. Um dia desses no Café Miau eu servia uns fregueses e, quando comecei a pensar no Mark...

Sonsaku: Essa eu sei, você deixou cair as refeições?

Zoey: Eu caí em cima das outras. Ah, mas a Kiki que teve a culpa.

Ushio: A macaquinha, sei. Eu soube também que você contou que ela é órfã e cuida das irmãs. É verdade?

Zoey: Ela já resolveu isso, a professora da escola dela está cuidando delas atualmente.

Sonsaku: Se eu acabasse na pior vivendo em uma escola...

Já Ranma e Kagome chegam à uma conclusão: Há uma possibilidade de ambos irem ao paredão.

Kagome: Ranma, teme ir ao paredão de Domingo?

Ranma: Aquilo é o de menos, não temo nada além de gatos.

Kagome: Bom... Entendi o que quis dizer mas tem certeza que saindo ou ficando, vai se sentir melhor?

Ranma: O bom daqui é que pelo menos nenhum conhecido meu me perturba. O chato é que fico sem ação além de lutar com Joe e Yoh nas horas vagas. Desconsiderando o bangue-bangue com o Vash e quando o Mugen cortou minha camisa quando eu estava de mulher.

Kagome: Até eu entendi o recado. A vantagem de eu ter entrado, pelo menos não vou à escola nem à Era Feudal. Mas o chato é que estou acostumada a lutar com o Inu-Yasha.

Ranma: Saquei.

SÁBADO

Ushio, Yuuhi e Sonsaku, que estavam acordadas de madrugada e sem o menor sono, falam que, se uma delas (re)assumisse o posto, indicariam a outro que não seja Naru.

Sonsaku: E, se acabasse sendo líder pela segunda vez... Não indicaria a Naru, mas sim à Kagome.

Yuuhi: Eu até concordo, e acho que a Era Feudal é mais a cara dela. Tanto quanto sobreviver às mentiras que o avô inventa.

Ushio: A Naru e eu resolvemos nossas diferenças, mas pelo menos, apesar do comportamento agressivo, é uma boa pessoa.

Sonsaku: Até aí concordo, mas só tem uma coisa que penso dela: Ninguém merece ver alguém que agride homens por uma causa, sabe?

Ushio: Só alguém surpreende-la nua e aí acaba levando um soco.

Yuuhi: É o que chamo de uma moça pavio curto.

No quarto da líder, servindo seu almoço, Kagome e Zoey conversam um pouco com Naru.

Naru: Oi pessoal, o que há de novo?

Kagome: Não muita coisa, mas hoje é o dia do anjo!

Zoey: Bom Naru, depois que a gente passou pelo paredão eu não acho que a gente torne a trocar indicações. Pelo menos por um tempo.

Naru: Falei com Hakufu e as Shimabara, mas o que me incomoda é o fato de que o Kiyo agora é quem estaria querendo me indicar, sabe? Depois que dei um soco nele, tentei até me desculpar. Mas teve uma hora em que descontou em mim, rebateu o soco que dei nele, me criticando.

Zoey: Estou começando a entender porquê a Ushio queria te ver fora. Já porque ela queria me ver fora é outra história. Se ela veio aqui pelo dinheiro, só lamento. Até entendo a condição precária que a irmã mais velha sofre com três empregos no dia.

Kagome: Temo que seja eu a indicada, sei que não é por nada, mas é bem provável por causa da convivência ou coisa do tipo... Agora só tem uma coisa, espero que tenhamos sorte.

Ranma, Joe, Yoh e Kiyo já pensam na exclusão de uma das garotas, tirando Sonsaku, Zoey, Yuuhi e Ushio.

Ranma: Então quem que a gente deve tirar?

Joe: A Ushio engole a mim e o Yoh.

Yoh: A Yuuhi, melhor não.

Kiyo: Sonsaku e Zoey nem pensar. A Naru está imune. Sobrou Kagome.

Ranma: Até concordo, a Kagome já chegou a encher. Tem horas que ela fala na era feudal e sente saudades.

Joe: Pelo menos haverá um lado bom, uma delas, que pensou na união com Zoey e Naru acaba excluída.

Yoh: As outras que não têm nada com isso não contam.

Kiyo: Isso é verdade.

Na Prova do Anjo, um outro tiro ao alvo. Desta vez quem acertasse um tomate de mentira no participante que quer ser visto excluído acaba com a foto manchada. O anjo foi Yuuhi, pois era uma pegadinha: Vencia quem acertava menos tomates.

Yuuhi: Bom... Sou o anjo, mas não posso dizer quem acaba imune.

Ushio: Irmãzinha, você tem direito a um desejo no confessionário.

Kiyo: É. O anjo tem direito a desejar algo que quiser,

Yuuhi: Nunca pensei nisso. Mas eu toparei essa!

Naru: O que vai pedir.

Yuuhi: É uma surpresa...

Yuuhi pede uma festa ao estilo da Ilha de Barou. Somente ela e Ushio já trajavam os uniformes tribais enquanto que o resto do grupo usa o mesmo estilo.

Naru: Uma festa com o estilo das irmãs da ilha. Bem original!

Kiyo: Nem me fale! Essa roupa me deixa mais leve. Mas se ela cair...

Sonsaku: Eu não vejo problema nenhum com a minha. Mas o que dizia?

Kiyo: Eu temo que a minha roupa caia no meio da festa.

PLASH! (Yoh joga água em Ranma, outra vez para virar mulher)

Ranma: Essa tinta não é de látex, mas mancha mesmo! E o pior não é que ela fique transparente porque é branca, mas porque odeio quando os caras babam só por causa do meu outro lado.

Yoh: Desculpa, é que as irmãs pediram água para fazer o suco, mas vou ter que encher o balde de novo!

Ranma: (tomando o balde do Yoh) Eu encho! E Sonsaku, vê se não bebe como fez na última vez.

Joe: A próxima festa se eu for o anjo, eu vou é pedir uma noite de cinema!

Yuuhi: Isso é bom. O que vai ser? Ação, comédia, ficção, terror, documentários ou outra coisa?

Joe: Uma série de filmes do Capitão Azul, o meu herói.

Yuuhi: Só quero é ver...

Sonsaku: Naru, o que você fará com a sua liderança?

Naru: Aproveitar muito mesmo!

Zoey: Essa roupa é um pouco ruim, por isso sou mais a minha de gatinha!

Ushio: Diga isso para aquele de colegial ou a sua de garçonete!

Zoey: Como assim?

Ushio: Quando emprestamos uma a roupa da outra...

DOMINGO

Yuuhi, que estava sozinha na sala encontra Zoey, quando esta estava acabando de tomar seu café da manhã.

Zoey: Quem é? (olhando para fora) Ah, é só a Yuuhi!

Yuuhi: Oi Zoey, você gostou de ontem?

Zoey: Tirando a parte de que a Sonsaku não bebeu além da conta de novo... Gostei muito!

Yuuhi: Eu soube através dos amigos da Ushio que ela bebeu mais que um espadachim que foi eliminado daqui na primeira semana.

Zoey: Fala do Mugen? É verdade.

Yuuhi: Pronta para hoje?

Zoey: E muito.

Kiyo, junto de Sonsaku e Ranma, conversam um pouco das aventuras que passaram.

Ranma: Só pode ser bobeira, uma batalha na sua casa?

Kiyo: Brago e Sherry Belmont invadiram minha casa para destruir o livro de poderes do Zatch e isso foi ruim. Me forçando a resistir. Fora isso, antes de ir a um acampamento, tive que cumprir promessas com meus amigos.

Sonsaku: Como o quê por exemplo?

Kiyo: Chamar ÓVNIS, jogar tênis de mesa, pescar atuns de nadadeira amarela, praticar beisebol, pegar vespas e caçar dinossauros. Tudo isso com a ajuda do Zatch eu consegui, mas no acampamento, fui obrigado a fazer curry para meus amigos. Olha que usaram temperos ruins como espinha de peixe, pé de galinha, um osso velho e muito mais.

Ranma: Não pode ser pior que o Gosunkugi usar bonecos de papel para enfeitiçar a Akane, e olha quem um estava reservado.

Sonsaku: Agora comigo... Deixa eu ver... Garanto uma coisa a vocês, não é sempre que acabo com roupas rasgadas, e olha que no meu anime, depende de quem olha. Não é nada errado!

Ranma: Será mesmo? Então porque você, com a sua roupa de treino sempre deixa aparecer tudo?

Sonsaku: Tudo não. Na luta com o Tashiji, quando o Koukhin foi raptado, só minha camisa ficou rasgada, o resto permaneceu inteiro. Além disso me lembrei de um bordão que a minha mãe usa muito: Devolva o que pegou emprestado. Se eu não tivesse aprendido, meu traseirinho lindo acabaria vermelho o resto da vida de tanta palmada!

Kiyo: Pior que suas palmadas seria se a Tia viesse com a Megumi, e acabaria me esganando. Ou pior, o Zatch seria perseguido e atormentado pela amiguinha dele, a Naomi.

Ushio, Yoh e Joe já planejam a exclusão. Mas cada um com a sua opinião.

Ushio: Com a exclusão da Naru, quem vota em quem?

Joe: Fico com Kagome.

Yoh: Kagome.

Ushio: Eu indicaria a Sonsaku. Nada pessoal, mas assim... Eu gosto dela, não queria votar nela. Mas se a Naru indicá-la ficaria pior.

Yoh: Muito pior mesmo!

Joe: Nem fale, ela quer vê-la fora mesmo!

Yoh: Só pelo fato de que no início ela mergulhava sem uma peça de roupa na água.

Ushio: Até entendi.

Joe: Pelo menos cada um com a sua luta.

Naru, entediada no quarto do líder, conversa com Kagome sobre sua possível indicação.

Kagome: (entrando no quarto) Entediada?

Naru: Você nem imagina o quanto. Quase ninguém para conversar e poucas visitas eu tive.

Kagome: Tirando isso... Já pensou em quem vai indicar?

Naru: Tenho o palpite de que a Yuuhi vai imunizar a Ushio, mas vou mudar de opinião chegando no dia.

Kagome: Em quem você pensa?

Naru: No Kiyo!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Antes eram 12, e agora são... 9 sobrevivente porque um, depois de amanhã, estará eliminado. Agora um papo sério. Kiyo, sobre suas promessas, que história é aquela?

Kiyo: O Zatch planejava um tempo para brincarmos, mas aí precisei cumprir as outras promessas. No beisebol, ajudei um colega com a técnica da bola de fogo invisível, sobre a história do tênis de mesa tive que marcar 1000 pontos enquanto a Suzy pintava minha cara nas bolinhas. Com os dinossauros, o Zatch fez um que, se receber uma mordida, acaba morto em 8 segundos.

Yunosuke: Depois quero saber as outras. Ushio, já se deu bem com a Naru. Como foi isso?

Ushio: Conversamos um pouco, resolvemos nossas diferenças, mas agora está resolvido. Somos amigas, mas eu ainda ando com a minha turma.

Yunosuke: Agora papo seríssimo. Yuuhi, quem você imuniza?

Yuuhi: Falei com a minha irmã, a gente já resolveu, o mais necessitado hoje é a Zoey. Porque ela não espera ser indicada de novo e ser eliminada.

Zoey: Valeu! (recebendo o colar de Yuuhi)

Yunosuke: Uma bela cena. Naru e Zoey estão impedidas de receber votos. Naru, você que é a líder da pensão, em quem você daria um soco para o paredão?

Naru: Yuno, depois de muita conversa com os outros, ou envolvimento com alguns deles... O Kiyo está na minha mira, porque tem hora que ele é muito preguiçoso. Então meu voto é para ele.

Yunosuke: Kiyo emparedado, agora os votos. Começando com Yuuhi.

(Yuuhi entra no confessionário)

Yuuhi: E aí, Yuno!

Yunosuke: Tanto quanto sua irmã, você também fica bem assim. Quero ver a Minami também no estilo tribal. Agora em quem você vota e qual a razão?

Yuuhi: Meu voto é para a Sonsaku. Um dia desses a gente dormiu e olha que senti um cheiro forte de bebedeira. Mas quanto ao envolvimento, digo que a gente se vê em horas remotas. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo. Ushio, ao confessionário.

(Ushio entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Agora quem da ilha você mandaria embora?

Ushio: Tiro desta vez a Kagome, porque, apesar de eu não falar muito com ela... Sinto que a Era Feudal é o lugar dela. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Sonsaku, aproveitando que está lançando seu anime novo, o Ikkitousen 2 – Dragon Destiny, vê se tem mais alguém no confessionário?

Sonsaku: É para já! Ah sim e sobre o anime, mais capricho e mais roupas rasgadas para os fãs.

(Sonsaku entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: E agora, quem você derrotaria, com o dragão despertando ou não?

Sonsaku: Eu tiro a Kagome, porque precebi que ela merece mesmo voltar para a escola e retomar as matérias que perde com freqüência. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora... Joe. Vê se o Arastoru não te ataca.

(Joe entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Seu voto?

Joe: Tiro desta vez a Yuuhi. Tem hora que ela é muito manipuladora. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Kiyo, se protege porque o Ponygon pode te morder a qualquer momento.

(Kiyo entrando no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Agora a sua indicação anti-permanência no BBJ.

Kiyo: Escolhi uma colegial. Entre Zoey, Naru, Kagome, Ushio, Yuuhi e Sonsaku, eu tiro a Kagome. Porque uma vez a gente discutiu e ela revelou que é saudades da Era Feudal. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora, Ranma, os Kunos querem a sua cabeça.

(Ranma entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Ranma, agora quem você mandaria a Jusenkyo.

Ranma: Depois de mim, meu pai, Shampoo, Mousse e Ryoga, eu tiro a Kagome porque nem ela queria ficar mais aqui. (saindo)

Yunosuke: MM-HMM! Kagome, ao confessionário.

(Kagome entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Kagome, se houvesse um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas, em quem você tiraria?

Kagome: Na Yuuhi, ela demonstrou mais que a Ushio a sua personalidade forte. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Yoh, sua vez.

(Yoh entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Agora sua indicação como shaman.

Yoh: Eu tiro a Sonsaku, desta vez porque é muita pressão que ela fez, como fazia quando era líder. Muitas vezes deixa a gente sem jeito aparecendo sem nada. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora, Zoey para encerrar.

(Zoey entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Como gatinha, quem você tiraria?

Zoey: Meu voto é para a Sonsaku. Não costuma ajudar muito e por isso, quando era eu e a Satsuki, ela ajudava, agora com a chegada da Yuuhi, mudou de opinião. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem, entre todos quase houve um empate, mas vou esticar um pouco. Para enfrentar o Kiyo, Yuuhi ganhou dois votos, Sonsaku ficou com três, mas quem o enfrenta com quatro é a Kagome.

Kagome: Tudo bem. (quase chorando)

Kiyo: É! (abraçando Kagome)

Yunosuke: Até mais. Um de vocês pode garantir mais uma semana na casa.

Continua...


	6. 5a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO 6

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Mal fazendo um dia após as indicações e ambos os participantes emparedados, Kiyo e Kagome não demonstram preocupações. Ao conversarem entre si, já definiram o que fariam caso um deles saia.

Kiyo: Higurashi, já pensou no que fazer se sair? Eu penso em continuar minha luta com o Zatch em busca dele ser o rei dos mamodos.

Kagome: Eu só quero retomar as aulas que perdi e lutar ainda com o Inu-Yasha.

Kiyo: Antes de conhecer esse youkai, o que você fazia além de estudar?

Kagome: Só ouvia as histórias do meu avô sobre a Era Feudal, eu nunca acreditava até cair no Poço Come-Ossos e ser pega por uma Mulher-Centopéia.

Kiyo:Eu era o mais estudioso da minha escola, mas o mais preguiçoso. Mesmo sem prestar atenção nas aulas da minha escola, eu tirava notas boas.

Kagome: Preciso aprender isso com você.

Yuuhi e Ushio aparecem na banheira e vêem Naru dentro dela. Praticamente a garota, sem querer perdeu as roupas de banho.

Yuuhi: Depois que imunizei a Zoey, percebi que ela era a mais necessitada quando via o programa de casa. Mas olha só, não é por causa dela que deixaria de ser sua parceira.

Ushio: A menos que alguém jogue a gente uma contra a outra...

PLASH! (Naru sai da água)

Naru: Nossa, que banho bom!

Yuuhi: Depois dizem que a Sonsaku ignora as câmeras!

Naru: (olhando para seu corpo) CADÊ AS MINHAS PEÇAS DE BANHO!

Ushio: Eu não tive culpa.

Yuuhi: Nem eu!

Naru: Se fossem homens eu quebraria suas caras, mas não consigo achá-las.

(Yuuhi aponta para o fundo da banheira)

Ushio: Não me pergunte, mas isso caiu quando você entrou.

Joe e Zoey já pensam em chegar adiante na final. Otimistas e mais que chegados, acreditam quem possam fazer uma dobradinha.

Joe: Zoey, você está pensando em chegar à final?

Zoey: Eu quero estar lá.

Joe: É... Eu também. Mas pelo menos espero que tenhamos um pouco mais de sorte se pensarem em nos indicar.

Zoey: Até eu fico com frio na espinha só de pensar nisso!

Joe: Não penso em outra coisa além de estar com a Sylvia.

Zoey: E eu com o Mark.

Sonsaku e Ranma treinam um pouco de luta, mas ambos acabam mal. Caem na água por culpa de Yoh.

(Sonsaku e Ranma trocam golpes sem acertar um no outro)

Ranma: Sonsaku, fica você sabendo que não precisa pegar leve comigo!

Sonsaku: É justamente como eu pensei! Somos de mesma idade, mas tamanho e força diferentes. Espero que você se prepare para uma coisa!

Ranma: Pode vir! (preparando-se para dar o golpe das castanhas assadas na fogueira)

Sonsaku: Aí vou eu! (partindo para cima)

Yoh: Cuidado!

SPACK! TCHIBUM! (Ranma e Sonsaku caem na água)

Yoh: Desculpa, é que minha espada escorregou e aí...

Ranma: Já sei o resto! Eu viro mulher de novo e recebo esse banho!

Sonsaku: Nem fale! Isso me lembra da luta com a Mou-Chan! Nos demos mal e ficamos com as roupas molhadas. Pode?

TERÇA-FEIRA

Sonsaku explica no confessionário suas vantagens e desvantagens de estar participando da competição.

Sonsaku: Além de ter feito novos amigos e muito mais... Penso no que sinto de bom e ruim. Ruim porque sinto um pouco de saudades dos meus amigos, da minha família e de comer bem. Isso além dos banquetes de sake. Mas o chato é que não luto, eu gosto de lutar. Mesmo que eu fique com as minhas roupas rasgadas em todo o corpo. Não vejo diferença nenhuma em sair.

Kiyo, Naru e Ranma já falam entre si sobre o relacionamento que têm com as irmãs Shimabara.

Naru: Bom... Eu já acertei mihas diferenças com a Ushio, mas a Yuuhi não é nem um mar de rosas como ela.

Kiyo: Na minha opinião, ambas têm seus pontos fortes e fracos. Por exemplo, uma é travessa e a outra quase sempre é manipuladora.

Ranma: Se elas ganharem o líder e o anjo, só quero ver.

Naru: Até concordo, mas é o seguinte: Não sei como nem nada, mas elas vão acabar caindo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Kiyo: Já tive alguns problemas assim. Um dos meus amigos que quase não acredito muito no que diz é o Folgore. Famoso como a Megumi, mas muito conhecido no mundo.

Ranma: Dois cantores?! Essa tenho que ver quando você acabar indicado na próxima.

Yuuhi conversa com Joe sobre o grupo feito por ele, Ushio e Yoh.

Yuuhi: Oi Joe, queria saber como é esse grupo que você formou com a minha irmã.

Joe: Foi feito para tirar a Naru e as amigas dela, aos poucos está dando certo.

Yuuhi: Se a Satsuki não tivesse saído, quem sairia?

Joe: Eu acho que a Naru. Ela e a Zoey não paravam de pensar nesse dia.

Yuuhi: Quando eu virar líder, vou ver se penso nessa coisa se entrar nesse grupo, ou acabar em outro.

Joe: Vamos ver com o tempo.

Ushio nada na piscina com Yoh e ambos só querem tirar alguém tanto do seu grupo, quando alguém da turma da Naru.

Yoh: Olha Ushio, o Joe está se afastando da gente. Vai colocar a Yuuhi no lugar dele?

Ushio: Estava pensando nisso, mas por enquanto vamos deixá-lo em paz.

Yoh: Por quê?

SPLASH! (Ushio dá um caldo em Yoh)

Ushio: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yoh: O que acha disso aqui? (tirando a parte de cima de Ushio)

Ushio: O quê?! Me devolve essa coisa, Yoh Asakura!

Yoh: É desconto pelo caldo!

Ushio: Quando eu te pegar...

Naru e Zoey, no quarto das garotas, falam com Kagome antes de sua saída da casa.

Naru: Oi viajante do tempo. Tem novidades?

Kagome: Não muitas, mas nessa disputa, me senti como se testemunhasse a briga entre um antigo casal de youkais lobos.

Zoey: Nos conta essa coisa aí, desabafa para sabermos mais de suas aventuras.

Kagome: Sim. Eu, durante uma jornada conheci o youkai lobo Kouga, ele caiu de paixão por mim só porque detecto os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. E te falo mais, ele tinha uma namorada chamada Ayame que é de outra tribo. Ela pensa em reconquistá-lo quando desenvolver a mesma habilidade que eu tenho.

Zoey: Agora sei como me sinto sobre três corações. Dois bons, de Mark e do Cavaleiro Azul, e o ruim do Dren. Mas não sou a única apaixonada. O Tarb tem uma quedinha pela Kiki, ou será que foi o oposto? Sei lá! Mas te garanto que é quase a mesma coisa que tenho.

Naru: Comigo, o Keitaro acaba sendo alvo meu, da Mutsumi, da Kanako e da Motoko. Mas se ele abusar da Kitsune mais uma vez... Eu acabo com a raça dele!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite, sobreviventes. Eu tenho um comunicado importante. Tivemos que buscar convidados da Era Feudal e do Mundo Mamodo.

Kiyo: Interessante.

Kagome: Legal!

Yunosuke: Como está a sua liderança?

Naru: Yuno, eu tenho curtido muito e se puder garantir pela segunda vez, eu ganho mais ainda.

Yunosuke: Temos uma surpresa para um deles. Querem ver?

Todos: Sim.

Yunosuke: Podem vir.

Folgore: (cantando com Kanchome) Folgore é o homem de aço! Folgore é invencível! Folgore é um homem valente! Ele sempre vencerá!

Kanchome: E aí Kiyo, saudades?

Kiyo: Prefiro ser atacado pelo Ponygon!

Kagome: Deixa de bobagem!

Yunosuke: Daqui a pouco falaremos mais.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Começar com a Era Feudal.

Inu-Yasha: Eu vou falar primeiro seu lobo fedido!

Kouga: Escuta aqui, cara de cachorro, a Kagome virá comigo!

Yunosuke: Corta o microfone dos dois enquanto falo com... (vendo Mirok acariciar Sango) Sango, pode deixar a sua marca?

Sango: Com prazer!

SLAP! (Sango dá um tapa em Mirok)

Mirok: Nem aqui me dou bem.

Shippou: É sempre assim.

Yunosuke: Vocês acreditam que a Kagome pode continuar na casa, ou sair?

Sango: Se ela ficar ou sair, acabamos vencendo.

Ayame: Além disso, falei com ela, antes de entrar na casa que, deixaria o Kouga em minhas mãos, enquanto ela continua com o Inu-Yasha.

Mirok: Falando em deixar nas mãos, aquele tapa doeu!

Shippou: Você não aprende mesmo!

Yunosuke: Mas sem ele, não tem graça. Agora os mamodos!

Suzy: Desculpa perguntar, mas o Kiyo está com outra? Por que se ele estiver, olha só o que faço com ele! (com raiva e esmagando uma maçã sobre uma tangerina) Sou a namorada dele!

Folgore: Calma, bambina!

Kanchome: Ela só se intitula namorada.

Megumi: Bom, viemos para ver o Kiyo, temos a certeza de que ele vai ficar!

Tia: É isso aí! Não acha, Zatch?

Zatch: É, o Kiyo é nosso amigo e ficará!

Ponygon: MERU MERU ME!

Yunosuke: Todos deram a sua opinião? E agora voltando para a casa.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Bom, vocês tiveram vilões inesquecíveis, certo? Kagome, entre eles quem tem mais fãs no seu anime, fora os mocinhos?

Kagome: Vamos ver... Tem o Narak, Kagura, Sesshou-Maru, Kanna e a Yura. Acho que só isso.

Yunosuke: E você, Kiyo?

Kiyo: Que eu me lembre só o Brago e a Sherry.

Yunosuke: Agora seriamente queria dizer uma coisa: A cada batalha, seja ela dentro ou fora da escola, qualquer um sai ganhando, ou perdendo. Mas é claro que tem seu preço. Você pode dar valor ou menosprezar seu resultado obtido se aprovar ou reprovar. Mas em todo caso, não existe maneira alguma de esquecer o que sofreu por isso. Bom... Tenho a dizer a um dos alunos indicados que com exatamente 71 por cento dos votos, no caso uma nota azul na escola, o estudante que sai da casa do BBJ é a Kagome.

Kagome: Bom... Foi bom enquanto durou, valeu pessoal e foi bom conhecer vocês.

Sonsaku: Ainda nos veremos!

Naru: Se acalma e encontra seus amigos!

Kagome: Tchau pessoal!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Antes que haja mais uma discussão, o que a Kagome diria se ela visse um amigo seu?

Kagome: (entrando) INU-YASHA... SENTA!

KAPOW!

Inu-Yasha: Eu estava com saudades de você, não disso!

Kouga: Kagome, minha amada, saiba que eu sempre estarei com você e...

Ayame: Nada disso! Podemos ter encerrado nosso namoro no passado, mas não desistirei de você!

Mirok: Enfim tudo voltou ao normal.

Sango: Ainda não, você me apalpou de novo.

SLAP!

Kagome: Para ficar igual... SENTA!

KAPOW!

Inu-Yasha: Nada podia doer mais que isso!

Ayame: Até mais pessoal e nos veremos de novo!

Kouga: Kagome, quando Narak for vencido, me reencontrarei com você. E você, seu cara de cachorro, nossa briga não acabou!

Shippou: Desde quando isso terá fim?

QUARTA-FEIRA

Inconformada com a saída de Kagome, Zoey fala com Yuuhi e Naru sobre uma possibilidade da eliminação de Kiyo.

Zoey: Vocês acham que fez bem o Kiyo ser eliminado?

Naru: Só o indiquei porque, gosto dele, mas o tipo de estudante que ele é... Ninguém merece.

Yuuhi: Ele pode ser amigável, mas, na minha opinião, as coisas podem piorar se ele voltar a liderar amanhã.

Naru: Como assim, Yuuhi?

Yuuhi: Se quiser, me chama de Yuupi, como fazem a Ushio e a Minami. Mas voltando ao assunto. Uma de nós, incluindo minha irmã e Hakufu, estamos ameaçadas.

Zoey: A coisa não pode ficar pior, pelo menos é o que espero. Se eu liderar. Vou tirar o Joe.

Ushio, suspeitando da traição de alguém de seu trio, explica no confessionário seu envolvimento com Naru.

Ushio: Antes ela me perseguia, depois eu a perseguia. Agora não tem mais isso. O Yoh e o Joe continuam comigo e acho que ainda planejaremos quem será eliminado se possível. Caso o Joe quebre a aliança que fizemos, é possível que a Yuupi ou o Ranma ingresse no nosso grupo.

Kiyo, entediado, esperava apenas um momento certo para conversar com Ranma.

Kiyo: Quanto tédio... O que espero, quando acabar eliminado, ou estar na final é voltar para o Zatch e meus amigos!

Ranma: Você nem é o único. Se eu sair daqui, espero voltar para o meu pai e os Tendo. E, quem sabe, não ter que me preocupar com os Kunos, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, o velho tarado e a bruxa velha!

Kiyo: Quem são esses dois que você citou?

Ranma: Um é o velho idiota do Happosai. Uma vez ou outra ele rouba peças íntimas de inocentes garotas e a Akane ou eu acabamos batendo nele. A outra é a Cologne, bisavó da Shampoo. Ela ensinou a um de meus rivais a técnica do Ponto de Ruptura e quase sempre me chama de "genro" porque espera que eu me case com aquela chinesinha que vira gato!

Kiyo: Na escola, além da Suzy, acho que o Yamanaka, o Kane e o Mamoru estão torcendo por mim, mas não esqueceram dessa coisa de beisebol, dinossauros e OVNIs sabe? Em compensação, o que espero é voltar em paz na minha casa. Como está seu envolvimento com os outros? Eu só eliminaria o Joe ou o Yoh.

Ranma: Entre todos, eu tiraria um deles.

Sonsaku conversa com Yoh e diz que ainda espera uma chance conseguir liderar de novo.

Yoh: Nossa! Entre todos, você foi a única que não me falou uma só palavra.

Sonsaku: Falei com todos, mas temia que você me fizesse algo podre com seu lado shaman.

Yoh: Foi o que pensei, mas eu não costumo falar com espíritos com muitos amigos. Pelo menos os meus amigos shamans. Já os da casa... Eu fico na boa mesmo.

Sonsaku: Houve alguma situação que você nunca esqueceria em sua vida, mesmo se possível?

Yoh: A derrota do Ren e o Bason, para cima de mim e Amidamaru. Ele é obcecado em ser o rei. Mas com outros ideais. E você?

Sonsaku: De todas as lutas que tive... A luta com a Mou-Chan. O dragão de fogo despertou em mim quando eu perdia para ela, um dos quatro melhores lutadores. Os outros três eram Gaku-Chan, Koukhin e Saji.

Joe, no confessionário deixa claro que, se liderar, pretende acabar com o reinado de Naru e a eliminação de Kiyo. Mas fora isso não esquece da possibilidade de jogar as irmãs Shimabara uma contra a outra.

Joe: Se eu for o próximo líder... O que espero é só ver o que aconteceria se a Yuuhi e a Ushio se enfrentassem no paredão. Eu gosto da ruivinha, mas a do cabelo azul é um pouco fria. Nem sempre pude vencer todas, mas fora ter ganho uma grana preta, espero não trair a Shimabara, pelo menos a irmã do meio com quem tenho mais afinidade. A causa é que um dia desses discutimos e ela estaria disposta a me eliminar.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Yuuhi não esconde, no confessionário, sua indignação sobre o fato de Naru ter indicado Kiyo ao paredão.

Yuuhi: Eu consegui o anjo na semana passada para imunizar a minha irmã. Agora a Naru indicar o Kiyo foi um erro que não tem volta. Se eu acabar como líder eu até a descartaria. Sou amiga da Zoey, da Sonsaku e até de boa parte da casa. Mas não sei se a Naru quer conquistar a minha amizade ou impor ordens para essa coisa.

Ushio e Yoh falam com Joe da quebra de aliança ao saber que ele não seu uniu na votação.

Joe: E aí Shimabara. Asakura. (silêncio) Está tudo bem?

Yoh: É o seguinte: Você não esteve conosco. Votou na Yuuhi.

Ushio: Justo na minha irmã. Ninguém merece... Escuta, a gente fez um acordo. E pelo que vimos, você não durou mais que um tempo.

Joe: Espera! Eu achei que queria ela fora e...

Yoh: Você só vai estar limpo se te imunizarem ou se liderar. Mas até lá, você não escapa da berlinda!

Ushio: Já vai tarde senhor vira-casaca!

Naru e Sonsaku conversam entre si sobre o problema envolvendo o trio formado pó Ushio, Joe e Yoh.

Sonsaku: O Joe está mal. Um voto na Yuuhi e foi isso que aconteceu!

Naru: E você sente pena dele... Por favor. Acho que ele estaria melhor no mundo dos filmes do que conosco. Se a Zoey liderar ou um de nós, ou eu... Ele vai sair.

Sonsaku: Não sinto pena dele. Mas garanto que você nem sentiria de mim se eu fosse indicada ao paredão.

Naru: Isso é passado. Vou sair da liderança ainda hoje ou não.

Sonsaku: Não era eu que criticava uma colega por aparecer sem roupa na banheira ou ignorar as câmeras.

Naru: Tão pouco eu que odiava ofender alguém que agride garotos quando surpreendida sem roupas!

Kiyo e Ranma deixam claro com Zoey sobre seu grupo. Se estiver sozinha ainda poderá ingressar nele.

Zoey: Estão dizendo que posso me ingressar no seu grupo?

Ranma: Somos daqueles que querem se manter vivos até o fim. Mas sobraram você e Naru. Além de nós tem a Sonsaku. Mas quanto a Ushio e Yoh...

Kiyo: Depois de uns planos tentando tirar a Naru, não sei se eles poderão juntar se a nós!

Zoey: Eu não vejo problema nenhum. Mas pelo que eu soube, o Yoh ainda não esqueceu de votar no Joe. Nem mesmo a Ushio.

Ranma: Eles fizeram um trato de nunca traírem um ao outro. E o que houve? Joe vota na Yuuhi, quando os outros dois foram na Kagome. Eles falaram com o cara e deu nisso. Ele votou na mais novata, e não na veterana.

Kiyo: Ainda bem que me safei dessa. Te garanto que, mesmo que o Joe consiga o anjo, ele vai imunizar alguém, mas não terá ninguém para ajudar.

Noite de prova do líder.

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: A prova de hoje é diferente. Mas antes uma conversa. Kiyo, você, quando foi indicado, queria ser atacado pelo Ponygon em vez de ver o Folgore?

Kiyo: Ele é meio bobo. É um ator famoso e cantor italiano, mas fica mais centrado nas fãs. Sobre meu comentário foi sarcasmo.

Yunosuke: Entendido. Sonsaku, você por pouco escapou, mas como seria a sensação de estar emparedada?

Sonsaku: Muito ruim.

Yunosuke: Vão lá para fora e eu digo que prova de resistência é essa.

(participantes saindo da casa)

Yunosuke: A prova é a seguinte: Vocês ficarão de pé no pátio da casa, cada um de vocês segurando uma bola. Não é para deixá-la cair ou soltar do corpo. Quem não tiver mais condições, pode soltá-la. E a prova começa quando todos pegarem uma bola com seu nome e cor definitiva.

(todos pegam uma bola cada)

Yunosuke: Nomes e cores?

Sonsaku: Hakufu! Rosa!

Ranma: Ranma Saotome! Azul!

Kiyo: Kiyomaro! Preto!

Ushio: Rainha Ushio! Branco!

Yuuhi: Rainha Yuuhi! Roxo!

Naru: Naru! Vermelho!

Zoey: Zoey Gatinha! Verde!

Joe: Viewtiful Joe! Amarelo!

Yoh: Yoh Asakura! Laranja!

Yunosuke: Podem conversar, mas não andem nem soltem a bola. Até mais.

A prova tem início, durante boa parte da noite, ninguém demonstrava cansaço nem nada. Mas no meio da madrugada, os primeiros a saírem são justamente Ushio e Sonsaku.

Ushio: Cansou?

Sonsaku: Vou é dormir. E você?

Ushio: Estou com você!

Sonsaku: Aproveitaremos para jogar conversa fora também!

SEXTA-FEIRA

De manhã, e quase exaustos, outros a saírem da prova são Ranma, Naru e Kiyo.

Kiyo: Vão cair na piscina? Eu vou comer algo e cair na cama!

Ranma: Eu prefiro nadar! Já que estou precisando me divertir um pouco!

Naru: Espera eu colocar um biquíni e...

SPLASH! (Ranma derruba Naru na piscina)

Ranma: É bem melhor assim!

Naru: Para me ver sem roupa... Mas só porque está de mulher, não significa que posso...

POW! (Naru soca Ranma)

Kiyo: TSC! TSC! Isso com certeza deve deixar marca!

Naru: A sua namorada deixa marcas que podem ficar por semanas. As minhas são por dias! Duram menos, mas doem muito!

A desistência ocorre com Joe e Yoh. Mas o shaman não diz uma palavra com o cinéfilo heróico e diz no confessionário da traição.

Yoh: Éramos três desde o começo, após a saída do Mugen. Agimos juntos tirando o Vash. Agora com a Zoey não deu. Quando a Ushio e eu votamos na Kagome, ele votou na Yuuhi. A ruivinha e eu ficamos indignados com aquilo e pensamos: "Passou da hora dele nos deixar, pela besteira que cometeu". Agora temos que ver lá para frente o que mais pode haver.

A prova só possui um final definitivo quando Yuuhi desiste de carregar sua bola e deixa a liderança com Zoey.

Yuuhi: Aí Zoey. Lidere bem. Desisti por sua causa, você é minha amiga e precisa mais do que eu da liderança!

Zoey: Valeu Yuupi! (abraçando Yuuhi)

Yuuhi: A Naru vai te dar o colar e você pode ingressar desde já na casa!

Zoey: Vou me divertir um pouco, antes de entrar na casa!

SÁBADO

Em seu primeiro dia de líder, Zoey pretendia algo mais que tirar uma pedra no sapato um dia depois. E já tem alvo garantido, quando fala com as irmãs Shimabara.

Ushio: Foi um jogo limpo. Eu saí porque não estava em condições de continuar. E Zoey, sem ofensa, mas seu eu tivesse ganho... Nem sei o que diria!

Zoey: Eu sabia que não estava em condições também, mas tirei um cochilo depois que ganhei a liderança!

Yuuhi: Um cochilo de hibernar. Você não é um urso, é um gato da montanha!

Ushio: Mas por fim, tem nossa amizade!

Zoey: Valeu irmãs!

Yuuhi: Lidere bem!

Kiyo, Sonsaku e Ranma falam com Naru da possibilidade de Joe sair.

Kiyo: Falei com a Ushio, ela e o Yoh querem mesmo detonar o Joe.

Naru: Sobra menos para um monte de gente! Quem mandou quebrar a aliança que fizeram antes contra mim e agora entre eles?

Sonsaku: Eu penso o seguinte: Agora que a Zoey está liderando, nenhum de nós saberá como será na prova do anjo. Se a Yuuhi ganhar de novo, vai imunizar a Ushio.

Ranma: Não creio que isso aconteça porque ela já enfrentou um paredão, foi líder e até agora mais nada aconteceu a ela!

Kiyo: Entendo. Mas olha só, se um de nós conquistar o anjo, vamos ver no que vai dar!

Sonsaku: Bom, vamos ver como será! Porque na prova do anjo de hoje, disseram que é mais de sorte.

Naru: Nunca acreditei em sorte, mas vamos ver como será!

Ranma: Para alguém que é mais feia que a Akane, muito desajeitada, brutamontes e muito mais...

POW! (Naru dá outro soco em Ranma)

Joe, tentando explicar a Yoh sobre a possível traição, sente ao mesmo tempo uma coisa: rejeição.

Yoh: O que veio fazer aqui? (vendo Joe chegar)

Joe: Só explicar o que aconteceu. Eu não sabia que vocês iam indicar a Kagome nesse último paredão. E então sobrou eu votar na Yuuhi.

Yoh: Não vem! Você sabia que fora Kiyo, Zoey e Naru, tinha outros a serem indicados. E acho que você só votou na irmã da Ushio por causa da personalidade dela! Tudo bem que ela é popular na escola dela, que ganha até mesmo presentes caros e chega a ser temida por alguns. Mas isso não foi razão para um único voto dos dois que ela recebeu!

Joe: Tudo bem, entendo quando sou derrotado e rejeitado! Mas se me imunizarem no paredão, só quero é ver!

Chegando a prova do anjo, ela seria de sorte. Conquistaria a benção quem conseguisse pegar em menos tempo na piscina 10 bolinhas pretas. A sorte caiu no colo de Naru. Mas na festa infantil, fora concretizado o pedido dela: Jogos eletrônicos...

Sonsaku: Olha a festa! Parece que voltamos à infância!

Ushio: Sem sake desta vez. Você bebe demais aquilo! Não só em casa, mas no onsen com a sua mãe!

Yuuhi: Dessa nem eu sabia, mas só vi que ela desmaiou um dia desses de ressaca!

Kiyo: Quem vai jogar o quê? Tem fliperama aqui!

Naru: Nossa! Eu sentia uma falta disso! Eu me matava de estudar, mas só de ver jogos assim... Lembro da Kaolla!

Joe: Ela guardava máquinas de guerra ou o quê?

Yoh: É, conta!

Ranma: Acho que a amiga dela é meio doida!

Naru: Mais do que isso, ela tinha brinquedos feitos por ela! Mas perde para a Sarah, que é nipo-americana!

Ranma: É, mas eu soube que ela agredia seu namorado quando o pai dela não via!

BOOM! (explode um rojão no céu)

Yuuhi: Quem foi o piromaníaco?

Sonsaku: Olha lá! (vendo fogos de artifício explodindo)

Ushio: Nossa! Não via isso na Ilha de Barou e nem mesmo em casa!

Kiyo: É verdade!

Yoh: Vou me empanturrar de brigadeiro hoje. Além do fast-food pronto aqui!

Joe: Deixa um pouco de hambúrguer para mim!

DOMINGO

Acordando tarde e inconformada com a possível indicação de Joe, Yuuhi encontra Sonsaku no lado de fora da casa, nadando na piscina.

Sonsaku: Bom dia! Flor do dia!

Yuuhi: Boa tarde é mais apropriado!

Sonsaku: Desde quando usa uma camisola de adulto? Você nem chegou a ter mais que 18 anos e veste isso?

Yuuhi: Sua boba! Este é modelo para gente como eu e tenho só 13 anos! Detalhe: Não é peça adulta, eu ganho presentes caros de colegas da escola!

Sonsaku: Não vai entrar não?

Yuuhi: Só de ver você aí... Me lembra quando conversamos uns dias. Você encontrou uma de suas adversárias no clube, além de ter a parte de cima solta!

Já tomando banho depois de acordar, Ranma é surpreendido por Ushio.

Ranma: Que sono! Melhor acordar logo com um banho! (entrando no chuveiro)

Ushio: (no lado de fora e entrando) Cara! Contei uns 1000 carneiros para dormir e... (olhando Ranma no chuveiro) VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO! ESTÁ NU!

Ranma: Não só isso. Virei mulher, e isso não é problema nenhum para você!

Ushio: Fala sério! Estou começando a entender porque um dos velhos do seu anime é um idiota completo, ele ama pegar peças íntimas das outras garotas e surpreendê-las sem roupa!

Ranma: Duas coisas, Dona Ushio. Primeiro: Só o idiota do Happosai faz isso. E segundo: a bruxa velha da Cologne não tem nada com isso!

Ushio: Agora vista uma roupa de banho antes que a Naru bata em você de novo!

Naru e Zoey apenas jogam conversa fora, mas isso depois que todos já tinham almoçado.

Naru: Nossa! Comi uma manada interia de cavalos hoje!

Zoey: Você nem foi a única! Já pensei em quem indicar na noite de hoje!

Naru: Quem: Ushio? Yoh? Joe?

Zoey: Para o caso de você imunizar a um dos outros... Acho que um dos três. Mas possivelmente a ruivinha.

Naru: Por quê?

Zoey: Está passando da hora de dar o troco! Ela te indicou! Tem umas duas semanas, não esqueci disso e pretendo tirá-la.

Naru: Mas antes ou depois da Yuuhi?

Zoey: Melhor antes!

Joe, Yoh e Kiyo já conversam sobre o paredão e praticamente, além de Joe, Yoh também se vê ameaçado.

Yoh: Olha, já conversei com uma parte do pessoal antes de ir embora e na minha opinião, se eu sair, acabo com um pé na forca de uns amigos.

Kiyo: A Ushio e a Yuuhi já são um caso à parte.

Joe: E que já acabei, além de ganhar os 5000 ienes, não quero nem pensar em sair.

Yoh: O Kiyo só escapou porque, depois da indicação da Naru, a Kagome era a mais ameaçada.

Kiyo: Já no seu caso, se ficar emparedado com a Ushio, ela sai, ou você sai.

Joe: Olha, valeu a força, mas não sei se vou sair bem!

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Um jogo rápido: Yuuhi, é verdade que você usa peças adultas?

Yuuhi: Quem viu meu anime, sabe que as peças que uso parecem adultas, mas não são. Sou só uma pré-adolescente.

Yunosuke: Por conta da idade sua e da Ushio, os americanos pintaram seus corpos, mais o da Minami, de preto junto com as suas tatuagens de vermelho! No original não tem nada de preto. Mas agora... Zoey, naquela prova você resistiu bravamente. Em quê pensava, no Mark?

Zoey: Eu nem pensava em vencer, mas na minha opinião, eu nem pensava em ser líder ou deixar a Yuuhi ocupar o lugar da Naru.

Yunosuke: Brincadeiras à parte, hora de falar sério. Naru, quem você escolhe para ser imunizado do paredão?

Naru: A gente se entendeu e muito mais, mas entre os colegiais, eu preferi imunizar a Sonsaku.

Sonsaku: (recebendo o colar) Depois dizia que eu ignorava as câmeras.

Yunosuke: Recapitulando: Nada de votar em Sonsaku e Zoey. Agora Zoey, que você acha que deve sair do Big Brother Japão?

Zoey: Depois de muitos relacionamentos quebrados e muito mais, preferi indicar o Ranma, porque pelo que vejo ele se daria melhor fora com as noivas dele ou com a família!

Yunosuke: Tristeza para Akane, Kodachi, Ukyo e Shampoo. Ranma emparedado. E agora os votos começando justo com o Ranma que está ameaçado.

(Ranma entra no confessionário)

Ranma: Digo uma coisa, eu não queria me casar com noiva alguma, foi plano do meu pai!

Yunosuke: Isso com a Akane. Agora o seu voto.

Ranma: Yuno, agora o meu voto é para a Naru, porque depois do soco dela que recebi, acabei notando que é saudade da pensão que ela vive.(saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora uma menina vinda de uma pequena terra no oceano pacífico: Ushio!

(Ushio entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Agora em quem você vota e por quê?

Ushio: No Joe, depois da traição que eu sofri com o Yoh, ele merece mais é que ficar com a namorada dele. (saindo)

Yunosuke: De novo na mesma ilha, mas com a Yuuhi!

(Yuuhi entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Yuuhi, seu voto?

Yuuhi: Agora preciso é votar em alguém, mas essa pessoa em quem vou votar, devia nem ter entrado porque é meio idiota. E essa pessoa é o Joe. (saindo)

Yunosuke: OK! Agora... Kiyo, sua vez.

(Kiyo entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Em quem o Zatch devia dar um de seus poderes?

Kiyo: Eu voto na Naru, ela praticamente é muito estourada, apesar de sermos amigos. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem, agora é com o Yoh!

(Yoh entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Meu amigo shaman, a espada do amidamaru precisaria ser usada em quem?

Yoh: No Joe, ele traiu a Ushio, traiu a mim, e ainda por cima quer se fazer de inocente. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora vejamos... A melhor estudante do BBJ, Naru!

(Naru entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Agora em quem você vota?

Naru: Meu voto ainda é para o Kiyo, por causa de ser muito preguiçoso, sabe? Um dia desses, ele não quis ajudar a mim e a Zoey com a roupa suja. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Vamos ver se será isso mesmo! Viewtiful Joe, hora da ação!

(Joe entra no confessionário)

Joe: Nossa!

Yunosuke: Agora, em quem a sua máquina, a Six Machine, acabaria eliminando se fosse um inimigo?

Joe: Eu daria meu voto na Ushio, mas ele vai, na verdade para o Kiyo!

Yunosuke: Agora é com... A Sonsaku. Vê se não quebra nenhum osso do eliminado!

(Sonsaku entra no confessionário)

Sonsaku: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: Oi! Agora o seu voto e a razão.

Sonsaku: Meu voto é no Joe, porque, além de eu estar defendendo a Naru, a Ushio e a Yuuhi, não vejo escolha se não votar em alguém que eu goste,estou ajudando uma amiga que não posso citar.(saindo)

Yunosuke: Finalizado... E agora quem enfrenta com três votos o Ranma é o Joe.

Joe: Lascou...

Ranma: Bom, se eu sair, a Akane vai me encher de porrada!

Yunosuke: Agora é com o povo, veremos se quem sai é um cinéfilo viciado em hambúrguer ou o artista marcial vindo da China. Até mais.

Continua...


	7. 6a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO 7

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

A um dia de ser eliminado, Joe fala com Naru sobre a ameaça que sofre de Ushio e Joe.

Joe: Já passou por coisa pior que ser emparedado.

Naru: Muitas. Entre elas quando o Keitaro, em uma peça teatral tirou a parte de cima da minha fantasia com um bastão e ele expôs os meus seios. Por conta disso, eu bati nele.

Joe: Quando acabei reencontrando o Arastoru, ele sempre queria lutar comigo e me destruir, mas não o fazia. Ele queria, na verdade, é me ensinar a ser um herói de verdade. Mas isso desde que nos encontramos. Ele é muito conhecido como "O Demônio da Eletro-Espada".

Naru: Isso sim que é um cara bom que se disfarça de mau. Mas tenho uma dúvida. Desde que você quebrou a aliança com aquela dupla, não falou com ninguém sobre isso.

Joe: Foi na semana passada. Eles me disseram para indicar a Kagome, mas como acabei na dúvida entre colegiais fiquei na Yuuhi. O Yoh e a Ushio me excluíram depois disso!

Naru: Olha, agora você está sozinho, porque depende do povo a escolher se você fica ou sai. Mas não tenho a menor dúvida de você sair.

Ushio, ao conversar com Yuuhi e Zoey no quarto do líder, não esconde seu motivo de desistir da grana.

Zoey: Bom... Então, o que têm a me dizer?

Yuuhi: Estou um pouco sem idéia, mas garanto que se puder ser eliminada, eu seria na boa.

Ushio: A mesma coisa comigo, se me tirarem eu saio na boa. Posso ter entrado porque a Minami me pediu, mas como uma das guardiãs do Ranga, preferi abrir mão da disputa e agora estou lutando pela minha permanência. Sem problema nenhum.

Zoey: Antes você veio toda motivada, com péssimos ideais... Mas agora deve ter mudado um pouco.

Yuuhi: Ela sim, mas continuo a mesma de sempre. Só não entrei pelo dinheiro.

Zoey: Minha causa é simples, eu entrei porque queria amigos novos. Nenhum de vocês superaria o meu grupo. Mas novas amizades são sempre bem vindas.

Ushio: Verdade seja dita, se minhas irmãs e eu acabarmos governando Barou, no lugar de nosso irmão... Teríamos que deixar a escola, mas isso é um preço bem grande a ser pago.

Yuuhi: Isso é verdade, e olha que estou de acordo! A gente só conheceu nosso irmão mais velho quando éramos jovens e a Minami nem trabalhava pesado. Mas tem uma coisa: Um de nossos entes conhecidos é guarda-costas dele. Não sei se ele esconde algo dele.

Ranma, na academia com Sonsaku, já demonstra um otimismo e pesar, caso seja eliminado ou permaneça na casa.

Sonsaku: (socando um saco de areia) Oi Ranma!

Ranma: Aí Sonsaku, só vou te falar uma coisa, se eu sair ou ficar, sei que vai me custar algumas coisas... Mas eu arranjei bons amigos também.

Sonsaku: Quando você encontrou suas outras noivas, qual foi o maior problema em cada uma?

Ranma: Tirando aquela brutamontes da Akane, mas isso foi com nossos pais, certo? A Shampoo foi porque eu a derrotei como homem e mulher, mas ela me amava e queria me matar até mostrar que é amaldiçoada também. A Ukyo, foi porque não esqueceu do passado quando esteve com o meu pai. Já a Kodachi... Digo que ela queria dizimar a Akane e caía de paixão por mim.

Sonsaku: Já comigo... Não pense besteira, mas a Mou-Chan e eu somos bem próximas, mas não tanto como a Chinkyuu e a Ryofu. Mas o nosso caso é muito pelo contrário. A gente luta, não namora.

Ranma: Estou sabendo...

Kiyo, junto com Yoh, comenta sobre o dia seguinte e a possível eliminação de Joe ou Ranma.

Yoh: Vamos ter que dar o troco nas garotas?

Kiyo: Acho muito pouco. Mas sobre amanhã, acho que o Joe deve sair.

Yoh: Na minha opinião o Ranma... Mas o caso é outro.

Kiyo: Mas tem alguma coisa perturbando entre você e ele?

Yoh: Tirando a traição... Não muito. E com você?

Kiyo: Não... Eu gosto do Ranma, mas se ele sair daqui sem nada, vai acabar levando uma bordoada da noiva.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Yuuhi entra no confessionário e diz que com ou sem a grana, ela e Ushio sairão com a cabeça erguida.

Yuuhi: A causa não é se apegar a bens materiais. Mas também não creio que a gente ganhe algo mais que 500 mil ienes. Se houver um bônus de mais ou menos 10 mil, seria muito bom para mim e minhas irmãs. Detesto admitir, mas entre as garotas a candidata a levar essa bolada toda é a Zoey.

Ushio nada na piscina ao lado de Sonsaku e Ranma. Logo, acontece um inesperado fato.

Ushio: Vocês acham que o Kiyo e o candidato forte a ganhar o BBJ?

Ranma: Não levo muita fé. Mas acho que sim!

Sonsaku: Olha pessoal, acho que a gente poderia aproveitar mais um pouco até que um de nós chegue a certo ponto de eliminação!

Ranma: Sonsaku, eu não queria dizer isso, mas seu biquíni está com as alças soltas!

(Sonsaku dá uma olhada)

Sonsaku: Não acredito! (ajeitando o biquíni) Uma de vocês passou por isso?

Ushio: Ranma me falou que quando lutou com um tal de Mousse, uns caras queriam abusar dele como garota. Incluindo o Kuno!

Ranma: Aquilo foi constrangedor! Pior que ter a Shampoo como noiva!

Ushio: Quero ver como você vai lidar com as outras três. Incluindo aquela múmia que te chama de "meu genro".

Sonsaku: Ainda bem que não sou eu no lugar dele!

Zoey, Kiyo e Naru ainda comentam sobre a possibilidade de outra eliminação não ser concretizada.

Zoey: Será que alguém fará a mesma coisa como aconteceu quando estávamos emparedadas.

Naru: Mesmo que aconteça, a possibilidade é remota. Agora quem saiu, saiu. Não tem mais substituição.

Kiyo: Em uma coisa é verdade, mas acho que se a Satsuki não tivesse saído... Acho que você, Naru, acabaria saindo de vez!

Naru: Odeio admitir, mas concordo.

Zoey: Bom, se o Joe sair, para mim não faz diferença. Já com o Ranma a história é outra...

Kiyo: Naru e eu temos a mesma opinião quanto a você.

Joe e Yoh na academia não guardam remorso da possível eliminação e se mostram otimistas.

Joe: Saindo da casa ou não, só ver a Sylvia para mim está bom!

Yoh: Eu diria o mesmo a mim e meus amigos, sabe? Mas a Anna está muito inconformada com a minha participação aqui. Mas no fundo... Melhor não revelar!

Joe: Então quer ver mesmo a sua noiva e os outros?

Yoh: Depois de eliminado!

Joe: Ate confesso que errei com você e a Ushio, mas acho que ela não vai esquecer tão cedo a traição que cometi!

Yoh: Bom, se fosse eu, ela acharia a mesma coisa!

Noite de eliminação.

Yunosuke: Joe! Ranma! Pessoal! Outra vez eu venho para anunciar...

Joe: Mas já?

Ranma: Achei que fosse depois de falar com o pessoal. Bom, pelo menos não com aquela chata da Akane!

Akane: Ranma, quando você sair, eu vou te encher de murros!

Yunosuke: A noiva está invocada hein?

Akane: O que disse?

Yunosuke: Corta o microfone dela! Para os outros tenho a dizer que quando sobrar seis participantes, uma prova terá uma surpresa, certo?

Todos: Certo!

Yunosuke: Logo virei para anunciar o eliminado da semana.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Começar primeiro com o pessoal do Japão com a China. Nabiki, você...

Nabiki: Me dá o pagamento e eu falo!

Yunosuke: Toma, tem 2000 reais, só seu já que gosta de grana! Voltando ao assunto, espera que o Ranma consiga aquela bolada de 500 mil?

Nabiki: Se ele tirar qualquer lugar entre os três melhores está bom!

Kasumi: Pelo menos vai dar uma grande ajuda.

Yunosuke: E a opinião dos pais?

Soun: O Ranma tem que vencer para ter a minha Akane nos braços dele!

Genma: Além disso, as duas escolas de artes marciais estilo vale-tudo serão maiores e melhores!

Ryoga: Aquele idiota do Saotome. Quando eu pegar ele, vai ver o que é bom!

Mousse: O mesmo eu digo para ele continuar com a Akane e deixar a Shampoo para mim!

Ukyo: Mas o Ranma Docinho pode comer quantas pizzas de legumes que quiser por conta da casa se vencer!

BASH! (Shampoo bate em Mousse)

Shampoo: Shampoo não ser de Mousse, a menos que derrote Ranma.

Yunosuke: TSC! TSC! Os outros amaldiçoados querem mais que o Ranma fique, é mole? Mas agora o mundo dos filmes. Sylvia e Junior, vocês são amigos do Joe e esperam que ele fique ou volte?

Junior: Isso não importa muito! Ele ainda é nosso parceiro e líder de grupo!

Sylvia: Ele é como um cavaleiro andante perto de mim!

Arastoru: Desculpa interromper! Mas Viewtiful Joe será meu. Assim que ele sair, acabarei com a raça dele!

Yunosuke: Que eu me lembre, você queria ensiná-lo a ser um herói.

Rachel: Afirmativo. Arastoru, quando lutava contra Viewtiful Joe não pensava em matá-lo durante os duelos!

Supu: Isso era pouco provável, mas por fim...

Yunosuke: Detesto admitir, mas concordo!

Charles: Não podia ser pior que esses dois por perto!

Bruce: Repete isso de novo, seu bicho feio!

Davidson: Fala seu chupa-cabra!

Yunosuke: Corta o microfone deles e volto com o anúncio de eliminação, por favor!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Ranma... Joe... Chegou um momento em que um de vocês luta para recuperar a namorada, mesmo que não admita o que sente. Ela pode ser briguenta, pode ser escandalosa... Mas é uma boa pessoa. Depois que termina com ela, seu sogro já pensa em impedi-lo de fazê-lo ou não faz nada! Bom. Mas agora digo que o eliminado com exatamente 70 por cento dos votos é o Joe.

Joe: É, foi divertido! Aí pessoal, valeu mesmo! Um dia nos veremos de novo!

Todos: Até!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Aí vem o herói!

Joe: Yuno, até confesso que dei meus tropeços, mas valeu assim a diversão!

Yunosuke: É. Leva seus amigos!

Arastoru: Viewtiful Joe! Prepare-se!

Joe: Calma! Aqui não que está cheio de gente!

Junior: Isso mesmo, se quer lutar, só lá fora!

Rachel: Joe mostrou mesmo como ele é fora das lutas, ainda o mesmo!

Sylvia: Pode crer!

Supu: Vocês, venham comigo!

Davidson: Espera...

Charles: Sai da minha frente, a Supu Rocket é minha!

Bruce: Então vai!

Yunosuke: Voltaremos no dia seguinte... Pelo menos sem eles!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Zoey diz a Sonsaku que se um dos participantes que já lideraram reassumir o posto, o jogo começará a ferver mais.

Zoey: Minha liderança acaba amanhã, mas não sei como será com o próximo.

Sonsaku: É, porque se você, Naru, Ushio, Kiyo ou eu reassumir, vai ser um pouco mais complicado! Quando eu liderei na primeira semana me empanturrei de sake até não poder mais. Agora com os outros nem eu sei como foi que eu poderia definir!

Zoey: Comigo eu só lembrava de minhas amigas, só isso que posso falar!

Sonsaku: É, concordo.

Zoey: Quem você espera que lidere?

Sonsaku: Naru, ou Kiyo. Ou você.

Ushio encontra Ranma na academia e diz que as festas em seus não foram só alegria.

Ranma: Ruivinha... (saindo da bicicleta ergométrica) Vem cá, teve algum momento que você sofreu em uma festa?

Ushio: Nenhuma, mas eu tenho dito há um tempo sobre as melancias que comi!

Ranma: Comigo não podia ser melhor e pior ao mesmo tempo!

Ushio: Como assim?

Ranma: Em uma festa eu havia treinado a técnica das castanhas assadas na fogueira, pegando peixes sem estragar a rede e piranhas com as mãos. Depois eu fui perseguido pelo Mousse e ainda fui aterrorizado pela Shampoo. Mas a pior das situações foi quando uma pandinha rabiscada queria me namorar!

Ushio: Se pedir uma visita das suas noivas quero ver se essa tal de Shampoo é uma amaldiçoada como você. Além disso eu soube que ela vira um gato com água fria que eu me lembre. (subindo na esteira)

Kiyo encontra Yoh e Yuuhi, quando estes se conheciam melhor.

Kiyo: E aí gente? O que estão fazendo?

Yoh: Nos conhecendo melhor. A Yuuhi disse que tem uma foice gigante como arma.

Yuuhi: As armas que minhas irmãs e eu ganhamos são gigantes, é para acabar com monstros do tamanho do Ranga. A Ushio tem uma espada e a Minami um escudo.

Kiyo: E são pesadas essas armas?

Yuuhi: Vou te contar uma coisa, acho que meu irmão deixou isso para nós antes de morrer!

Yoh: Como você me disse, a ruivinha que soube primeiro da verdade do irmão.

Kiyo: Interessante! Armas grandes só lembra quando fui à Inglaterra e um mamodo controlado por flores do mal foi derrotado por nós!

Yuuhi: Mas garantimos uma coisa, pelo menos ele tem umas coisas em comum com a minha irmã!

Yoh: Tirando os deslizes que demos em alguns lugares.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Sem o menor sono, Ushio, Naru e Sonsaku falam um pouco entre si.

Sonsaku: Sem sono também?

Ushio: É!

Naru: Nem fale.

Ushio: A gentenão comeu muita coisa mas só esperamos pela prova do líder. Entre todos, nós aqui, Kiyo e Zoey já lideraram. Agora a chapa vai esquentar, porque quando sobrar uns sete por aí, queria saber que surpresa é essa. Mal posso esperar!

Sonsaku: Talvez seja um participante surpresa que só vem para cá e passa uma semana conosco! (demonstrando alegria)

Naru: Se levantando, vou ver se consigo dormir um pouco. E vocês façam o mesmo!

Kiyo e Yuuhi falam em si das piores situações que já sofreram.

Yuuhi: Kiyomaro, está aqui por quê?

Kiyo: Yuuhi, é o seguinte: Eu ficava pensando no que já me aconteceu e foi muito ruim. Entre eles quando a Sherry e o Brago invadiram minha casa e me fizeram parar na maca só porque não quis dar meu livro de poderes!

Yuuhi: Eles devem ser maus, não?

Kiyo: Nem fale! Eles querem acabar com as batalhas entre mamodos do jeito mais linha-dura.

Yuuhi: Já acabei na pior quando levei o Joel comigo para acabar com a Yakuza, a bordo do Ranga. Só uma das minhas irmãs conseguiu me deter!

Kiyo: Deve ter sido horrível ficar no fogo cruzado, não acha?

Yuuhi: Acho sim.

Kiyo: Então somos dois!

Zoey e Yoh nem chegando a estar preocupados com a liderança que um deles pode ganhar, demonstram que ainda podem estar mais que prontos para a final.

Yoh: Zoey, pronta para a prova?

Zoey: Muito, mas não me preocupo em perder a liderança.

Yoh: Sabe que eu concordo? Mas verdade seja dita, eu prefiro ainda estar mais do que pronto para permanecer até a final.

Zoey: Mais do que isso.

Yoh: Bom... Como tem superado aquele fantasma da eliminação. Não foi por causa da Satsuki, foi?

Zoey: Eu confesso que tive saudades de casa, mas aos poucos fui superando. O bom pelo menos é que superei mesmo!

Ranma explica no confessionário sua convivência com as garotas e os amigos.

Ranma: Aqui é diferente de estar com as minhas "noivas" pelo menos não acabo agredido, perseguido ou aterrorizado pelo meu medo. Mas se eu tiver que sair, podem gostar ou odiar, porém eu acabaria demonstrando o tipo de pessoa que sou!

Noite da prova.

Yunosuke: Oi pessoal! Semana que vem temos novos visitantes, mas eles virão só para a prova do líder, podem falar com eles quando a prova terminar.

Ushio: Até que horas no máximo, Yuno?

Yunosuke: Quando for a hora deles irem.

Sonsaku: Isso é ótimo!

Yunosuke: Agora a prova é a seguinte: Todos vocês estarão sem usar as mãos e na prova um de vocês, para ser líder, tem que pegar com a boca uma ameixa com a etiqueta de líder. Nenhum de vocês deve comer a ameixa nem dar uma mordida nela. O tanque está lá fora, podem ir se preparando.

A prova não durou muito e quem conseguiu pegar foi justamente Naru.

Naru: Líder de novo!

Ushio: Passei perto e olha que aquela fruta é teimosa demais!

Sonsaku: Quem sabe consiga o anjo!

Ushio: Mas confesso que minha boca escorregava na ameixa, mas tirei uns pedaços da casca, sem querer.

Kiyo: Deu para notar, eu vi uma ameixa quase descascada pelos dentes de uma certa rainha de uma ilha do oceano pacífico!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Ranma, Ushio e Yuuhi entram na piscina e se divertem.

Yuuhi: Sai de baixo!

TCHIBUM!

Ushio: Qual dos seus rivais você nem pensa em ceder a noiva, o Pudim?

Ranma: É Mousse! E outra coisa, ele é o único que aprova meu noivado com a Akane...

Yuuhi: Porque ele é caído na Condicionador?

Ranma: Duas coisas: É sim, e o nome da chinesinha que vira meu pior medo é Shampoo!

Ushio: Vai ver que o tal do Mousse é apaixonadaço!

Kiyo, enquanto providencia o almoço, nem se importa com o que Naru diz quando chegar o paredão.

Naru: Kiyo, pensou e quem vai anunciar no paredão?

Kiyo: Tenho dúvidas. Levei uns baques depois que me deu um soco quando te surpreendi sem roupa!

Naru: Odeio quando um pervertido me vê!

Kiyo: Eu te faço a mesma pergunta do paredão, quem você vai indicar?

Naru: A Ushio. Quanto a Yuuhi... Vou poupá-la, por enquanto.

Kiyo: Não estou gostando disso!

Zoey, sem a menor preocupação sobre o paredão de Domingo, espera apenas um jogo limpo.

Sonsaku: Zoey, está deitada aí por quê?

Zoey: (se levantando do chão da academia) Sonsaku eu venho pensando o seguinte... Espero que desta vez no paredão haja um jogo limpo. Tenho receio de que tenha acontecido manipulações nas últimas vezes.

Sonsaku: Bom... Só quero ver depois. Mas o que queria saber também é se com a Naru na liderança, tenho chances ainda de chegar na final.

Zoey: Espero ter o anjo em mãos.

Sonsaku: Espero o mesmo.

Zoey: Que vença a melhor no Sábado!

No confessionário, Yoh teme que Ushio e Yuuhi sejam jogadas uma contra a outra no paredão e desabafa dizendo que se uma delas tivesse liderado.

Yoh: Passou a ser oficial. A Naru deve acabar mesmo tentando jogar a Yuuhi contra a Ushio. Deve ser pior que vê-la trabalhando em uma mercearia, a ruivinha no caso. Mas quanto a do cabelo azul, digo que a diversão dela se esgotou até daqui a dois dias. Uma está familiarizada comigo e a outra com a Zoey.

SÁBADO

A prova do anjo acontece cedo e justamente quem colocasse certo as qualidades e defeitos de si próprio, sem ver nada, conseguiria o anjo. Quem conquistou a vitória foi Zoey, que fala com Naru no quarto das garotas.

Zoey: Fiquei cega, mas não sabia que acabaria assim!

Naru: Amigas sobrevivem ao paredão com um sacrifício, mas desta vez, uma de nós não está!

Zoey: Não me importo, mas eu soube que você vai indicar uma das Shimabara!

Naru: Se imunizar a Yuuhi, eu voto em outro de nossos colegas.

Zoey: Tudo bem.

Naru: Vamos ver se vai ser bom para nós!

Yuuhi demonstra que mesmo insatisfeita com a derrota. No confessionário só pensa em uma coisa, mostrar o que sua capacidade de liderança.

Yuuhi: No jogo, sei que houve trapaça. Mas garanto que quando liderar, vou ser bem séria e não terei piedade com quem eu julgo uma péssima influência comigo. Ninguém até agora mostrou seu outro lado. Pelo menos sei que de todos, a Hakufu e a Naru são meio agressivas. Já alguns me julgam manipuladora.

Yoh, ao conversar com Ushio na banheira, fica sabendo do maior mico pago pela garota.

Ushio: Já esteve trabalhando em uma mercearia para pagar o prejuízo?

Yoh: Já te aconteceu algo?

Ushio: Me puseram para trabalhar porque os ministros de Barou comeram algumas mercadorias de lá.

Yoh: Quem são eles?

Ushio: Rano, Unbo e Garu. Ministros de estado, finanças e relações exteriores da ilha.

Yoh: Mas já saiu de lá?

Ushio: Depois que arranjei um bom dinheiro sim.

Yoh: Pelo menos não foi você quem acabou tendo que acabar enfrentando alguns dos melhores amigos.

Sonsaku, junto com Kiyo e Ranma, já pensa em querer pelo menos, não voltar triste.

Ranma: Pensando em quê, Sonsaku? No namorado futuro?

Sonsaku: Quem está tendo uma queda é o Koukhin pela Mou-Chan. Eu não pensei nisso!

Kiyo: Mas em quê está pensando?

Sonsaku: Se eu for indicada, nem penso em sair cabisbaixa! Vai ser bom reencontrar meus amigos! Mas quanto a minha mãe... Não vou escapar das palmadas e da pancadaria.

Kiyo: Ela não está tão... (coçando a cabeça) Pouco jovem para isso não?

Sonsaku: Tinha que ter visto, ela desceu a porrada em um cara depois que fui atacada depois de fazer as necessidades no banheiro. Assim como eu a chamei de velha. Ela não é tão fraca o quanto pensa não.

Ranma: Coloca ela perto da bruxa velha e do velho tarado que só quero ver como será.

Kiyo: Sem tempo normal, nem prorrogação ou pênaltis. Todos empatam.

DOMINGO

Já de manhã, Ushio e Yuuhi trajavam outros modelitos de Barou. Em vez dos uniformes totalmente brancos, usavam um outro com blusas vermelhas e saias brancas com dourado. Fora isso, conversam, talvez pela última vez juntas dentro da casa.

Ushio: Yuupi, você vai buscar grana se ficar?

Yuuhi: O Yunosuke disse que uma das outras provas do líder pode ter uma surpresa que possa ser grana.

Ushio: Tomara que seja um pouco perto do prêmio do terceiro lugar.

Yuuhi: É distante, pelo que eu soube nas regras. Além do vencedor ganhar 500 mil, o segundo fica com 40 mil e o terceiro com 20 mil. Deve ser mais ou menos 5 ou 10.

Ushio: Não quero nem pensar na minha eliminação se eu for indicada.

Yuuhi: Eu menos. Mas queremos que nossa irmã tenha uma grana boa.

Ranma e Zoey, após limparem a louça suja do café da manhã, demonstram otimismo para a final.

Zoey: Ranma, eu tenho uma pergunta. Quando você foi mandado ao paredão o que pensava?

Ranma: Apenas em uma coisa: Continuar a ser o mais forte, apesar de tudo!

Zoey: Isso é ótimo. O quê mais?

Ranma: Bom, não é nada fácil vier com uma maldição em si, sabe? O único problema é você aprender a conviver com isso, sabe?

Zoey: Interessante. Eu ter recebido o DNA de um animal quase extinto foi uma dádiva e uma maldição para mim! Eu já aprendi a conviver com isso, sabe? Amor incessante a peixe, dormir como um gato, saltar e cair de pé...

Ranma: Pelo menos Zoey... Estamos aprendendo um com o outro.

Naru e Sonsaku já falam entre si. Ambas nem se importam de passar um tempo jogando conversa fora.

Sonsaku: Pois é, Naru... Você é líder de novo, só espero que escolha bem desta vez.

Naru: Eu estou na maior dúvida. Mas na noite da eliminação vou ter que indicar alguém de qualquer maneira.

Sonsaku: Por muito pouco você foi indicada por mim na primeira semana, mas eu preferi o Mugen porque ele é muito pervertido. Porque assim, se a Satsuki não tivesse ganho o anjo e te imunizasse ou saído da casa, aí sim você teria saído de qualquer maneira mesmo!

Naru: Eu vi que você também passou por maus bocados e não foram poucos!

Yoh, depois de um tempo sozinho e se divertindo, diz que se for indicado, também não há problema. Isso enquanto Kiyo já havia acabado de lavar a louça suja depois do jantar,

Kiyo: Yoh, já pensou no que fazer se for indicado no paredão?

Yoh: Nem me preocupo com isso, mas eu notei uma coisa. Tirando a Ushio, de todas as garotas, só a Yuuhi está com receio de ser indicada por alguma coisa que julgamos ela.

Kiyo: O fato de usar pelas quase adultas?

Yoh: Não. Todos devem estar achando que ela é casca-grossa, manipuladora e ranheta.

Kiyo: Ninguém merece... (limpando a louça) Não pode ser pior que um monte de coisas, só no meio da minha jornada com o Zatch, alguns mamodos, mesmo sendo bons, foram mandados injustamente ao reino mamodo. Confesso que um deles foi por minha causa, mas com aperto no coração.

Yoh: Até eu saquei.

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Oi pessoal! Tenho uma pergunta, alguma de vocês conhece uma Erika?

Naru: Nenhum de nós, Yuno. Por quê?

Yunosuke: Contarei, mas não agora. Era um ente familiar de um de vocês na verdade.

Ushio: Acho que conheço de algum lugar, mas vou deixar para quando sair.

Yunosuke: Tem uma coisa que notei. Você e a Yuuhi estão de roupas mudadas. O que houve com aquele outro tribal?

Yuuhi: Yuno, esta roupa usamos no fim da primeira temporada, quando fomos a Barou pela primeria vez. Um lindo vermelho com branco e dourado.

Yunosuke: Isso antes daquelas armas pesadonas. Agora direto ao assunto. Zoey que é o anjo, quem você imuniza?

Zoey: Foi muita coisa em jogo, muitas discussões, mas vou imunizar o Ranma. A gente está se aproximando mais e acho que ele merece uma chance. (passando o colar)

Ranma: Valeu gatinha!

Yunosuke: Recapitulando: Naru e Ranma não podem ser indicados. Agora o voto da líder, qual o veredicto?

Naru: Gosto de todos da casa, mas me vejo pressionada a indicar alguém. Essa pessoa que falo, apesar da mudança merecia ficar mais sim, mas só indico porque eu ficava sem escolha. Essa pessoa é justamente a Ushio.

Yunosuke: Esse é o segundo paredão da ruivinha e agora vamos aos votos começando pelo Ranma.

(Ranma entra no confessionário)

Ranma: Seria triste se as minhas noivas me vissem agora.

Yunosuke: Muito, agora o seu voto.

Ranma: Agora eu voto na Yuuhi. Um dia desses ela vinha com um outro tipo de personalidade que ninguém esperava. Ela demonstrou ser fria e parece que não merece ficar. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Yuuhi, ao confessionário!

(Yuuhi entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Na Ilha Barou, quem seria acabado pelo Ranga?

Yuuhi: Yuno, preferi o Yoh para isso, sabe? Ele disse que nem se importa de sair. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Aquela foice grande deve servir a alguma coisa. Zoey, sua vez!

(Zoey entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Voto e razão?

Zoey: Voto no Yoh. Ele é uma das pessoas que tenho pouco relacionamento. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Mais um para Yoh! Agora... Kiyo.

(Kiyo entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Quem você indicaria para levar umas mordidas do Ponygon em seu lugar?

Kiyo: Voto no Yoh. Não chego a falar muito com ele, mas temo que ele possa armar algo com a Ushio. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem. Yoh, a Anna não te perdoa e te mandou votar!

(Yoh entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Em quem você vota e por quê?

Yoh: Meu voto é para a Yuuhi. Ela está mais fria que a Anna e muitas vezes indiferente. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo... Ushio, é com você.

(Ushio entra no confessionário)

Yunsouke: Depois de sacar sal espada larga, em quem você usaria se fosse um monstro?

Ushio: Eu usaria no Yoh. Ele já demonstrou afastamento de mim, mas não me preocupo com isso! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora a última a votar... Sonsaku!

(Sonsaku entra no confessionário)

Sonsaku: Oi Yuno. Espero que o pessoal do meu anime esteja bem!

Yunosuke: Fui bem recebido pelos mais famosos como a Mou-Chan. Agora em quem você vota?

Sonsaku: Na Yuuhi. Ela é um pouquinho chata às vezes. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem. Segundo paredão da Ushio, mas houve um empate entre Yoh e Yuuhi. Naru, quem você indica para enfrentar a ruivinha de Barou?

Naru: Com um grande aperto no coração eu vou colocar a Yuuhi. Sei que ela é meio insuportável, mas nesse paredão fraternal, a coisa já esquentou.

Yunosuke: Está decidido! Primeiro paredão fraternal mesmo entre Yuuhi e Ushio.

Yuuhi: É, não vai ser mole!

Ushio: Yuupi, se uma de nós ficar, pelo menos ainda há uma chance de buscar um bônus pelo menos.

Yunosuke: Até a próxima a todos. Ushio, Yuuhi, tenham boa sorte. Vão precisar!

Continua...


	8. 7a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO 8

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Após sua segunda indicação, Ushio diz que sairá de cabeça erguida quando for eliminada. Mas se ficar, não pretende sair tão cedo de mãos vazias. Isso ela explica em uma conversa com Ranma.

Ranma: É Ushio, segundo paredão, e desta vez acho que você vai acabar saindo.

Ushio: Pois é, não sei se foi justo a Naru indicar a Yuuhi no lugar do Yoh. Mas por fim espero uma coisa: Ter pelo menos um bom dinheiro assim que sair, ou a Yuuhi sair. Mas sobre minha saída, não penso em sair aborrecida nem nada. Só penso apenas em voltar para minha terra natal, não Barou, mas ter de volta a minha irmã.

Ranma: Agora tem uma coisa, uma tal de Erika, queria saber quem é ela.

Ushio: Só eu sei, não posso contar.

Ranma: Tudo bem, mas pelo menos acho que uma beldade como ela não poderia ter se inscrito em um concurso de roupas de banho. Porque me lembro que me inscrevi como mulher. Além de mim estavam Kodachi, Tsubasa, Ukyo, Akane e Shampoo. A Kasumi foi quem venceu, já a Nabiki também esteve, mas ela vendendo ingressos.

Ushio: E quem é essa Tsubasa?

Ranma: Um garoto, mas o problema é que tem uma queda pela Ukyo já que ela se veste de homem e ele de mulher. Mas olha só, o Ryoga quando queria enfrentar a Ukyo tive que mostrar para ela de que era em si uma mulher. Quando mostrei os seios dela, levei uma cassetada.

Ushio: Bem feito!

Yuuhi e Yoh apenas falam com Zoey sobre tentar se manter até a grande final.

Zoey: Yuuhi, preocupada com o paredão?

Yuuhi: Quem disse? Eu entrei na boa, vou sair na boa! Não me importo de ser eliminada. Mas se eu ficar, na próxima prova do líder espero conseguir um bônus em dinheiro.

Yoh: Ah, me lembro disso! Mas a sua irmã ainda deve nos falar quem é Erika.

Yuuhi: Te falo só uma coisa, a primeira a conhecê-la foi a Ushio, não eu!

Zoey: Certo, certo. Quero ver quem é ela, já que a surpresa será maior. Bom... Pelo menos melhor que a da festa de Sábado. Tirando a parte em que a Sonsaku bebeu de novo, lembro que o Ranma ia mostrar uma de suas técnicas e olha que ele cortou com um chute a blusa da Ushio. O pessoal ficou de nariz sangrando depois que os seios dela ficaram à mostra.

Yuuhi: Nem imagino o pior. Acho que ela ficou sem ação e correu até o quarto para vestir uma blusa nova. Mas não! A Naru deu um soco no Ranma, tanto que ele acertou uma cabeçada na janela depois disso.

Yoh: Isso explica a reforma durante a festa...

Zoey: Bom... Acho que entendi a causa da maioria nem pensar em ter a Naru aqui.

Yoh: Também cheguei à conclusão de que ela é muito agressiva e aí por isso que muitos nem pensam em ver o que ela é de verdade: Uma garota que arrebenta a cara de garotos quando surpreendida sem roupa ou tocada em uma certa parte do corpo.

Kiyo e Sonsaku, durante o lanche, falam da próxima liderança e o que esperam da surpresa.

Sonsaku: O Yuno disse que personagens de um anime virão para a prova do líder, mas quem? Tomara que sejam do meu! Muitos se interessam mais na nossa comissão de frente, roupas rasgadas e lutas.

Kiyo: Se for do meu... Sei lá, alguns personagens conhecidos, ou mamodos trazidos de volta. Falta saber isso.

Sonsaku: Além da imunidade e da liderança, haverá bônus em dinheiro, e prêmios surpresa. E principalmente anjo instantâneo. Em vez de ser no Sábado, será na Quinta agora! (se levantando e pulando de alegria)

Kiyo: Sonsaku... (sai sangue do nariz) Pare de pular!

Sonsaku: Boa idéia, vou para um banho na banheira! (tirando as roupas)

Kiyo: De novo não! Ela estará nua de novo!

Sem a menor importância com os atos de Sonsaku, Naru diz ao confessionário uma coisa: Se ela ficar, a luta pelos 500 mil será mais do que disputada.

Naru: Não me importei de ver a Hakufu de novo sem roupa na banheira, mas garanto que no próximo paredão ela vai cair. E garanto uma coisa fora disso, ela e eu devemos fazer uma disputa mais acirrada, não só pelo dinheiro, mas pela beleza. Não é questão de quem é mais voluptuosa nos animes ou quem tem seios mais fartos. Mas garanto que se ela ficar mais ou menos entre os quatro melhores, eu pensaria: acabou para mim!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Naru e Sonsaku acordam cedo e se servem para o café da manhã. Mas é claro que ainda conversariam um pouco.

Sonsaku: Olha quem chegou, a garota quebra-cara de homens.

Naru: E a turbinada esponja de sake. Você não sabe fazer outra coisa senão lutar e comer?

Sonsaku: Me divertir, por exemplo. Estudar e muito mais.

Naru: Eu chego a mesma coisa, mas não posso. Ingressão na Toudai não é fácil. Principalmente que eu soube quando o Keitaro havia tentado por três vezes e não conseguiu. Para piorar, além de nos encontrar, foi despejado da casa dele por essa decepção.

Sonsaku: Que injustiça! Eu só mudei de escola porque era para cumprir o meu destino. Minha jóia, o magatama, me ajudava a determiná-lo. Mas nem todos o usam para isso. Mas o que odeio mesmo é ter que derrotar alguém que já fiz amizades sob uma personalidade que odeio. Quando o dragão desperta em mim!

Naru: Quantos lutadores você derrotou dessa maneira e quase matou?

Sonsaku: Teve o Koukhin, Mou-Chan, Kanwu, Saji e U-Chan.

Naru: Certo. Mas acho que vai acabar perdendo para a sua mãe, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ranma, assim como Kiyo e Yoh, nem sequer chegam a se divertir, mas se demonstraram atingidos com a indicação das irmãs.

Yoh: Se eu tivesse ido, ninguém teria que passar por isso!

Ranma: É, porque depois daquela auto-exclusão da Satsuki, agora passou a ser oficial, mas temos que seguir as regras do jogo. Quanto à indicação das irmãs, fiquei muito atingido mesmo. Eu gosto da Yuuhi e da Ushio, mas isso já foi demais. Principalmente porque a Naru é a líder.

Kiyo: É, a batalha esquentou com isso, mas se o próximo líder a indicar, vamos ver como será. Tenho dúvidas.

Ranma: Olha só, pelo que eu sei, se eu sair... Lasca para mim, mas não é só o fato de não levar a grana, mas porque eu resistiria às pressões de amigos meus! Principalmente certos atos com os quais estou acostumado a impedir que aconteçam.

Yoh: Como o quê, por exemplo?

Ranma: O Diretor Kuno e os penteados dele como estilo samurai para meninas e careca para os meninos. Aquele cara é esquisitão. Além de ser pai do Kuno e da Kodachi, ele era um espadachim, mas ficou bronzeado permanentemente que mistura dois idiomas. Além disso, adotou o estilo havaiano e tem um coqueiro na cabeça!

Kiyo: Vou te contar Ranma, de gente pior que enfrentei, só uma dupla vinda do gelo para acabar comigo e com o Zatch. Mas se a Tia e a Megumi não tivessem chegado...

Yoh: Até fiquei pasmo com essas histórias aí. Mas nenhuma delas me convenceu!

Zoey, Ushio e Yuuhi conversam no quarto sobre quando saírem. Nenhuma das irmãs vai demonstrar guardar rancor.

Zoey: Já pensaram no que fazer depois de suas eliminações?

Yuuhi: Uma de nós não pretende sair sem nada nas mãos. Mas isso é uma promessa.

Ushio: Já fiz meu trabalho de liderar, ser anjo... Mas a Yuuhi, além de ser companheira, mostrou que também é forte. Mas isso com ou sem mim.

Yuuhi: Mais do que isso, já mostrei do que sou capaz. Se eu não for líder eu entendo, mas também sou bastante competente, e não é só por causa do nosso amigo Ranga. Mas é por muita coisa que nos aconteceu!

Zoey: Tenho uma pergunta, quem de vocês pega carona com o professor na escola?

Ushio: A Yuuhi, de ida e volta. Eu vou a pé mesmo!

Noite da eliminação.

Yunosuke: Yuuhi e Ushio Shimabara! Tudo bem com vocês?

Yuuhi: Muito Yuno!

Ushio: Melhor, impossível!

Yunosuke: Torno a dizer, que só uma de vocês, vai garantir mais uma semana na casa. Mas agora... Naru, se tivesse perdido a liderança para elas ou para a Sonsaku, como reagiria?

Naru: Se fossem homens eu quebraria a cara delas, mas eu preferia ficar na minha. Eu não imaginava que seria líder pela segunda vez!

Yunosuke: Kiyo, você foi poupado, mas ainda tem mais uma semanas, certo?

Kiyo: Nem me preocupo com isso! Se eu sair só vou voltar para casa mesmo!

Yunosuke: Falo depois com as emparedadas para anunciar quem será eliminada. Agora falo com os convidados!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Minami, você ficava satisfeita em ver suas irmãs competindo?

Minami: Muito! Mas olha que eu também ganhei uma grana...

Yunosuke: Em qual dos trabalhos? Na Star Hole, entregando jornais ou como empregada?

Minami: Bom Yuno, como você disse que uma das minhas irmãs soube, eu tive uma parte como stripper em um clube adulto, mas larguei o emprego depois que a Ushio descobriu. Mas é claro que se ela ou a Yuuhi ficar para ganhar um prêmio entre os três melhores ou o bônus da próxima prova do líder é bem possível pagar umas contas e, quem sabe, viajar.

Yunosuke: E quem são esses outros aí?

Joel: Meu nome é Joel e vim de Barou, assim como os outros convidados aqui, Laburey e os ministros da ilha.

Laburey: É um prazer vê-lo. Rano, Unbo e Garu não vieram porque têm assuntos a tratarem.

Kazuo: E antes que esqueça de mim, sou o professor da Yuuhi.

Yunosuke: Queria saber um pouco mais, é verdade Minami que você era a segunda mais velha da família?

Minami: Antes dele, nosso irmão Massaru, nos deixar para governar Barou, ele era quem cuidava de nós antes de nossos pais falecerem. Mas me sinto satisfeita cuidando das minhas irmãs.

Yunosuke: Alguém de vocês passou por uma situação e ficou meio encabulado?

Kazuo: Bom, eu fiquei. Porque teve uma vez que eu ia buscar a Yuuhi para a escola e a vi com um varal de roupas íntimas das irmãs. Fiquei encabulado mesmo e não foi pouco.

Yunosuke: Muito bem! Hora de ver a eliminação das irmãs Shimabara!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Muito bem... Desde que chegou em casa, a Ushio mostrou muita empatia, uma personalidade meio azeda e um pouco egoísta em certas horas. A Yuuhi chegou mais tarde, duas semanas depois da estréia do BBJ, ela entrou, mostrou amizade com alguns dos moradores, chegou também a mostrar com aquela frieza de popularidade escolar o que faria com isso, com aquilo... Mas por fim, as duas mostraram ser ótimas rainhas da casa. Mas tenho a dizer a uma dessas governantes de Barou que acaba sendo eliminada com 79 por cento dos votos. No caso, a rainha a ser destronada do reino é a Ushio.

Ushio: Saí de casa, mas volto para minha casa!

Sonsaku: Aí amiga, foi bom te conhecer! Espero que me visite quando puder!

Yuuhi: Eu voltarei com a grana, viu Ushio. Até lá continue torcendo por mim!

Ushio: Eu vou! ATÉ MAIS PESSOAL!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Como você disse, saiu da casa, mas volta para a sua casa! Saudades da irmã?

Ushio: Yuno, eu mostrei mesmo saudades, tive meus erros, corrigi alguns deles... Mas mostrei que sou bem competente!

Minami: Olha só, aproveitando que elas estavam com a roupa tribal aparecerei assim no próximo paredão ou na final?

Yunosuke: Você quem sabe, Minami. Qualquer coisa, nós aqui estaremos à sua disposição.

Minami: Obrigado mesmo!

Kazuo: Isso justamente na cidade, na ilha é outra coisa!

Joel: É, além disso, ainda temos uma governante da casa,

Laburey: Voltaremos logo! E Senhor Yunosuke, muito obrigada pelo convite.

Yunosuke: Eu que agradeço com sua presença, mas o jogo continua!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Sonsaku, acorda e pega um pouco da tinta que sobrou deixada no quarto das meninas, mas precisamente na cama em que Ushio dormia. Enquanto se pintava, Naru a surpreende no momento em que seu vestido cai e a vê de corpo totalmente pintado.

Sonsaku: (descendo o vestido) Será que essa tinta faz mal à pele? Não pode ser possível. Mas se as garotas apareciam assim... (se pintando)

Naru: OUTRA VEZ SONSAKU! Está fazendo o quê sua sem-vergonha?

Sonsaku: Me pintando, por quê?

Naru: Você está usando a tinta daquelas nativas!

Sonsaku: Falei com a Ushio, ela me deixou um pouco para eu usar! É ótimo, mas não é à prova d'água.

Naru: Vai desenhar o quê? Espirais?

Sonsaku: Isso e mais um pouco, quero que aproveite também! (tirando a roupa de Naru)

Naru: Sonsaku, me deixa em paz! Eu não quero ser pintada! Me larga!

Ranma e Zoey chegam a falar com Yuuhi se ela estaria sentindo falta de Ushio após a eliminação.

Yuuhi: (se espreguiçando) A casa está ficando cada vez mais vazia!

Zoey: Sente falta da Ushio?

Yuuhi: Mais ou menos, mas acostumei com a solidão, afinal não é você que se torna a última a sair de casa na hora de ir para a escola, não é?

Ranma: E aí meninas! O que há de novo?

Zoey: Só conversando! Mas se quiser, pode participar!

(Ranma salta do telhado da academia e pousa na beira da piscina)

Ranma: Eu estava pensando um pouco na Ushio, mas pelo menos ela admitiu uma coisa de mim! Eu, como mulher, tenho cabelos mais brilhosos!

Yuuhi: Há controvérsias, quando te vi conversando com a minha irmã, eu soube que você tinha, na verdade é tentado prender o cabelo dela com o seu bigode de dragão!

Ranma: Não posso soltá-lo como homem ou ele cresce sem parar. Só não funciona quando estou de mulher!

Zoey: Está explicado! Mas eu ainda não engulo essa história do seu prendedorzinho fajuto! Mais tarde você vai me contar direitinho essa história!

Yoh e Kiyo, ainda pensando na prova do líder, esperam apenas uma coisa além de um deles ser líder: Conseguir manter-se no final.

Kiyo: Mais um dia e sou eu quem faz tudo e limpa tudo! Quem dera a Satsuki não tivesse pedido exclusão!

Yoh: Não tem como voltar no tempo, Kiyo! A menos que saiba alguma técnica secreta sobre viagem no tempo, mas sobre isso que você falou... Se ela não tivesse se excluído, eu tinha a sensação de que a Naru sairia pela sua agressividade e muito mais!

Kiyo: Sabe que eu notei mesmo! A Sonsaku, mesmo sendo mais forte que ela, mas perdendo em beleza, também pensou a mesma coisa e disse: Se ela tivesse saído, só uma menina com um corpanzil como o meu permaneceria! E foi exatamente isso que ela pensou!

Yoh: A Sonsaku está cada vez mais próxima de liderar de novo, mas a possibilidade é pouca!

Kiyo: Você acha?

Yoh: Mais ou menos!

QUINTA-FEIRA

No confessionário, sem demonstrar um pouco de entusiasmo na hora de chegar a prova do líder, Sonsaku desconfia que se Naru permanecer na liderança, acabará sendo indicada.

Sonsaku: Eu tenho minhas horas de alegria e de decepções. Me senti um pouco pressionada ao saber que, se a Naru liderar de novo, eu acabo na pior! Serei indicada sem dó nem piedade e logo mais perco a possibilidade de estar na final ou pelo menos estar entre os melhores. Comigo, esse negócio não cola! Fui anjo, fui líder, já fui emparedada mas me livrei... Quero nem saber!

Zoey, que estava na piscina, fala com Kiyo sobre possíveis namoros no futuro.

Kiyo: Oi gatinha! Fazendo o quê?

Zoey: (saindo da bóia e caindo na água) Quase nada, mas pensando em um dos meus possíveis futuros pretendentes e garanto que o Mark tem meu coração. O mesmo posso dizer do Cavaleiro Azul, mas isso como gatinha. Já o Dren foi quem se meteu!

Kiyo: Me lembra um certo caso meu com a Suzy! Apesar dela ser muito distraída e avoada é uma boa pessoa. Mas por fim o que me deixa irritado são as distrações. Em uma viagem para a Inglaterra ela confundiu com Hong Kong, é mole?

Zoey: Eu soube através de um de seus amigos que, quando você estava no paredão ela desenhou sua cara em uma tangerina e... BLOSH! Esmagada com uma maçã!

Kiyo: Ela desenha minha cara em coisas redondas, incluindo frutas. Mas em uma melancia, nunca vi ela tentar!

Zoey: Melhor nem saber disso!

Yuuhi e Naru, no quarto das meninas, já chegariam também a demonstrar um pouco de paz entre si, Yoh e Ranma diriam quase a mesma coisa.

Naru: (sentando na cama e se trocando) Yuupi, você sentiu que está muito tranqüilo aqui?

Yuuhi: Até demais, porque, depois de minha entrada... Vinha mais agitado. Mas agora, com o pessoal pensando na final, não acho que esteja uma paz duradoura!

Ranma: Meninas, vocês poderiam... (vendo Naru só de roupas íntimas) NOSSA!

Naru: MORRA, SEU TARADO!

BASH! (Naru dá um soco em Ranma)

Yoh: Qual foi o problema aí?

Ranma: Uma brutamontes pior que a Akane!

Naru: Ranma Saotome, saiba que eu estava na boa, mas você é quem entrou sem bater antes!

Yuuhi: Já vi que paz que é bom... Nada!

Yoh: Eu nem me importo com isso!

Naru: Mas eu me importo! Queria saber o que esse babaca da China queria conosco!

Ranma: Saiba você que eu só ia perguntar se vocês poderiam me dizer onde estava o leite condensado e o chocolate em pó. A Zoey vai fazer brigadeiros!

Yuuhi: Aproveita para acompanhar os biscoitos que a Ushio nos deixou antes de ir. Diga que os granulados estão na dispensa!

Yoh: Sobre essa coisa dos biscoitos, lembro que ela fazia com a cara do Ranga, mas em forma de coração e justamente para a mercearia onde ela trabalhou.

Noite de prova do líder.

Yunosuke: Oi sete anões sem Branca de Neve!

Todos: OI YUNO!

Yunosuke: Os convidados estão comigo e daqui a pouco falarei sobre a prova do líder de daqui a pouco. Yuuhi, que gosto têm aqueles biscoitos que a Ushio fez aí? São duros que nem pedra?

Ranma: Desculpa me meter, mas ela cozinha melhor que a Akane. A comida da minha noiva é mais para veneno! Uma só mordida e aí você acaba morto.

Yuuhi: Como eu ia dizer são suaves, e olha que foi dedicação pura que ela pôs! Mas o resto é segredo!

Yunosuke: Sonsaku e Naru, vocês vão pintadas como as outras garotas?

Naru: Na verdade Yunosuke, a Hakufu me puxou, tirou a minha roupa e me pintou com aquela tinta. Mas foi bom!

Sonsaku: Se fosse sério que viríamos pintadas, a gente chegaria aqui de biquíni.

Yunosuke: Vou falar com os convidados e daqui a pouco a prova do líder.

(corte pra estúdio)

Yunsouke: Hoje temos aqui os convidados das séries Love Love? e Cosprayers Naoto Oizumi, roteirista, e as atrizes, Natsumi Yagami, Yoko Katsuragi, Miku Hayasaka, Hikaru Jougasaki e Sayaka Imamura. Queria saber mais da série, aproveitando que pode falar um pouco dela.

Naoto: Yunosuke, sobre as séries digo que um é uma comédia romântica e o outro é um pouco de aventura com algo mais.

Yunosuke: Agora tem uma coisa, eu soube que em uma das séries, uma das garotas trocou a fonte quente, quem foi?

Hikaru: Fui eu, acontece que eu havia trocado acidentalmente a feminina pela masculina e aí acabou nesse barraco!

Yunosuke: mas tenho uma pergumta a você e a Sayaka. Em Cosprayers como vocês passam pelo processo de coloração da pele?

Sayaka: Yuno, isso é um segredo, não podemos falar nadinha sobre isso. Só digo que usamos perucas nessa série, mas na realidade!

Yunosuke: Daqui a pouco vocês vão para a prova e tenho outras coisas a saber. Quem de vocês fingiu ter encontrado uma coisa asquerosa e saiu nua na frente no Naoto para seduzi-lo?

Yoko: Yuno, digo que fui eu, mas a Natsumi é quem é apaixonada pelo Oizumi!

Natsumi: Isso sem contar que muitas vezes ele tem umas fantasias com nossas personagens. Começa a pirar na batatinha e depois ele imagina as nossas personagens do seriado deixando-o sem jeito!

Yunosuke: Qual de vocês tem menos contato com o roteirista?

Miku: Sou eu, Yuno. Não tenho nenhuma queda por ele, mas gosto das meninas e também do Naoto!

Yunosuke: Só para constar, Love Love? e Cosprayers são do mesmo criador de Smash Hit. Agora vocês vão à prova do líder e só vão revelar depois a importância de cada um, certo? Muito bem, podem ir!

Naoto: Mais uma coisa, as meninas estão usando as roupas de banho que as personagens usam!

Natsumi: É, nós e o Naoto temos uma importância na prova, vamos até passar um tempo com os participantes!

Yoko: Vai ser bom ficar naquela casa!

Miku: Mas se uma de nós tivesse sido inscrita!

Hikaru: Quem sabe na próxima!

Sayaka: Concordo!

(corte para casa)

Ranma: Olha quem chegou!

Yuuhi: E aí gente boa!

Naoto: Muito prazer, somos da comédia romântica Love Love? e viemos falar sobre a prova do líder e passar um tempo com vocês..

Sonsaku: Legal! Mas agora e sobre a prova?

Naoto: As meninas vão falar sobre isso!

Natsumi: Cada uma de nós está trajando as roupas de nossas personagens do seriado que fazemos chamado Cosprayers, também conhecido como Cosplay Prayers. Mas olha só, cada uma de nós tem uma importância na prova como liderança, bônus em dinheiro, imunidade ao paredão, anjo, e prêmios surpresa.

Yoko: Só um espaço do jogo, no tabuleiro onde ficaremos, está vazio. O que significa, quem pegar o espaço sem uma de nós ou sem o Naoto...

Miku: Infelizmente não ganha nada!

Hikaru: A prova é a seguinte: Vocês ficarão de olhos vendados e no momento que soltarmos de vocês, devem nos procurar dentro do tabuleiro. Não podem sair dele!

Sayaka: Sairá instantaneamente da prova quem ousar abrir a venda e pegar a uma de nós antes dos outros. Só vale tocar na gente na cabeça ou nos braços. Nunca nas pernas ou outro lugar.

Naoto: Prontos, podem colocar as vendas. (participantes colocam as vendas) Meninas, podem pegá-los e assim que eu sinalizar, a prova vai começar.

As garotas e os participantes andam juntos de mãos dadas. Naoto sinaliza e a prova começa. Todos, menos Yoh, conseguem alcançar algum objetivo.

Naoto: Podem tirar, começando por Sayaka, o que a Naru ganhou?

Sayaka: Naru, você ganhou direito a ligação de 5 minutos para a Pensão Hinata.

Naru: Vou falar com minhas amigas!

Hikaru: Yuuhi, ganhou 10 mil reais!

Yuuhi: WOO HOO!

Miku: Sonsaku, está livre do paredão de Domingo!

Sonsaku: IMUNE! EU SABIA! FINALMENTE!

Yoko: Kiyo, você ganhou o anjo da semana.

Naoto: Zoey, como me sorteou, fica com o prêmio surpresa de convite às gravações da nossa série, com direito a um convidado!

Zoey: Interessante!

Ranma: E eu? Liderança?

Natsumi: Exatamente!

Yoh: Bom... Não ganhei nada, mas tudo bem. Não me conformo fácil assim!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Em seu primeiro dia como líder, Ranma já entra na piscina e nada sozinho. Isso até que Sonsaku resolve entrar também.

Sonsaku: Oi Ranma! Nadando sozinho?

Ranma: Sim, por quê?

Sonsaku: (tirando o vestido) Vou te fazer companhia!

Ranma: Ainda bem que está de biquíni, sabe como a Naru é se ela te pega nadando nua ou de calcinha e sutiã.

Sonsaku: Pouco me importo com o que ela diz!

Ranma: É, estamos imunes ao paredão, mas acho que vou indicar o Yoh. Ele disse que nem se importa em sair. E então farei isso. E você? Alguma idéia?

Sonsaku: Fico em indicar a Yuuhi. Se a irmã saiu, ela merece sair também. Pelo menos com uma pequena diferença: Grana no bolso!

Na cozinha, Naru se preparava para fazer o almoço e conversa com Kiyo.

Kiyo: Naru, está fazendo o quê? Ainda temendo a eliminação?

Naru: Ranma é peixe pequeno, ele é meu amigo e não me indicaria. Mas a Sonsaku, se acabasse ganhando o anjo, ela imunizaria a Zoey. Mas na votação ela me indicaria.

Kiyo: Para quem não tem vergonha de mostrar o corpo durante as lutas e acaba com roupas rasgadas, queria que ela fizesse o quê se o seu amigo também te surpreende nua ou apalpa os seus seios ou toca em suas pernas?

POW! (Naru dá um soco em Kiyo)

Naru: Você só pode estar brincando!

Kiyo: Só disse a verdade, mas seu soco dói mais que as mordidas do Ponygon!

Naru: Vou te falar uma coisa, Kiyomaro Takamine, não sairei daqui tão cedo sem a grana para a pensão e minhas amigas! Eu poderia sair se não tivesse uma razão maior. Mas também... Eu não teria que me preocupar com muita coisa, sabe?

Yuuhi se banha no chuveiro enquanto conversa com Zoey, que limpava o banheiro.

Zoey: Yuuhi, já que conseguiu os 10 mil, o que pensa em fazer depois?

Yuuhi: Não muita coisa, mas eu adoraria usar para ajudar as minhas irmãs. Por exemplo, ajudaria a Minami a pagar umas contas e muito mais!

Zoey: Se eu tivesse conseguido... Eu usaria maior parte para a minha casa, já o Café Miau não se apegaria muito porque é lá onde trabalho e o que ganho de salário é zero!

Yuuhi: TSC! TSC! Meio fominhas os seus chefes, não acha?

Zoey: Vou te falando uma coisa, prefiro continuar no meu trabalho, mas se pudesse, eu o deixaria para continuar meus estudos em paz. Quanto às minhas amigas, a Renée é uma cantora famosa, a Corina é rica. Já Brigitte e Kiki estão tendo muita ajuda na vida pessoal! Só saio daqui com a grana para o meu Mark!

Yuuhi: Estou sabendo! Mas tem uma coisa, me sinto bem satisfeita com o que tenho. Mas se eu tivesse entrado antes... Pegaria os dois bônus, ou junto com tudo isso e o prêmio dos três melhores já seria uma ajuda bem grande mesmo! Mas me sinto satisfeita!

Yoh, no confessionário, apenas diz que sair, vai abrir as portas para prosseguir em seu sonho de ser um rei dos shamans.

Yoh: Meu maior prêmio será continuar tentando ser um rei dos shamans. Mas se eu sair não vejo diferença nenhuma mesmo! Minha única dúvida é sobre o resto do pessoal, como eles reagiriam.

SÁBADO

No fim da manhã, Zoey leva Ranma junto para conferir o trabalho dos personagens de Love Love? contracenando para Cosprayers. Muita coisa aconteceu dentro e fora as câmeras. Mas já chegando em casa.

Ranma: Pois é, eu nunca pensava que duas delas passavam por um processo de coloração da pele!

Zoey: Mais do que isso! Me diverti muito!

Ranma: Não tanto quanto você. Ainda tivemos direito a boca livre! Mas isso depois das gravações! Fora isso, eu precisava arranjar um tempo de ir ao banheiro!

Zoey: O que você fez naquela hora, estava apertado ou jogou fora o café da manhã de hoje?

Ranma: Mais ou menos. Aqueles biscoitos me fizeram jogar quase tudo o que comi aqui!

Zoey: Vou te falar Ranma. Houve um momento que eu nem esperava. As atrizes acabavam com as roupas rasgadas mas de outra maneira. Não como as da Sonsaku, mas pelo menos também...

Yuuhi que estava no seu quarto, conversava com Yoh.

Yoh: Então, se formos indicados, você quer que um de nós saia. É isso?

Yuuhi: Mais ou menos, mas garanto que se for só um de nós contra qualquer outro, estará bem melhor mesmo! Você nem se importa de sair, eu menos ainda! Mas olha só, minha irmã e eu falamos muito sobre isso. Não quebrei a promessa dela, e poderia até pedir fazer de tudo para continuar.

Yoh: Sabe que você está certa, Yuupi? Eu só vou te falar uma coisa. O que eu queria mesmo é dar meu máximo. Mas se eu tivesse sido eliminado de primeira no lugar de outros como Mugen, Vash, Kagome, Joe ou a Ushio... Já iria melhorar a minha vida sabe?

Yuuhi: E olha que eu concordo mesmo!

Yoh: O que pensa em fazer saindo da casa?

Yuuhi: Apenas voltar para um dos meus dois lares. Ou Tokyo, ou Barou. Isso não importa, ambos os lugares são meu lar.

Kiyo, Naru e Sonsaku já falam da final. Um deles pouco está se importando em chegar.

Kiyo: Se a final for entre nós três. O que há de nos esperar?

Naru: Nem eu sei, além de que primeiro é eliminado o terceiro colocado e depois disso, vêm o campeão e o vice.

Sonsaku: Se eu não chegar, só vou mostrar que sou mais que riqueza e um corpo bonito!

Kiyo: Qual é, Hakufu! Quando você ficava de frescura morrendo de fome cometeu a maior hemorragia nasal quando você se mexia toda dizendo "Que fome! Que horas essa comida vem!" e aí sem notar seus seios pularam muito bem na minha frente, no momento em que eu falava com o Ranma. A mesma coisa aconteceria com a Naru.

Naru: Sou bem descente, viu? Porque não sou eu que rasga minhas roupas e ainda abriu um decote no vestido!

Sonsaku: Aquilo foi um acidente, quando eu ia almoçar. Mas depois que a Ukitsu me salvou de ser abusada, ainda fui surpreendida por dois caras. Um deles me agarrou e outro cortou meu vestido com um canivete. E eu disse a eles "Mamãe aqui vai cuidar de vocês!", entendeu!

Naru: Vou te falar uma coisa Sonsaku, você só não gosta de perder porque, tirando o dragão despertar em você, acontece que você fica agoniada demais quando está com fome, sem contar que bebe muito além da conta!

Kiyo: Mas ela é uma boa pessoa!

Naru: Se ela ficar para a final, lasca para mim!

Sonsaku: O mesmo eu digo a você.

Mais tarde na festa, uma noite de cinema. Muita diversão a todos os participantes, fora o que passaram na casa.

Ranma: Aí pessoal! Noite de cinema hoje!

Kiyo: Olha só, quem pediu os filmes fui eu!

Sonsaku: Fez bem, Takamine! Vou cair de boca nos lanches!

Naru: Você cai de boca em tudo o que é comida, seu estômago não tem fundo não?

Yuuhi: Pelo jeito, ela não é a única!

Yoh: Pizza, pipoca, refrigerante, doces... Tudo o que tem direito aqui! Essa é boa além da conta!

Zoey: Como será que começaremos? Uma comédia, drama, aventura ou coisas do tipo?

Kiyo: Pediram comédia. Então o drama fica para depois!

Sonsaku: Depois eu escolho o filme, viu?

Naru: Não depois de você! Você quase sempre quer ser a primeira!

Ranma: Meninas, se acalmem!

Yuuhi: Começa logo essa coisa! (impaciente)

(Zoey escolhe o filme)

Zoey: Se ninguém foi, sobrou para mim!

Yoh: Tomara que seja bom!

A diversão durou até altas horas. Quase ninguém dormiu cedo, mas a coisa seria diferente no dia seguinte.

DOMINGO

Naru acorda e surpreende Sonsaku nua no quarto.

Naru: UAAH! Que sono! Devia ter dormido mais cedo e... (olhando para Sonsaku) ACORDA SONSAKU!

Sonsaku: O que foi?

Naru: Que pouca vergonha! Que história é essa de dormir nua na cama?

Sonsaku: Já disse há um tempo, quem é fã do meu anime, não acha errado ver a mim ou outra garota sem roupa! O mesmo eu digo de você quando está no onsen!

Naru: Mas o da pensão, cabeça de vento!

Sonsaku: Ah! Isso é o de menos!

Ranma, no confessionário, só disse uma coisa: Sai de casa premiado.

Ranma: Os 500 mil, ou qualquer outro prêmio que conseguir não vai ser para o velho tarado e idiota do Happosai, mas sim para as Escolas Vale-Tudo de Artes Marciais, mas se Shampoo, Ukyo ou os Kunos virem atrás de mim, o prêmio será repartido igualmente. E um recado aos meus amigos, exceto àquele que se diz meu mestre: Vou sair de mão cheia!

Zoey e Yuuhi conversam com Yoh e Kiyo

Yuuhi: Aí pessoal! O que há de novo?

Kiyo: Quase nada!

Yoh: Mas nenhum de nós pensa no paredão de hoje.

Zoey: Olha, por mais que odeie admitir, vou acabar me arrependendo se indicar a Sonsaku ou a Naru.

Kiyo: É, mas estou com o anjo! E a Sonsaku está imune.

(Yuuhi tira uma garrafa de refrigerante da geladeira)

Yoh: Yuuhi, quer mesmo sair e voltar para ver a Ushio?

Yuuhi: Acho que sim, mas pelo menos uma pequena ajuda mesmo!

Zoey: Veremos como será porque, Faltam 7 de nós e só 4 de nós ficam para trás.

Kiyo: É Zoey, você está certa.

Yuuhi: Está mais do que certa, na verdade. BURP!

Yoh: Agora é esperar para daqui a pouco!

Zoey: Isso mesmo!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Saudações aos sobreviventes!

Todos: BOA NOITE, YUNO!

Yunosuke: Bom... Após a saída da Ushio vi que você, Yuuhi, vai querer sair não é? Mas isso depende dos outros.

Yuuhi: Eu entendo, mas se eu saísse agora, deixaria a grana para trás?

Yunosuke: É, o prêmio seria doado a outro participante. Ranma, você disse que todos, menos o Happosai, merecem ter o prêmio repartido?

Ranma: É isso mesmo, o idiota daquele velho nem vai encostar uma só pata naquela grana, caso eu seja premiado em primeiro, segundo ou terceiro!

Yunosuke: Muito bem, Sonsaku está imune não é?

Sonsaku: Isso mesmo, a menina turbinada e bela!

Yunosuke: HEHEHE! Kiyo, você abençoa quem nesta semana?

Kiyo: Escolhi a Naru, para ficar de igual para igual nessa votação! (passando o colar)

Yunosuke: Certo... Ninguém deve votar em Ranma Saotome, Sonsaku Hakufu e Naru Narusegawa. Ranma, qual a sua indicação para o paredão desta semana?

Ranma: Como líder da semana e solidário com um dos amigos, a Yuuhi vai sair, porque ela já tem a grana e acho que deve levar os 10.000 ienes para as irmãs.

Yunosuke: Agora os votos! Começando com Naru.

(Naru entra no confessionário)

Naru: Aí Yuno, falei com minhas amigas e elas querem que eu vença mesmo!

Yunosuke: Agora o seu voto e a razão.

Naru: Vou indicar o Kiyo, porque ele é forte demais para prosseguir, e acho que o lugar dele é com o Zatch! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem entendido... Sonsaku, sua vez!

(Sonsaku entra no confessionário)

Sonsaku: E aí, Yuno! Tudo bem?

Yunosuke: Muito bem! Agora em quem vota e por quê?

Sonsaku: Kiyomaro Takamine, porque, ele é legal, mas não merece continuar! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Já é o segundo. Yoh Asakura, fantasmas chamando!

(Yoh entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Em quem você daria um golpe de shaman?

Yoh: Duas coisas: primeiro, se o Amidamaru incorporar em mim. E segundo, meu voto é para o Kiyo, ele é bastante forte. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora... Yuuhi Shimabara!

(Yuuhi entra no confessionário)

Yuuhi: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: Oi Yuuhi, agora a sua foice, em quem você usaria?

Yuuhi: Eu usaria no Yoh. Ele mostrou que somos amigos mas acho que ele quer mesmo sair. (saindo)

Yunosuke: MM-HMM! Agora é a vez de... Zoey!

(Zoey entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: No Café Miau, você daria uma refeição grátis a quem?

Zoey: Daria para o Kiyo, porque ele é amigável, mas não chega a ser bom o bastante para continuar. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora último voto é do Kiyo!

(Kiyo entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Em quem vota?

Kiyo: No Yoh, ele com certeza demonstrou ser mais forte. Mas muita influência com as irmãs Shimabara, fora isso, ele merece sair. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Votos encerrados... Quem enfrenta a Yuuhi neste paredão, é o Kiyo.

Yuuhi: Tudo bem!

Kiyo: Se eu ver mais uma vez o Kanchome e o Folgore, não quero nem saber!

Yunosuke: Calma! Serão outros convidados! Agora tenho a dizer, que um de vocês pode sair ou garantir mais uma semana na casa. Até mais!

Continua...


	9. 8a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO 9

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Ranma, depois de ser o primeiro a acordar, chega a falar um pouco com Yuuhi. A garota se demonstra inconformada em ser indicada.

Yuuhi: (deitada ao sol) Nossa! Nunca pensei que fosse assim! Mas desde minha chegada, chegou a quietar demais as coisas! Mas sinto saudades da Ushio e do pessoal!

Ranma: Oi Yuuhi! Fazendo o quê?

Yuuhi: Ah, é você! Com certeza alguém te jogou água!

Ranma: É, a Naru me poupou dos socos, mas me deu um banho de água fria. Eu só ia perguntar a Sonsaku se ela viu alguma coisa que alguém perdeu aqui, sabe?

Yuuhi: Eu não perdi nada, nem você, nem ninguém! Mas vou te falando uma coisa, se alguém esqueceu devem nos devolver depois! Caso contrário fica de marca regiatrada aqui!

Ranma: Estou sabendo!

Naru, Yoh e Zoey chegam a fazer o almoço, e só um deles diz que um dos moradores é um péssimo cozinheiro.

Yoh: Pois é, um dia ajudando, outro dia sendo ajudado... Mas tudo bem!

Naru: Nessas últimas semanas, digo que a Sonsaku foi o tipo de pessoa que cozinhou muito mal! Foi suco aguado ou com sake no lugar de água, depois foi comida passada do ponto ou malfeita, coisa e tal... Olha, eu acho que se ela tivesse saído, seria bem melhor para nós!

Yoh: Ah... Mas ela também não precisa ser boa em algumas coisas! Também nos ajudou em algumas prendas domésticas, mesmo que seja um pouco preguiçosa, beberrona e que só goste de lutar!

Zoey: Falei com ela um dia desses e dei uma ajuda em um pouco e quase tudo.

Naru: Zoey, tenho uma pergunta que não quer calar para você. Tudo bem que você trabalha bem para nós, mas porque suas orelhas e cauda de gato saem para fora em alguns momentos? E isso inclui comer peixe com a boca, ronronar e cair de pé com agilidade.

Zoey: Desde que recebi o DNA de um animal selvagem... Eu acabei com isso dentro de mim. É um peso bem grande que carrego no peito ainda hoje!

Yoh: Nem me fale! Na Escola, mesmo alguns dos alunos de lá temem a mim e a Anna, só porque falamos com fantasmas.

Zoey: Ninguém merece...

Naru: Concordo!

Kiyo e Sonsaku já falam sobre amizades conquistadas. Não importando a maneira, foi melhor tê-los do que estar mal acompanhado.

Sonsaku: Kiyo, como você era antes de conhecer o Zatch?

Kiyo: Mesmo sem prestar atenção na aula, eu tirava notas boas, mas era muito preguiçoso e tinha horas que preferia matar aula do que estudar. E você?

Sonsaku: Ainda tenho aqui minhas fitas que amarro no cabelo. As duas estão escrito "Não brigue! Com amor, mamãe!", mas é claro que eu lutava porque é meu destino, mesmo seguindo ou não o que o magatama me ordena fazer. Mas em matéria de amigos tive além de alguns adversários, além dos mais fortes da minha escola.

Kiyo: Ah, você é líder da sua escola? Mas quem são os mais fortes?

Sonsaku: Sou líder sim. E os mais fortes da minha escola são Gakushuu, Saji, Koukhin e Ryomou!

Kiyo: Espero que, se pedir uma visita deles, não pense em uma luta no ringue!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Naru, Zoey e Yuuhi, na piscina, deixam claro que são as que mais fazem coisas que os homens, mas foram as que tiveram seus pontos baixos.

Yuuhi: Vocês já foram ameaçadas de ir ao paredão por pontos fracos?

Naru: Não vou para mais nenhum desde aquele em que a Ushio me jogou no paredão e o resto tudo indicou a Zoey, mas na verdade só uns 5 votos.

Zoey: Acho que a causa deles me eliminarem seria saudades de casa. Porém eu resisti e estou aqui. O motivo não foi só a Satsuki pedir para sair como também, além da sua ingressão... Eu tive meus pontos baixos como só pedirem para eu trabalhar, e sem tempo de descansar. Mas isso mudou!

Naru: Ainda bem! Se eu estiver nas finais, eu vou querer mesmo é dar uma ajeitada na pensão como alargar o onsen e...

Yuuhi: Só para mais espaço para o seu namorado te olhar e você bater nele.

Naru: NADA DISSO! Eu queria alargar para ver se ele deixa de olhar a gente ou tocar em certas partes do nosso corpo!

Zoey: Se eu visitar... Vou achar bom!

Ranma e Yoh já falam de mais tarde. O shaman não se demonstra incomodado com a eliminação.

Ranma: Diz aí Yoh, depois que sair, vai guardar alguma lembrança daqui?

Yoh: Fora a Ushio, muita coisa! Mas também ela não me disse quem é Érika, porque foi como o Yuno disse, é uma conhecida dela que trabalhava como stripper às noites.

Ranma: Só quero saber quem é ela, além disso quero saber muitas outras coisas do pessoal aqui! Não é nada pessoal.

Yoh: Vou passando um aviso, não penso em guardar rancor depois de ser eliminado. Porque depois daquela prova, nem me incomodei! Eu sabia que, se perdesse, acabaria de mãos vazias. Não faz meu tipo me incomodar com a derrota!

Ranma: Se eu fosse o eliminado, temeria uma coisa: Os ataques das minhas noivas, sejam elas escolhidas pelo meu pai ou não. Mas fora isso, temeria muita pressão porque lidar com uma menina feia como a Akane, uma mulher-gato como a Shampoo, uma cozinheira de mão cheia como a Ukyo ou uma ginasta louca como a Kodachi...

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Muito bem... Hoje um shaman e a outra rainha de Barou, parece que só tem batalhas épicas na casa do BBJ. E um recado para o Ranma, tem um presente te esperando no lado de fora da casa, mas na academia.

Ranma: Só quero ver o que é.

BOOM! (uma bomba explode na cara do Ranma)

Yuuhi: Está escrito "Kuno", você conhece ele, Ranma?

Ranma: Tem três, e ainda uma fita cassete dentro do gravador. (põe a fita para tocar e ouve a risada de Kodachi) Eu sabia! Isso era da Kodachi!

Yunosuke: Eu achei que era um presentinho comum, mas como entregou para você...

Yoh: Mas e quanto a mim e a Yuuhi?

Yunosuke: Falaremos mais, logo logo.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Temos de um lado, Ushio e Yuuhi, do outro, Anna e Manta. Os convidados são os mesmos, mas pelo menos... Diferenciou um pouco! Ushio, como está sua vida depois que saiu da casa?

Ushio: Uns repórteres me pressionavam para dar entrevista, mas eu os driblava!

Minami: Não foi a única, viu!

Yunosuke: É, mas tem uma coisa, eu via que maioria das fotos vocês mostravam os corpos no estilo tribal. Mas será que alguém já viu ao vivo e a cores em Tokyo?

Minami: (indo na frente do Yunosuke) Yuno, se queria ver mais da gente, só precisava pedir...

Yunosuke: Espera! Não queria dizer para ficarem sem roupa!

Ushio: Bom, mas mandaremos um portfolio nosso, um dia.

Yunosuke: Melhor ver a trupe do Yoh. Anna, Manta... O Yoh pode seguir bem na competição ou preferem que ele saia?

Anna: Para mim, não faz diferença nenhuma como ele disse!

Manta: O Yoh é meu amigo e, mesmo perdendo, ele se demonstrou otimista além da conta!

Yunosuke: Eu até soube que ele era o mais tranqüilo e não se conforma em ser eliminado.

Manta: Mas verdade seja dita, é exatamente o que pensava.

Yunosuke: Anna, o que acha de eu anunciar o eliminado?

Anna: Não seria má idéia...

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Papo sério agora... Yoh tem uma espada, e Yuuhi uma foice. Ambos bem largos quando usam para lutar. Mas a luta na casa foi outro assunto. Seja por dinheiro, ou seja em conhecer novas amizades não faz diferença nenhuma para os dois. Mas torno a dizer uma coisa: Acaba de ser eliminado com 58 por cento dos votos. Yoh Asakura.

Yoh: Isso! Bom pessoal, valeu mesmo! Yuuhi, ainda nos veremos e, se puder, visito sua ilha!

Yuuhi: Estou esperando!

Naru: Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Não foi desta vez que a Yuuhi saiu, mas pelo menos, ela continuará, apesar de ter ganho os 10 mil.

Ushio: Sem problema!

Minami: A gente está dando o máximo para ajeitar a casa e pagar algumas contas.

Yunosuke: Yoh! Gostou de rever seus amigos?

Yoh: A Anna dispensa comentários, mas o Manta está bem satisfeito!

Anna: Mas por fim, continuaremos o torneio dos shamans!

Yunosuke: Até mais, e estamos com a metade dos participantes que ingressaram.

QUARTA-FEIRA

Recebendo a ajuda de Sonsaku na limpeza dos pratos, e ainda acordada com ela, enquanto todos dormem, Zoey disse que foi melhor Yoh ter saído do que a Yuuhi.

Sonsaku: Posso ajudar?

Zoey: Valeu! (passando uma flanela a Sonsaku) Eu estava pensando, sabe? Acho que queria mesmo que o Yoh saísse, apesar de não falar muito com ele. Mas me dava medo quando ele falava sozinho de noite com os espíritos que ele tanto falava!

Sonsaku: Até confesso que tinha medo disso, e olha que, na verdade, eu estava tento pesadelos com as minhas derrotas! Despertando o dragão ou não. Isso me fazia estar descontrolada como uma assassina!

Zoey: Nossa! Mas meu pior pesadelo foi ser torturada por três demônios do Café Miau!

Sonsaku: E quem seriam eles?

Zoey: Wesley, Elliot e Corina. Quando Brigitte, Kiki e Renée ainda não tinham ingressado no meu grupo, eles não ajudavam em nada comigo! Para mim foi só trabalho, trabalho e trabalho!

Ranma e Yuuhi no quarto do líder falam um pouco de seus maiores desastres em suas vidas pessoais.

Yuuhi: Oi Ranma! Estou aqui, eu disse que viria!

Ranma: Valeu Yuuhi, mas eu não parava de pensar dos desastres que me aconteciam quando eu era perseguido por um dos meus adversários ou noivas ou perseguia o velho idiota do Happosai!

Yuuhi: E o que era?

Ranma: Uns para lutar, outras para ter meu coração... Mas aquele insuportável que rouba lingeries, faz saias de garotas voarem e dá calotes em restaurantes já começou a me encher. Se eu estiver emparedado, não quero nem vê-lo. Tão pouco a bruxa velha chamada Cologne!

Yuuhi: O meu maior desastre além de aparecer com um varal de peças íntimas secando... Acho que não tive nenhum! Mas aqui em casa, quando a Ushio ainda estava, lembro que, sem querer fomos surpreendidas por um dos rapazes e aí, apesar de termos a Naru por perto, ela deu um soco que mandou o olho-grande ricochetear até a sala.

Ranma: Isso não foi nada bom mesmo!

Yuuhi: Mais do que isso, foi cada vez mais péssimo!

Naru e Kiyo falam da prova do líder que está a ponto de chegar. Um dos estudantes pode chegar ao seu segundo paredão e acabar eliminado logo mais.

Kiyo: Naru, você espera ser líder de novo?

Naru: Se o Ranma acabar sustentando a liderança, ou a Sonsaku tomar antes... Estou com a corda no pescoço porque, além da Ushio, percebo que ela é mais uma das adversária que quer me eliminar!

Kiyo: Um de nós ainda pode chegar ao seu segundo paredão e acho que o mais indicado seria eu ou talvez... Outro!

Naru: Muitas vezes temo que possa ser a Yuuhi também.

Kiyo: É, eu penso o mesmo!

Naru: Mas espera continuar na competição?

Kiyo: Espero sim, mas se sair... Não fará diferença nenhuma!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Yuuhi, que foi a última a acordar, já cai direto na piscina junto com Sonsaku e Zoey.

Yuuhi: Nossa! Que cansaço! Vou me refrescar na piscina!

SPLASH! (sem saltar na piscina, Yuuhi entra e se refresca, além de encontrar as outras amigas)

Sonsaku: Yuupi!

Zoey: Como vai?

Yuuhi: Vou falar uma coisa, com os garotos ajudando também... Só podemos aproveitar!

Sonsaku: Mas a gente já acostumou a isso. Não importando o tempo que levemos, até estarmos em nossas casas ou não.

Zoey: Eu estou aproveitando o máximo que posso!

Sonsaku: Não é só isso, todos aqui!

Yuuhi: Mas vem cá, você disse que há três demônios na sua lanchonete. Quem são?

Zoey: Wesley, Elliot e Corina. Muitas vezes nem me ajudam em algumas coisas que nem dou conta. Vocês fazem idéia do que fazem? Nada absolutamente!

Naru e Ranma apenas um espécie de lanche, como ninguém tomou café da manhã, nem almoçou.

Ranma: Nossa, todo mundo acordou tarde por hoje, é mole?

Naru: Olha Saotome só vou te falar uma coisa, nem assim na pensão todo mundo dá um jeito de comer quando não conseguiu!

Ranma: Isso é verdade. E te falo uma coisa, um dia desses eu quase passei mal comendo uns bolinhos chineses com chá.

Naru: E você ganhou uma indigestão com isso?

Ranma: Que indigestão? Uma das garotas que quer ser minha noiva me atacou com uma poção que, se eu espirrar, caio para os amassos com ela!

Naru: Não acredito! Se o Keitaro o fizesse, os alvos seriam eu, Motoko, Mutsumi e Kitsune!

Kiyo explica no paredão que, se indicado, não vê problema nenhum em desistir da disputa.

Kiyo: Não que eu não me apegue a bens materiais, mas olha só. Se eu sair, não verei problema nenhum! Minha maior recompensa será livrar o mundo mamodo das batalhas. O Zatch e eu estamos lutando duramente para conseguir. O pessoal aqui é muito amigável, mas o meu baixinho loirinho, viciado em atum de nadadeira amarela, e o melhor!

Noite de prova do líder.

Yunosuke: Era uma vez seis porquinhos... cada dupla ficava nas casinhas de palha, madeira e tijolos. Mas... hoje não tem nada disso!

Ranma: Então fala como será a prova!

Yunosuke: Cada um de vocês fará o seguinte, é outra prova de resistência. Vocês ficarão segurando uma corda amarrada, quem desistir, sai da prova. Isso inclui quem não estiver bem, ou estar sem uma das mãos. Podem se dirigir para lá.

(todos saem da casa para a prova)

Yunosuke: Primeira corda?

Yuuhi: Rainha Yuuhi!

Yunosuke: Segunda?

Naru: Eu! Naru Narusegawa!

Yunosuke: Terceira?

Kiyo: Kiyomaro!

Yunosuke: Quarta?

Ranma: Ranma, e de mulher por hoje!

Yunosuke: Quinta?

Sonsaku: Sonsaku Hakufu, líder do Instituto Nanyou!

Yunosuke: E sexta?

Zoey: Zoey gatinha!

Yunosuke: Relembrando: Soltou com as duas mãos, ou soltou, por acidente ou não, está fora da prova. Até mais.

A prova parecia de longa duração. Ranma sai depois de deixar cair o bigode do dragão que amarrava seu cabelo. Logo mais foram Kiyo, Zoey e Yuuhi. Sonsaku derrota Naru porque a adversária, por acidente, sente um vento passando por sua saia e a cobre as pernas com as duas mãos.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Já havia amanhecido e Sonsaku acorda todos e quase ninguém além de Naru acorda com os gritos da colega de quarto.

Sonsaku: BOM DIA JAPÃO! A primeira líder da casa retoma a liderança!

Naru: Você já disse o que queria, Rainha da Escola?

Sonsaku: Claro! Líderes vão, líderes vêm. Eu espero permanecer assim por mais uma semana! Mas lembro que não pude te indicar no primeiro paredão do BBJ!

Naru: Eu estava imune, cabecinha de vento!

Sonsaku: Mas desta vez não! E espero que ninguém livre a sua cara no Domingo. No máximo, ninguém que se envolva mais com você.

Naru: Não antes de ser imunizada pela Zoey ou Yuuhi!

Se servindo sozinha para o café, Yuuhi encontra com Zoey. A gatinha diz à rainha de Barou que, mesmo saindo de mãos vazias, pretende apenas demonstrar sua capacidade na competição.

Zoey: (andando e parando ao ver Yuuhi) Oi Yuuhi!

Yuuhi: Está com fome? Pega o que quiser, mas não esquece de fechar a porta da geladeira!

Zoey: Obrigada, mas eu resolvi comer uma maçã hoje!

Yuuhi: Apesar de tudo, você está demonstrando ser uma forte candidata aos 500 mil!

Zoey: Você também não está péssima. Mas garanto que com grana ou não, amigos meus vão ver do que sou capaz, estando entre os melhores!

Yuuhi: O mesmo eu digo de mim mesma. Mas meu caso é porque, já tenho em mãos os 10 mil de uma prova, mas vou estar bem firme e forte se puder chegar à final.

Zoey: É! Mas e se nós duas, mais alguém, estiver nas finais?

Yuuhi: Difícil, hein? Mas espero uma boa final com você ou eu e mais alguém junto!

Kiyo, com Ranma explica que, durante a prova, soltou as mãos da corda tentando evitar o máximo possível de sangue escorrendo no nariz por estar junto de Naru e Sonsaku.

Ranma: (malhando na academia) Nada como treinar antes de encarar caras tão idiotas quanto Happosai, Kuno, Mousse e Ryoga! (vendo Kiyo chegar). E aí Takamine!

Kiyo: Oi Ranma! Nossa que pedreira enfrentei ontem! Como se não bastasse tentar não olhar para os seios fartos da Hakufu, ainda levei um soco da Narusegawa por ter olhado para as pernas dela!

Ranma: Ela só não é mais forte que eu, quando estou de mulher. E olha que minha força reduz um pouco quando ganho cabelos ruivos, maquiagem e seios fartos.

Kiyo: Se bem que é verdade. Nem lembro da última vez que você agrediu a alguém como mulher aqui.

Ranma: Minha primeira vez agredindo foi quando o Mugen cortou minha camisa e eu bati nele. Mas direto ao assunto, vi quando você estava com sangue saindo no nariz, o que foi naquela hora na prova?

Kiyo: Se põe no meu lugar e fica entre duas mulheres bonitas quase mostrando alguma coisa e você terá o resultado. Mas ainda bem que fui um dos primeiros a sair. Mas levei soco da Naru.

SÁBADO

Ranma e Yuuhi ficam de fazer as prendas domésticas dentro da casa.

Ranma: Nunca pensei que passaria por isso! Normalmente só treino e muito mais!

Yuuhi: Eu só faço esse serviço pesado quando a Minami e a Ushio insistem.

Ranma: TSC! TSC! Uma garotinha como você, que, além de ser rainha da ilha do Oceano Pacífico e a mais popular de uma escola, ainda acaba na pior. Quem mais vive com você naquela casa vazia?

Yuuhi: Além de mim e minhas irmãs... Laburey, os ministros e o Joel. Ele tem um dragãozinho branco que o acompanha aonde vai.

Ranma: Lembra a Akane, ela tem um porquinho que ela chama de P-Chan. E só eu sei que ele na verdade é o Ryoga. Meu rival que se perde facilmente!

Yuuhi: Se perde facilmente? É por isso que ele leva muito tempo para chegar!

Kiyo e Naru nem chegam a se ver e depois de um encontro com Zoey, dizem que preferem ver Sonsaku fora do que liderando a casa.

Zoey: Quanto trabalho! Não sei porquê a Hakufu não pensa em ajudar os outros!

Kiyo: Sabe como é, eu tenho um pouco dela! Mas acho que os fãs só não votam nela por causa daqueles peitões que ela tem, assim como as outras do anime dela. Incluindo a mãe.

Naru: Ainda bem que não são de silicone, mas Sonsaku merece mais é sair daqui!

Zoey: Ela não pode sair, está imune ao paredão!

Naru: Temo que ela me indique, porque ainda posso acabar na pior!

Kiyo: Olha Naru, eu, se fosse você, pensaria na prova do anjo. Quem sabe um de nós te imunize!

Naru: Sabe que não pensei nisso?

Zoey: Pode pensar, eu vou conseguir o anjo e te tirar dessa!

No confessionário, Sonsaku afirma que não é preguiçosa e diz que prendas domésticas não são seu forte.

Sonsaku: Eu sei que não faço prendas domésticas. Sempre me dizem "Sonsaku faça isso, Sonsaku faça aquilo"! Eu vou dizer só uma coisa, esse negócio de lavar roupa, limpar a louça e muito mais não é meu forte e só não faço porque não gosto! Problema de quem acha isso!

Na prova do anjo, a tarefa principal era um tiro ao alvo. Quem acertasse um certo ponto com os 5 tiros e marcar mais pontos venceria. Ranma foi quem conseguiu. Outro a pedir uma festa, mas desta vez, ele escolheu ao estilo escolar. Só ele trajava a mesma roupa.

DOMINGO

Ranma, além de ser o primeiro a acordar, chega ao confessionário e diz que, depois dos desastres causados algumas vezes, preferiu aproveitar bem. Mas se depender dele, a surpresa maior fica para uma das possíveis noivas, ou não.

Ranma: A festa foi boa e o estilo de vestimenta eu escolhi baseado no meu colégio, onde estudo com Akane, Nabiki, Kuno e Gosunkugi. Principalmente com aquele diretor insuportável. Mas se eu conseguir chegar até a final, vai depender de mim escolher com quem fica a maior surpresa. Pode ser para minhas "noivas" ou qualquer outro.

Yuuhi e Sonsaku se servem mais tarde no almoço e comentam sobre a possível eliminação de Kiyo.

Sonsaku: O dia de hoje é implacácel, vou ter que indicar alguém. É como diz as regras do jogo.

Yuuhi: Minha possível escolha é o Kiyo. Decidiu quem vai disputar o paredão com ele?

Sonsaku: Estou na dúvida, mas até lá pretendo chegar e só indicar.

Yuuhi: Se eu estiver pela terceira vez... Pelo menos eu penso assim "agora que saio"! Também pudera, porque sinto saudades das minhas irmãs e muito mais! Fora isso... Pretendo ver o que consigo além disso.

Sonsaku: Olha que eu concordo, se eu for eliminada na semana que vem, só pretendo continuar com a minha vidinha normal de lutas.

Yuuhi: Será?

Naru e Kiyo comentam entre si o relacionamento com Sonsaku, a líder da semana.

Naru: Como se não bastasse ela ter entrado, ela deixa muitas roupas jogadas! Que coisa!

Kiyo: Olha só, não queria te perguntar isso, mas por que na sua pensão você implantou regras quando o seu namorado não estava?

Naru: Na ordem: Não fui eu, era a Kanako disfarçada de mim e o Keitaro não é meu namorado! Será que você e os outros pensam o oposto do que não sou? Aquele tarado só toca meus seios, aperta minhas pernas, me vê nua quando estou banhando ou me trocando...

Kiyo: Do mesmo jeito que você me tratava. Me batendo, e não fui o único não. O Joe também foi agredido por você. Assim como o Ranma.

Naru: O que quer me dizer?

Kiyo: Praticamente nada, mas acho que com essa atitude, você só lideraria um grupo de alunas valentonas ou coisa do tipo, enquanto que a oposição é muito grande. Sabe como é? Agora, sinceramente, na minha opinião quem merece ganhar o prêmio final, pode ser Yuuhi, Ranma, Zoey, Hakufu ou eu.

Zoey, outra a visitar o confessionário não esconde a verdade sofrida fora da casa. É quase a mesma coisa em seu trabalho.

Zoey: Diferente do Café Miau, eu sou usada sim, mas com direito a ajuda. Mas digo que aqueles três demônios chamados Wesley, Elliot e Corina não fazem nada além de me usar! Uma só toma chá e não faz nada. O outro me pede para encontrar aliens e nada! Já o terceiro me usa de cobaia para receitas de tortas novas. Por que ele mesmo não prova? Falta me dizer!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Zoey, como seriam esses três demônios que você citou. No caso, os seus colegas de trabalho?

Zoey: Sobre a Corina, o Wesley e o Elliot... Eles teriam cauda com ponta de flecha, orelhas pontudas e, além da pele negra, olhos vermelhos! Sabe como é, me usam o tempo todo!

Yunosuke: Por isso volta desgastada do trabalho e do estudo não é? Ranma, você disse à Yuuhi o que passou com a irmã antes dela chegar?

Ranma: Muita coisa. Éramos bons amigos e ainda lembro do soco que ela me deu quando eu estava de mulher.

Yunosuke: Agora uma pergunta séria: Para quem você dá o anjo?

Ranma: Para a minha amiga rainha de Barou! (dando o colar a Yuuhi)

Yunosuke: Yuuhi e Sonsaku imunes. Hakufu, sua indicação.

Sonsaku: Sem escolha, mas como é a regra, quem sai desta vez é o Ranma. Gosto dele, mas eu não tinha mais nenhuma escolha. Ele é forte como eu e muito mais!

Yunosuke: Agora os votos começando com a escrava Zoey Hanson do Café Miau!

(Zoey entra no confessionário)

Zoey: Faltou a bola de aço se me virem!

Yunosuke: É mesmo. Agora em quem vota e por quê?

Zoey: Minha indicação hoje é a Naru. Ela e eu somos amigas, mas percebi que, com as agressões que ela dá nos homens, uma vez ainda me fez derrubar uma torta em mim! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Nossa! Foi bem grave. Agora... Naru.

(Naru entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Voto e razão?

Naru: Voto na Yuuhi. Ela é uma das que ajuda muito pouco. Diferente da Hakufu que não tem coragem de tocar em uma só vassoura, a menos que peçam. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo. Kiyo, sua vez!

(Kiyo entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Quem devia ir ao mundo mamodo, se fosse um?

Kiyo: A Naru, ela é muito pavio curto.

Yunosuke: MM-HMM! Certo, agora Yuuhi!

(Yuuhi entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Sua foice é grande, mas em quem usaria?

Yuuhi: No Kiyo, ele é mais preguiçoso que a Hakufu, apesar da responsabilidade com a falta do pai que ele comentou. Ele só trabalha na casa dele mesmo! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Último a votar... É, Ranma!

(Ranma entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Seu voto?

Ranma: No Kiyo, ele praticamente não é nada comparado aos outros! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Outro empate desta vez entre Naru e Kiyo. Sonsaku, quem você quer que dispute o paredão com o Ranma?

Sonsaku: Vou poupar a Naru. O Kiyo vai no lugar dela!

Yunosuke: Está decido. Ranma contra Kiyo.

Kiyo: O QUÊ?!?!?!

Yunosuke: Regras são regras.

Naru: Ainda be que me livrei!

Ranma: Só quero ver na próxima!

Yunosuke: O papo está bom, mas... Até mais!

Continua...


	10. 9a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO 10

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Naru, que entrou no confessionário, um tempo depois de quase ser indicada, soube que Zoey votou nela e está deixando de lado sua amizade se concentrando no final.

Naru: Foi por pouco, mas a Zoey me confessou que votou em mim. Parece que é o meu comportamento que a fez mudar de idéia. Mas, se me comparar com uma garotinha que anda sempre com um brinquedo e bate nos amigos e tem uma amiga comilona, eu venceria fácil se estivéssemos cara a cara. Mas se o criador dela apelar eu perco. Fora isso, parece que a Zoey teve segundas intenções sobre o paredão.

Zoey confessa a Yuuhi a indicação feita para Naru e não se arrepende de nada.

Yuuhi: Você votou no Kiyo assim como eu?

Zoey: Votei na Naru, mas a causa dela é um pouco grave. Só porque bate nos homens daqui.

Yuuhi: Falei com a Hakufu, ela disse que, se fosse indicada, ela adoraria reencontrar os amigos e a mãe dela que nem é tão velha o quanto aparenta!

Zoey: Mas nem me arrependi, ela demonstrou o quanto nem merecia esse prêmio, mas tem uma coisa... Ainda somos amigas!

Yuuhi: Espero que você siga, eu já fiz o que queria e só espero sair mesmo!

Zoey: Tomara.

Sonsaku, Ranma e Kiyo conversam no quarto do líder e afirmam: Naru seria a possível indicação.

Kiyo: Se não fosse você, a Naru teria sido indicada. Mas caiu no colo da líder mesmo!

Ranma: Não foi nada, mas se a Hakufu não fosse a líder, só quero ver.

Sonsaku: Queria enfrentar a Naru no paredão. Acho que os fãs acabariam votando contra minha saída só por causa do meu corpanzil de primeira!

Ranma: Isso não é nem novidade, mas me explica uma coisa. Se celebrasse uma festa de sake, você iria tirar a roupa como sua mãe faz?

Sonsaku: Necas de pitibiribas! Ela é ela e eu sou eu!. Não sigo passo nenhum de minha mãe quando o assunto é atrair homens!

Kiyo: É, mas você já nos falou que um de seus adversários quase caiu de paixão por você. E garanto que você estaria nua na cama com ele!

Sonsaku: (corada) É que... Isso foi... NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! O que importa atualmente é que a Narusegawa seria bem melhor que eu para atrair homens ou sair daqui!

Kiyo: Estamos sabendo!

Ranma: Apoiado!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Naru e Ranma seguem para a geladeira e ambos se servem para um aperitivo juntando café da manhã e almoço.

Ranma: Que cansaço! É o que ganho depois de ficar acordado até não poder mais!

Naru: Eu fui a primeira a dormir cedo nesta casa, e olha que não sobrava tempo para mais nada!

Ranma: Algo mais a dizer, entre eles que a Zoey e o Kiyo confessaram ter famosos conhecidos!

Naru: Mas o Kiyo me disse que nem queria ter conhecido um cantor e ator chamado Folgore porque é muito idiota. Mas ele também conheceu a Megumi! Já a Zoey, duas ricaças da vida chamadas Renée e Corina.

Ranma: Falou também que se não viesse para cá, só ficaria entediado!

Naru: Eu sentiria o mesmo.

Zoey e Kiyo falam dos contatos famosos que possuem.

Kiyo: Vem cá, como foi que você conheceu a Corina e a Renée?

Zoey: Ambas são ricas, e eu as conheci quando lutava com predadores com a equipe não-formada.

Kiyo: Interessante! E o que fazem quando não estão lutando?

Zoey: Uma pode viajar para fora do país, já a outra é cantora, modelo e atriz. Tanto que tem uma pequena fã que a admira.

Kiyo: Agora tem uma coisa, a Megumi não dispensa um concerto e avisa a gente quando haverá. Já o Folgore dispensa comentários!

Yuuhi e Sonsaku conversam sobre a vida escolar, na piscina.

Sonsaku: Yuuhi! Vem cá, o que uma menininha como você faz na sua escola além de estudar?

Yuuhi: Sou muito paparicada pelos meus colegas, logo sou popular e olha que viver em escola particular não é fácil!

Sonsaku: Ainda bem que não é você que tem que cuidar de uma escola e junto com mais quatro colegas poderosos.

Yuuhi: Quatro?

Sonsaku: Tem o Koukhin, o Saji, o Gaku-Chan e a Mou-Chan. Mas eles também são fortes. Que saudade...

Yuuhi: Se eu for eliminada, só quero apenas voltar para as minhas irmãs!

Sonsaku: Vê se um dia, quando estiver viajando com elas, visita a gente!

Yuuhi: Vou pensar no assunto!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Aviso a Kiyomaro Takamine e Ranma Saotome, um de vocês está com um grupo de loucos aqui!

Kiyo: Espero que não sejam Folgore e Kanchome de novo.

Ranma: Os Kunos mais ainda!

Yunosuke: Sinto muito Ranma, acertou quem veio te ver!

Kuno: Maldito Saotome, traga agora mesmo a minha menina do rabo-de-cavalo agora!

Kodachi: Ranma querido, estarei te esperando quando sair. Te farei algo especial da escola feminina Saint Hebereke!

Diretor: E Don't Forget, aluno rebelde, eu como Headmaster do Colégio Furinkan, ainda quero seu rabo-de-cavalo em minhas mãos!

Yunosuke: O que os outros teriam a dizer?

Hana: Kiyo, se sair sem grana assim mesmo, eu ainda terei orgulho de você!

Zatch: Por favor, estamos com saudade!

Ponygon: MERU MERU ME!

Kiyo: Tenho saudade de vocês, mas não desse bicho que morde!

Yunosuke: É verdade, daqui a pouco nos falaremos!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Deixa eu falar com os loucos primeiro. Por que querem o Ranma tanto assim em suas mãos?

Diretor: Ele ser aluno desordeiro e se opor às idéias de headmaster pois odiar novos penteados para todos os classmates!

Yunosuke: E quais seriam?

Diretor: Na primeira tentativa ser corte raspado e tigela, depois serem gueixa e samurai styles!

Yunosuke: Para um cara que passou muito tempo no Havaí, suas idéias são loucas mesmo! E quanto aos outros dois?

Kuno: Ranma Saotome não merece o coração de Akane Tendo e eu o odeio desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Mas, sem querer ser dramático, ainda amo também a garota do rabo-de-cavalo!

Kodachi: Eu odeio ela! Eu prefiro o meu belo Ranma Saotome. Um dia espero me casar com ele e ter vários filhos e, quem sabe vencer na ginástica marcial!

Kuno: Mas fora o que a minha irmã diz, quero que ele fique e traga a garota do rabo-de-cavalo para mim!

Yunosuke: Não sei se será possível. E Kodachi, você vem sempre de colant, cadê ele?

Kodachi: (dá um salto mortal e joga o vestido) Eu usava ele por baixo! Pensava o quê, que eu vinha sem nada?

Yunosuke: Esquece! E quanto à família do Kiyo, o que há de novo?

Zatch: Bom, só tenho que agradecer, porque aqui a Naomi não me persegue mais, nem me atormenta!

Ponygon: MERU MERU ME! MERU MERU ME!

Yunosuke: Aquela menininha chata de dentes rangidos que sempre lhe amola no parque. Sei, só a Tia pode lhe atormentar porque é um mamodo como você.

Zatch: Espera aí, o que quer dizer com isso?

Yunosuke: Não é ela que te esgana? O pavio dela é curtíssimo!

Hana: Mas Senhor Yunosuke, sabe que é uma honra ver o meu Kiyo competindo nesse programa. Saindo ou ficando ele ainda é um dos melhores filhos!

Yunosuke: Deixa eu divulgar aqui o resultado.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Saotome! Takamine! Chegou o fim da linha para um de vocês. Se comparado a desenhos antigos, o antagonista explode para gosto e desgosto dos fãs. Mas não tem bombas, nem pedras e tão pouco explosões. Agora, entre vocês, o programa acabou por aqui. Só nesta semana, quase quebramos o recorde de eliminação até então da Ushio. E garanto que, com exatos 86 por cento dos votos, Kiyo tem o livro de poderes apagado e está eliminado.

Kiyo: É pessoal, até mais! E olha só, confessei muitas coisas, faltam vocês! Adeus!

Ranma: Até mais!

Yuuhi: Volte só no final!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Aí está o herói da justiça!

Zatch: KIYO! (correndo para o abraço)

Kiyo: Oi Zatch, mãe e... Quem é esse bicho aí?

Hana: Não lembra? É o Ponygon, ele veio junto conosco!

Kiyo: Eu nem saberia o que ele fala para mim lá dentro, HAHAHAHAHA!

Ponygon: MERU! MERU! MERU! MERU! MERU! (partindo para a mordida e tendo a boca segurada por Kiyo)

Kiyo Não vai me morder não, seu bicho feio!

Zatch: Solta ele, Kiyo!

Yunosuke: Até a próxima, e veremos como eles se darão depois!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Ranma, inconformado com a eliminação de Kiyo, diz que foi melhor assim e agora, sendo o único homem da casa, quer mesmo continuar até o final.

Ranma: Vou dizer que entre todos os caras que saíram, no caso Mugen, Vash, Joe, Yoh e Kiyo, ainda sou um dos melhores, mas entre as garotas... Veremos depois como será pois sou o único que sobrou. Das garotas, para mim uma delas pode vir comigo para a final ou não. Entre elas, prefiro que a Sonsaku e a Naru fiquem. Enquanto que saiam a Zoey e a Yuuhi.

Sonsaku e Naru, ao malharem na academia, chegam à conclusão de que Ranma fica na casa por pura sorte.

Naru: Dia quentão este aqui!

Sonsaku: (pedalando na bicicleta ergométrica) Pelo menos não foi você que dormiu sem nada!

Naru: Saiba que eu, pelo menos, gosto de dormir com ventilador ligado e olha que é a mais pura verdade!

Sonsaku: Lembro até do dia em que dormimos juntinhas e...

Naru: Sai de mim! Essa coisa de gostar de mulheres é pior que os fracassos do Keitaro! Deve ser contagioso!

Sonsaku: Que bobona! Gosto sim de garotas, mas não é o que pensa! É só para amizade.

Yuuhi e Zoey conversam no quarto e falam que entre todas as garotas, Sonsaku é uma das que merece sair por motivo de pouca ajuda em casa.

Zoey: Ninguém merece!

Yuuhi: Que foi? Mostrou a cauda e as orelhas de novo na forma humana?

Zoey: Nada disso, é a Sonsaku que se recusa a ajudar em casa, você nem imagina o trabalho pesado que a gente passa por aqui! Se ela não ajuda, não podemos nem aproveitar o dia direito, sabe?

Yuuhi: O quarto do líder está mesmo uma bagunça! Muito sake, garrafas de sake vazias e jogadas por aí, sem contar que ela dormiu sem nada ainda hoje. É mole isso?

Zoey: TSC! TSC! E eu achando que só a Corina teve esse problema! Mas ela teve outros maiores envolvendo a Renée. Quando pensou em nos deixar ela largou o pingente e a roupa de garçonete do Café Miau, sem contar que foi tirada à força e com o quarto dizimado!

Yuuhi: Pelo que me falou essa Renée é famosa como cantora, atriz e modelo não é? Qual foi a outra situação?

Zoey: Ela quase ia para os Estados Unidos gravar um filme, e a Corina pediu para ir junto. Uma resposta dura e fria como "Você não faz parte do elenco ou do filme" a atingiu muito, mas as duas se enfrentaram após uma suspeita traição. Uma achou que a outra tinha nos traído. Mas ainda bem que eram só boatos. Ela não confirmou quando iria.

Yuuhi: Eu é que não pego autógrafos com a loba cinzenta e solitária. Nem daqui a uns anos depois de saber dessa tragédia!

Ranma, mais tarde encontra com Sonsaku, e ambos falam na piscina sobre ataques sofridos fora das lutas.

Ranma: Sonsaku, alguma vez já te fizeram algum ataque pervertido fora das lutas?

Sonsaku: Fora aquele em que rasgaram meu vestido com um canivete e alargaram o decote, mais nenhum!

Ranma: Eu sofro diretamente por culpa do bode velho do Happosai, mas quando estou de mulher.

Sonsaku: Como está agora.

Ranma: Um dia ou outro consigo impedir que ele roube peças íntimas de outras garotas e aí é linchado.

Sonsaku: Garanto que se ele pegasse as garotas de Nanyou, Seito, ou qualquer outra escola, ele receberia uns golpes bem dados!

Naru fala com Yuuhi sobre os estudos. A jovem rainha de Barou diz que namoraria qualquer pessoa que tenha um pouco do Keitaro, mas que teria que provar mesmo sua lealdade.

Yuuhi: Naru, como é estudar ao lado de um homem que você despreza tanto?

Naru: O Keitaro é o zelador da pensão e estudar com ele nem sempre dá certo. Tive que escondê-lo da Kitsune um dia, mas eu bati nele quando pôs um dedo na minha perna. Sem contar que, com o soco que dei nele, voltou de onde veio. Por um buraco que existe entre o meu quarto e o dele.

Yuuhi: Deviam mandar consertar isso logo. Eu não passo por esses problemas. Mas te garanto que fora a história do varal, lembro que um dia desses o Kazuo me flagrou no quarto sem nada.

Naru: Eu bateria em qualquer pervertido que ousasse olhar para mim dessa maneira!

Yuuhi: Não adianta! Olha que, depois das agressões que você deu, pode acabar eliminada de uma vez.

Naru: Ah, cala a boca!

Ranma, Sonsaku e Zoey, aproveitando o tédio na cozinha, começam a cozinhar para o resto do pessoal.

Ranma: Zoey, vai fazer o quê?

Zoey: Eu não. Nós!

Ranma: Trouxe a Sonsaku também?

Sonsaku: (ajeitando as alças do vestido) Desculpa aí, eu estive treinando ainda hoje.

Ranma: Já vi que você também...

Sonsaku: Escuta cara, se não parar de me olhar com essa cara de peixe morto, eu quebro a sua cara, sendo homem ou mulher!

Zoey: Calma! O que a gente estaria pensando em fazer ainda hoje?

Ranma: Se essa boba não parar de ficar agachada e me mostrar esses melões, eu é que não ajudo!

POW! BASH! (Sonsaku agride Ranma)

Sonsaku: Meus golpes doem mais que os da Naru, e NÃO ME CHAME DE BOBA!!!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Yuuhi e Sonsaku, que acordam mais tarde que os outros, ficam indispostos em se servir, o que não as impede de pegar só uma coisa cada uma para comer.

Sonsaku: Que preguiça!

Yuuhi: Não me faça pedir melões hoje!

Sonsaku: Tudo isso porque tenho seios grandes?

Yuuhi: A Naru também, mas os dela são mais duros.

Sonsaku: Fala sério! Olha só Yuupi, você tem alguma diversão, antes, durante ou depois que estuda?

Yuuhi: Eu me divirto passeando com o Ranga, tanto que na minha escola, um estacionamento ficou reservado para ele me esperar. Só que foi retirado depois. Como guardiã dele, assim como Ushio e Minami, eu decido o que ele deve ou não fazer.

Sonsaku: Saiba que um dia desses eu acabei tendo um sonho em que ele e eu lutávamos como King Kong contra Godzilla.

Yuuhi: Meu voto ficou para o dinossauro. O macaco gigante é forte, mas nem tanto!

Zoey, no confessionário, diz que fora das competições e do paredão, ainda é amiga dos outros.

Zoey: Votei sim na Naru, mas isso não me impede de ser amiga dela. Mas sobre a exclusão eu citei que ela é muito pavio-curto. Mas fora isso, o duelo que ela trava com a Sonsaku não é fácil de esquecer. Agora tem uma coisa, eu acho que quem merece sair no próximo paredão é a Yuuhi.

Ranma e Naru na academia, apenas pensam em chegar até o final. Além disso, esperam a surpresa da Prova do Líder.

Naru: O que você vai esperar da próxima prova do líder, Ranma?

Ranma: O Yuno disse que é uma surpresa, não pode revelar! Mas espero que seja um outro anime só visto no Japão.

Naru: Espero que não seja o daquela anjinha assassina. Nossa, ela mata o abençoado, mas por quê?

Ranma: Bom, aquela clava espinhosa dela é muito pesada também, e olha que se bater no cara, ela ressuscita depois. Mas eu soube também que em um acampamento, ela achou que o cara ia lhe dar um beijo.

Naru: Não quero nem saber o resto. Porém espero que ela também não nos machuque. O que deve ser bom para alguns!

Ranma: Menos para o cara que a acompanha!

Noite de prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: Boa noite!

Yunosuke: Hoje teremos mais uma convidada no jogo da prova do líder, mas tem um certo perigo que a gente queria que ela evitasse.

Ranma: Como o quê?

Yunosuke: O amigo dela a proibiu de acertar vocês com uma clava espinhosa que ela tem e, ele me disse que, ela é muito perigosa e tem instintos assassinos.

Naru: Que hora a veremos?

Sonsaku: Ela é mais forte que eu?

Yunosuke: Vão vê-la daqui a pouco e ela é bem forte sim. Até mais.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Estou hoje com a anjinha Dokuro Mitsukai e o amigo dela, Sakura Kusakabe. Dokuro-chan, queria saber porque você faz tanta tortura com o Sakura e o ressucita depois.

Dokuro: Eu demonstro o meu amor por ele assim.

Yunosuke: É, mas a sua clava é mais destrutiva que qualquer coisa perigosa como um boneco de pano com um tijolo dentro ou duro demais.

Dokuro: A Excaliborg já me ajudou em muita coisa, até perseguiu meu amado Sakura em um lago.

Sakura: Estávamos acampando e ela me acertou com jatos d'água e me bateu com essa clava duas vezes. Uma delas quando achei que ela tinha morrido afogada.

Yunosuke: Isso que é destrutivo! Bom... Agora vocês vão à prova, um explica e a outra fica para a prova, certo?

Sakura: É claro! (indo com Dokuro para a casa)

Yunosuke: Vamos ver como será.

(corte para casa)

Sakura: Oi pessoal, viemos aqui para falar da prova do líder. E trouxe comigo a minha amiga e anjo Dokuro-chan. Somos do anime Anjo Assassino Dokuro-chan.

Sonsaku: Como ela pode ser um anjo se essa auréola fica na cabeça dela o tempo todo?

Dokuro: É uma auréola de verdade, se tirá-la ganho uma diarréia mágica e olha que o perigo dessa auréola é que é mais afiada que uma espada samurai.

Ranma: Tudo bem... (em tom de ironia) E agora o que você quer nos falar da prova?

Sakura: A Dokuro-chan, vai esconder a Excaliborg. Quem acha-la primeiro é o novo líder. Dokuro-chan, pode esconder!

(Dokuro escolhe um lugar para esconder a Excaliborg, ela escolhe o confessionário)

Sakura: A prova não tem limite de tempo e só termina se encontrarem essa clava!

Dokuro: Posso fazer as honras?

Zoey: Depois queremos saber um pouco de você!

Dokuro: Depois mesmo! PODEM COMEÇAR!

A prova começa e ninguém acha a clava por 5 horas. Mas de repente, Naru não esperava que encontraria a Excaliborg embaixo da cadeira do confessionário.

Naru: Quanto peso tem isso aqui!

Dokuro: É leve em minhas mãos. Agora tem uma coisa. Eu estou com o Sakura porque no futuro ele pode acabar criando uma máquina que faz com que as mulheres voltem aos 12 anos de idade!

Sakura: Não diga isso, Dokuro-chan!

Dokuro: Ah sim, e antes que eu me esqueça, sou Dokuro Mitsukai, vivo com ele, estudo com ele e muito mais! Minhas medidas são 85 de busto, 61 de cintura e 82 de quadril!

Sonsaku: Vem cá, o que você faz com essa clava com ele?

Dokuro: Isto aqui!

Sakura: NÃO DOKURO-CHAN!!!

POW! (Dokuro acerta a Excaliborg em Sakura)

Dokuro: Meu jeito de acertá-lo não é esse porque não quero fazer na sua frente, sabem?

Ranma: Como você o traz de volta?

Dokuro: PIPIRU PIRU PIRU PIPIRU PI! (ressucitando Sakura com seu poder mágico)

Sakura: Não deve fazer isso nunca na frente das câmeras!

Naru: Quase me pôs medo, mas ainda bem que não foi letal!

Sakura: Ela faz isso normalmente, mas só não o fez porque proibiram.

Dokuro: Sabiam que ele é líder do clube da cola vegetal?

Sakura: Foi você que me obrigou a sê-lo.

Dokuro: Não obriguei não! Eu te pedi, e se não concordasse, você comeria aquela cola todinha! Tchauzinho pessoal!

Sakura: Bom pessoal, queria falar mais, mas ela está me levando embora para ser morto! (sendo puxado por Dokuro em um dos pés)

SEXTA-FEIRA

Sonsaku mostra, no confessionário, que está determinada a chegar na final. A maneira de como vai usar o dinheiro ainda é segredo se estiver entre os três melhores.

Sonsaku: O que espero é estar entre os melhores se chegar na final. Mas acho que pode ser possível se eu estiver lá. Fora a Yuuhi e a Zoey, acho que eu posso estar lá, com a Naru e o Ranma. Mas até lá, vamos ver. Na escola, espero a torcida da Mou-Chan, do Gaku-Chan, do Koukhin, do Saji e da minha mãe.

De tarde, Naru se banha na piscina e leva uma conversa com as outras garotas.

Naru: Nossa! Espero que essa não seja a última vez que eu me banhe aqui!

Yuuhi: (deitada na bóia) Não será, ganha quem for o último a sair.

Zoey: Estou te vendo diferente, o que foi?

Naru: É que estou preocupada na hora de chegar a final. Pode ser que a Sonsaku leve o prêmio se estiver em primeiro uma de vocês ou o Ranma com ela, e eu por fora!

Zoey: Eu estou mostrando a minha determinação e olha que posso chegar ainda na melhor posição!

Yuuhi: Com ou sem dinheiro, você vai sair feliz de encontrar as amigas. Assim como eu de encontrar minhas irmãs.

No fim da tarde, Naru, com saudades de casa, é consolada por Ranma.

Ranma: Está assim por quê?

Naru: É que só sinto um pouco de falta de muitas coisas.

Ranma: Até confesso que estou assim, mas também com um pouco de saudades de bater naquele velho safado, no Mousse, no Ryoga e no Kuno.

Naru: Mas o meu caso é mais do que tédio. Sabe, sem muita gente aqui, chegou a ficar quieto demais.

Ranma: Então, voltando para a sua pensão, você se sentirá melhor.

Naru: Não sem antes vencer, sabe?

Sonsaku e Yuuhi aproveitam o tempo livre para lanchar.

Yuuhi: Aí Hakufu, já passou por algum momento ruim na sua vida?

Sonsaku: Um dia na piscina do clube, eu deixei meu biquíni cair e sem querer mostrei meus seios. Além disso deparei com a Ukitsu e quase lutamos.

Yuuhi: Até se reencontrarem na sua escola. Olha pelo que você me falou um dia desses, a escola dela não era de nenhuma das sete províncias de 1800 anos, é isso?

Sonsaku: É mesmo, ela estuda na Escola Gogun, que faz parte da prefeitura. Mas no passado seria algo como uma província independente, eu acho.

SÁBADO

A prova do anjo acontece de manhã e quem ganha o anjo é Ranma em uma prova onde vencia quem obtivesse o maior número de sementes de melancia tiradas.

Yuuhi: Lembre-me de nunca mais me entupir de melancia! Fiquei com dor de barriga como a Ushio.

Naru: Espero não pegar anemia. A minha amiga Mutsumi tem isso porque só come melancia. Fora que carrega em si um testamento com ela para onde vai.

Yuuhi: Isso que é saúde frágil, ela nem pode fazer nada direito só comendo essa fruta. Mas vou falar uma coisa, é possível viver comendo só frutas, mas não é saudável com a falta de carboidratos, proteínas e lipídios! Sem comer carne, sem comer leite, nem nada.

Naru: Pior que é verdade. Eu nem arriscaria viver só comendo frutas.

Yuuhi: Vai fazer o quê?

Naru: Eu vou me banhar, se algum pervertido como o Ranma invadir, eu vou bater nele!

Zoey, Sonsaku e Ranma comentam sobre a prova também. Um deles acabou caído no chão depois de muita comilança.

Sonsaku: Não lembro da última vez que caí de madura depois de um banquete como esse.

Ranma: Você cai direto no chão depois do banquete de sake, tanto que fica bêbada até não poder mais.

Zoey: Se eu acabar me entupindo de melancia de novo, eu vou ganhar um estômago indigesto! Ou pior, ficar por horas no banheiro!

Ranma: Ainda bem que a Akane não está aqui, pois ela quebraria uma melancia na minha cabeça, sem dó nem piedade. Principalmente porque é muito irritada, sempre acorda com o pé esquerdo e muito mais.

Zoey: É mesmo? Sabe que, quando vejo a Renée, tenho esse mesmo receio. Ela é tão tácita e muito mais.

Sonsaku: Eu é que não pego autógrafo com ela, mesmo se possível, nem adiantaria porque se alguém me barrasse na entrada, eu desceria o braço em quem o fizesse.

Ranma: Também, todas as meninas da sua série são muito fortes!

Zoey: Sem contar a parte em que a comissão de frente são maiores que tudo!

Yuuhi leva uma conversa com Ranma na academia, enquanto este malhava. A Rainha de Barou mostra não temer o paredão, mesmo que enfrente Zoey.

(Yuuhi anda até a academia e ajeita o traje tribal)

Yuuhi: Ranma, tem um tempo?

Ranma: Pode falar, Yuuhi. O que você quer?

Yuuhi: Com o paredão chegando, tem uma coisa que vou logo confessando, não temo ser indicada, mesmo que a concorrente seja a Zoey.

Ranma: Eu menos ainda, mas acho que o duelo pode ficar por conta daquelas meninas fortes e com seios grandes.

Yuuhi: Até concordo, mas olha só eu preferia nem pensar no que houve. Fora tantos desastres, sabe?

Ranma: E o que você diria se eu fosse o segundo indicado, se não tivesse pego o anjo?

Yuuhi: Eu até ficaria sem palavras!

Ranma: Odeio admitir, mas concordo.

DOMINGO

Naru desperta e vira cobaia para uma sobremesa de Zoey na cozinha.

Zoey: Boa tarde Naru. Dormiu mais que a cama!

Naru: Fiquei falando com a Hakufu e perdi a noção do tempo.

Zoey: Quer provar uma torta que fiz?

Naru: Quero.

(Zoey serve Naru)

Naru: Do que é essa torta?

Zoey: Eu fiz uma doce usando frutas e acho que devo ter errado em algo.

Naru: Não! Ela está boa! Tanto que pode servir aos outros. Fica muito boa com sorvete ou bolo e biscoitos esmigalhados.

Yuuhi diz no confessionário que, mesmo saindo do paredão, pretende dar metade do prêmio a Zoey.

Yuuhi: Vamos ver como será depois que eu sair, coisa que não espero e nunca o faria, mesmo se possível. Mas olha só, vou doar metade do meu prêmio a Zoey, mas espero que ela use bem e com sabedoria, assim como vai sair de bom gosto para mim e minhas irmãs.

Sonsaku e Ranma, na piscina, comentam como farão para se manterem no páreo da prova do líder.

Sonsaku: Só de ficar deitada aqui na água me lembrou o quanto é relaxante aqui.

Ranma: E muito. Pensou no que faria para se manter bem na competição?

Sonsaku: Não muito, mas espero ficar entre os três melhores. É só isso e nada mais!

Ranma: Eu concordo e quero a mesma coisa, sabe?

Sonsaku: Eu penso em reencontrar minha mãe, e você?

Ranma: Qualquer um, menos a noiva que não escolhi.

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Uma informação rápida já que estamos perto do final. No próximo fim de semana, haverá um último paredão que vai resultar nos três melhores para a grande final. Vou explicar melhor: Quinta, Sexta e Sábado da próxima semana, haverão provas do líder de vários tipos. O eliminado sairá no Domingo, permitindo que na Terça haja um vencedor entre os mais bem posicionados.

Yuuhi: Bom, só isso?

Yunosuke: Só isso. E Ranma, você disse que queria encontrar a qualquer um, menos a Akane. Por quê?

Ranma: Eu não a escolhi como noiva, meu pai o fez. Além disso uma brucutu como ela nem merecia me ver de novo depois de tanta porrada que levo por ela ser pavio curto

Yunosuke: Mas tem horas que mostra ciúmes. Agora tenho a dizer sobre o anjo que você pegou no Sábado. Você não vai precisar dá-lo a ninguém porque você já está imune ao paredão como a Naru. E falando na líder, Naru, quem você escolhe para ir ao paredão?

Naru: Yuno, a pessoa que escolhi já fez o que queria, já aproveitou bem, e não teme ir de novo ao paredão, no caso eu escolho a Sonsaku.

Yunosuke: Parece que vai ser o único paredão que ela passará. Hakufu, faça as honras de começar os votos.

(Sonsaku entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Agora sobraram a Yuuhi e a Zoey. Em quem você vota?

Sonsaku: Estou votando na Yuuhi porque ela é bastante forte para estar na final e acho que ela não pretende ficar na competição. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora venha a Zoey!

(Zoey entra no confessionário)

Zoey: Oi! Sei que são poucos, mas vou votar mesmo!

Yunosuke: Faça isso, em quem você vota?

Zoey: Eu estou indicando a Yuuhi, ela já fez o que queria e ela merece voltar para as irmãs. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Vem agora... Ranma.

(Ranma entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Em quem vota?

Ranma: Vou indicar a Yuuhi, ela é muito amiga, mas não acho que o lugar dela seja aqui. (saindo)

Yunosuke: A última a votar é a rainha de Barou, Yuuhi.

(Yuuhi entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Na ilha, você levaria quem para uma excursão?

Yuuhi: Eu levaria a Zoey, ela e eu já nos tornamos amigas e muito mais. Agora espero que estejamos seguindo nossas vidas normais como queremos. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Belo discurso. Sonsaku, quem vai enfrentar você no paredão? Zoey ou Yuuhi?

Sonsaku: Tive uma leve desconfiança, mas creio que vou enfrentar a irmã Shimabara.

Yunosuke: Acertou.

Yuuhi: Bom, agora somos eu e ela, diferença de 3 anos.

Yunosuke: E muito mais. Shimabara, Hakufu, boa sorte a vocês. E até mais!

Continua...


	11. Última Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO 11

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

No fim da manhã, Sonsaku fica apenas tomando sol e falando com Naru.

Naru: Hakufu, está aí por quê? Medo de sair no paredão?

Sonsaku: Não tenho nem cabeça para isso! Só estou pensando em momentos bons e ruins que eu tive com outros. Maioria foi bom, mas teve outros que fez muitos fãs do meu anime chorarem.

Naru: Como o quê, por exemplo?

Sonsaku: Quando lutei com a Kanwu, muita gente achou que eu tinha morrido com a intromissão de um aluno de Kyosho na luta, Ainda teve o momento que, não só ele, mas outro aluno também perdeu a vida lutando comigo, mas a causa foi me salvar e selar o Dragão de água contido em mim.

Naru: Quem também perdeu a vida no seu anime?

Sonsaku: Fora Chinkyuu e Ryofu... A Ukitsu. (põe a mão no rosto e quase chora) O outro aluno se chamava Sousou, mas ele foi tomado pelo mal e era o melhor amigo do Kakouton, que é apaixonado pela minha mãe. Já no caso das outras duas, foram sob ataque dos próprios colegas por traição. Elas se rebelaram contra ele.

Ranma conversa com Yuuhi sobre viver dentro de casa, a diferença entre eles é muito grande.

Yuuhi: Ranma, como você falou que leva muito sarrafo do seu mestre e da sua noiva, como é lidar com isso?

Ranma: Duas coisas, Shimabara! Primeiro: Happosai não é meu mestre e a Akane não é minha noiva. E segundo: Eles são tão casca-grossa que eu devia ter tomado sozinho a decisão de uma noiva, e não esperar o meu pai fazê-lo. Principalmente viver com um velho tarado que rouba lingeries dia após dia.

Yuuhi: Minha casa é bem vazia, mas lembro do meu irmão mais velho, Masaru. Ele passou a cuidar de nós desde que nossos pais faleceram. Além disso, ele nos deixou quando a Minami já era mais velha e decidiu governar Barou. Depois ele se casou com uma nativa, mas atualmente está desaparecido, desde que sua esposa adoeceu.

Ranma: Teve uma fotografia que você mostrou. Na época a Ushio e você eram menores e a Minami nem trabalhava, é isso?

Yuuhi: Exatamente, mas e você com a sua mãe?

Ranma: Meu pai prometeu cometer suicídio se eu não me tornasse um homem, e isso na frente da minha mãe. Por isso me levou pela Ásia afora e aí treinávamos artes marciais.

Yuuhi: Até encontrarem suas maldições de repente.

Ranma: É, mas a gente continua assim mesmo.

De noite, Zoey consola Sonsaku, que permanecia em seu quarto, ainda triste com a perda das alunas de sua série.

Zoey: Sonsaku, ainda está aí?

Sonsaku: O que quer?

Zoey: Te vi chorando hoje, mas você nem saiu do quarto. Por quê?

Sonsaku: Sabe que não consigo superar as perdas que aconteceram. Todas as alunas do meu anime morreram em luta. Foi deprimente.

Zoey: Ninguém nunca poderá trazê-las de volta, mesmo se possível. Se acalma e vamos comer, tudo bem?

Sonsaku: Agora sei também como minha mãe se sente quando acha que morri.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Yuuhi torna-se a primeira a acordar, logo se alimenta e se deita no sofá até os outros acordarem. Mais tarde Naru aparece para conversar.

(Yuuhi aparece deitada no sofá)

Naru: Rainha da ilha deserta, isso não é lugar de dormir não!

Yuuhi: Você também o faz, não reclama!

Naru: Ficou na ressaca com a Sonsaku ou conversou demais com a Zoey?

Yuuhi: Não falei nada com uma. Com a outra, nem bebi e sou jovem demais para o álcool.

Naru: Mas ainda tenho uma coisa a saber, você gostou muito de ter ficado aqui, e sente falta de algo?

Yuuhi: Confesso que aqui é bom, mas ainda sou mais minha casa e a ilha. Lá, pelo menos, eu acabo me dando melhor. Me divirto muito passeando com o Ranga, e ele é de uma grande ajuda para mim e minhas irmãs.

Naru: Se eu visse um golem de 18 metros na minha frente, acabaria nem sabendo o que fazer, porque a pensão onde moro, é em um lugar bem alto.

Yuuhi: Minha casa também, mas o quintal é maior.

Zoey, no confessionário, diz que, com a saída de Yuuhi, terá uma boa chance para estar na final.

Zoey: A Yuuhi, desde que chegou, mostrou como ela é, e muito mais. Além de ter sido um pouco azeda as vezes como a Ushio, chegou até a superar a irmã, quando o assunto é popularidade na casa. Fiquei inconformada nessa época, mas não quer dizer que deixemos de ser amigas. Somos da mesma idade, o que nos torna diferentes é o que fazemos. Ela estuda e luta com um deus. Já o meu caso... Estudo, trabalho e luto contra o mal.

Ranma e Sonsaku, na academia, malham e jogam conversa fora.

Ranma: Nunca pensei que fosse bom ter alguém que goste de lutar, e que entenda como sou!

Sonsaku: O mesmo digo eu! Agora tem uma coisa, Ranma, você já fez alguma coisa, no seu lado mulher de bom proveito ou o quê?

Ranma: Falei da história do Gosunkugi, não foi? Além disso, participei de um concurso de biquíni, fiz ginástica marcial, e umas vezes também fiz outras coisas.

Sonsaku: Se eu ver aquele seu mestre...

Ranma: Aquele bode velho não é meu mestre coisa nenhuma!

Sonsaku: OK, se eu ver aquele anão de jardim, e ele me atacar coletando minhas lingeries, apertando meus seios ou fazendo minha saia voar, ele vai levar um soco bem dado!

Ranma: Sobre a coisa da sua saia é com o vento na luta, certo?

Sonsaku: Certo, mas não é só comigo não, com as outras garotas é a mesma coisa!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Uma coisa para as duas garotas, estão aqui todos os conhecidos, e se tivermos incluído alguém passaremos um aviso! Entre eles... Yuuhi nem precisa, todos vieram umas outras vezes, já a Sonsaku vieram os 4 alunos mais fortes de Nanyou e sua mãe.

Sonsaku: Minha mãe?!

Goei: Sonsaku, espero que esteja bem! Quero ver também em pessoa esse rapaz que está com você! (de olho em Ranma)

Sonsaku: Ele é muito jovem para você, entendeu. E comprometido!

Goei: Entendo... Mas ainda quero vê-lo

.Yunosuke: Depois falaremos aí.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Já são 4 vezes aqui, não é, Shimabara?

Ushio: Ninguém merece, mas fazer o quê?

Yunosuke: Minami, na sua casa está muito movimentado ou nem chegou mais a isso?

Minami: Tinha uns fãs nos seguindo, mas isso é o de menos.

Joel: Só digo que daqui, depois que a Yuuhi sair, vamos para a ilha!

Laburey: Mas traremos umas lembranças, pode ser?

Yunosuke: Sem problema. Kazuo, como ficarão as aulas com a Yuuhi?

Kazuo: Reponho com ela na ilha, sem problemas!

Yunosuke: É interessante, e um aviso para as irmãs, vamos ver se aparecem no último BBJ, sem o traje tribal. Certo?

Minami: Na boa!

Ushio: Tudo bem! (fazendo sinal de positivo)

Yunosuke: Agora os estudantes. Começando pelo ente familiar. Koukhin, na primeira estada da Sonsaku, você se atrasou, mas soube da causa?

Koukhin: Ela derrotou uns 29 de 30 alunos da nossa classe. Todos menos o Gakushuu.

Gakushuu: Sou musculoso e forte, mas tenho um fraco por doces. O sorvete é o meu favorito!

Yunosuke: Está explicado. E Ryomou, você nunca tira esse tapa-olho não?

Ryomou: Duas razões óbvias! Primeiro: Não sou cega dele! E segundo: Tem um talismã embutido nele! Fora isso, apareci sem ele duas vezes. Originalmente é da mesma cor do meu olho direito, mas com o implante do elemento, ele está dourado.

Yunosuke: Os fãs do seu anime já devem ter visto. Foram dois eventos que você apareceu sem ele, quais foram?

Ryomou: Em minha primeira luta com a Hakufu e em uma pousada, quando nos banhávamos no onsen.

Goei: Eu a convidei para o banquete de sake, nesse dia!

Yunosuke: Certo... Saji, você sente um prazer acariciando os seios das garotas, mas vi também que nossa amiga Mou-Chan, ficou ciumenta quando você acariciou a outra. Por que isso?

Saji: É o seguinte, quem vê meu anime, já pensa em ser como eu. Mas digo que esse meu ponto fraco é decisão do cara que me criou! Quanto a Ryomou sentir ciúmes, é outra história.

Yunosuke: E fiquei sabendo que seu nome verdadeiro é Ouin Shishi. O que o verdadeiro pretendia há 1800 anos?

Saji: Isso é confidencial!

Koukhin: Além disso, quero ver como será, porque quando minha prima sair, vamos ver como será a saída dela.

Goei: Eu concordo! E Yuno... Quando quiser, espero você na minha casa!

Yunosuke: Para quê?

Goei: Sabe como celebro um banquete de sake (baixando o quimono sem tirá-lo) Mas eu não bebo muito como minha filha! Ela que exagera além da conta.

Yunosuke: Agora pode largar meu braço? Tenho que anunciar a eliminada da semana.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: De um lado, Yuuhi Shimabara, aluna popular, 13 anos, estudante, rainha de Barou e só usa peças de roupa muito caras. Do outro, Sonsaku Hakufu, estudante também, 16 anos, lutadora, líder de colégio e uma menina nada boba, só ingênua. Entre essas duas, nenhuma delas fica corada quando se mostra. Porém, a diferença de, não só viver em dois lugares diferentes, mas sim porque lutam com boas companhias as tornam diferentes, mas digo que uma delas está eliminada com exatos 63 por cento dos votos. A garota que sai da casa do BBJ é a Yuuhi.

Yuuhi: Mas saindo de mão cheia! Aí pessoal, não tem como errar a minha ilha, fica no meio do Oceano Pacífico, mas é muito longe a distância entre Barou e o Japão. Até mais!

Zoey: Nos veremos no Japão então!

Ranma: Até mais!

Naru: Volte bem!

Sonsaku: Foi bom te conhecer!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: A família está reunida de novo!

Ushio: Unida mesmo! Yuupi! É bom te ver de novo!

Minami: Muito bom mesmo!

Yuuhi: O bom é estar de volta com vocês!

Yunosuke: Agora como farão para voltar?

Kazuo: Se elas quiserem, posso levar, mas elas trouxeram o golem mesmo!

Joel: Sem problema ele aparecer...

Yunosuke: Ele é muito grande para aparecer.

Laburey: Ele está lá fora esperando as rainhas!

Yunosuke: Muito bem. Irmãs Shimabara, foi bom ver vocês. Os bons e os maus momentos nunca sairão daqui na memória, mas esperamos vocês na final, certo?

Minami: Pode apostar!

Yuuhi: Vamos estar sim!

Ushio: Sem os trajes!

Yunosuke: Até mais, e nos veremos na final!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Momentos depois da saída de Yuuh, Zoey cai aos prantos.

Zoey: Nunca pensei que fosse assim! (chorando)

Naru: Vai vê-la no final, Zoey. Se acalma!

Zoey: A causa não é eu vê-la ou não. Mas não esperava que ela tirasse o quinto lugar!

Sonsaku: (buscando um copo d'água) Se acalma Zoey, o bom é que ela não saiu de mãos vazias.

Zoey: Olha, pessoal, é o seguinte. Aposto que sentiriam o mesmo por mim, não é?

Ranma: Te garanto que sim, Zoey. Mas nada pessoal, eu, por exemplo levaria uma surra das garotas e descontaria nos cara que me enfrentam.

Sonsaku: Outra coisa, estamos a pouco tempo das provas finais começarem. Se um de nós conseguir vencer maior parte ou todas, estará na grande final.

Naru: Exato! E quem não ganhar... Fica a um pé do paredão.

No fim da manhã, Ranma, inconformado com o número de pessoas na casa e a falta que sente dos amigos, não guarda sequer uma lembrança ruim.

(Ranma aparece na banheira e se banha)

Naru: Ranma: Se sair daqui, vai voltar a ver os seus entes conhecidos?

Ranma: Mais ou menos, sabe? Se eu ver a minha mãe, espero que ela não venha com uma espada, porque quase sempre golpeia os outros acidentalmente com aquilo. E olha que eu soube depois que nos encontramos, mas eu estava de mulher, se ela soubesse que não teria me tornado homem...

Naru: Eu sei, eu sei. Seu pai comete um Hara Kiri na frente dela!

Ranma: Hara Kiri?

Naru: Significa "morte com honra", ele se mataria sem problema algum.

Ranma: Isso que não é bom, mas se ela aparecer, espero que não acerte ninguém com a espada. (sai da banheira e esquece a bermuda nela)

Naru: (olhando Ranma) SEU DEVASSO SEM VERGONHA!

POW! (Naru dá um soco em Ranma)

Ranma: Quanto mais levo um soco, mais saudade da Akane eu sinto!

Zoey e Sonsaku, à tarde, se banham na piscina. Ambas

Zoey: Nossa! Se eu sair, não estarei com a grana, mas pelo menos feliz em ver meus amigos de novo.

Sonsaku: Nessa noite eu não fiquei parando de pensar nas alunas que perderam a vida no meu anime. Tudo bem que eu as vi poucas vezes, mas sabe como é.

Zoey: Sei, não dá para esquecer ninguém que acabou assim!

Sonsaku: Olha Zoey, você passou por isso?

Zoey: Eu não, mas uma amiga minha sim. Quando perdeu a mãe e o pai saiu em viagem.

Sonsaku: No caso aquela macaquinha. Sei!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Ranma, aparece no confessionário e diz que ganhar a prova do líder não é como enfrentar seus rivais.

Ranma: Diferente de enfrentar meus rivais, as provas do líder não são tão simples. Mas eu entendo também que enfrentar três garotas não é moleza também não. Agora tem uma coisa, se eu tiver que enfrenta-las, não tem como recusar nem nada. Estaria longe de ser líder de novo.

Zoey, Sonsaku e Naru, apesar do otimismo (demonstrado por uma delas), não esconde o quanto quer estar entre os primeiros.

Zoey: Sonsaku, está melhor? Um dia desses te vi chorando pelas amigas perdidas.

Sonsaku: Eu estou melhor, mas não consigo esquecer. Sabe? Uma de vocês também passou por uma decepção pior que as minhas?

Naru: Quase perdi o Keitaro para a Kanako, mas fora ele ser um devasso e tarado, eu ainda gosto dele!

Zoey: Eu, quando virava uma gatinha preta, fiquei com receio do Mark me odiar. Mas pior que isso, foi quando o líder dos Siliconeóides dominava ele e o Cavaleiro Azul, já que os três são a mesma pessoa.

Sonsaku: Quem saiu perdendo?

Zoey: O líder dos aliens. Depois que vencemos ele, Tarb, Dren e Sardon foram embora.

Naru: Ainda tive situações piores que essas, maioria mesmo foram os ataques do Keitaro sobre mim. Me tocando ou me olhando sem nada no onsen.

Mais tarde, Sonsaku resolve se banhar junto com Zoey.

Zoey: Nossa! Há muito tempo eu não me banhava em água quente, desconsiderando minha estada aqui!

Sonsaku: Digo o mesmo, e olha que, quando visitei uma casa de banho quente antiga, minha mãe achou que eu a chamei de monstra da montanha e deixou me traseiro todo vermelho!

Zoey: Muitas palmadas?

Sonsaku: É. E ainda é boa lutadora, até me lançava nas paredes da casa.

Zoey: Lembro que em uma viagem, todas as garotas e eu... Isto é, todas menos a Renée, que nem estava no grupo, fomos a uma excursão e pegamos a trilha errada. Em uma outra a Brigitte não sabia nadar até superar a si própria. Acontece que ela até tinha medo de entrar na água.

Sonsaku: Para alguém tão estudiosa, como você me disse...

Noite de prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite, pessoal. Relembrando: Hoje, amanhã e depois provas do líder. A primeira de inteligência, a segunda de resistência e a terceira é um jogo de perguntas. Quem vencer todas, ou no máximo duas, será o novo líder. Muito bem... Hoje temos convidadas e elas vão falar depois sobre a prova. Dúvidas?

Sonsaku: Só uma, é que lembrando da última, quando a Dokuro-Chan esteve aqui, temo que seja alguém agressivo.

Yunosuke: Hakufu, no caso dela, ela mata o Sakura porque o ama. Alguém mais?

Ranma: Existe alguma possibilidade do convidado fazer surpresas no final?

Yunosuke: Bom, não sei. Mas agora falarei com os convidados.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Falo hoje com as garotas da série Musumet. Queria saber qual de vocês tem muita inveja de outras garotas.

Kurenai: Eu tenho, Yuno. Algumas ficam até me zoando porque tenho seios achatados.

Yunosuke: Lembrando da Yuuhi... Mas também porque é a mais novinha das Mishina.

Shion: É, mas tem uma coisa que essa sem-peito não tem: A beleza das Saotome!

Kurenai: Quem você está chamando de "sem-peito", loira de farmácia?

Shion: Eu, sua lésbica!

Kurenai: Loura burra!

Shion: Baranga!

Kurenai: Galinha!

Shion: Tábua de passar roupa!

Kurenai: Oxigenada!

Yunosuke: Corta o microfone delas, por favor! Deixa eu passar para as outras. Aoi, Midori, podem me falar do seu anime? Kou, Marcia, se quiserem podem falar também!

Aoi: Sim, sobre nossa série, muita gente diz quando voamos "Olhem lá no céu! É um OVNI? É um avião?", mas quem sabe diz "Não! São as justiceiras!" e também temos um problema em comum com as Saotome, é que somos órfãs.

Midori: Vivemos na casa do Dr. Hiroshi, junto com Modoki, Nako e Murasaki.

Yunosuke: Que eu me lembre, um deles bancou a "Musumet Púrpura-Vermelha", a cor existe, mas o nome em si não é definido. Tenho uma coisa, a saber, também, lembro que uma de vocês deixa as roupas no caminho do banheiro, quem é?

Midori: A Aoi, que é muito relaxada!

Aoi: Eu detesto perder a hora para ficas mais fresca para a escola, viu?

Yunosuke: E sobre vocês, as Otomet. Como conseguiram os poderes?

Marcia: O George, nosso mordomo, invadiu os computadores da MET e aqui estamos. Mas temos o mesmo problema delas!

Yunosuke: Qual seria?

Kou: É que, quando nosso capacete está descarregado, corremos o risco de ficarmos nuas.

Marcia: Mas também temos uma coisa em comum: O Senhor Shirai queria a gente nos braços dele, e conseguiu!

Kou: Depois que destruímos o fragmento negro do meteoro, que caiu há um tempo com os outros seis, vermelho, azul, verde, magenta, amarelo e turquesa. Eles vitimaram o pai das Mishina. A causa é que os meteoros, além de nos conceder poderes, têm a capacidade de realizar desejos e transformar pessoas comuns em monstros.

Yunosuke: Muito bem... Pode abrir o microfone da Kurenai e da Shion, só na casa. Isso depois do barraco que armaram. E agora a primeira das três provas do líder.

(corte para casa)

Aoi: Boa noite, pessoal, somos as irmãs Mishina e Saotome da série Musumet. Viemos falar da primeira prova do líder.

Midori: (abrindo a caixa com réplicas dos meteoros) Aqui temos os meteoros, réplicas exatas, mas sem poderes. Os verdadeiros ficam em nossos capacetes que usamos para lutar.

Kurenai: Na prova, vocês terão que colocá-los na ordem certa do arco-íris. Ou se preferirem, na ordem de chegada nossa. Porque primeiro vieram as Musumet, no caso nós, e depois elas, as Otomet.

Ranma: Interessante. E só uma coisa, entre vocês... A Sonsaku e a Naru ganham, são mais turbinadas.

Sonsaku: Ao natural, viu?

Naru: (calando a boca da Sonsaku) Mas direto ao assunto, como será a prova?

Shion: Elas explicaram, mas como complemento, vocês não vão ver nada.

Márcia: Porém... Não será fácil!

Kou: Cada um de vocês terá 15 segundos para memorizar as cores e quem conseguir em 1 minuto organizar as pedras na ordem, ganha a primeira prova.

Na prova todos cumpriram bem as regras, mas a vitória caiu no colo de Ranma.

Ranma: Só faltam duas! Nossa!

Sonsaku: Você só levou sorte, Ranma. Tem horas que eu queria te bater até não poder mais!

Ranma: Espera um pouco!

PLASH! (jogando água em si e virando mulher)

Sonsaku: Nem assim adianta, mas se você quer!

Naru: Zoey, melhor sairmos.

Zoey: Concordo.

(Ranma e Sonsaku começam o quebra-pau)

Zoey: Espero que uma de nós tenha mais chances amanhã.

Naru: Concordo plenamente.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Sonsaku diz no confessionário que a briga com Ranma não era nada além de uma pequena diversão na verdade.

Sonsaku: Confesso que ontem à noite rasgamos as roupas um do outro, deixamos alguns machucados, mas por fim nos divertimos. A causa é que Ranma e eu sentíamos saudades de brigar com alguém e descer o braço sobre os mais fortes. Não foi nada de mais para quem viu. Mas luta é luta. Confesso que venci ele.

No meio da tarde Naru fala com Ranma.

Ranma: Sem lutas, além daquela com a Sonsaku... É. Deu para o gasto.

Naru: Ranma, me explica uma coisa, que história é essa de dispensar as garotas mais perfeitas da sua série?

Ranma: Do mesmo jeito que você bate no zelador da sua pensão, eu tento evitar o que sinto por elas, pois sou um pouco tímido. Vou te falar uma coisa, sobre Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo e Kodachi, digo que têm suas diferenças de personalidade e defino cada uma com uma palavra. Truculenta, maldita, escrava e louca.

BASH! (Naru dá um chute em Ranma)

Naru: Isso é jeito de tratar suas amigas?

Ranma: Acontece que além de sofrer agressões acabo perseguido pelo meu pior medo, uma antiga promessa e loucura de amor!

Naru: É o que chamo de um verdadeiro bobo que você é!

À noite Zoey já relembra com Sonsaku dos bons momentos nas missões.

Sonsaku: Gatinha, está aqui por quê?

Zoey: Recordando de bons momentos nas missões que eu tive.

Sonsaku: Fala aí!

Zoey: Você, por exemplo, me disse que lutou com 29 dos 30 alunos quando chegou na escola, certo?

Sonsaku: É, e você encontrou mais quatro garotas para te ajudar a salvar o mundo. Mas lembro que uma delas quase te revelou.

Zoey: A Kiki... Acontece que como o pai está em viagem e a mãe faleceu, ela depende de apresentações circenses para ganhar dinheiro e sustentar os cinco irmãos dela.

Sonsaku: CINCO?!?!?!

Zoey: Contando com ela, são seis!

Noite de prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite, pessoal!

Todos: Boa noite, Yuno!

Yunosuke: Na prova anterior o Ranma ganhou, mas agora é uma de resistência. Quem agüentar mais tempo em um aquário. Vocês estarão como peixes na água, e é claro que temos uma parte onde vocês podem respirar! OK?

(todos entram na água e no aquário)

Yunosuke: Lembrete para Ranma, Sonsaku, Naru e Zoey: Quem for pego dormindo na água, está eliminado instantaneamente. A partir de agora está valendo.

(corte para casa)

Naru: Já passei por maus bocados com água. Lembro que o devasso sem-vergonha do Keitaro apertou meu peito depois que ele tirou o meu biquíni de folhas.

Ranma: Você que é a culpada, quem mandou vestir uma roupa de banho fácil de ser tirada?

Zoey: Não foi só, Você também se deixou ser atacada por um velho tarado e conseguiu persegui-lo.

Sonsaku: Nem fale, um dia na piscina do clube, meus seios escaparam na minha primeira luta no Torneio Interescolar depois que cortaram meu sutiã com um canivete!

Ranma: Ninguém merece, mas pelo menos lembro que em um concurso de garota da praia, a Kasumi ganhou por decisão unânime.

Sonsaku: Se eu estivesse lá, me elegeriam!

Naru: É, mas eu daria um soco em um cara que acabasse me tocando aonde ninguém merece!

Zoey: Uma é estourada e a outra nem se importa!

Depois de muito tempo, Zoey sai e desiste da prova. Mais tarde foi a vez de Ranma. Sonsaku e Naru passariam mais algum tempo.

SÁBADO

A prova do líder ainda seguiria entre a aluna do Instituto Nanyou e a aspirante da Toudai. Fora isso ambas iriam jogar conversa fora.

Naru: Vou te contar uma coisa Sonsaku, eu passo mais tempo na água quente porque me banho no onsen da pensão. Já você o seu negócio é suar a camisa, ou melhor, o sutiã. Aliás, esqueci que você nem usa sutiã por baixo de suas roupas.

Sonsaku: Uso sim!

Naru: Nem vem! Quando você malhava e ainda passava um tempo de bobeira ou treinava, vi seu air bag sair por baixo da blusa, com o vento, um dia desses.

Sonsaku: Reclama com quem faz a minha história e não comigo. Pelo menos minhas curvas são mais acentuadas que as suas!

Zoey e Ranma tornam a se servir enquanto as duas concorrentes ainda seguiam na prova.

Ranma: As duas garotas ainda estão lá.

Zoey: Nem ligo para isso, mas garanto que, se possível, eu poderia ver minhas amigas de novo. Lembro que em uma prova a Naru ganhou direito a 5 minutos de ligação com os amigos. Deve ter falado com todos, menos com o namoradinho dela!

Ranma: Se eu ganhasse esse prêmio, preferia ceder a você para falar com as suas amigas.

Zoey: Não iria falar com seu pai, nem com os amigos?

Ranma: Nem uma palavra, pois meu pai é um dos piores exemplos a todas as figuras paternas porque é meio doido e muito mais. Ele ainda teme o bode velho do Happosai! Só para puxar saco dele!

Zoey: Fala sério! Eu nem arriscaria esse negócio.

Ainda na prova do líder, Sonsaku e Naru disputam a liderança. Mas quem pediu desistência foi justamente a aluna lutadora.

(Sonsaku saindo)

Sonsaku: Cansei!

Naru: Me cedeu a vitória, por quê?

Sonsaku: Você que merece os 500 mil, mas se eu em segundo ou terceiro, está bom demais!

Naru: Para alguém calibrada na frente e atrás...

Sonsaku: Você também é assim, mas não gosta de ser vista...

Naru: Pelo menos não fui eu que nadei só de calcinha no lago comemorando a vitória do Torneio Interescolar!

Noite de prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal. Na última prova do líder... Sonsaku verá um personagem da série dela participar.

Sonsaku: Quem é Yuno?

Yunosuke: É segredo... E Naru, você está empatada com o Ranma. Hoje um de vocês pode vencer e ser o novo líder do BBJ e garantir vaga na grande final. Se houver empate, vence quem tiver sido líder mais vezes nas edições anteriores.

Naru: Ah legal! Mas olha só, eu espero estar na final porque, quero mais do que tudo além dos 500 mil, é dar uma ajuda às minhas amigas da pensão. Incluindo Keitaro e a Mutsumi, ela sofre de anemia.

Yunosuke: Qual a causa?

Naru: Vive comendo só melancia.

Yunosuke: Ranma, se vencer, espera conseguir a grana para sua família ou outra coisa?

Ranma: Prefiro nem gastar a grana para esse pessoal. Todo mundo correria atrás de mim!

Yunosuke: Falarei agora com o convidado e depois a última prova do líder.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Hoje temos aqui a sobrevivente de Rakuyo, Kaku Bunwa de Ikkitousen. Kaku, seu negócio era só fazer amor com Toutaku e Kakuka ou tinha outros planos?

Kaku: Sou muito gananciosa e sou considerada a personagem mais kawaii da série.

Yunosuke: Certo... Como está vivendo agora depois que Kyosho também caiu como a sua primeira escola?

Kaku: Como uma nômade.

Yunosuke: HMM! E de quem gostava mais de viver?

Kaku: Eu estou mais acostumada com o Toutaku. Lembro ainda hoje que, quando ele me disse "Kaku, tire as roupas!", eu obedeci na boa e depois só tive que satisfazer o desejo dele. Mas direto ao assunto cheguei também a ser ameaçada por Chinkyuu porque testemunhei a traição da Ryofu por não ter obedecido uma ordem dele de matar o Saji. Atualmente esse casal está muito bem e feliz, apesar da morte.

Yunosuke: Interessante... Agora vai anunciar a prova do líder e lembre: O jogo de perguntas é chamado também de Resta Um. O que vai tirar se empatar o jogo?

Kaku: Vai descobrir! (levantando o óculos e lançando piscadinha)

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Atenção participantes... Kaku da série Ikkitousen já chegou e com isso começa o jogo de perguntas, o Resta Um. Cada pergunta certa, nossa bela de longos cabelos negros e lisos que usa óculos vai tirar uma peça de roupa, se errar ela não tira nada, assim como também se ninguém souber. Assim que alguém acertar, eu digo "Kaku, tire..." ela vai cumprir. Quem não souber a resposta para a pergunta, diga "passo". Certo? Dúvidas?

Naru: Só uma, ela lutava como a Sonsaku?

Yunosuke: O negócio dela era nas lutas mas nos bastidores. Ela mandava e qualquer um obedecia. Prontos aí?

Todos: Prontos!

Yunosuke: Pronta, Kaku?

Kaku: Sim.

Yunosuke: É uma retrospectiva do BBJ. Ranma, que esporte o Mugen praticou para se livrar da conta do restaurante?

Ranma: Beisebol!

Yunosuke: Kaku, tire o terno.

(Kaku tira o terno lentamente)

Yunosuke: Sonsaku, Vash o estouro da boiada tinha um irmão gêmeo?

Sonsaku: Não.

Yunosuke: Errou, ele tinha sim. Millions Knives. Zoey, Viewtiful Joe era fã do Capitão...

Zoey: Passo.

Yunosuke: Naru.

Naru: Capitão Azul!

Yunosuke: Kaku, tire a gravata.

(Kaku desenrola a gravata e a joga)

Yunosuke: Naru... Que nome a Minami, irmã mais velha de Ushio e Yuuhi usava no clube noturno?

Naru: Ela se chamava Erika.

Yunosuke: Kaku... Tire os sapatos.

(Kaku dança um pouco e tira os sapatos)

Yunosuke: Ranma, a Kagome dizia o quê para jogar o Inu-Yasha ao chão?

Ranma: Dizia... Senta!

Yunosuke: Kaku, tire as meias!

(Kaku se senta e tira as meias dos pés)

Yunosuke: Sonsaku. Atenção... Sarah, amiga da Naru, nasceu em que país?

Sonsaku: Estados Unidos.

Yunosuke: Kaku, tire a saia.

(Kaku passa a mão nas pernas dá um tapa em seu traseiro e tira a saia suavemente)

Yunosuke: Zoey... Qual a cor do livro de poderes do Zatch, amigo do Kiyo. Antes de ser dourado era...

Zoey: Vermelho.

Yunosuke: Kaku, tire os óculos.

(Kaku levemente tira os óculos)

Yunosuke: Naru. Você sabe que o Yoh é um shaman, certo? Se acertar, fica uma resposta de vantagem do Ranma e se garante na final. A noiva dele, Anna, é loira ou não?

Naru: Não.

Yunosuke: Errou, é loira Kaku fica ainda de calcinha, blusa e fitas na cabeça. Ranma, que planta em forma de nuvem foi resultado da colisão com a Terra. Como disse o Mugen, formava um...

Ranma: Musgo!

Yunosuke: Cogumelo. Sonsaku, o Kiyo possui contatos famosos?

Sonsaku: Só um.

Yunosuke: Dois na verdade. Zoey, qual o parentesco de Satsuki e Keiichiro.

Zoey: São irmãos.

Yunosuke: Kaku, tire as fitas do cabelo.

(Kaku tira uma fita por vez)

Yunosuke: Agora Naru, você pode acertar, agora que Sonsaku não acertou nenhuma, o Ranma pode acertar e estar na final. A Zoey pode fazer o mesmo e definiremos no critério de desempate. Agora me diga... Quais as maldições de quatro amigos do Ranma.

Naru: Fora ele que é uma mulher com água fria, ainda tem o gato, o porco, o pato e o panda.

(silêncio)

Yunosuke: Kaku, diga se acertou.

Kaku: Yunosuke, ela acertou.

Yunosuke: Então tire a blusa! Naru, está na final!

(Kaku desabotoa a camisa e cobre os seios com o cabelo)

Naru: NÃO ACREDITO! AAAHHH! ESTOU NA FINAL!

Yunosuke: Atenção Naru, agora que está na final, você pode escolher quem deve ir ao paredão.

Naru: Ranma vai.

Yunosuke: Agora Ranma, quem você quer enfrentar, no último paredão?

Ranma: Fico com a Sonsaku.

Yunosuke: Certo, Kaku, valeu pela participação. Se vista e até mais!

Kaku: Agradeço o convite, Yunosuke!

DOMINGO

Inconformada com seu segundo paredão, Sonsaku desabafa: Não sairá tão cedo.

Sonsaku: Já cheguei a ser indicada para o paredão anterior, mas não vou sair tão cedo hoje não! Só saio depois que estiver na final! Antes não! Nem sei porque meus fãs têm pouca coragem de me indicar, uns podem achar que saio de pouca roupa, ou tenho seios fartos, ou pelo meu lado de ser boba, o que não sou!

Ranma e Zoey falam da causa de Sonsaku ser uma das mais queridas entre os espectadores.

Ranma: Acha que a Sonsaku vai me barrar no paredão.

Zoey: Sem dúvida nenhuma. Você sabe que quase ninguém a indicaria porque acho que os fãs estariam mais atentos à comissão de frente dela que é maior que a da Naru.

Ranma: É, mas também que ela é do tipo que luta e não sente problema nenhum em sair de roupas rasgadas!

Zoey: Te falo uma coisa: Se a Renée estivesse no meu lugar... Ela seria indicada para sair, ou continuaria para ficar. Isso, sinceramente não sei!

Ranma: Espero que minhas noivas não venham querendo me linchar só por causa do que falei delas ao longo da competição!

Zoey: Deixa de ser bobo, Ranma! Elas vão entender!

Naru diz a Sonsaku que, mesmo otimista, quer enfrentá-la na final.

Naru: Sonsaku tem um tempo?

Sonsaku: Eu havia acabado de sair do banho mesmo!

Naru: Quero te enfrentar na final! Só que não vamos trocar socos e você também não vai deixar esses melões à mostra, vai?

Sonsaku: Apesar de serem maiores... Prefiro nem falar nisso. Mas aceito o desafio se eu continuar na competição!

Naru: A Zoey nem preciso falar, mas entre nós será mais justo!

Sonsaku: Eu também espero a mesma coisa e... (tvendo a toalha caindo de seu corpo) OPS!

Naru: Cobre-se logo!

Sonsaku: Desculpe!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Antes de anunciar o eliminado, passamos os filmes que alguns de vocês lançaram. Certo? Ranma, quando a Shampoo te desdenhava, era um colar que a controlava?

Ranma: Sinceramente sim. Eu tentava fazê-la rir, causar ciúmes com a Akane e mostrar o lado sensível. Mas o Mousse falou tudo!

Yunosuke: Naru, sobre você estar em uma ilha e encontrar a Kanako, a irmã do Keitaro, o que mais aconteceu?

Naru: Senti saudade dele quando saiu para viajar com o Senhor Seta, o pai da Sarah, e sobre a ilha, persegui ele depois de saber que ele fugiu para não saber do resultado da Toudai!

Yunosuke: Você ainda bateu nele e demonstrou seu amor a ele...

Naru: Mais ou menos!

Ranma: Sobre um dos meus outros filmes, te garanto que um monstro raptava mulheres. Mas tive que passar pelo Happosai antes, quando ia comer com Ukyo e Shampoo.

Yunosuke: OK, agora falarei com os convidados e teremos o último eliminado da semana.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Pela primeira vez vejo a mar do Ranma... E com as noivas!

Akane: Só estou mantendo distância porque, apesar da bondade, ela é um pouco perigosa porque é espadachim!

Ukyo: Se Ranma Docinho sair, minha pizzaria de legumes fará sucesso!

Shampoo: Restaurante Gato de Shampoo também!

Kodachi: Garanto que ele ainda será meu!

Yunosuke: Isso cabe a ele... Nodoka, sobre a promessa do Genma, que história é essa dele se matar?

Nodoka: Sim, ele prometeu isso se o Ranma não fosse um homem. Mas como se tornou um, ele não precisa cometer Hara Kiri na frente de ninguém. Ou eu... (quase sacando a espada)

Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi e Akane: CUIDADO!

Yunosuke: Melhor falar com as alunas da série da Sonsaku. Temos aqui as alunas da Academia Seito. Queria saber um pouco mais do filme chamado "Os Grandes Seios de Seito" que foi lançado depois da luta que tiveram contra Kyosho. O que houve?

Ryuubi: Fomos à uma fonte termal nos banhar e relaxar das lutas.

Chouhi: É, sua burrona, e ainda, mesmo sendo líder da escola, escorregou no chão do pátio. A Kan-San te falou que era perigoso e você não ouviu!

Kanwu: Mas torno a dizer que a Koumei ainda fez uma comparação conosco! Disse que Chouhi e eu temos os seios mais duros enquanto que Ryuubi tem os mais macios!

Yunosuke: Como é uma escola feminina, ainda bem que nenhum rapaz o fez!

Ryuubi: (indo na frente de Yunosuke) Quem sabe seja o primeiro! Vou tirar minha blusa e você...

Chouhi: Não faça essa besteira, menina! (puxando Ryuubi pela blusa)

Yunosuke: Koumei, por que fez a comparação no filme?

Koumei: É que sou a menor e fiquei com um pouquinho de inveja delas! Aliás, todas menos a Chou-Un, que estava na dela se banhando.

Yunosuke: Eu soube também que ela é a única a não usar o mesmo uniforme que vocês e andar sempre de olhos fechados. Algo mais sobre isso?

Chou-Un: Yuno, digo que, quem já viu Ikkitousen 2, deve ter sabido que para mim, lutar usando a força, não tem sentido.

Kanwu: Ainda sim ajudou a nós e o pessoal de Nanyou.

Koumei: Bom o que fará agora?

Yunosuke: Anunciar o eliminado... Mas espero que as suas amigas não me ataquem com a espada e a lança!

Kanwu: Calma! Não o faremos!

Chou-Un: Yuno, fica tranqüilo, só atacamos se for um inimigo!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Entre um rapaz e uma moça, a força física é uma coisa boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo! Pode usar para arranjar encrencas ou lutar pelo bem. Mas Ranma ou Sonsaku sabe que é bom usar para a coisa certa, apesar de sair ou não com roupas rasgadas. Mas... Entre um deles... Acabou a luta pelos 500 mil cedendo a luta contra Naru e Zoey. Quem sai do BBJ, no último paredão é Ranma Saotome com 52 por cento dos votos.

Ranma: Deu xabu para mim, mas só lá fora. Aí garotas, nos veremos na final. OK?

Garotas: Até mais!

Ranma: Saí sem dinheiro mas com a fama!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: E agora... (silêncio) O praticante de artes marciais estilo vale-tudo!

Ranma: Meninas como vocês...

BASH! (Akane agride Ranma)

Akane: Não acredito que me chamou de burra e muito mais!

Ukyo: Ranma, eu ainda sou sua amiga, não se preocupe!

Kodachi: Ranma querido, nós vamos até os confins da Terra juntos.

Shampoo: RANMA! Shampoo não esquecer do que disse, e não perdoar por isso!

SPLASH! (Shampoo joga água em si e virando gato)

Nodoka: Ranma, tudo bem!

Ranma: Chegou a ficar pior!

Shampoo: MIAU!

Ranma: (correndo de medo) SAI DAQUI! VAI EMBORA! ME DEIXA EM PAZ! CAI FORA!

Nodoka: Dessa eu não sabia.

Ukyo: O pai dele falou isso à uma das noivas!

Akane: No caso eu.

Kodachi: Eu devia ter sido a primeira!

Yunosuke: Daqui a dois dias a grande final pelos 500 mil ienes!

Continua...


	12. Grande Final

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO 12

Final da competição

(cenas das finalistas)

Narração: Naru Narusegawa! Sonsaku Hakufu! Zoey Hanson! Qual delas ganhará o prêmio de 500 mil ienes do Big Brother Japão? A resposta você confere agora no programa que reuniu 12 participantes de animes diferentes. Agora sob apresentação de Yunosuke Iha, começa a final do Big Brother Japão.

(cena dos participantes eliminados no palco ao som de Battlecry do Samurai Champloo)

Yunosuke: Bem-vinda Ushio! Bem vindo Ranma! Bem vindo Mugen! Bem vinda Satsuki! Bem vinda Kagome! Bem vindo Joe! Bem vindo Vash! Bem vindo Kiyo! E bem vindo Yoh! Começando agora a últma edição do Big Brother Japão. Estamos aqui com os eliminados do programa. E lá dentro da casa, estão as finalistas: Naru, Sonsaku e Zoey. Muito bem... Começando com o Mugen. Mugen, você, o Jin e a Fuu conseguiram encontrar o samurai dos girassóis?

Mugen: A Fuu disse que sim, mas o Jin acabou com ele porque não era uma pessoa boa porque matou o pai dela. Já eu, encarei uma luta com dois caras em um barco e em uma igreja abandonada. Um deles perdeu a cabeça.

Yunosuke: Como?

Mugen: Ele ia me atacar e quando estava para acontecer, puxei a foice acorrentada dele e cortei a cabeça do cara.

Yunosuke: Tenebroso! Vash, e na sua terra?

Vash: Depois que encontraram água, todos passaram a viver muito bem, e minha fama de assassino acabou!

Yunosuke: Mas e as suas amigas?

Vash: Meryl e Milly continuam bem!

Yunosuke: Agora Kagome, quanto a você o que houve na Era Feudal?

Kagome: O Inu-Yasha venceu o Narak usando a Jóia de Quatro Almas nela!

Yunosuke: Mas aquela espada, a Tessaiga é bem perigosa, e quanto à outra?

Kagome: A Tenseiga do Sesshou-Maru é usada para curar, e olha que ele segue seu próprio rumo. Não é do mau, mas também não gosta do Inu-Yasha.

Yunosuke: Agora vamos nos divertir um pouco, na final vamos ouvir também os eliminados. Com vocês, as Irmãs Shimabara!

(palco ao som de Kawaki no Niwanite)

Yunosuke: Muito bem... As meninas farão uma surpresa hoje, e olha que, como prometeram, virão aqui sem o uniforme tribal. Agora o primeiro contato com a casa.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: E aí meninas!

Sonsaku, Naru e Zoey: OI YUNO!

Yunosuke: Hakufu, desculpa pelo erro na última prova do líder, que você não tinha acertado, mas na verdade acertou sim uma pergunta. Outra coisa... Estou vendo que duas de vocês estão irreconhecíveis. Sonsaku, que vestido azul é esse que está usando?

Sonsaku: Foi cortesia da minha luta final no Ikkitousen 2. Depois de uma ausência muito longa, eu havia conquistado o espírito Dragão de Água, e agora ele vive em mim!

Yunosuke: Explica mais um pouco sobre como conseguiu.

Sonsaku: Depois do desastre que tive quando ia atacar o Sousou de Kyosho, quando eu lutava com a Kanwu de Seito, eu acabei lançada na cachoeira onde a Ukitsu treinava. O mestre dela, Chokou, um conhecido da minha mãe, lutou comigo e usou dois dedos para penetrar no meu corpo e aí... O resto você sabe.

Yunosuke: Na hora de selar, a bela aluna de Gogun morre quando selou o dragão em você. Deixa eu ver... Naru, e essa combinação de duas tranças, moleton e óculos de aro grosso. Quando você começou a usá-los?

Naru: Tenho um pouco de miopia, mas olha que, para quem é fã da minha série, eu usei em uns capítulos. Mas foi assim que o Keitaro me viu antes de se tornar zelador da Pensão Hinata.

Yunosuke: E aí começou o desastre, você achou que ele era um invasor só porque entrou no onsen e te viu nua, certo?

Naru: É verdade... (ajeitando o óculos) Mas foi com essa roupa que dei meu primeiro soco no Keitaro!

Yunosuke: Zoey, a sua roupa de garçonete a gente já sabia, mas você usava em todos os paredões. Por que isso?

Zoey: Antes de entrar fiz um trato com minhas amigas para nos vermos assim, ou na forma de Super Gatinhas.

Yunosuke: Entendido, mas o que pretende fazer se ganhar os 500 mil, ou outro prêmio em dinheiro?

Zoey: Eu ajudaria na base, mas mudei de idéia, vai para a minha família mesmo!

Yunosuke: Ótimo, estamos agora permitindo a entrada de entres conhecidos seus. No caso os namorados e o primo. Podem entrar na casa, para dar sorte às garotas, Mark, Koukhin e Keitaro.

(rapazes entram na casa)

Keitaro: Yuno, agradecemos a permissão que nos deu, agora é o seguinte: Vamos falar um pouco com elas!

Mark: Ver o que tinham feito e muito mais!

Koukhin: Mas sabe como é, saudade muito grande...

Yunosuke: Isso é verdade. Mais para frente falarei de quem ganhou o prêmio de 500 mil ienes.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Agora um cara viciado em cinema... Joe, queria saber como foram essas lutas que você teve com Jadow e Gedow.

Joe: Apertadíssimo. Mas garanto que não foi fácil. Contra a Jadow, eu usei a Six Machine contra o Imperador, que era um robô gigante em forma de rei. Já na Gedow, o Monarca Negro foi um dos mais difíceis.

Yunosuke: Por quê?

Joe: O Rei das Trevas tomou posse do meu pai. Depois que ele se revelou, eu lutei duro contra ele na forma humana, mas como os cinemaníacos acreditavam na gente... Acabamos vencendo!

Yunosuke: Interessante! E agora falamos com Yoh Asakura, o shaman mais famoso dos animes. Yoh na sua última luta, guarda algum rancor de derrotar seu irmão?

Yoh: O único rancor que guardo nessa luta é que ele se tornaria um shaman mau e dominaria a Terra, assim como os espíritos lutadores de outros shamans. Como o Amidamaru, que é meu, o Bason do Ren e o Lagartixa do Ryu. Mas não teria conseguido sem eles e meus amigos!

Yunosuke: Mas e quanto ao seu climinha com a Ushio na casa?

Yoh: HEHEHEHE! Dispensa comentários.

Yunosuke: E falando na Ushio, ela chega com as irmãs agora!

(irmãs Shimabara entrando)

Ushio: A gente chegou como prometeu, estamos usando outras roupas por baixo desses robes!

Yunosuke: Vou ser direto, sobre o governo de Barou o que houve? Pergunta valendo a você e suas irmãs.

Yuuhi: A gente acabou perdendo esse direito depois que soubemos da verdade sobre Ranga, ele era um golem mau, assim como um outro que ele enfrentou antes de deixarmos a ilha para voltarmos ao Japão.

Yunosuke: Ah, sim. Barou afundou ou ficou lá mesmo?

Minami: Não afundou.

Yunosuke: Sobre os 10 mil que uma de vocês ganhou, como usaram? Sobrou ou gastaram tudo?

Yuuhi: A Minami pediu para doar parte à corporação Star Hole. O resto ficou conosco, e até agora a gente não gastou um centavo! Fora que conseguimos pagar umas contas.

Yunosuke: É verdade, se uma de vocês não a tivesse desmascarado...

Ushio: Está me chamando de intrometida, é?! (quase explodindo de raiva)

Yunosuke: O que estou dizendo não é por mau, mas se não tivesse tirado a Minami daquele clube pervertido, onde ela era paga para tirar a roupa...

Minami: Podemos mostrar o que estamos usando?

Yunosuke: Vamos ver o que tem por baixo, tomara que elas não estejam só de tatuagens.

(irmãs Shimabara desamarram os robes e os tiram)

Yunosuke: O QUÊ?!?!?! Essas também são suas roupas padrão?

Minami: Usamos em casa e no trabalho, é quando temos as nossas vidinhas monótonas dentro do Japão.

Ushio: Mas eu aparecia com outras roupas sim, fora os trajes tribais. Usei do dia em que viajamos para uma excursão.

Yuuhi: Um nativo de lá, fingiu ser um espírito e usou uma caixa de som para falar de nosso governo a Barou na primeira. Na segunda foi para férias. Quase fomos mortas quando o Ranga matou outro golem que teve gente que o saudava. Mas quem é fã de nosso anime, viu que além da ruivinha ganhar dor de barriga por comer melancia demais, a Minami nada bem à vontade no mar.

Yunosuke: Já sei o que significa... Agora mais agito com Zatch Bell, tocando a abertura original da série de sucesso. Vai lá!

(palco ao som de Kasabuta)

Yunosuke: Trazemos também o Kiyo que...

Zatch: SOCORRO!!! Alguém me ajuda!

Naomi: Volta aqui Zatch, eu ainda quero te torturar mais!

Yunosuke: (segurando o carrinho da Naomi) Antes que possamos falar com o convidado o que essa baixinha de dentes grandes está fazendo aqui?

Naomi: Vim aqui para atormentar o Zatch. Todo dia, quando ele visita o meu parque...

Zatch: O parque é de todos!

Naomi: Mas é meu território.

Yunosuke: Não é não! E você entrou de penetra aqui, sai agora!

Naomi: Você não manda em mim!

Yunosuke: Sai daqui, senão... (mostrando o livro de poderes do Zatch)

Naomi: Err... Está bem! (fugindo)

Yunosuke: Menininha encrenqueira essa! Kiyo como foi a última luta com o Zeno, irmão mau do Zatch?

Kiyo: Nosso livro ficou dourado depois da luta com Sherry e Brago, depois acabamos com ele e o Zatch, como prometeu é o rei dos mamodos.

Yunosuke: Ele ainda se lembra dos aliados que perdeu, assim como os amigos. Quais eram mesmo?

Zatch: Perdemos a Kolulu, o Yopopo, o Danny Boy, o Rops, a Nya, o Kanchome e o Wonrei.

Yunosuke: Mas agora, governando o mundo mamodo, você está mais tempo com os amigos sem lutas, certo?

Zatch: Ele sim, já eu voltei para meus amigos como a avoada da Suzy, o Yamanaka que é fã de beisebol, o Mamoru que adora aliens, e o Kane que não para de pensar em ser famoso caçando dinossauros!

Yunosuke: Antes era preguiçoso e, mesmo não estando atento às aulas, tirava notas boas e nem queria amigos. Agora falamos com... Aquela que pediu eliminação. Satsuki.

Satsuki: Isso é verdade, pedi para sair porque não queria ver Naru ou Zoey eliminada. Mas como era a regra uma delas sair.

Yunosuke: Se continuasse na competição. Saberia que a Zoey acabaria no quase empate com 51 por cento dos votos, o mesmo que o Mugen recebeu no primeiro paredão.

Satsuki: Mas direto ao assunto... Eu já contei o que houve depois que fizemos todos os fantasmas dormirem, mas ainda teve outros casos como um vulto de motoqueiro e ainda teve o caso do prédio abandonado, fora outros que comentei também.

Yunosuke: O da radialista que pulava números compostos por "quatro" me deixou quase com medo.

Satsuki: Mas o melhor foi quando vi meus pais jovens!

Yunosuke: Agora o segundo contato com o pessoal da casa e depois anunciar o eliminado...

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Garotas... Como tem passado?

Naru: Agora há pouco dei um soco bem dado no pervertido do Keitaro!

Yunosuke: Por quê?

Naru: Sem querer, pôs a mão no meu traseiro e aí dei um soco para ele girar até a piscina!

Sonsaku: A conversa aqui que eu tive com o Koukhin, ele revelou para minhas amigas, o que mais ele passou!

Yunosuke: Koukhin... Pode falar!

Koukhin: Não tenho coragem, mas vai assim mesmo! Na primeira fase de Ikkitousen, cheguei a ser torturado pelas alunas de Rakuyo. Só a Kaku me pediu para tirar as roupas dela na frente das outras duas conhecidas de fãs nossos. Fora isso, soube também que demonstro uma queda pela Kanwu.

Yunosuke: Antes ou depois da luta com sua prima e a Mou-Chan e sair de braço quebrado?

Koukhin: Antes, eu acho!

Keitaro: Desculpa aí, mas tive que secar minhas roupas!

Yunosuke: Tudo bem, Keitaro... Zoey, e você com o Mark, como está atualmente sem mais nenhum ataque dos aliens?

Zoey: Agora o Mark está junto de mim trabalhando no Café Miau, e ganhando a atenção de todas as meninas que nos visitam!

Yunosuke: Interessante! Mas sobre a luta final, o que mais houve além da retirada?

Mark: O chefe Deep Blue, tomou posse de mim, porque ele, eu e o Cavaleiro Azul somos a mesma pessoa. Mas com ele destruído, agora está tudo normal mesmo! Zoey e eu estamos namorando e muito mais!

Yunosuke: Eu soube até que a Zoey fez o pai se lembrar do passado quando sua mãe o defendeu de um desafio de kendo. Zoey isso é verdade?

Zoey: Pura verdade...

Yunosuke: Certo... Daqui a pouco falarei de quem foi a vencedora! OK?

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Agora falamos com o Ranma e depois com os convidados que vieram ver as finalistas. Ranma, o que foi que houve depois do barraco que armaram para você?

Ranma: Levei uma surra da Akane e da Shampoo, mas depois ainda vieram Ryoga, Mousse e Kuno. Esses eu bati para valer!

Yunosuke: Ainda teve seu pai e o Happosai, para se preocupar, mas o que houve com eles e você?

Ranma: Dei sopapos neles, mas o bode velho me transformava em garota algumas vezes e aí, aproveitando isso, acabei com a raça dele.

Yunosuke: Interessante, agora o contato com os convidados das finalistas, começando pela Pensão Hinata, depois vamos ao Café Miau e no Instituto Nanyou.

(corte para link da Pensão Hinata)

Yunosuke: Oi pessoal!

Garotas: E aí Yuno!

Yunosuke: Acham que a Naru vai ganhar?

Motoko: Temos é certeza.

Kaolla: Naru é a melhor amiga que temos!

Shinobu: Queremos que ela vença e consiga a grana!

Yunosuke: Interessante... Se ela vencer, o que mais sonham em fazer com o dinheiro se sobrar?

Kitsune: Eu já sei, e quem me conhece, não preciso falar!

Sarah: Eu pretendo usar para mais brinquedos!

Yunosuke: Deixa eu ver quem mais... Ah sim, pergunta que não quer calar Kanako! Que história é essa de se deixar aparecer sem roupa na frente do Keitaro!

Kanako: Tenho coragem de demonstrar afeição pelo Keitaro, coisa que a Naru não possui. Porque está sempre batendo nele! Mas como desconto por ele, eu que dou o troco nela!

Yunosuke: E quanto a Mutsumi e Haruka?

Mutsumi: Yuno, eu digo que a Naru merece mais porque... Adoro melancias!

Tama-chan: Mew!

Haruka: Sobre esse meu sobrinho com a veterana da pensão digo que eles dão um casal perfeitíssimo!

Yunosuke: Interessante! Agora vamos para o Café Miau.

(corte para o link do Café Miau)

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: Boa noite!

Yunosuke: Tem uma coisa que quero saber da Kiki. O que é mais complicado, lutar contra o mal, ou sustentar 5 irmãos?

Kiki: Como já disseram, minha mãe faleceu e meu pai saiu em viagem, sobrou para mim, sabe? Mas temos a certeza de que a Zoey vai ganhar!

Yunosuke: Isso é bom... Agora a Renée vai ter que falar dos maiores foras que cometeu sobre a Corina.

Renée: Para começo de conversa eu prefiro não falar no assunto. Sei que me desmascararam e muito mais, mas o problema é que sou quase um lobo solitário. Sou boa no fundo, tanto que jantei com uma fã.

Yunosuke: No dia do aniversário... Estou sabendo disso, mas não agora! Brigitte, sobre quando conheceu a Zoey, como foi?

Brigitte: Eu era um pouco tímida. Quando nos encontramos foi a mesma coisa de um crash test de um carro. Mas garanto que a Zoey foi a melhor amiga que eu tive!

Yunosuke: E ainda é, já a Corina que foi a primeira a ser encontrada pela Zoey... E sobre a história de levá-la na coleira, que coisa foi aquela?

Corina: Como a Zoey odeia fantasmas, tínhamos que levar adiante a história, era na verdade a Brigitte na forma de gatinha. Mas na escola da nossa amiga verde, achavam que era um fantasma mesmo!

Yunosuke: Olha, coisa boa não foi quando o assunto é levar a amiga. Mas como era uma missão... Sei que esperam uma vitória da Zoey, mas agora vou para a escola da Sonsaku.

(corte para o link do Instituto Nanyou)

Yunosuke: Antes de mais nada... Goei o que as alunas da Academia Seito estão fazendo? São convidadas?

Goei: Eu que permiti, junto com os colegas dela.

Saji: Temos a aluna mais bonita e forte da escola, tanto que ela, antes da Ryomou caiu nos meus braços, na luta sabe? Eu apertei os seios dela, tirei o magatama e devolvi depois.

Gakushuu: Depois da surra minha que ela levou. Mas a menina é bem forte!

Yunosuke: TSC! TSC! Ninguém merece! E Ryomou, por que a roupa de empregada?

Ryomou: Eu uso ela nas lutas, e por incrível que pareça, muitos fãs meus devem ter notado que azul é minha cor predominante. Mas sobre o tapa-olho eu não vou tirar!

Yunosuke: Nem precisa, já vimos na primeira vez o seu olho esquerdo! Agora as alunas de Seito... Kanwu, foi você ou a Ryuubi que decidiu ficar junto de Nanyou para ver a final?

Kanwu: Decisão da Ryuubi, ela é a líder da minha escola e queria assim, lembrando do que houve entre nossas escolas e Kyosho.

Ryuubi: Depois da luta com Sousou, alguns alunos voltaram a ter vidas normais!

Yunosuke: Um exemplo?

Chou-Un: A Teni, arqueira que bati quando ela lutava com a Ryomou, está cuidando de cavalos com outro aluno chamado Choryou.

Chouhi: Bom... Nem todos, porque ainda vimos que uma tal de Kaku não teve muita importância na série, mas enfim ela mostrou que é muito malvada mesmo! Quando quer, consegue.

Koumei: Só não teve o Dragão de Jade. A Kan-San me contou que a aproximação dele só fez Ryuubi perder o controle e ser mais destrutiva. Mas a deixava faminta e exausta também.

Yunosuke: OK, agora vamos ao final e anunciar a vencedora do programa.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Meninas... Três que lutam pelas causas certas, duas possuem futuros pretendentes, a outra tem uma possível amiga e companheira, entre vocês, uma dá um soco bem forte e deixa a marca do impacto mesmo! Agora as outras, querem mais continuar os estudos! Digo que o jogo acabou para uma de vocês, Naru, Sonsaku e Zoey. Mas quem sai com o terceiro lugar e 20 mil ienes é a Zoey com 10 por cento dos votos.

Zoey: Está bom!

Mark: Mas nosso amor é maior ainda!

Zoey: Muito maior mesmo!

Mark: Vamos agora!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Zoey, você não ganhou, mas enfim voltou feliz não é?

Zoey: Mais do que isso, Yuno! Fiz novos amigos, tive oponentes e muito mais!

Mark: Agora deixa eu mostrar como a Zoey fica depois que me beijou! SMACK!

FLASH! (Zoey vira gato preto)

Zoey: MIAU!

Yunosuke: Interessante, agora vamos vê-la voltar ao normal!

Zoey: SMACK!

FLASH! (Zoey volta ao normal)

Mark: Bom, isso ela não me mostrava, mas agora também...

Zoey: Não temo mais ter que me revelar a ele, já que nos revelamos um ao outro! Ele é um alien, e eu uma Super Gatinha.

Yunosuke: Mas se não fosse a Corina... Você revelaria seu segredo a todos! E agora vamos à vencedora do BBJ...

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Keitaro, Koukhin, tudo bem aí?

Koukhin: Comigo tudo, mas o Urashima levou mais um chute da Naru.

Keitaro: Eu estava cansado aí eu caí do sofá...

Naru: E viu por baixo da minha saia, seu cafajeste!

Yunosuke: Naru, quero que saiba que, se a Satsuki não tivesse saído, você quase seria a eliminada da terceira semana, mas na verdade o posto ia cair para a Zoey. Te indicariam por causa do seu pavio-curto.

Naru: Ah é?! Não sabia!

Sonsaku: Mas se me pedisse para te imunizar e muito mais, aí sim eu não me preocuparia em estar na final.

Yunosuke: Sonsaku... Sobre você, os fãs não tiveram a coragem de te eliminar porque, fora a parte dos seios fartos, é a que tem mais fãs, perdendo para a Naru.

Sonsaku: Mais fãs, hein? Bom saber disso!

Yunosuke: Agora papo sério... Entre vocês duas que são boas de pancada, gostam de estudar... E muito mais além de ficar com a família. Naru tem amigas de pensão, Sonsaku tem mãe, primo e colegas de classe. Uma não teme se mostrar sem roupa, a outra odeia ser surpreendida. Tiveram adversários difíceis e muito além. E agora anuncio que a vencedora do Big Brother Japão com 65 por cento dos votos... Termina com U no primeiro nome. Quem é? Quem é? Quem sai com 500 mil ienes é Naru Narusegawa!

Naru: AAAAHHHH! GANHEI!

Keitaro: Parabéns Naru (sendo puxado por Naru)

TCHIBUM! (Sonsaku puxa os dois para a água)

Koukhin: Sonsaku!

Sonsaku: Calma, estou dando uma animada na festa!

Naru: Fico feliz por vencer e...

Keitaro: Naru você... NOSSA! (olhando para a roupa molhada de Naru)

Naru: SEU TARADO, MORRA!

POW! (Um soco de Naru sobre Keitaro)

Sonsaku: Calma Naru, calma!

Koukhin: Deixa ela!

Keitaro: Socorro! Me ajudem!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Antes da briga continuar ou parar, Naru... Está feliz em ganhar!

Naru: Yuno, para mim a luta ficou aberta, queria ter enfrentado alguém como a Sonsaku junto com a Ushio mas a Zoey veio no lugar! Enfim estou feliz!

Yunosuke: Sonsaku... 30 mil ienes está bom?

Sonsaku: Muito bom, mas venço nas lutas mesmo! Esta luta aqui foi a única sem agressões que perdi limpamente!

Yunosuke: Pela primeira vez derrotada, sem o dragão despertar, mas enfim feliz em ter chegado à final. Bom... Acabou o programa, esperamos mais novos competidores em uma próxima oportunidade. Até mais!

FIM


End file.
